The City Without Heroes -Deluxe Edition-
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Sugar, Spice and everything nice. We all know the past, but what if the past was a lie? Now teens, the Powerpuff become heroes in a place called Megaville. Where the shadow of a colorless psychopath left a horrible wound in the heart of it's citizens. Brick x Blossom. Rated T, be warned. FULLY EDITED. Cover by sach216.
1. Black and White

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Ignore the new title, it just means I'm editing this fic, there will be aditional content apart from the editing. Plus, the pairing of Blossom x Dexter is now gone, sorry for the ones who love that pairing I couldn't find a proper way to write it down so now the oficial pairing is: Blossom x Brick. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Black and White.**

The City of Megaville.

_It's been a month since we've moved to this place._The story begins with Blossom's thoughts.

_Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. It all began with this lie. But that was a long time ago. Me and my sisters were super heroes in a small place called Townsville._

_We grew up, now we're teens._

_On our last year of High School. The Professor got a job in this city called Megaville. Which is obviously not a ville…the name has stuck since this city was founded by the fusion of several cities within the Tri-State Area._

_Anyway, so we agreed to finish our High School Studies in this place before going to Megaville's College._

_Other thing that we agreed was that we would try to live a normal life. No more super hero stuff…_

_So we could finally live some peace, since we have a little sister now…_

_Heh…her name is Brandy and she's the result of Professor Utonium's and Miss Keane's marriage. She's our mom now._

_Still…as you've probably guessed. Like in many other stories… _The sound of kicks and punches echoed through a building.

_We couldn't keep that promise…_ Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were fighting some thugs hired by some crime lords called 'The Beavers.'

Buttercup fought against 8 guys at the same time, she was the toughest fighter of the three. A short dark haired girl wearing a black tank top and dark Green pants. Who beated two guys who tried to smash her head with crowbars.

Bubbles, a long blonde haired girl with a twintails hairstyle, wearing glasses, a purple jacket on top of a long blue dress and purple boots. She helped Buttercup the last guys standing.

Last but not least, Blossom, a long orange haired girl wearing a pink sweater, a skirt and pink shoes. She punched a guy right against the Wall when he tried to fire his gun against them.

As they easily defeated the men, finally, Buttercup got hold of one thug that was still counscious. "Hey! Stay awake! Tell me where your boss is!"

The thug nervously and in pain responded. "Please…I don't know! Don't hurt me!"

Blossom took a look around the room, there were 10 thugs on the place, this one was of the zones where Norbert and Daggett Beaver moved the drugs.

Finally, through the radio frequency that Megaville's Police Department gave them, Detective Velma Dinkley spoke. "Can you hear me Blossom? We've come to the bank owned by Norbert, he took off, but his brother Daggett has gone mad. Multiple hostages at the scene. Care to give us a hand?"

"We're on it Detective Dinkley." Turning around, Blossom then spoke to Bubbles and Buttercup. "There's a situation at GreenBank, Daggett is on the scene. There's enough evidence here to put Norbert and Daggett in jail. We need to make sure this scene is processed."

"Don't worry, I'll stay, you guys go!" Bubbles said.

"You sure?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course, I can handle things here!" Bubbles smiled, giving the thumbs up.

Blossom smiled and nodded. "Alright, we've got a Beaver to squash."

And then both Blossom and Buttercup flew away from where they came, flying over the city as they arrived towards GreenBank in Megaville's Aron District.

There, the police was outside the bank, SWAT hadn't arrived just yet and knowing Daggett's reputation who was nicknamed 'Mad Beaver' in the criminal world, the Powerpuff might still be in time to stop the mad man inside the Bank.

As they landed, Velma explained the situation. "We've got them against the wall, when you guys gave us the information of their criminal activities, Norbert was the first to disappear. However, I think Daggett snapped, there are at least 14 men with him."

**[Velma Dinkley. Scooby Doo.]**

"How many hostages?" Buttercup asked.

"At least 21. What worries me the most is that Daggett was a patient in Foster's Asylum, he suffers from post traumatic stress and psychotic episodes. If we push him towards the edge, he might kill someone in there." Velma said.

After hearing that Blossom responded. "We'll do the best we can, we'll call you when we clear the place."

Then back to the sky they went but only to find a way into the building.

From her communication device on her ear, Blossom asked to the person on the other line. "Phineas? Could you ran a scan over the building?"

"We're on it Blossom." Her friend, Phineas Flynn from school who was one of the Powerpuff allies. Brilliant guy along his brother Ferb Fletcher, they were good handing the technology.

**[Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Disney's Phineas and Ferb show.]**

"We've got 14 armed thugs. However…" Ferb said.

"Their boss Daggett has a machine gun, he's on the vault along another armed guy. Two hostages." Phineas continued.

"I'll take the Vault, you be sure that these idiots don't harm any of the other hostages." Blossom told to Buttercup and she nodded.

"Alright then."

Blossom flew over the opposite side of the building, where the vault was.

In stealth mode, Blossom flew carefully down the room and hided behind a bunch of boxes, then listened to Daggett and his employee. "Damn them! Damn them! DAMN THEM! Haha hehe woooo! You done yet!? Norbert would had beat ya with his bat by now!"

**[Daggett Beaver. The Angry Beavers show.]**

"Done boss! All your money is here, but how exactly are we going to get out?" The thug asked as he dropped the last bag full of money.

"They can't shoot us all!" Daggett said before he turned around with the nervous hostage in his arm pointing at the door. "What was that?!" Blossom cursed in her mind, her foot had just kicked accidentally a empty can.

By now, Buttercup had finished clearing the other room, Blossom realized Daggett was too paranoid, he was aware someone was in the room.

As fast as she could Blossom moved towards the thug and punched him hard enough to knock him against the wall.

Unfortunately Daggett heard and turned around and shoot with his machine gun towards Blossom direction, injuring the other hostage and killing the thug.

Putting herself between the hostage and Daggett, Blossom was hit by all the bullets which none pierce her body, but it did sting.

Suddenly, Daggett ran out of bullets and then the sound of empty rounds from his gun was heard.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wooo! Wooo! What the fuck…?!" Daggett said.

Blossom then took this opportunity and immediatly threw a punch directly in Daggett's face, sending him flying all over to the next room.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When he finally landed, Daggett coughed before going uncounscious.

Immediatly, SWAT and police officers apprehended Daggett and his men.

Buttercup went to check on Blossom, who was looking over at the dead body of the thug.

"Whoa…"

_These kind of crimes…never happened in Townsville…_

Blossom thought, this was the first time that someone died before her. _This city…creates different types of criminals…back in Townsville, our concept of worse was a monkey with a deformed brain…_

"Hey…you're alright?" Buttercup asked as she placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh yeah…we should…go for Bubbles. Head back home…we've got homework to do remember?" She responded.

"Man, take it easy alright?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your assistance. We can take it from here." Velma said to the girls and they nodded, shaking hands before leaving the scene.

_This city, Megaville. Before we came to this place, the citizens and outsiders would oftenly call this place 'The City Without Heroes'._

_Something happened._

_Because this place wasn't heroless._

_A lot of heroes died here._

_According to our friends, it all began with the past heroes which their statues stand proud in Megaville's College._

_Samurai Jack, Aang The Avatar, Scarlett, Shego, The American Dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Agent P and Red Hood._

_They protected this city._

_Until one of them disappeared._

_Then Aang and Scarlett died, and finally the rest simply…left._

_However this city never forgot them._

_When the city was left by them, criminals began retaking this place._

_Many heroes came to fill the void._

_But along them, a terrorist called Black White stepped up aswell._

_By murdering their heroes._

_Blue Falcon, The Space Ghost, The Ninja, Rose Quartz, White Pantera, among others heroes that were murdered by this psychopath._

_Until finally, the last hero standing, Ben Tennyson…Black White's last victim. Was left in a coma._

_His hand…missing._

_But at least, the police captured Black White…turned out to be the most colorful person in this place._

_Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown._

_A mute celebrity that was the head of the Colorful Smile Association._

_This city was left heroless because of him…he's in Foster's._

_His arrest ended the dark era of Megaville._

_We broke our promise of living a normal life because…this place needs us…they need their colors back._

After getting Bubbles. Blossom went back home, while Bubbles and Buttercup went towards Hey Arnold's, a restaurant in which their friends usually hang out.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help." Bubbles told Phineas and Ferb.

"Don't worry about it, we're glad to help." Phineas said while Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Where's Blossom?" Isabella, another of their friends asked gently.

**[Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Phineas and Ferb show.]**

"We…had a situation." Buttercup said. "She is not feeling well and I guess she's tired, don't worry, she went back to our house."

Suddenly Buttercup gasped as she was hugged suddenly by Mabel from behind. "Whoa man, you were like awesome girl! We saw everything on the news!"

**[Mabel Pines. Gravity Falls.]**

"Mabel, don't do that!"

"Haha, don't be such a girl!"

Another there, Dexter noticed that Blossom wasn't with her sisters, so he gave her a call.

Unfortunately, she wasn't responding.

Sighing softly, he let go and went with the rest.

**[Dexter. Dexter's Laboratory show.]**

Back on the Powerpuff's home. Blossom found herself stressed out, trying to do the essay that she had to do for school.

The confrontation with Daggett was everything that ran through her mind, painful flashbacks of the scene where Daggett shot his own employee to death.

Finally the sound of her phone brougt her back to reality.

Was Dexter.

A lost call.

_Think…I need some rest… _She thought to herself.

Blossom then layed in her bed, and tried to have some sleep.

However, for the Megaville Police Department, the night was Young. Velma finished with the paperwork on Daggett and his goons.

Taking a cup of coffee, she went to her office and took a look at her unsolved case. The unsolved case, at least that's what she called it, that made her leave the Bureau.

Her cellphone rang and she responded. "My shift is over."

Whatever the voice on the other end said, Velma immediatly gathered her notes. And responded. "I'll be right there!"

In a hurry, she left the station and drove towards the address were a crime was committed.

That case in her office…would it be possible…that he's back? Velma thought.

Her heart racing, she went into the building, towards the apartment were the body was.

There, they were a lot of cops there.

"Out! All of you!" Velma said, and they nodded.

Taking a deep breath…Velma took her audio file and began recording.

"Forced entry. The subject did this on porpouse. But like in the previous murders, he probably just stalked in the hallway. This is a distraction, so the victim would lower his defenses."

"Victim arrived, the blood spatter is consistence with impact force trauma in the head. Making him drop his gun when he realized someone broke in."

"Then falling unconscious, he dragged the victim towards the main room, then went towards kitchen. Looking for bleach. Then went back to the main room, he took a seat, watched some tv while the victim was uncounscious."

"When he woke up, he stood up and the killer gave another blow to his face, sending him back to the floor where he stabbed him in the heart…with that…strange weapon…with the shape of a pen, like the size of a hand."

"Before the victim died, he poured the bleach into the wound…just like the previous victims, he likes to see the colors on the victim's to fade away. Finally, the victim died…"

Then Velma looked up.

"This is new, the killer wrote down 'IR Baboon'. Probably making fun of the victim…"

"The...scene is the same as the other ones…"

"Probably a copycat huh?" A cop asked.

"This is the real…Black White." Velma responded.


	2. Bleach Killer

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 02: Bleach Killer.**

The next day, after classes ended. The Powerpuffs and some of their friends went towards Hey Arnold!'s. The restaurant that in which they usually hanged out.

It's owner, Arnold Bartlett let them use as a base for their own personal investigation before the restaurant opens up at night.

Bringing some fries and milkshakes, Arnold gently handed them over to his favorite clients.

"Thanks Mister Bartlett!" Bubbles said.

"Call me Arnold. So how's it going guys?" The adult asked quite interested, since the picture of his ex-wife was there on the board: Helga Pataki.

**[Arnold Bartlett. Hey Arnold! Show.]**

The board included the names of all the companies involved: Big Bob's Telecommunications, The Angry Beavers' Furniture Company, Montana Max's Hotels and The Eds' Jawbreaking Candy Company.

Giving a sip to her milkshake, Phineas answered.

"Well, we found out the ties with Big Bob's, which mean your…exwife is indeed one of this city's Kingpins."

"I figured as much." Arnold sighed.

Eating some fries, Dipper Pines asked. "While you were married, did you ever noticed there was something odd with Big Bob's Company?"

**[Dipper Pines. Gravity Falls.]**

"Well, when we were kids, Helga's father Big Bob founded that company, that man was a tough guy, almost intimidating, but he wasn't a criminal. He might have been a very bad father...Helga would oftenly speak about her relationship with Big Bob, they...didn't get along most of the time. Soon enough he died...to Helga's surprise, she inherited the company instead of her older sister Olga." Arnold said.

Clearing his throat, Arnold continued. "There was something about Helga...when she was head of Big Bob's Telecommunications, that me wonder why was she so interested in the company when the first weeks, she spoke of nothing but to get rid of her responsabilities as Chairman."

"We had some intense fights, I would ask her what was going on in there, cause she was working all night long and sleeping all day long. I knew something was up. Her friend Phoebe...I found out Helga had hired her as her consultant, then she hired another friend of ours, Harold. I saw...I found out that Harold was involved in some serious trouble, he was mixing himself with very dangerous people."

Then Arnold sighed. "Not long did it took, that we fought again, and I told her I wanted the divorce...there was a girl who would come to my restaurant, she studied with us when we were younger...I knew she had a thing for me. I mean...back when we were younger I was interested in that girl and not Helga. But now I was married to Helga. I loved her."

"That girl would come here and well..." Arnold smiled sadly. "She flirted with me a couple of times. Helga knew...that she was coming, someday...she was gone." Arnold sighed again.

"Did she...?" Dipper asked concerned.

"Well I asked her if she had anything to do with her disappearence..." Arnold gave a serious look. "She didn't respond. And I left...she didn't argued with me about the divorce papers...but I was frightened...what kind of person had Helga become?"

"Do you still…love her?" Bubbles asked and everyone was surprised she would ask.

"Haha. Gee Bubbles, I don't know. But I do feel bad about her, because she...took some bad decisions."

"Sorry to hear man." Dipper added.

"Thanks Dipper, well I guess I'll let you guys continue with your case. Best of luck." Arnold said as he went back to prepare everything for the restaurant.

Then Buttercup asked. "So care, to fill me with your research?"

"Oh right!" Phineas began. "The accounts on GreenBank that we found were that of Big Bob's, as we discussed. There were some ties with other companies, such as Angry Beaver's Furnitures and JawBreaking Ed's Candy Company."

"I see."

"You guys captured already Daggett Beaver and Edward 'Ed' Green, both tied with criminal activities."

Then Buttercup took a look at the board. "So all this guys are all the Head of the Criminal World in Megaville?"

"Eeyup." Ferb added.

"There's Norbert Beaver, Helga Pataki, Eddard 'Double D' Wolfgang, Eddy Smith, Maxwell 'Max' Montana and some other guy called Jack Red. We haven't identified the last one, we were lead to a phantom company, but we managed to triangle his activities to Conglom-O, we'll have to hack in there to see if we can find him." Phineas said.

"I assume, most of them are hiding now that we captured Ed and Daggett?"

"Seems to be. According to the newspaper, Angry Beaver's Furniture Company is currently in bankrupcy and under investigation." Dipper added.

The discussion kept on, Blossom far away from the action on a alone table, sipping at her milkshake and look at the window. She was still having flashbacks of the previous day incident.

She was a super hero, she had fought super villians all her life.

There is nothing special about Daggett.

Yet...why was she fightened by what that man did yesterday?

Back at Townsville, she missed the count of how many times she and her sisters fought against Mojo. The monkey would oftenly come with very complex and in some cases unnecessary and extravagant plans to destroy them.

This man however was simple, he grabbed a bunch of his thugs, a bunch of weapons, robbed a bank and killed someone.

Why had she spend the whole night tormented by such scenario?

Everytime she wanted to relate to the incident, she just couldn't recall a situation back at Townsville where someone would die in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" Blossom gasped at the sudden voice, her hand shaked and she looked in front as her friend Isabella took a seat right in front of her.

"Oh...I'm alright. Don't worry." Blossom sipped at her milkshake, but Isabella knew she was hiding something.

"C'mon Bloss. I know you better than this. What's going on?"

Sighing in defeat, Blossom began to finally speak with Isabella about the bank incident. Isabella and Blossom had become quite close since they met and so she was comfortable speaking to her, when Blossom finished her story, Isabella tried to think on something to say.

"To be honest I can't really say I understand what you're going through Bloss. You're a super hero. This city...however, has always been this violent. This city has seen worse things, beleive me. Black White, McLean, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, among others had tested the sanity of the people and heroes. You couldn't saved that man, I know, but you tried."

"Then why I still feel crushed?" Blossom gave a sad smile.

"Y'know what people say right?" Isabella smiled. "Whatever doesn't kills you makes you stronger."

They went silent for a bit.

"Don't let that man break you Blossom or we'll be in trouble. All of us." Isabella stood up and went to hug her friend, who she hugged back tightly.

"Thanks..."

Meanwhile, in the Megaville's Police Department.

Detective Velma Dinkley had reunited the people she trusted the most to discuss about the latest murder case.

"You're serious about it?" A cop asked.

"Like Velma, Black White's case is closed. Ten years ago Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown was arrested, the evidence is solid, he carried Ben Tennyson's body all over the Street. You even commented that Rainbow the Clown was the most likely to fit Black White's profile." Shaggy Rogers said, he was a part of the Information Department.

**[Shaggy Roggers. Scooby Doo show.]**

"That's right, I said he was the most likely to fit Black White's profile. But back then I was in the Bureau, my partners and I agreed that the profile was incomplete. Jake Reddington fitted the profile, but it doesn't mean he was Black White. Don't get me wrong, Reddington had blood on his hands, he helped Black White, he was a tool. Not the intelectual mind behind the murders." Velma replied.

"What makes you think that this murderer is Black White and not a copycat?" A cop asked.

"Yeah, the victim is Isaac Roberts aka Baboon. He worked for almost every crime lord in Megaville. That guy doesn't fits in the victimology of Black White, he murders people who do great things for the city, this is a thug, this victim is not a hero." Another one said.

"I know." Velma said. "Isaac Roberts isn't part of Black White's M.O., that is what appears to be. But also, this is the first time that Black White leaves a message in his murders."

"Why is that so important?" Someone asked.

"The message is not to mock the victim, is to mock someone else. Isaac Roberts probably meant something for someone. Is a way to tell that person that he just bleached away one of his or her brightest colors." Velma said.

"Nobody came to claim for the body tho."

"Like…the message wasn't for the police either?" Shaggy asked.

"No. He wrote 'IR Baboon', obviously the initials of Isaac Roberts name. But whenever he was arrested, Isaac Roberts was always joking about the fact he never finished school. He didn't knew how to read or write. So I think this was a way of making fun of Roberts, this indicates that he knew him. Black White has ties to the criminal world, probably. The message I think was also to taunt someone else."

"Who?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, probably he's too full of himself or too rusty for having slipped off so badly. But then again, Black White back ten years ago enjoyed that the police would fail to capture him even with him leaving his prints in the pool of blood of his victims." Velma sighed.

"Care to enlighten us with the case then?" A cop asked.

"Sure. You all remember Black White's case. Freak who would stab and pour bleach on his victims. Before this murder, he had murdered 27 people in a serial basis. He also murdered 68 more people outside of his M.O."

Clearing her throat, Velma continued. "He would oftenly leave his M.O. to taunt the police and super heroes just like he did with Generator Rex when Black White went to a killing spree and murdered 11 Providence Agency people, including Agent Six, one of the reasons why Providence was disbanded before Generator Rex's murder at the hands of Black White."

"Making Black White's reign of terror, taking a total of 95 lives, 96 with this new victim."

"Among those…12 super heroes were murdered. Only one survived. Ben Tennyson. Black White's last victim, he's still in a coma since his confrontation with that monster 10 years ago."

"One of the things that remain unsolved was the fact we never found Ben's hand, the government is still worried about his Omnitrix being in the wrong hands. But as we can see, Black White wasn't interested in using that piece of technology. Black White had remained inactive since that time. Because legally, Jake Reddington was blamed of the Black White's murders."

"The guy is a patient in Foster's Asylum. He's mute. But even if he could speak, he wouldn't tell us who Black White is. Sad thing is that because of him, a lot children were disappointed when he took the blame and the Colorful Smile Association funds towards Foster Care children were taken away."

"But the main reason why I think this is the real Black White is that oftenly copycats of those murders would oftenly make mistakes. Cause there is one thing about Black White's M.O. that they are incapable of reproducing correctly."

"Black White always stabbed men once. In the heart. Like…putting a puppy out of it's misery. Women…was more dramatic, murdering females is messy…Black White showed a lot of anger, like he's punshing a female figure in his life. Like a mother…probably was a prostitute. The most dramatic scene was when he stabbed Rose Quartz 72 times...he stabbed her to death in her own home."

"Black White punishes his mother and puts his father out of his misery. That's Black White's sick fantasy."

"His father was probably a coward, never protected him of her abusive mother. Someone that should have protected him, his brightest color…never stood up to her. He blames them both."

"Boo hoo hoo. So what do you mean? We should feel sorry for this scumbag?" A cop asked.

"Nope. But this things are important to build a profile." Velma replied.

"We need to find children with records of abuse. If we're lucky, we'll find a lead to Black White." She continued.


	3. Old Grudges

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 03: Old Grudges.**

A week after the arrest of Daggett Beaver.

By now, a few companies had been closed by the government and the investigation continued in their involvement with criminal activities.

All the information that the Powerpuff and their friends gathered were given to the police department.

After a while, finally. The city felt like their streets were clean of the corruption that was eating it alive.

Sighing softly, Blossom got out of school that evening.

She had agreed with Miss Keane that she would go for Brandy at her school.

Bubbles was going to practice with her band, and Buttercup went to hang out with Dipper and Mabel.

She didn't felt like doing anything at all.

Blossom smiled when Brandy got out, her little sister. The result of Professor Utonium and Miss Keane's marriage.

"Hey Blossom!" Brandy threw herself to hug her big sister, making Blossom chuckle softly. She was now in first grade. She was a short dark haired with tiny twintails, wearing a dress that closely resembled the ones Blossom and her sisters wore when they were younger.

"Had fun?" Blossom asked.

"Yup! Like always, everyone talked about you and Bubbles and Buttercup!"

"That's nice. Well mom said I should drop you off to where she works so…in the mood for a air trip?"

"Am I?!" Brandy grinned excitedly.

"Hold tight!" Blossom chuckled and flew away with Brandy on her back.

"YAY!" The little girl screamed as they flew in the air.

In no time, they had landed on the Kínder Garden.

"Awww…"

"Sorry kiddo! Trip is over. Down you go!" Blossom brought Brandy into a hug making her giggle.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" Brandy recognized not far away from there, it was Dib.

"Oh." Blossom then raised her voice. "Dib? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa!" Dib exclaimed. "Eh…"

**[Dib. Invader Zim show.]**

"This is pretty weird, why are you taking pictures of this place?" Blossom asked a little creeped out.

"Man…" Dib rubbed his head some. "You wouldn't beleive me…I'm kinda…spying on some guy…"

"Why?" Blossom regret asking, but then again she had already blurted out the Word.

"It's Zim! Zim alright?! He's…an alien…" Dib sighed. "I've told you guys about Zim for a very long time. I saw something, he's doing something in that...creepy house. Have a bad feeling about this Bloss..." He took a few shots of the house just in front of the Kinder Garden.

'The boy who cried wolf' described perfectly Dib's life.

But he had no evidence.

"Geez Dib." Blossom chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"Alright sorry, I just… found this really odd. See ya later then." Blossom waved lightly and so did Brandy, getting in the Kinder Garden where their mom, Miss Keane worked.

Down the hallway, they reached the teacher's office. Miss Keane was having a meeting with her boss, the head of the Teachers, Barbara Grey.

"Mommy!" Brandy raised her voice to hug her mother who chuckled lightly, hugging back.

"Hi hon, how was school?"

"GREAT!"

"Thanks Blossom. We're planning a certain thing in the school, this is Barbara Grey, she's my boss." Miss Keane introduced Blossom to Barbara, who smiled and shooked hands with her.

"So you're the famous Blossom? Very nice to meet ya! Nice work you've been doin' on cleaning the mess in this city." The blonde woman winked lightly.

"Hehe, thanks." Blossom blushed lightly, even at this point, she didn't knew how to react at feedback from thankful citizens.

"Oh don't be so shy. Well anyway, Miss Keane. We're done here. Go home and have a nice weekend!"

"Thanks, by the way, Miss Grey. I was wondering, if you could join us for dinner?" Miss Keane smiled, she respected Barbara enough to become friends with her.

"Wow. Really?" Barbara chuckled.

"Yeah sure, you know, school day is over. If you have something else to do I'll understand, don't worry!" Miss Keane said nervously, unsure at how Barbara reacted at the question.

"No, no! I'll be there then, don't worry. I was just surprised, excuse me. I'd be happy to have dinner with your family."

"You're always so supportive. I really appreciate all your help, work in a big city is far different from that of a small town."

"Probably haha! Well alright then, I'll see then. Still got to do some paper work before leaving."

Miss Keane nodded. "Alright, see ya later Miss Grey."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Grey." Blossom shooked hands again with the pale skinned woman, he sure looked eccentric, her clothes were so colorful.

"Keep up the good work, you and your sisters!" Barbara said and Blossom nodded.

As they left, Blossom commented. "She looks nice."

"Yeah she is." Miss Keane smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Meh. I can't complain." Blossom joked.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Brandy asked, trying to be a part of the talk.

"Well, I was thinking of making pasta. How about it?"

"Maccaronni and cheese?!" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Alright, that sounds delightful!" Miss Keane chuckled.

While they walked home, somewhere in Megaville, there was a meeting, of all the head crime lords of Megaville's criminal world.

They were discussing about their current situation. The last one of them, Helga Pataki, arrived late, by now Norbert Beaver was already drunk.

Due to the fact he still was enraged because his brother was captured.

**[Norbert Beaver. Angry Beavers show.]**

Finishing her last cigarrette, she throwed it to the floor and stepped on it before taking a seat at the front of the table.

"Hope you guys managed to stuck enough money in your mattresses, this fucking legal trouble we have, Big Bob's is already closed too. We have no way to Access contacts outside this city or places to do our money laundry."

"We should KILL those fucking POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Norbert raised his voice, dropping his glass of wine to the floor, breaking it.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a nice plan. Oh right, there is no fucking gun that can kill those bitches." Helga said making fun of Norbert's drunken state. "I saw when Ed blew a fucking bomb on that Green Powerpuff's face and the bitch survived with no scratches."

"How about kidnapping one of their family?" Eddy suggested, coughing some, he was wearing a weird mask, it was helping him to breathe.

**[Eddy and Double D. Ed, Edd n' Eddy show.]**

"Again, these super heroes are indestructible, you really want them pissed at us if we manage to murder one of their family?"

"So what do you suggest?" The youngest of them, Max Montana asked.

**[Max Montana. Tiny Toons show.]**

"For now, we lay low." Helga and the rest then looked at the door as they heard a weird noise, most of them took out their guns and pointed at the door when it opened, the body of one of their men collapsed, a really pissed teenager came in, wearing a white dress that matched her White hair.

If looks could kill, she could have murdered every one in the room.

After the girl, a weird looking orange skinned man went in. "Good evening."

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?" Norbert asked.

"You can call me, Professor X."

**[Professor X and Bell. The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.]**

"Oh we know who you are, we're just amazed. You've got some balls to show your ugly face here." Helga interrupted.

Chuckling, Professor X then responded. "Good, we can leave the introductions off the table."

"What is your business here? You've robbed us." Eddy said, coughing some.

"There is someone that my dear, beloved daughter, Bell, cared for. This man helped me understand the criminal world within Megaville. He was murdered recently." Professor X said, rubbing his hands on Bell's shoulders to calm her down. "What we want is the name of his murderer, that's all."

After hearing that, everyone in the room laughed, Norbert being completly wasted was the voice that stand out above the others.

"SILENCE!" Bell screamed.

"You want Isaac Roberts' murderer? Seriously? You come to this city, you steal from us, you turn our men against us, you spied on us and you come here, demanding us to just betray the most dangerous man in this dump?" Helga said.

"If you don't give me his name, I'll kill you all instead, and then he'll have no more men."

"You actually think he cares?" Norbert asked, chuckling some as he drinked one more glass of wine.

"This is his city. Not yours, not ours. His." Helga said.

"I am worse than him, trust me." Professor X said.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Double D said.

"This man, is insane." Eddy added, coughing some.

"He knows who you are, who you used to be too. Professor…Gerard Xian. Result of a lab experiment that went wrong. I honestly don't know why did he asked me to let you know this, but he knows what you've been doing in Gravity Falls too." Helga said, lighting up another cigarette.

Taking a deep breath, Professor X stared with anger at Helga, Bell looked up, surprised as she heard Professor X's real name for the first time.

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

"He's keeping an eye on the alien too, what's his name? Zim? That your wildcard?" Helga said, blowing up some smoke.

"So you've done your homework. You still don't know anything about me."

"He begs to differ, he knows you far too well. Shit, even I know you far too well. So you've been digging up information about the Powerpuff's past and Professor Utonium? You having a grudge against them, don't you?"

"Enough!" Professor X raised his tone, scaring Bell.

"This man you want us to betray, he knows lots of things. If you murder us, he won't give a shit. He has eyes everywhere. This is his city. You think only super heroes were intimidated by this psycho? Guess wrong, from day one, he told us. Nothing happens in this city without him knowing. When Norbert tried to murder him, he ended up murdering the wrong guy."

"After that, Black White left several bags in my penthouse. Those had some of my men chopped in pieces." Norbert chuckled madly.

"Anyway, he left a letter, and I'll read it for you." Helga cleared her throat and began.

_Professor Xian:_

_It's a shame you decided to pretend you own the place, I wouldn't care less for your retarded vendetta against the Powerpuff and their father Professor Utonium._

_I've been inactive, almost retired._

_But hey, I still have more fight left in me._

_However, I'll be kind enough to show you some hospitality._

_I'll give you the curtesy of granting you a single chance to complete your revenge in my town._

_If you suceed, good for you._

_However, if you fail, I'll kill that pretty daughter of yours. Bell, right?_

_Hehe, another Powerpuff. I honestly I'm not interested in the backstory on this, just know that you might think you all are indestructible. But there were 12 people who beg to differ on taking me lightly._

_I'm a patient person._

_I'll find your weakness, and show you all what the rest of us carry on every day; your own mortality._

_Sincerely, Black White. Best of luck._

"That's all." Helga said.

Bell felt a shiver down her spine when she heard her name in the letter, Professor X was speechless.

However she went back to glare at Helga, then Professor X laughed lightly.

"What kind of animal is he?"

"Fail to destroy the Powerpuff and you'll find out." Norbert said, raising his glass, making some of the others in the table to chuckle lightly.

"I'll find who he is. Do not leave this city." Professor X said, leaving with Bell.

"At least we have someone willing to destroy those bitches." Norbert said, laughing lightly. "Haha! Free of charge!"

"It's been ten years guys…we're back to the dark age. This place is going to get messy." Helga said, blowing some more smoke before having a drink herself.

As Professor X left, Bell asked.

"Is Zim your wildcard?"

"Why do you care?"

"You've promised Susan to have his revenge too."

"He'll have his shot, however, we always must keep a card up our sleeve."

The next day, Blossom walked around the campus at school.

Noticing how quiet the school was, she began to breathe normally by now.

Everyone was in class, but she went to the bathroom to wash her face, the thoughts of that day when they arrested Daggett still ran around her mind.

How he shot that man to death.

Gasping out of a sudden as she felt a hand over her shoulder, Blossom turned around to see a guy with big glasses and an odd haircut.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't meant to scare you. I was…wondering if you would help me find the main office?" The guy said.

"At the end of the hallway to the right." Blossom smiled.

"Thanks…eh?" The guy gently shooked hands with Blossom.

"Blossom…Blossom Utonium."

"Oh, I knew I saw you somewhere else. You're that Powerpuff Girl, how cool is that?!" The guy excitedly said.

Blossom rubbed a hand behind the back of her head and chuckled. "Yeah, that's me!" Still incapable of handling the fame.

"Some of my friends, call me Mandark. It's a weird name I know. Nice to meet you. I'll see ya around then." Mandark said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you then…Mandark." Blossom said and shooked hands with the guy again before they parted ways.

Mandark looking back with a serious look as he watched Blossom leaving the hallways. Taking out something from his pocket, he had a photo, that had Dexter and Blossom on it.

**[Mandark. Dexter's Laboratory show.]**

Some old grudges seemed to have risen, Mandark teared the photo apart, he had a furious look on his face. He could only think on how much pain he will cause to his old friend...foe...enemy.


	4. The Red Hood is Back

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and Original Character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 04: The Red Hood is Back.**

Pasta and Meatballs. Another dinner in which the Utonium family had Miss Keane's boss Barbara as a guest.

Not everyone were able to arrive for dinner.

Bubbles had called earlier, saying she would be late for dinner since she was practicing with Frida and the rest of her band.

Supposedly, they're preparing a single, that they want to record. Thanks to one of Frida's contacts in the music business.

Things in Megaville have gone quiet, the arrests of the previous week had made a difference, it's almost like if there wasn't any crime at all.

Therefore the Powerpuff could afford having some time for themselves while the police took care of the rest of the work.

Buttercup also called aswell, she would be late too, since Blossom had been a bit distracted lately, she had agreed to meet Phineas and Ferb about some lead related to the last Crime Lord that hasn't been identified by the police department.

So basically, the only one home at the moment was Blossom.

She hasn't slept well lately, nightmares have haunted her dreams.

That what she saw every night…

Was that of the scene where she witnessed for the first time; someone dying. Back at the Bank incident, even if that man who got killed was a criminal, still she felt guilty, she wasn't able to save him from his mad boss, she had spoken about it at last, Isabella had suggested to go and see a theraphist. Talk about her feelings, but she wasn't at all so sure.

_Life is fragile…_

She thought.

_Unsure if I'm still capable of keeping up this super hero life, like I said before. We came from a small town._

_The criminals we fought back there where just inexperienced ones…_

_The biggest enemies however, where that of a gang of Green skinned people, a pink big foot, a spoiled rich brat and a monkey with a big brain._

_Cities…they produce criminals beyond your comprehension…_

_Like I read somewhere. The stress and the life of a city that never sleeps, can bring someone towards the edge, to lose his or her mind as easily as you can imagine…_

_Back in Townsville, we had a small prison and it was attached to the police department._

_We were little kids, and at that young age we were incapable of processing the information, that these criminals we fought could have easily targeted our family if we got in the way…_

_Gladly it never happened…_

_By the time we realized, we had cleaned Townsville of all criminal activities._

_Here in Megaville, they have Foster's Asylum…_

_Home to the Criminally Insane._

_Appropiate prison for a criminal like Daggett Beaver…_

_This harmless looking guy who was co-founder of Angry Beaver's Furniture Company._

_Turned out to be one of the most psychotic crime lords in this place, his brother is not much different. He's been rumored to be less explosive than Daggett, but just as twisted._

_A lot of criminals end up at this place, the life of a city has brought the insanity out of people._

_Don't know why I torture myself…but I've been digging up in Megaville's past history._

_All the way to the era of Heroes of Megaville._

_But most of them have died in this place._

_Well I recall that someone once said; Past is cursed to repeat itself._

_And I fear that it might happen…_

_When we would be able to face an enemy that we're not prepared to face. Brute force doesn't solve everything._

Finally, Blossom took a seat on the table, both she and Brandy find it odd to see their mother's boss examining the plate, her eyes locked, like if she find something wrong on the food.

"Is everything alright Miss Grey?" Miss Keane asked worriedly.

Snapping out of her trance, the colorful woman chuckled softly. "Oh sorry, the sauce…it looks great. Been a long day, you know?"

"I see. I hope you like it then." Miss Keane smiled.

"Glad you could join us for dinner again, Miss Grey." Professor Utonium said as he hold Miss Keane's hand with his.

"Thanks. Call me Barbara. Miss Grey sounds way too gloomy. I'm a cheerful person!" She joked, making Brandy giggle softly.

Suddenly, the sound at the main door distracted everyone, someone had arrived.

And that someone was Bubbles.

"Hi! I'm so sorry to arrive late, mom, dad!" Bubbles said as she went to greet her parents.

"Oh it's alright, this is Barbara, she's my boss at school. She joined us for dinner." Miss Keane said.

"Nice to meet you!" Bubbles gently said as she shooked hands with the pale woman while her other hand re-arranged her glasses up her nose.

"Whoa, you look different than in person. Pleased to meet you." Barbara smiled.

"Hey Bloss, and hi to you too, Brandy!" Bubbles brought her little sister to a hug, making her giggle some.

"I'll get your plate." Keane gently said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Heard of Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"Kinda, she send me a link to my phone, a video. Was running all over the internet for the past hours, haven't watched it yet but apparently some guy catched in action the return of a super hero called…Red…Hood?" Bubbles said.

Hearing that, Barbara almost choked with some pasta, coughing after she managed to gulp it.

"Whoa, you're alright Miss Barbara?" Brandy asked.

"Thanks sweet heart, I'm alright." Barbara said after drinking from her glass of water.

Then Barbara continued. "It just catched me by surprise. That super hero, Red Hood, vanished long ago, Samurai Jack, Jake Long, Danny Phantom, The Red Hood, they're long gone…"

"Well, here is a video of something recent, posted not long ago." Bubbles said.

Blossom and Barbara pulled themselves close, along Brandy, watching the video on the small phone.

A woman dressed with a red jacket with a hoodie came up while a low crime was in progress, beating several armed thugs.

The quality of the video wasn't that accurate, but it was visible, it was the body of a thin blonde woman acting as a brand new vigilante in Megaville.

"Cool!" Brandy said.

"Hehe, looks like you've got competition." Barbara told to Bubbles and Blossom, making Bubbles laugh softly.

"Seems to be we made a difference in this place. Heroes are coming back to this place eh? Blossom?"

"Looks way too young, if she would be the original Red Hood I think she'll be older by now."

"You've got a point." Barbara said.

"So, you guys think this is a copycat?" Bubbles asked.

"Why would a super hero that disappeared long ago would come back at this point and not when she was needed? Samurai Jack and the others left this city to that Black White guy, they left this city right when this city really needed heroes." Blossom said, a tone of anger in her voice.

"Wow Blossom, take it easy, they probably had their reasons. After all, two of them died before they disbanded right?" Bubbles asked Barbara, she nodded.

"Was here when that happened, The Avatar and Scarlett were found dead, the media never said anything related to their deaths. It was a grim day, Agent P disappeared first, then those two died, and then the rest…simply left." Barbara sighed.

"But…" Blossom was about to keep the discussion before Professor Utonium interrupted.

"Maybe…we should leave the crime fighting topics off the dinner table?"

"Oops, sorry dad." Bubbles chuckled. "Thanks, mom!" She said when Miss Keane brought her plate so she could have dinner with them.

"So…Miss Barbara, are you married?" Bubbles asked gently, making Miss Grey laugh softly.

"Nah."

"Aww, why not?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Bubbles, please..." Blossom chuckled nervously, she was doing it again, meddling in people's love life.

"Doubt I would be married anytime soon, dear." Barbara smiled. "But thanks for your concern."

More friendly topics came to the table after that.

The night went on, Buttercup arrived too late, she had dinner by herself.

On the main room, Miss Keane and Miss Grey talked about the event they're organizing for their work.

Bubbles, Blossom and Brandy watched tv on the other side of the room.

Brandy was sleepy, but fought back the dizzyness.

"Think, I'm going now." Barbara told Keane. "I'm glad you invited to your lovely home again."

"Oh no, I'm just glad you were able to meet my whole family. Last time the girls weren't here. So I guess we can continue the plans next time?"

"Sure thing."

"You're going?" Brandy snapped out of her dizzyness.

"Oh yeah, little girl, it's kinda late."

"Yup, and all little girls should go to sleep too." Bubbles teased.

"But I don't want to go to sleep...!"

"Why don't you wanna go to sleep? It's really late, you're really sleepy." Bubbles sighed softly.

"Hmm..." Brandy looked away.

Blossom faced her. "Brandy, what's up?"

Defeated, Brandy whispered. "I had a nightmare last night."

"We discussed this yesterday sweety." Bubbles hugged her. "It's just a bad dream."

"Have something that might help." Barbara chuckled, taking out a golden pin from her pocket. It was a cartoonish character, a triangle man with a eye in the middle along a ribbon, a top hat and cane.

Shyly, Brandy took it on her hand. "Thanks. It's cute." She smiled.

"You're welcome, he is Bill. This is one of the few I had made, whenever you feel scared of going to sleep, do not worry, cause Bill watch you in your sleep and keep you safe." Barbara winked.

"Haha, Bill looks like a cartoon version of the dollar bill triangle!" Bubbles added.

"Well gotta go now, was good to meet you all. See ya."

Saying goodbye to Barbara, she then left.

After a bit, Bubbles and Blossom, brought Brandy to sleep.

And she decided to take Bill with her. Blossom went to her room, three separated beds were there, they no longer sleep in the same bed.

But still slept in the same room.

Back down, Buttercup and Bubbles were still watching a movie.

Bubbles was texting with Mandy.

She had skipped class for a while.

_'You're ok? I've been worried.'_

_'Never been better. In the middle of something, do you mind if we can catch up tomorrow at school?'_

_'Mandy, you've been telling me that for quite sometime. Are you completly sure there's nothing wrong? Cause you can talk to me about anything.'_

_'I know. I've been a bit sick, don't worry. I'm just laying down for a while, y'know? Stress and all that shit.'_

_'=u Don't use those words.'_

_'They're just words Bubbles.'_

_'I'll see you in class then?'_

_'Of course. Don't be a stranger.'_

Bubbles sighed as she let go her phone and continued watching her movie.

Meanwhile, Mandy placed her phone in the pocket of her red jacket.

A red jacket…with a Hood.

She was in a room with a criminal, he was in a chair, all beaten up by Mandy…

"Please let me go!"

Mandy shouted. "No til you tell me everything about your boss! Norbert Beaver!"

"Why do you want him?! He's long gone anyway! Haven't you watched the news! Those Powerpuffs had brought their business down, none of the crime lords in Megaville are left! Please let me go!"

"You know more than you want to admit." Then Mandy raised a scythe she had. "I'll let you go then. But you go back to your boss and be sure to tell him this. I'm coming for him!" Mandy glared and the thug gulped.

"Yes m-miss, don't worry I'll tell him!"

"It's Red Hood for you!" Mandy punched the man in the face, falling into the floor she coughed some blood and then realized the ropes were cut off, he looked upwards and saw that Mandy was gone.

Or perhaps...The Red Hood.


	5. 97 and Counting

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and multiple cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 05: 97 and Counting.**

_Wh-where…am I? _Mojo thought, as he found himself tied up. With a bag over his head.

Suddenly someone put him on his knees and pulled the bag off. Mojo's eyes adjusted to the light before he was able to distinguish the room. There he was, a orange skinned man, looking like an alien.

The man suddenly spoke. "Good evening Mojo. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Professor X. My apologies, if Sam here went a bit rough on you."

Looking at his side, Mojo glared. Now he remembered, this odd looking, long brown haired girl beat the crap out of him while he tried to relax on his volcano base.

"Take it easy monkey, I went easy on ya!" Sam laughed softly.

**[Sam. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.]**

"Whatever do you want with me?! And for what porpouse did you brought me here?! Which is the reason for you to pick on a retired super villian?! I AM MOJO JOJO! Genious super villian and retired...why did you brought me here?!" Mojo screamed.

Time and time went by, and Mojo never stopped speaking, until finally, Professor X snapped and raised his voice. "MOJO!"

Out of a sudden, Mojo finally shut up. Bell, the White Powerpuff, creation of Professor X got startled by the sudden raise of Professor X's voice, looking at him with a fearful look on her face.

Even at this point, Bell still behaved like a little girl, so her innocence made her act as such, whenever she would disobeyed her daddy Professor X, she was severely punished.

"Retired, are you sure you want to call yourself a retired super villian? Don't you ever wish to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, at least once?" Professor X asked.

"They always win! No matter what I do, or what I don't do. Or what I possibly do. Those girls, are indestructible! Unbeatable! Why the interest in me?! They left Townsville anyway!"

"We're not in Townsville, Mojo."

"HUH?!"

"This is Megaville. In the Tri-State Area. Sam, didn't you told him that?"

Chuckling softly, Sam replied. "He was asleep the whole way."

"What am I doing here?!" Mojo screamed again.

"This is where the Powerpuff now live. I've been observing them for a long time, Mojo. I know outsiders. Who're interested in traveling all the way to…let's…say, this place. But unfortunately, the super heroes in this…place are a big concern to them."

"Outsiders?"

"Focus, Mojo. Remember what happened in New York. One of those outsiders has grown an interest in challenging these Titans. However, there are other outsiders that wish to come here faster than that one before he destroys this planet. They're unaware of the properties of this…place. This, and Gravity Falls of course."

"What are you talking about? Get to the point!"

"Chemical X, Mojo."

"What about it?"

Rubbing his fingers against his eyes, Professor X tried to be patient with Mojo. "Didn't you heard Mojo? Chemical X, it's what those people are interested of. But first we must clean the pest, we must challenge, the Powerpuff Girls. One. More. Time."

"What it is in for me?" Mojo mumbled to himself, regreting to ask such thing, now was the time when he thought himself, retired. And then crime pulls him back in.

"Like I said, Chemical X. You've used it to create…male, powerpuff. It was interesting, because the first recipe was that of a female body. Chemical X is more than just a ingredient to make yourself a small army." Professor X said. "Tell me...did you really made these...Rowdyruffs?"

Mojo glared, but for some reason Professor X could see a nervous look on his eyes as he responded. "T-that's r-r-right!" There was a stutter in the monkey's voice.

"Really? Don't lie to me Mojo. I know they made you."

"W-who're y-you talking about!" Mojo demanded.

"The Man in the wheelchair? Or is it a woman? I've never knew cause I've only seen those people once. When they tried to kill me and took my work for themselves!" Professor X roared and Bell covered her ears.

Then Mojo gulped nervously, his forehead sweating a bit.

"What did they told you Mojo? Why are you so frightened?"

"They told me...t-they..." Mojo cleared his throat. "I don't know why...honestly I don't know why they brought me the formula, I created the Rowdyruffs back at Townsville's prison. Tried to ask them why...they tortured me...they told me that I should never reveal what they have done...I don't know how but...b-but I had a nightmare...and it was worse than any of the torture they had done on me. I had recalled a few fragments of it...but whenever I try to remember...I see that eye...and I'm really scared of seeing it again."

"Touching." Professor X sighed, walking forward, Professor X went down on his knees to face Mojo. "Do you know who they are?"

Mojo's lip trembled. "N-no...but whatever their plans are...might be not be good."

Professor X chuckled. "I don't care about good. I only care about revenge. The outsiders I told you about are worse than them. They will come here and kill those ignorant fools for me. However, we must care of the Powerpuffs first. Tell me about your Chemical X research."

"It can't be use for most things, the element it's too unstable."

"That's why we need brilliant minds to shape it." Professor X said, letting some new people to get in. "Right? Zim, Susan?"

"It's Mandark." The teenager said.

The Green alien only screamed. "AND I AM ZIM!"

**[Zim. Invader Zim show.]**

"That's what I said, Zim." Professor X sighed. "We need you, Mojo. Is there still…fight in you? Would you help us, bringing the Powerpuff and Professor Utonium down to their knees? Or do you want to maintain the boring life of a retired super villian?"

Taking a deep breath, Mojo spoke. "What do you need?"

"Excellent, Mojo, excellent." Professor X chuckled.

Bell quietly walked away from the room, walking through the sewer maze that was Professor X's current hideout. She had long white hair and a black and white dress that resembled the dress that the Powerpuffs used to wear when they were younger.

By her side, there was a miniature robot dressed with a badly made dog suit. "TACOS!" Gir, the robot dog screamed, the random word echoed through the maze.

**[Gir. Invader Zim show.]**

Suddenly, Gir hurried down the maze, making Bell gasp and shout. "Gir! Not again! Please come back!" She sighed, stomping her foot down on the ground like a little girl.

Walking carefully down the maze after Gir, she noticed there were a lot of graffitti down there, but a large portion of them always had a eye.

Suddenly, she catched the glimpse of a weird looking paint on the wall, black paint. It was a triangle…with yet another eye.

Out of a sudden, Bell felt a chill down her spine.

The triangle blinked and Bell screamed.

"GIR!"

When she looked over again, the paint was gone. Did she imagined it?

'Always watching…' Bell felt that chill on her spine once again, she heard a whisper. Turning around, she saw nothing, the eyes on the walls were no longer there. She hurried away to look for Gir and go back to Professor X or he'll be mad at her.

But Bell still felt scared, she felt watched, even tho, there was nobody there.

Back on Megaville's surface.

On a place simply called 'The Park.'

Around a campsite with a fire, Buttercup and her group of friends were joking and drinking some RadiCola.

There was Dipper and Mabel, her best friends, others there were a large guy with a goofy looking face named Clarence. Another guy with a stunt man suit called Kick. A tall guy with blue hair named Mordecai next to a shorter Brown haired guy named Rigby. Last but not least was a couple, a purple haired tall guy wearing a jacket and for some reason a red scarf named Randy and a dark purple haired girl wearing what appeared to be a yellow cheerleading outfit named Theresa.

Laughing loud in the now empty Park, Mordecai suddenly said.

"So hey, you guys Heard? Frida met a guy in the music business, he told her her band might be able to record a single." Mordecai said as he drinked from his can.

**[Mordecai. Regular Show.]**

"Really?" Buttercup asked.

"That's what she told me. They've been getting better, why don't you guys come to their practice sometime?"

"Dunno dude, I try not to be involve in Bubbles' business, I know her way longer than you and so I tell you, she gets really annoying sometimes." Buttercup sighed, leaning back against a rock.

Rolling her eyes, Mabel replied. "She's not that bad man."

"Is this some kind of sibling issue?" Mordecai raised his eyebrow.

"No..." Buttercup looked away. "I just don't like her digging in my business, that's all."

Laughing softly, Mabel said wiping a tear from her eye. "Bubbles is always asking her if she've met someone already, y'know how she is, she thinks of herself as some sort of Cupid."

"Shut up...I don't care about her questions..." Buttercup blushed lightly. "I-it's just...personal!"

"Right." Mordecai laughed softly.

"Hey guys, you heard about the Red Hood right?" Dipper asked abruptly.

"What about it?" Randy asked, taking a sip from his can.

**[Randy Cunningham. Randy Cunningham show.]**

"Do you guys think she's back. I've reading a lot of theories around the web, but she looks too young to be the real thing."

"Why are we talking about super hero stuff again? We're supposed to be doing crazy stuff!" Rigby stood up from the floor, wiping his pants a bit. "Dude, I'm going for the cart, I've got an idea! Mhmhmhmhm!"

**[Rigby. Regular Show.]**

Running away from the campsite, Rigby disappeared from sight to get a cart.

"Ignore him, he's just being a ass lately." Mordecai took a seat on a rock and sipped at his soda. "Personally, I couldn't care less about the Red Hood. Yet, it could be a good thing right?"

"Why would it be a good thing?" Buttercup asked.

"Well that super heroes are coming back to the city? I don't know, you and your sisters have done some great changes on the city. But it's still a really big city, it's like some backup, there was a rumor about some guy witnessing a crime in progress, and he told he thought he saw that dude...what was he called? Jake Long! Remember?"

"That's the Dragon dude right?" Kick asked.

**[Kick Buttowski. Kick Buttowski show.]**

"That's the guy." Mordecai said.

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a break and let some newbie take care of the crime fighting." Buttercup shrugged. "Yet, we can't just trust anybody right?"

"You're not jealous of this new super hero right?" Theresa asked.

**[Theresa Fowler. Randy Cunningham show.]**

"What?! No!" Buttercup replied back.

"She's totally jealous." Mabel teased with a soft laugh.

"Pff, whatever."

"You know guys, as much as I would like to keep joking about Buttercup's jealously, I gotta go." Clarence said as he stood up.

**[Clarence. Clarence show.]**

"Yeah us too." Randy said as he helped Theresa up.

"C'mon you guys! Wouldn't you like to stay a little longer?" Mordecai asked.

"Sorry dude, we've got exams." Dipper said with a soft chuckle. "Tell Rigby we're sorry for leaving."

Everyone left soon, leaving Mordecai in the camp site, finally the sound of the cart was heard and Rigby yelled. "Yeah! The Pizza King is back!" He stepped out and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Sorry dude." Mordecai said putting the fire out.

On the Megaville Police Department, many of the officers looked at Velma's office, she was still staring at the leads on the board.

Finally, Shaggy decided to walk into the room and gently spoke.

"Like, Velma. It's been weeks, you should take a break. Black White has been your white whale for a long time now. He has been in your mind for far too long. Maybe this was just a coincidence, maybe Rainbow the Clown was always Black White and you're trying to see what you want most, to catch something that isn't there in the first place."

"No, Shaggy. Reddington isn't Black White."

"You have nothing, Velma. Back on the Bureau you know how this cases are. Serial cases are not your average criminal intent. Like…in order to progress in the investigation…" Shaggy stopped.

Then Velma finished the sentence. "Can't track Black White down…if he doesn't murders again…I know that…"

"Like, I know you feel guilty and you want to stop him before that happens again…but, you've interrogated a lot of Foster Care people, you found no lead to Black White."

"Did you know…that Freddy just called?" Velma said, she, Shaggy, Freddy and another girl called Daphne used to be a close group, they solved a few mysteries.

But they all grew up since then.

Shaggy was a good hacker and so he was hired by the Police right away.

Daphne became a fashion designer.

Velma studied in Quantico, criminology and went to become a top agent in the Bureau.

And Freddy carried on his father's steps, studying Law and becoming the current Mayor of Megaville.

"What does he wants in this?"

"He knows…he's back. But he knows, because another agency just heard of the case. A intelligence Agency called SHIELD. Ever since the tragedy in New York, the terrorist case in Gotham known as The Joker. This Agency has taken the cases that the police department is incapable of solving. Therefore Freddy wants to take away the case from me to give it to this guys, it's like Providence all over again."

"Then again it'll be helpful to have some fresh eyes to take a look on the case, don't it?" Shaggy said.

"Well…I guess."

Suddenly, someone went into the office, with a serious look on his face.

"Detective Dinkley…they found another body."

"Crap…" Velma sighed.

Then they drove towards the crime scene.

Recording the scene, Velma saw every detail.

"Distraction, broke in just to startle the victim, impact force trauma to the head that left her uncounscious. Dragged the victim to the main room, went to take the bleach on the kitchen, victim wakes up and the subject stabbed her…repeatedly, all over the body. Leaving the last stab to the heart. Which is completly consistent with Black White's previous female victims. Last, he poured the bleach on her body."

"Why did he came back anyway? Rainbow the Clown took the blame of the murders, he got away with murder!" The officer sighed.

"Well…probably because there are new colors in town." Velma said as she pulled some evidence with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Powerpuffs."


	6. Theraphy Session

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 06: Theraphy Session.**

It took real convincing skills from Miss Keane to make Blossom go and see a psychologist.

Gladly, Blossom agreed.

After all, she hasn't been able to be herself since she and her sisters took down Daggett Beaver.

So Blossom found herself that time after school, on the best shrink in town's office. Recommended by Barbara, Miss Keane's boss at the Kinder Garden where she works.

This was her issue, Blossom told everyone.

So she didn't allowed anyone to accompany her to see Doctor Oblina Klasky Csupo. Author of a popular children's book called 'Ahhhh! Real Monsters' which Blossom used to read for herself and to Brandy when she was younger.

For some reason, the inner child in her mind was excited to meet an author she admired a lot.

Bringing the book in her hands she looked around her office while she finished with the patient before her.

While she just found out recently, that Doctor Csupo was also hired as a consultant on occasions by the Bureau to aid in serial cases.

Who would've guess that this gentle looking woman had seen real monsters unlike the friendly and childish one of her books.

Looking at the frame in front of her, the text in it said: 'Doctor Csupo and Professor Strange promoting the re-opening of Arkham Asylum at Gotham City.'

The world has changed a lot, both Gotham and Megaville cities have their own personal special prisons to hold it's most dangerous criminals.

Out of a sudden, Blossom shooked her head, she had to stopped thinking in the bad things of society.

Finally she took a seat once again and began browsing the first book in Doctor Csupo's series Real Monsters.

A smile and occasional chuckles broke the silence in the room, it brought so much memories. Her favorite character was Oblina, the one named after Doctor Csupo.

Because she had something in common with her, they both wanted to be at the top academically speaking.

All of a sudden, someone walked out of the room, Doctor Csupo had finished with the patient and he came out. And he looked happy, maybe this isn't that bad after all. She thought.

"Good evening Miss Utonium! I'm so honored to have you at my office. Come on in, please." Doctor Csupo said and Blossom couldn't help but smile widely. Oblina was a long black haired woman, her skin was rather pale, but not as pale as Barbara Grey's, her mom's friend. She wore a nice wine colored suit with a executive black skirt, and high heels that made a soft clinking noise as she walked.

What stands up the most about Oblina's features was her red lips, in contrast with her pale skin and green eyes.

**[Oblina Klasky Csupo. Ahhhh! Real Monsters's Show.]**

"No, no, the honor is mine Doctor Csupo. I was…er I mean I'm still a fan of your books. I read them myself and for my little sister when she was younger!"

"Aww, I'm glad you liked my work. You can call me Oblina, dear." Oblina smiled, and Blossom nodded as she shooked hands with her.

"Ok! Miss Oblina. Before we can begin, can I have your autograph please?"

Oblina laughed softly, and took out a pen. "Of course dear, I'm just a minor celebrity compared to you, I'm honored."

Nervously, Blossom laughed to as she watched Oblina signing her book. '_For Blossom Utonium; keep up your good work. ;]'_

"So, I heard you're having some personal issues? Care to talk to me about it?" Oblina said, the session had just begun, Doctor Csupo immediatly began recording as they took a seat.

"Hmm…" Blossom nervously thought, she thought about what could she say first but nothing came up, and it didn't helped that the session was being taped.

"Alright, let's break the ice, how about instead you begin telling me something, I don't know…from yourself? What is the first thought you remember of your existence?"

Taking a deep breath, Blossom recalled that certain time, when Professor Utonium had just created them.

"Looking myself at the mirror…" Blossom said softly, she felt her heart beginning to pound a bit harder. "Whenever I remember that…I don't like what I see…"

"You…didn't had a happy childhood?" Oblina began taking notes. Blossom noticed, her heart going really fast.

"No it's not that…back then I didn't understood what was going on…for me I was normal…But then I grew up and I realized…that a normal human being doesn't looks the way I used to look…"

"How did you looked?"

"Big eyes…extremely big…round head…no nose…no fingers…" Blossom suddenly felt the pain once again.

"Why did you saw yourself that way, Blossom?"

"Because that's actually how I looked…I'm not a human being Doctor Csupo…I know it…Professor Utonium created us…he told us this stupid fairy tale that he created us while trying to bake some cookies…"

"I see."

"Sugar, spice and everything nice…he says. And then accidentally spilled Chemical X in the formula and the result where…us." Blossom shut her eyes for a bit.

"You don't beleive that anymore, do you?"

"Of course not! It's a really childish way to keep that lie all to this point! Doesn't he should realize that we grew up already! That maybe we deserve the truth!"

"Do you hate your father?"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Blossom screamed, suddenly tears began running down her cheeks and Blossom then realized what she had just said. "I'm so sorry…I…"

"No, no. Don't apologize it's alright. Let it all out." Oblina smiled. "What, role exactly does he takes in your life then?"

Blossom took some tissue that Oblina handed and cleaned her eyes. "Professor Utonium created me…like Frankenstein with his monster…"

"Do you consider yourself, a monster?"

No response came out of Blossom, gently sobbed some into the tissue.

"Don't be. Even if you aren't exactly human, you do have the psychological behavior of a perfectly healthy human being. You're not a monster, Blossom. I've seen monsters. Real Monsters. Compared to you, they might be human, but their behavior makes them inhuman."

Blossom tried to make eye contact with Doctor Csupo.

"You have questions. And the fact you don't get the answer you seek, frustates you. Professor Utonium might have his reasons, to keep the truth away from you. I don't know him, but perhaps learning how he made you is probably something you might not handle. And it might change your life."

"Still…I want to know…"

"And someday you might get that answer. Are your sisters in the same situation?"

"They're not interested…they call Professor Utonium…dad. I mean…I know Professor Utonium my whole life…but when he married Miss Keane our kínder garden teacher…I didn't had trouble calling her mom…"

"You get along with Miss Keane?"

"Yeah she's amazing…she was so much fun back when she used to be our teacher." Blossom smiled.

"You love your sisters right?"

"But of course! They're everything to me, especially Brandy, our little sister. I'm really glad she's not going through the same issues as I am. She's normal."

"You miss your old home? It's Townsville right?"

"Sometimes…not always. What I really miss is…that we left another sister behind. She…died. Bunny, I don't remember how she was created. Only regret not ever paying attention."

"You were four Powerpuff then?"

"For sometime. Bunny was killed…she gave her life to save me, Bubbles and Buttercup. When we were young. She…looked the way I used to look. Back in Townsville, we left her grave."

"Sorry to hear."

"Thanks."

"So, do you have issues handling death?"

"When she died…I was shocked."

"That was the first time you felt distracted?"

"I wasn't able to do much things…I left Buttercup and Bubbles to fight crime…"

"Just like right now?"

"I saw someone dying again…but this time…it was…extreme…Bunny exploded…and this man was shot to death by a psychopath." Blossom rubbed a hand against her opposite arm.

"Do you consider yourself…indestructible?"

"No…"

Suddenly, Doctor Csupo's secretary interrupted and spoke on the phone. "Doctor Csupo, I've got Doctor Jonathan Crane from Gotham on the other line…he's insisting on making an appointment with you on some personal matter."

"Gotta take this, sorry." Oblina answered the phone. "Doctor Crane, I have a full book of appointments, but I think I can make it possible if it's alright to make a short one?"

Taking a deep breath, Blossom tried to relax. It had been an intense session, and they just begun.

When Oblina finished on the phone. "Crane…" She whispered to herself, a hand on her mouth, got Blossom worried.

"Are you alright, Doctor Csupo?"

Finally, Oblina snapped out of her trance and then smiled nervously. "Oh don't worry, sorry. Just recalled something. We can try a therapy that Doctor Crane trusted on me. We can try it out if you're willing to take it, don't worry, you'll be fine. But it'll help feel more relaxed. Do you like tea?"

"Well…I guess I can drink some tea."

"Excellent. You'll have my special tea, which is my speciality." Oblina chuckled, making Blossom smile.

"Alright, here you have." Oblina said as she finished pouring some tea on a cup, she of course poured in another for herself.

Before she could even notice, Blossom got distracted and found Oblina handing the tea in no time. "Oh thanks!"

"Whoa! First step of the therapy, do not drink just yet. We're going to focus on the scent. The sweet scent." Oblina took a deep breath on the tea. "Like this, close your eyes, and just…focus on the smell, sense that sweetness?"

Then Blossom nodded and closed her eyes giving a good smell at the scent of the tea. "It smells good."

"Do not open your eyes, Blossom. Let's it keep them closed."

"Okay."

"Give it a sip. A small one."

Trying not to peek, Blossom took a sip from the tea. For some reason she felt the more relaxed.

"How do you feel now?"

"Relaxed…"

"Tell me, Blossom. What are you afraid of?"

"Wh-what...?" Blossom mumbled, her eyes still closed, yet her body felt rather heavy.

_"What are you afraid of...?" _Oblina asked again, this time, the words sounded distant, Blossom suddenly saw herself in front of a mirror.

"Doctor...Csupo?" Blossom asked, trying to open her eyes, yet she realized she was not in the office anymore.

Her reflection smiled, looking at the sides, Blossom couldn't turn away, she stared deeply into the mirror. Behind there was no color. Only white walls.

From the top of the walls, black goo poured down, the floor began pouring black aswell.

Looking back at herself in the mirror, her reflection had a more worried expression, she looked back and then back at Blossom.

Blossom felt a cold chill down her spine, her reflection seemed to be screaming, banging at the mirror in silence as she gave a terrified expression, Blossom's sweat turned cold as she saw in her reflection's eyes a mask.

A White mask with a sick black smile, a red eye in one of those empty dark holes were the eyes of a monster should be.

Her reflection then spoke, and this time she heard her. '_Everyone is going to die...'_

Then red blood poured down her eyes and she screamed.

Blossom screamed as high as she could, she realized everything wasn't real. Oblina tried to calm her down.

"What is it, Blossom? Calm down, it's alright. You're safe."

"Are my eyes bleeding?"

"No? Why would your eyes be bleeding?" Oblina raised an eyebrow.

Looking down, Blossom realized she broke the cup. "So sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your cup Doctor Csupo!"

"Don't worry about the cup." Oblina smiled. "Are you alright?"

Blossom sighed. "I guess…what was on that tea?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Oblina sipped from her own cup. "What I did was a mental suggestion Blossom, your mind thought you were day dreaming and so did the rest. You passed out to be honest. I was about to call the medics..."

"Hmm…Docto Csupo, suddenly I have headache…could we…end the session here?" Blossom rubbed the side of her neck, for some reason she felt it so itchy.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable. I'm glad you shared all this with me, and don't worry. What happens in this room, stays in this room." Oblina gently smiled and then took a seat on her chair.

"Here, I'll give you a prescription for some alternative vitamins for your stress. I will try not to put a drug theraphy with you, so just promise me you'll take this in the morning and before you go to sleep. Kay?"

"Alright. Thanks for everything, Doctor Csupo and thanks for the autograph. My little sister will love this." Blossom shooked hands with Oblina before she handed the prescription.

"Don't worry. It's nothing and call me Oblina, please. See ya next time then?"

"Alright."

Finally, Blossom left and the expression on Doctor Csupo's face changed drastically. Immediatly took the phone and called somebody.

"I've just got a call from Crane. Did I hear right?! It is a bad idea! You're supposed to be inactive! Why would you agree for this madness?" Hearing a response she then took out the sample of blood she just took from Blossom. "Don't worry I took the blood sample."

Hearing a response, Oblina took a deep breath.

"You sure you want the clown in this city? Okay…I'll do what I can…"

Hanging up, Oblina bited her nail a bit.


	7. Bad Mojo

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and different cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 07: Bad Mojo.**

Back in the police department, the investigation about Black White's latest victim kept going.

"Female victim." The doctor that worked on the autopsy begun. "A total of 51 stab wounds, 13 of them post mortem. Stabbed to death, last one was a really deep one on the heart which is consistent to all Black White's female victims."

"The bastard stabbed her to death…" A cop said.

"Victim is Ginger Foutley, the author of an important online blog, she's also a therapist and she specialized in couples counseling. Makes her victim number 29 in a serial basis and number 97 in total." Velma said.

"No message like last time." The cop replied.

"What can you tell me about the black paint we found on the scene?" Velma asked.

"It's not paint, it appears to be some sort of rare element, I haven't seen it before. I tried looking for that online and turns out to be only one that published something related to that element was someone called Professor Gerard Xian, the element being discovered by him, was named Chemical X after him." One of the analists said.

"This is the first time we find that element in a scene? What is Black White doing with a rare element like that?" The cop asked.

"I don't know, but it still doesn't tells me anything at all. We gotta call Professor Xian and ask him about this element." Velma said.

"The problem is…Professor Xian disappeared long ago. I called to the university he worked at and he was supposed to be doing a research 25 years ago in a town called Gravity Falls. He's…well, legally due to his disappearence and the fact they found blood on his van he left on the way to Gravity Falls, he was called death." The analist replied.

"Shit." Velma said, rubbing her eyes, she didn't had any sleep last night. "Can they at least tell us about Chemical X?"

"Everything about the element disappered from Professor Xian's office. There is no one that can tell us what properties does the element has. If Black White left Chemical X on the scene seems to be he knows about chemistry and knows enough about this element."

"This doesn't help at the profile at all." Velma said.

Suddenly a secretary went into the room and told Velma. "Detective, Mayor Jones wants to speak to you at his office. Has told me that no matter what you left anything you're doing and come to his office, as an order. Sorry…detective."

Sighing softly, Velma nodded.

"It's over guys. He's going to take the case off my hands."

"What?!" A cop was surprised.

"Gather all the files and everything related to the Black White case. I'll try to keep the case within the Megaville Police Department, but I can't guarantee that."

After that, she walked out of the building, and drove all the way to the Mayor's Office. There he was, Mayor Fred Jones. This man wore a suit, had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good to see you Velma." Fred said.

"Why, Fred, why?" Velma asked rather upset.

"Ever since the tragedy at New York and the terrorist known as The Joker in Gotham broke the city in half. The President wants all Z Risk Rating crimes to be investigated by this new Intelligence Agency called SHIELD. I'm going to call them in, and I will ask you this as a favor Velma, please. Just let go. This is beyond us. You didn't failed, you've done what you could…"

"Not everything!" Velma interrupted.

"But it's over Velma! Black White has been your white whale for far too long. The fact, that Ben Tennyson's hand along the Omnitrix was never found, is the main reason why SHIELD is taking the case away from us."

Responding with an angry tone, Velma said. "They're not going to find it! It's like Providence and Generator Rex all over again, those guys took the damn case from our hands and what happened? Oh right, Black White murdered them all. And Generator Rex after them. This case is beyond their comprehension."

"That's not the point, Velma."

"Of course it is! Any Intelligence Agency that comes here and take this case away from us just because they've solved terrorist cases and dumb criminals trying to take over the world doesn't mean they can solve a serial case! This case specifically is more complex than that! This is something, they won't understand! Even myself, all up to this point, I haven't been able to unmasked this monster! Please, Fred, please, don't do it."

"Sorry Velma, it's already done." Fred then called his secretary. "Send SHIELD in."

Didn't took long, the agents came in, two agents. One was a mature man and the other was a younger agent.

"Good evening, Mayor Jones, Detective Dinkley. My name is Phil Coulson, I'm a SHIELD agent and this is Agent Nigel Uno. We didn't came here to cause any trouble, we just came here as orders of the president to see through the Black White case."

Sighing softly, Velma nodded. "You would find the case files at my office at the Megaville Police Department."

"Thanks. We heard that you've still got Jake Reddington at Foster's Asylum. There has been no leak on the news that he is not Black White right?"

"No, but it'll be a matter of time till it goes public."

"We will need an appointment to see the subject known as Rainbow the Clown."

"He hasn't spoken since his arrest, he's also mute."

"Don't worry about it, he'll talk to us."

"Not this one." Velma said.

"Please, Velma." Fred said.

"Miss Dinkley, I assure you. We will not let you down, please don't hate us for taking the case from you."

"Thanks, Mister Coulson, but I don't think he's going to talk to you. This man is insane, just like Black White. It's the kind of person he attracts. You can't intimidate or reason with him. The only solid lead I have is the profile I build. And it's incomplete. Because this man doesn't wants to be catched, not yet."

Not losing the smile, Coulson said. "You can help us then, lead us in the right direction."

"What?" Fred said.

"But you're taking the case from me." Velma said with surprise aswell.

"That's why you'll be a consultant, you and your team. You're okay for the job?"

"Whoa…" Velma smiled. "Of course."

"Agent Coulson, this is not what we agree with." Fred said.

"I'm sorry, but the case is now mine and I'll do what I see fit to continue this case to it's end."

"Welcome to SHIELD." Nigel said, shaking Velma's hand.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard, it came from the city. It was a explosion. Velma, Coulson, Fred and Nigel looked at the window, not far away from their position, something happened, they could see the smoke which slowly began to fade as a large mechanical figure was seen in the scene.

"Time to suit up. Nigel, call Fury. We're going to finally put Project Rowdy on a field mission." Agent Coulson said.

"You got it." Nigel said.

There on the scene, the news media had arrived in helicopters, what they saw was a bunch of people screaming and escaping all over the street.

But what really stand out, was a robot, a big robot with a weird decoration on it's head, like white with purple lines.

Suddenly, they realized that whoever was in the robot, just hacked into their communications and the entire television and radio networks, sending a message, the figure seen on the screen was none other than Mojo Jojo.

"Bring me, the Powerpuff." Mojo demanded.

Back at Scarlett High. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom. Sighing softly she said. "Knowing Mojo this would be like old times. Overly complicated yet simple and completly easy, let's send him back to Townsville and try to minimize the damage in the city. Okay? Let's go!"

Leaving their friends behind, they flew away, all the way to the position where this super villian has returned for revenge.

Landing, Buttercup raised her voice. "Get out of here, Mojo! I thought in that last match we made it pretty clear that we didn't want to see your ugly face again!"

The robot then moved and instantly closed the fist on one of it's arms and threw a hit towards Buttercup which she stopped.

Then Mojo shoot a bunch of torpedos towards them, making a mess over the city. However, Bubbles and Buttercup noticed that Blossom stopped a few and send them up to the air so they won't harm anyone.

Out of a sudden, Blossom flew towards the robot and gave it a blow over it's head to break it with no luck.

"You'll need more than raw force to break through this material! Hahahahaha!" Mojo laughed.

Then using a electrical device, when the girls tried to hit him again he electrocuted them, bringing Bubbles down onto the robot's hand.

Watching, Buttercup managed to break through the electrical field. "No! Bubbles!"

Suddenly, something fast went and hit the robot hard, sending it back, and destroying a building.

In shock, Blossom was able to break free aswell. "No…" She just hoped no one was that in that building.

But what surprised them the most, was that the one that hitted the robot, was not Buttercup, even she was surprised.

Right there they were, they knew them. The Rowdyruff Boys. Their former enemies, it seemed like a Townsville reunion right there.

"We'll take it from here." Brick looked back at Blossom, still a bit numb from the electrical charge. Taking a look at Brick she noticed that he changed quite a bit, he no longer had a red cap, instead his hair was free, but still as long as before, in a ponytail. He also wore some casual clothes, a t-shirt with a red jacket, pants and shoes.

The robot send something into the air and then attacked the Rowdyruffs. "What was that?" Blossom asked Buttercup who still watched the Rowdyruffs fight Mojo.

"Are they really fighting, Mojo?" Buttercup asked. Then Bubbles' was dropped from Mojo's robotic hand into the floor.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said as she went to check on her.

Boomer landed next to her and helped her up. "Boomer…you're back." Bubbles spoke with a small smile on her face, looking at a older Boomer, with his short blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Brick he wore casual clothes, a long shirt with pants and shoes.

"You're alright?" Boomer asked with concern, unlike him, at least his former self. When they were younger, he was an enemy of the Powerpuffs. Boomer smiled, seemed glad to see Bubbles once again. "Nothing hurt?"

"Just the back of my neck…felt a pinch, and well my body is just a bit numb from the charge…" Bubbles gently said.

"Get your hands off my sister!" The scream of Buttercup was heard.

"Sorry, I just…" Boomer tried to explain himself, as he let go right away.

"Buttercup, please." Bubbles said.

"What are you guys doing?" Blossom asked.

"We were called for a field mission. We're working for SHIELD now." Boomer said.

"Really?" The gentle tone on Bubbles voice distracted Boomer once again. "You're with the good guys now huh?"

"Sort of." Boomer chuckled. "I-I m-mean yeah...SHIELD has given us former criminals a second chance so...we took it."

The battle was still going. Finally, Mojo was defeated, Butch taking the ape out of his machine and grabbed him by the neck.

There was something odd with Butch tho, half his face was covered in this certain black mask, and one of his arms was covered by an armor, including his hand.

"It's over, dad." Brick said, next to Butch, he had a average built body, Butch looked rather big next to Brick and Boomer.

"It's good to see you guys again. Really." Boomer said gently, looking at Bubbles one last time before going back with his brothers.

Suddenly, Butch and Boomer flew away, going back to the Megaville Police Department to deliver Mojo Jojo into their custody.

However, Brick and Blossom exchanged glances. No words were said by neither of them, in the end, Brick turned away and flew to catch up to his brothers, leaving a still shocked Blossom and Buttercup in the scene.

"Boy, have they changed huh?" Bubbles chuckled.

"I don't trust them." Buttercup said.

"Whatever they plan…I just don't hope we don't get to fight them again." Blossom said, and then they began to help people catched up in the chaos.


	8. Black Death

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 08: Black Death.**

Back on Professor X's lair. One of his monster henchmen arrived, with something that Mojo threw away to the sky before being arrested.

"Was it a success?" Professor X asked.

"More or less. It isn't enough DNA, but at least we can work on something before Susan is able to have his shot against the Powerpuff." The monster responded.

"Guess, that will do. For now. I'll send Bell for more, I have an idea. And it will begin soon. Now, what can you tell me about the man who murdered Isaac Roberts?"

"Not much, we found a few leads. Why the interest in avenging that idiot?"

Laughing softly, Professor X, responded. "Because Bell grew fond of that guy. I only needed him to give me information regarding the corrupt criminal world on this city. But...promised Bell that I would kill that man who murdered 'her friend' as she called that guy."

The monster chuckled. "Turns out to be that the police thinks this is a man that is already arrested. Black White. Jake Reddington was arrested 10 years ago for the murders. Also known as Rainbow the Clown is now a resident in Foster's Asylum."

Professor X looked at the purple monster with curiosity. "How can a man who's arrested able to escape and go back to the place where he's chained?"

"Actually, he doesn't. If he's arrested, then it only means that the real Black White is still out there."

"This…is interesting. We could use this. Be sure to investigate further, bring me his identity. We gotta give Megaville a message and this pervert will do just fine."

"You're still going to kill him?"

"Well, of course! He has to die."

"Will find him, sir."

"Funny, that this thug, this theatrical psychopath thinks he can outsmart me." Professor X chuckled.

Back at the Megaville Police Department, Mojo was under interrogation by SHIELD agent Phil Coulson.

"What did you send into the air?" Coulson asked.

"None of your business." Mojo said, staring at the Wall.

"There were a few innocents injured in that chaos you've caused. You're lucky there wasn't any casualties, yet you're facing a huge sentence in prison."

There was a silence in the room, before Coulson added.

You come from a small town, for someone with a high intellect like yours, you seem to lack vision."

"Did you just called me dumb?!" Mojo finally snapped.

"Whoa, calm down genious." Nigel said sarcastically, and chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is, that you've tried to conquer the world on a small town like Townsville. You realized you would never beat the Powerpuff Girls and seize your criminal activities. So why come back?"

"Maybe I wanted to beat the Powerpuff, at least once!" Mojo angrily responded. "Why are the Rowdyruffs with you anyway?!"

Chuckling softly, Coulson responded. "They were bored, and SHIELD needed more people who would use their abilities for the common good."

"Whatever." Mojo said.

"What is exactly that you're after, Mojo?" Coulson asked again. "Who hired you?"

"Haha! I work for nobody but myself!"

"You and me both know, that's not true."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you were caught, easily. I saw your file, I saw how you would come up with elaborate plans to challenge and destroy the Powerpuff Girls. This looked like a distraction Mojo...criminal masterminds don't do their own distractions, that wouldn't be like them."

Hearing, Mojo glared.

"You were defeated in no time. That's not you. So, my guess is someone hired you to build that just as a playful diversion." Coulson smiled.

"Funny, I do not work with anyone!"

"Either way, you're arrested now. You will facing charges later. This is a city, not a small town. You'll be facing a larger sentence. You could just talk to us, but I guess you're not interested. Good day, Mister Jojo."

Leaving the interrogation room, Coulson then walked to Velma's office, the Black White case was still going.

"We found a lead, kinda." Dinkley said.

"What is it?"

"The chemical X sample we took from the last crime scene indicates that Black White has something to do with Professor Gerard Xian's investigation. But he's gone, he disappeared, 25 years ago. Presumed dead."

"That's unfortunate." Coulson said.

"But...we found out that there were several people working with Professor Gerard at the time. Doctor Nora Wakeman, Professor John Membrane and Professor James Utonium."

"Isn't…Professor Utonium in town?" Coulson asked.

"That's right, he's the so called creator of the Powerpuff Girls." Velma said with a smile.

"Then call him, good news. Unlike that monkey. He's not talking."

"Think is part of something bigger or something?"

"It's strange Just that." Coulson smiled. "Back to the Black White case, I think I'm going to call Professor Membrane and Doctor Wakeman, just in case."

"Alright. Let's just hope this leads us to Black White."

Even tho, they left for a little time. After fighting Mojo, the Powerpuff went back to Scarlett High and resume their classes. And by the time they came back. The classes were over.

Like it has been for quite a while. Bubbles went with Frida and Maggie to practice and Buttercup went with the Mystery Twins to hang out at Arnold's resturant and of course, Blossom found herself alone."

Walking back home, walking, not flying.

This time she wasn't in the mood, she needed sometime to think, sometime of peace.

But then, her peace was interrupted. When she heard the voice of someone, looking back he saw, that strange guy from the other day with the strange haircut.

"Hey, Blossom. Don't you remember me? It's Mandark." The guy smiled.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around, I was beginning to think you weren't a student in Scarlett High."

"Well, I was checking my options. However I don't think I'm going to study there. Just went to check on an old friend."

"Oh. Nice to hear I guess. If you excuse me…I got to walk back home."

"You can't do that Blossom." Mandark smiled. "If you do, I'll kill Dexter."

Right when Blossom turned around to walk by home, he heard that which sent a chill down her spine. Looking back at Mandark. She glared. "What did you just said?"

"You heard me." Mandark chuckled. "Say…how's he doing? I mean…I just checked on him, but I don't know if he'll be glad to see me."

"Who are you?!"

"Like I said, an old friend of Dexter. Now that I have you, he'll walk right to my trap."

"You sound pretty full of yourself. You think I will go with you without a fight?!"

"You'll never have the chance to give a fight me!" Mandark laughed. "Hahahahaha."

Then Blossom was about to attack Mandark when she felt a hit right in the face and she was crushed into the wall of a building.

"You will not harm Susan!" The white haired girl with the black and white dress spoke, Bell, creation of Professor X. Then Mandark angrily said.

"It's Mandark! Bell, please get the name right."

"Leave me alone!" Blossom attacked Bell, but everytime she punched her, Bell countered and in the end she was overpowered by this unknown Powerpuff.

"Get out of the way!" Mandark demanded and Bell moved and Mandark threw a black gas with a gun towards Blossom.

Immediatly, Blossom gasped and coughed, she breathe the damn thing and his skin and eyes absorbed it.

Out of a sudden, she felt weak…like…dizzy.

And finally, she collapsed.

But she was still counscious.

"Now what it's left to do. It's go and prepare the base, finally I will have my revenge on that idiot, Dexter!" Mandark laughed.

"She's cute!" Bell said.

"Whatever, bring her."

Meanwhile, back at Doctor Csupo's office. She realized that Blossom wouldn't come to her appointment.

So she texted on her computer, a chatroom in which she was talking with someone that called himself 'Red Hare'.

Oblina: _It's late, Blossom isn't going to come apparently._

Red Hare: _Too bad. I just hope she's able to survive what it's to come. It'll be a shame if we don't get to have a one of one. Hehe._

Oblina: _Heard that some of your men have disappeared, that Professor X is acting again eh?_

Red Hare: _Seems to be. Let him be. Now I've got a real important matter I want to discuss with you. Not on the phone. Here._

Oblina: _What is it?_

Red Hare: _Something is going to happen. I've just left a lead to Professor X. He's going to try to come and get me. You're going to have to prepare some paperwork._

Oblina: _Finally, you're going to kill him right?_

Red Hare: _Not really. Just...wanted to tell you. Whatever it happens. Do not do anything. And just play along. It's part of the plan…I've always got a plan._

Oblina: _You're getting me worried. What is it exactly?_

Red Hare: _You'll see. Don't worry. Be sure to give the paperwork to the Megaville Police Department. Kay? =]_

Oblina: _Okay…_

Red Hare: _See ya later._

And then on another side of the city. Professor X arrived to the home of a man who worked for Conglom-O.

Forcing his way into the house. Professor X spoke gently to the startled man before him. "You're Gabor Ickis, right? Or do I use your theatrical name? Hehe, Black White."

The smaller man, Ickis smiled nervously. "Hehehe…h-how did you found me?" This man, Gabor Ickis, was short, thin and with short spiky red hair, he had a shirt and some pants on.

"You've made a mistake. A serious mistake!"

Then Professor X beated Gabor Ickis for a while before bringing him up and tied him up in a chair.

It was really late and Blossom still didn't returned home.

And Bubbles and Buttercup were concerned, they were about to go and look out for her, until the television began airing something.

The sight of a large orange man in front of a camera was seen, a few other monsters were seen. And a beaten up man tied to a chair, laughing silly in pain.

"Hello, citizens of Megaville. You can call me Professor X. You might be wondering why exactly aren't you watching your share of bureaucratic garbage and idiotic propaganda, and the answer is…because I have an important message to give you."

"I've come…in peace. I want this world to be better. To be in control. But above all cities in this mediocre country, you are the ones who lack it."

"I'm not a criminal. And I'm going to prove it."

"This degenerate here, his name is Gabor Ickis. He doesn't look like an imposing or threatening guy, does it?"

"But the fact is…this man right here. Is the intelectual author of the Black White murders. The man in Foster's Asylum, Jake Reddington is nothing but a fraud! Someone who was willing to take the fall over this small and pathetic man!"

"This is the real Black White! This degenerate murdered more than a hundred of your citizens, Megaville."

"And I am here. To finally put this coward, to a trial."

Watching, Velma at the Megaville Police Department and Agent Coulson were in shock. "It can't be…" Velma whispered to herself.

"Is there, any last words you want to say…Ickis?"

"Hehe…you're a fool. When she makes you bleed, you will remember my face right here…You're not in control, you're only borrowing it…soon enough…you will realize…that there are worse monsters than you…Hahahahaha!"

"Amusing." Some of Professor X monsters began pouring bleach on Ickis' body as he laughed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ickis laughed but showed a concern expression from time to time and looked at Professor X who lighted a piece of paper.

"It's a fitting end, the way you would like to leave this place." Professor X chuckled.

Then he showed the burned paper towards Gabor, who nervously laughed. "You can't! Don't…please hahahaha!"

"Farewell. Black White." Then Professor X threw the paper on fire and Gabor Ickis began to burn, laughing and screams in pain were mixed as his skin burned in front of the camera.

"The nightmare has ended. Citizens of Megaville. You're welcome. Now. You're mine." And the signal stopped.


	9. Taken

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED. Reminder: There are some things I can't edit out, Dexter's crush on Blossom will still be canon even tho Blossom x Brick is the oficial pairing, because this part of the story wouldn't make sense if I edit everything out. Thanks for understanding and please enjoy the story. Try to ignore it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 09: Taken.**

Looking at each other, Bubbles asked Buttercup. "Do you think Blossom might be already investigating this?"

"Hope so." Buttercup responded.

It was late at night and Blossom never came back home, soon Miss Keane walked back to the living room and gently said.

"Just called at Doctor Csupo's office, she didn't arrived to the appointment either."

Then Buttercup began to think.

"Can't just sit around, I'm going to the Megaville Police Department. You coming with me or do you have something else in mind?" Bubbles asked.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go look for Mabel, Dipper, Phineas and Ferb. They might be helpful." Buttercup spoke.

"Kay. Mom, dad, Brandy, stay here. That creepy message on the news might be the beginning of something bigger." Bubbles told Miss Keane and Professor Utonium who stared right at the tv screen, like if he had just seen a ghost. "Dad? You alright?"

Professor Utonium shivered lightly as he snapped out of his trance and nervously smiled nodding. "Y-yeah I'm fine..."

"We're going to find Blossom, you stay here with Brandy." Bubbles said, and Buttercup and her flew out of the window and up to the sky.

"Please, be careful!" Professor Utonium shouted as soon as Buttercup and Bubbles flew away from the house.

Not far away from there, where Miss Keane works, around that street lives someone…an outsider. An Invader. The Green skinned guy wearing a doubtful human disguise, walked into the place where he lives.

Along his robot companion which matched using a doubtful dog suit…a Green dog suit. "Who's there?!" Zim screamed as soon as he saw a woman, sitting on his couch, below the monkey frame in front of the television.

The woman, gently drinking a bit of tea, smiled. "Greetings, Zim. You can call me…Oblina. I have an important matter to discuss."

Taking a Irken gun, Zim pointed it at Oblina. "You pathetic human! Don't you know who I am?! I AM ZIM!" Then Zim pulled the gun behind his back and said nervously. "I mean! I'm human, I'm perfectly normal! What're you doing in my house?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Oblina chuckled, this Irken guy was a part of a superior outsider race with superior than this planet. But she realized that the mind didn't changed much, this Irken was as crazy as her boss.

"Calm down Zim, I even pointed it out when you came in. You know…my boss wishes to give you a message, an important message. He sees a lot of potential within you. Which brings up the question. What is…a superior being such as you, doing the dirty work of Professor X?"

"What?! I do NOBODY'S dirty work! I AM ZIM!"

Giving a sip to her tea, Oblina chuckled. "That's right, Zim. You're nobody's maid! You're Zim, you're an Irken. A superior being right?"

"Eh…no, no, no! Irken?! Where did ya hear that?! I'm perfectly normal! A human being, like you!" Zim said.

"Don't worry, Zim. I know that, my boss knows that. You came here to conquer this small pathetic world right?"

"How do you…know I'm not human?!"

"Everyone knows you're not normal Zim, it's not a skin disease. Ever since that boy, Dib came all the time to this place, it catched my boss' attention and realized about your identity. Asgard? Chitauri? Pff! The real superior beings in the universe are the Irkens, right Zim?"

"That's right…" Zim smiled.

"Glad to hear that, Zim. I'm here to help, you've obviously lost control when you became a part of Professor X's organization. And my boss wants you to regain that control."

Listening to Oblina's words, Zim felt lost, his ego was all over the place. He realized he had been helping someone who obviously doesn't appreciates his qualities.

"The only boss for you…should be only you. Zim." Oblina smiled.

"I like that, the only boss of Zim, is ZIM!" The outsider laughed.

"Just heard, that Professor X gave all his trust to this Mandark fellow. I mean wow. Really? Not giving you the chance to prove that the Powerpuff Girls are nothing compared to you. Doesn't that upsets you? What you should do…is take the control back to your hands. Do it Zim. Prove to the world who's the real leader. Destroy them, Zim! You can do it."

"Silence!" Zim screamed and laughed. "I will conquer this world like I'm supposed to."

"Great, my boss is going to help you do that." Oblina chuckled. "I now have to go Zim. I wish you good luck, and remember. My boss is always watching."

"Hahahahahaha! I will destroy this world!" Laughing really loud, Zim was unaware that Oblina left the same way she arrived, quietly.

The police department was still getting a lot of calls from the scared citizens. The media was out there, every channel was outside in a huge crowd because both this shocking news, this terrorist criptic message and the death of 'Black White'.

"This is crazy." Shaggy spoke.

"Orders? Agent Coulson?" Nigel asked gently.

"Call Brick. We need help to calm down the crowd outside."

Even so they were still working, Velma grabbed a glass of Bourbon and drinked the whole glass in one sip.

"You're alright?" Coulson asked.

"This was…too easy. It doesn't make any sense."

"You're talking about Black White right?"

"Why would he give his identity that easily to this new guy…Professor X or whatever."

"Don't know."

"It's not part of his profile to do a mistake such as this. Black White is a disciplined psychopath. He made us beleive we captured him when we arrested Jake Reddington, now this Professor X out of the sudden kills this Gabor Ickis…who claimed to be Black White. It's not…he's not I mean…"

Coulson chuckled. "Suspicious also."

"So I'm not the only one with doubts."

"Then again, isn't a part of you wishing for that to be over…?"

"Of course…but it still doesn't makes sense…this guy murdered a lot of super heroes. Generator Rex, Blue Falcon, Birdman, Space Ghost, Garu, The Ninja, Rose Quartz, White Pantera…just to name a few. And on top of that left Ben Tennyson in a coma and cutted his hand in the process…"

"For now, we have to worry about this new individual." Coulson gently told.

"Sorry…what can we do?"

Grabbing his phone, Coulson made a call. "We got to investigate where the signal came from and find the body. Maybe triangulate his position. Look for evidence and find that bastard."

Out of a sudden, Bubbles came in from one of the Windows. "Excuse me…Where is Detective Dinkley?"

"Here!" Velma waved as she heard Bubbles.

Then Bubbles gently asked. "Did Blossom was here?"

"No. Is everything okay?" Velma asked.

"Not really…she never arrived home."

Looking at each other, Coulson and Velma sighed.

Then Coulson said gently. "Sorry we can't be of any help but at the time we have our hands full with this new terrorist."

"Can I help?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure." Velma smiled.

"Can I ask you a question, Mister? You're a SHIELD Agent right?" Bubbles asked.

"That's right. My apologies we didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Uno."

"Please to meet you." Bubbles smiled.

"What was it that you want to ask?"

"Heard that Boomer and his brothers are working for SHIELD…is that correct? I really wish to think they turned over a new leaf."

"They are working for SHIELD. Do not worry about that. Ever since the battle at New York, SHIELD has been recluting new agents."

"Special agents, like yourself." Nigel told gently.

"That's great! Were you at the battle in New York?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Not only that, I died there." Coulson smiled.

Nervous, Bubbles chuckled lightly. "You're joking right?"

"It's alright. I got used to say that out loud."

Not far away from there, Buttercup was with Phineas and Ferb and the Mystery Twins. They had just activated a machine they have done back during Summer.

"What does thing do?" Mabel asked.

Then Phineas explained. "Kinda like a sonar, it catches signals in every pone in the city, if Blossom still has her cell phone with her, we will be able to triangulate her position. With some luck, she might be able to catch her dialing a number which will make it easier to find her position. Cross your fingers."

Even tho, Phineas joked, Mabel still crossed both the fingers in both hands.

"Isn't this…illegal?" Dipper asked.

"That's the reason why we shut it off." Ferb said.

Suddenly, they catched the phone making a call." Hey, she's calling!" Phineas said.

"Where is she?!" Buttercup asked.

"Working on that." Ferb said.

Suddenly they began to hear the call, however, the voice on Blossom's phone wasn't Blossom, it was the voice of a guy. When the other end responded, they realized, Blossom's phone was calling Dexter and he responded.

"Hey Blossom."

The guy on Blossom's phone chuckled. "It is not Blossom, do you recognize my voice?"

They all heard the tone on Dexter's voice, she was angry. "Why are you calling me…and why do you have Blossom's phone?"

"Come and find me Dexter."

"Tell me where and I'll kill you!"

"Where, she died…" Then Mandark suddenly hanged up.

"Shit!" Buttercup shouted. "Did you catched his position?!"

"It's…" Phineas cleaned the sweat from hi forehead. "The phone call came from Dexter's old home…where his sister died." Phineas turned around and turned the machine off.


	10. The Darkness of Man

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and cartoons from Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 10: The Darkness of Man.**

There, on Dexter's old home, Mandark had staged everything for his last battle with Dexter.

Waking up rather weak, Blossom realized she was trapped, in a strange place and in a strange looking glass.

The only thing she could see, was Mandark, in the middle of a mess. This place looked like it once contained a large amount of machines and computers.

"Where am I?" Blossom asked.

Turning around, Mandark chuckled. He was wearing a piece of armor above his shirt and pants.

"This…is Dexter's old home."

"What is your problem with Dexter? And what does that has to with me?" Blossom demanded, her legs still not responding at all.

Whatever that black gas was, it was powerfull enough to take her powers away.

"Everything…Blossom." Mandark chuckled softly, he sure look like he was ready to kill Dexter.

"When my sisters get here…"

"Your sisters ain't comin' here! Only Dexter…"

"Are you insane?"

"No. I'm perfectly sane. Seems to be that Dexter will take a while to get here, he has to prepare himself after all." Mandark chuckled and sighed as he took a seat on the floor, admiring Blossom behind the glass.

For a while, there was silence, Blossom kept glaring.

Then Mandark chuckled. "Let me tell you the story about us, it's only fair for you to know. Look around. This place, is not exactly Dexter's home. His house is up there." Mandark raised a finger and pointed up.

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom asked. "And this is what?"

"This…is Dexter's secret laboratory. Amazing huh?"

Then Blossom looked around. "Well…seems to be he's good enough to compete with Phineas and Ferb…" Blossom whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"As I was saying then…I met Dexter when we were kids…we never were popular. We were nerds. Other kids felt intimidated by our intellect. We could have been friends…good friends. But he, wasn't always the good guy you met."

"Why do I have to beleive you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth. Like any kid, Dexter was cruel. He saw an opportunity. Instead of seeking friendship he made fun of me. My parents…were drug addicts…they were hippies…" Mandark laughed.

"Ignorant hippies. Peace and love they said…that my existence wasn't supposed to be physically male…" Mandark laughed some more before finally losing his smile.

"Wanna guess what's my real name? Susan. Do you honestly think, I had enough courage to face the world wearing girls clothes and having an effeminate look? When I met Dexter I thought I finally found someone that I could actually relate to…"

"Until…he found out I was a boy. And then…he pointed it out in front of everyone…"

"So you want to kill Dexter because he humiliated you in front of the whole class?" Blossom asked.

"That was the beginning of our rivalry, Blossom. Not the reason I want to cut his throat."

"Get to the point."

"Oh Blossom, aren't ya feisty? I see why Dexter has grown a crush on you."

"Then after that. I took the girlish look out of me. Made myself a makeover and finally I got rid of Susan, and what was left…was the darkness of man. Mandark."

"Build my own laboratory and Dexter and I had epic battle after epic battle. That's when I met her…Dexter's sister Dee Dee…a beautiful…beautiful girl…how can this amazing sweet girl like Dee Dee be related to that brute? I asked myself…"

"When I saw her for the first time…I fell in love…"

"Didn't knew that Dexter has a sister…" Blossom said softly.

"Never mentioned you anything about her?" Mandark said with an angry tone. "How dare he?! Trying to forget her existence?!"

"Do you mean…that…she's dead?" Blossom put the dots together in her mind, why would Dexter not mention Dee Dee at all?

Then Mandark rub a hand against his forehead and spoke in a gentle soft tone. "It was an accident…we were young and…"

"What?!"

"Dexter…because of Dexter, my beautiful Dee Dee died!"

"What happened, Mandark?!"

"That was the last time we fought! Dexter was supposed to lose! Like a fair scientist he was supposed to finally admit my mind was better than his!"

"But…Dee Dee…got in the way…she…got in between me and him…a laser shot…her heart and she died…instantly…Dee Dee…" Mandark cried softly.

"So you blame Dexter for her death?"

"It's all HIS FAULT!"

Then Blossom stood with difficulty. "Wrong! It's all yours! You're seriously trying to change my mind against Dexter?! You were kids! So what if Dexter made fun of you in the past?! You're not supposed to let that affect you! Why couldn't you just be the better man?! No instead you followed a childish sentiment of vengeance and the result was Dee Dee's murder at your hands!"

"Shut up! You weren't there!"

"MANDARK!" The voice echoed through the ruins of his laboratory.

There he was, Dexter, wearing a few gadgets himself.

Looking back, Mandark smiled widely to himself.

"Good to see you again…old friend."

"You're not my friend." Dexter said in a soft angry voice.

"Shall we begin?" Mandark asked.

Outside, finally Buttercup arrived. "This is the place right?" She asked from the phone that was being tracked by Phineas and Ferb back in their home.

"That is the place." Phineas said.

Sighing softly, Buttercup then said. "Kay, will call you when I find her."

"Don't do anything stupid man!" Mabel said on the other line.

After that, Buttercup busted her way into the house, looking around through the abandoned place but she found nothing. "There is nobody there!"

"There is a secret entrance to a room below the house." Ferb said.

"Where?!"

Suddenly Buttercup felt the hit on the face, someone appeared out of nowhere and punched her all the way outside of the house, destroying the walls in the process.

"Nobody is interrupting Mandark and Dexter, if you want to meddle in you'll have to go through me!" A long brown haired girl said, looking up Buttercup cleaned the blood from her busted lip.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, you can call me Sam and I'll be your worst nightmare!"

"You're kidding right? You sound like a lame monologue of a cartoonish villian." Buttercup said.

"Really?! This will be fun then. Heard you're the strongest of the Powerpuff."

"You have no idea…" Buttercup prepared herself and the match begun.

Back at the Powerpuff's home, Professor Utonium and Miss Keane patiently waited for their daughters to call, Brandy had already fell asleep.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Finally!" Miss Keane said and Professor Utonium followed.

When Keane answered the door, they gasped and stepped back.

There was that orange man from the tv that burned Black White to death.

"Missed me? Utonium?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Miss Keane asked.

"You stole my research, and you created them." Professor X told Utonium who had a fearful look on his face.

"James? Who is this man?"

"You…can't be alive…the van…where you drove to Gravity Falls…there was blood all over…"

"My mind isn't exactly accurate about what happened that time. But the fact is I'm here Utonium. The moment, has finally come. Now…we're going to make a trip." Professor X then took hold of Miss Keane, making her scream lightly.

"Or I will kill your wife."

"Please…calm down. What do you want?" Utonium asked.

"The original formula…"

"It's complicated…"

"Then show me…"

"That's…out of the question…if they found out…they will tear this place apart."

"Who?"

"Those observers. The Blind Eye..."

"Please James! Just give him what he wants!" Keane screamed.

"They will kill us all if they find about this!" Professor Utonium said again.

"This is intriguing. But I have to say that you currently have no right to defy me. Do we need to take a trip upstairs?"

"NO! Leave my daughter out of this!"

"Then bring me the formula Utonium! Who completed my work!?"

"This…society…Membrane, Wakeman and me completed your work using their calculations. They never tell us their names, they only called themselves The Blind Eye Society. The one that I do remember was a blonde man…he was wearing a mask…called himself Bill. He was an old man in a wheelchair…he only kept saying that three was the key."

"It's kinda hard to beleive a fairy tale like that Utonium. I mean really? Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice? That three…?" Professor X said.

Gulping lightly, Utonium shooked his head. "No…that is obviously what I told Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…so they wouldn't ask any questions…I kept that version…for a long time…"

"Those guys…all of our…interns. Our hired employees when we completed your work. When we finished…we found them all death. A huge room with over 50 corpses. Everyone we worked with a whole year, they were killed by this insane people and this demented man Bill…Always watching he said. All the time."

"Fascinating. I've seen worse and I've killed worse, didn't you saw me putting an end to that Mad Dog, Black White? I fear no one Utonium. Now, where is the formula?"

"Gravity Falls…where you were called dead." Utonium sighed. "Please leave my wife and daughters out of this."

"Like I said then…we're going to a trip." Professor X laughed and then told. "Now walk."


	11. Rivalries

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER UPDATED AND EDITED.**

**Chapter 11: Rivalries.**

Police Department. While Professor X was at the Powerpuff home, threatening their family's lives. Bubbles was still with SHIELD and Velma.

Worried, since Buttercup or Blossom haven't communicated with her, gasping by surprise, she saw someone arriving.

Someone she knew.

Smiling, Boomer spoke. "Hey."

Trying to keep herself together, Bubbles responded with a smile too.

"Hey yourself…"

"It's kinda…late, what're you doing here?" Boomer asked.

"Oh well…Blossom is missing. Buttercup is looking for her while I try to help the police department with the Professor X case."

"That was crazy huh?" Boomer asked. "Sorry about your sister, hope she appears. But this…Black White guy, I thought it was the man imprisoned in Foster's Asylum."

Nodding, Bubbles responded. "That was shocking to me too. But then again…I don't know. Is it bad to not feel bad about a monster like that?"

"Don't worry about it. Haha! At least he's off the streets now. We have to worry about Professor X however."

"We found a lead!" Velma shouted.

"Boomer. You come with me." Nigel said.

Hearing the call, Boomer nodded and told Bubbles. "Sorry about this, we should…hmm…don't know how to say this."

"Give it a try." Bubbles chuckled.

"Let's…catch up? Maybe? Don't know…coffee, dinner?" Boomer chuckled nervously.

"That sounds…lovely." Bubbles said.

"C'mon Romeo, we don't have all day. Excuse me. But I need to borrow him for a bit." Agent Coulson said and Bubbles laughed softly.

"Damn, can you keep it down?" Boomer joked back and gave a friendly salute to Bubbles and went out of the building.

Suddenly, Bubbles' cellphone rang. There was a number she didn't knew calling. Suspicious, about it, she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Bubbles? It's me Buttercup."

"OH!" Bubbles gasped in surprise. "Where are you? What happened to your cellphone? Did you found Blossom?!"

"Come back home! Someone is kidnapping the Professor! Following their lead! But you've got to hurry!"

Suddenly, Bubbles ran outside and flew away back home. "On my way! Hold on!"

Meanwhile, back at Dexter's old house.

Silence, overwhelmed the ruins of Dexter's laboratory.

Watching behind the glass, Blossom managed to stand up, her strenght was coming back. And tried hitting the glass to break, however she needed more power in order to do it.

Suddenly, Dexter jumped using high tech on his shoes and hitted Mandark but he blocked the punch with his mechanical gloves.

Pushing Dexter away, Mandark and his gloves began shooting while Dexter's own gloves transformed into a small shield that blocked the bullets while he ran and took cover.

Dexter shot a few discs at the sides of Mandark, there were magnets that repelled the bullets and in the recoil damaged the gloves, making Mandark scream lightly in pain.

"SHIT!"

Running back into the field, Dexter gave a hit on Mandark's face and send him flying back.

Watching, Blossom was surprised how Dexter was handling the situation, but what worried her the most was that Dexter might try to do justice by his own hand.

Some of the lights went off and suddenly Dexter shouted in pain aswell as he felt a stab on his back.

"DEXTER!" Blossom screamed and punched the glass again, breaking it.

Using all the strenght she had at the moment, she looked at Mandark who gave another stab near the other wound on Dexter's back and then she rushed and punched Mandark who blocked and then gasped in pain again as Blossom's hit still broke what was left of the glove. "YOU BITCH!"

After a few hits, Blossom managed to knock Mandark uncounscious.

"Dexter! Hang on!" Blossom said, coming to Dexter's aid, there Dexter coughing some blood, managed to stand up and rushed towards Mandark but Blossom stopped him. "NO!"

"HE KILLED MY SISTER! HE KILLED DEE DEE!" Dexter screamed.

"That won't give you peace!"

"How can I let this murderer live while my poor sister died because of him!?"

"Don't…please don't! You probably would say that I didn't know Dee Dee…and you might be right! But I know…that she might not like you do this! Do not stain her memory with Mandark's blood…please…don't do it." Blossom said, a small tear running down her cheek as she hugged Dexter.

Back upstairs. Buttercup was still fighting Sam.

Buttercup managed to give an uppercut that send Sam up against the ceiling.

Something fell down and catching it with her hand, Buttercup took the trophy of her victory. Sam's tooth.

"Get the fuck away from my sight!" Buttercup demanded.

Glaring, Sam then cleaned the oil from her mouth and chuckled softly.

Out of a sudden, Sam stopped her next attack and Buttercup raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But…!" Sam suddenly said and then sighed. "Fine…" Then looked at Buttercup's eyes before breaking the communicator on her ear and then spitted on the floor. "This ain't over!"

"Whatever!"

Then Sam flew away, her back transforming into a jetpack.

After Sam escaped, Buttercup hurried down, where Phineas said, there was a secret passage on Dexter's old room which lead back down to his secret laboratory. Or what was left of it.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted before she noticed Dexter and Blossom in the middle of the chaos, Mandark on the floor.

Whatever happened, it appeared to be over. Dexter was crying on Blossom's shoulder as she kept him close, not minding if Buttercup saw.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked. "We were worried sick!"

"Call the authorities. This criminal shouldn't have left Foster's Asylum." Blossom told Buttercup while she gently pulled Dexter back up so he would see her right in the eyes, giving a small smile. "It's over."

"Thanks…I'm glad you're safe." Dexter smiled back.

"It's not…over…" Mandark laughed in pain, coughing some blood.

Pressing a button on the glove still attached, Mandark laughed again, suddenly the ruins were glowing red.

Lots of bombs were placed and hidden below the garbage.

"We…will die together…like we should have…when she died!" Mandark laughed.

"SHIT!" Buttercup screamed.

Everything was like in slow motion, Buttercup hurried and grabbed both Dexter and Blossom, pulling them up and breaking the roof in the process, the explosion was overwhelming, but they managed to get out in time.

All the way into the sky, Dexter's old home was gone.

Landing back down, Buttercup let go of Blossom and Dexter. Shocked by the whole thing.

Getting out of their houses, people living nearby began to gather at the sound of the explosion.

"Don't worry! Everything is under control!" Buttercup shouted at the people, many looked nervous.

With the whole thing on the news, this new terrorist Professor X, had everyone scared.

Meanwhile, back at the Powerpuffs home.

There Professor X had just left with Professor Utonium, but Bubbles arrived, fighting the monsters created by Professor X that held Miss Keane and her sister captive.

Immediatly, Brandy hugged Bubbles. "Sis!" She cried.

"They took James! They took your father!" Miss Keane said worried.

"Who?!" Asked Bubbles.

"Professor X…that…guy from the tv that killed Black White."

"Where did they went?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't know…everything was so fast…they mentioned something about a town...called Gravity Falls, I never heard from that place before." Miss Keane cleaned her tears from her eyes, and Bubbles let go of Brandy, smiling at her.

"I'll come back and bring daddy back okay? Stay with mommy."

"B-but...!"

"Stay here." Bubbles hugged Brandy who cried a bit.

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a strange voice. "Excuse me…I know where they went. But we need to hurry."

There was a man, in a suit and a brown jacket with a green mask and a hat covering half his face.

The description of that man, fitted perfectly with a hero that was absent for so many years, the first super hero to disappear in the chaos of Megaville.

That was called…Agent P.


	12. Failure

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCraken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Original Character Black White and Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER UPDATED AND EDITED, reminder of the original pairing, Blossom x Brick, last chapters with Dexter's crush storyline and then we can focus on the main pairing, thanks for reading up to this point without going nuts. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 12: Failure.**

Surprised by the man in front of her, Bubbles had to ask. "Are you really…? You look just like…Agent P? One of Megaville's heroes!"

"There is no time for introductions, Young lady. But yeah, you can call me by that name." Agent P said, voice sounded strange, like if the man was faking an accent.

Shaking away the surprise, Bubbles then nodded but first asked Miss Keane, her mother. "Totally forgot! Where's Buttercup? She called me and said to meet here? Somehow she witnessed our father being kidnapped?"

"What? As far as I'm concerned, Buttercup left with you long ago…? Didn't knew she arrived or anything?" Then Miss Keane mumbled something. "Then again she might have probably left and follow those guys…"

"That's…strange?" Bubbles said.

"Discuss later! We've got to stop Professor X!" Agent P said.

"Right, which way did they went?" Bubbles asked.

"Follow me." The man said as he went out and got into his car, which looked very old looking, but suddenly it transformed from the way down and practically levitated using high mana technology.

"Whoa." Bubbles exclaimed and then got herself up into the sky and flew away keeping up with Agent P's vehicle as they went towards Aaron District in Megaville.

Landing on some abandoned site, Bubbles then asked. "Pleased to meet you and thanks for helping me and my family Agent P. I'm surprised…your profile on the web said you never spoke."

"Old wives' tale. I do speak, I'm not a freak…haha." Agent P said, Bubbles noticed a weird looking pale color on the man's neck.

"You're alright? That…color on your neck doesn't look good."

"Oh! Don't worry! It's…a…skin disease! Yeah a skin disease! Shh…there they are." Agent P said as she pulled Bubbles down and they took cover.

There, the abandoned plane site had a huge strange alien ship, for some reason it looked kinda like the famous and classic flying saucer.

"Since I don't want the Powerpuff getting in the way, we'll have to take my ride." Professor X said as he threw Utonium into the floor. "Get yourself comfortable." Professor X said while he told a few of his monsters to get the ship moving.

Watching the whole thing, Bubbles whispered into her phone as she called Agent Coulson. "We found Professor X. Send a unit to my location and another to my house please? When do we do this?" Bubbles asked the last line to Agent P who chuckled.

"NOW!" Agent P said and both he and Bubbles got out of their hiding place and they began fighting the monsters.

"Get this thing moving now! Bell!" Professor X screamed angrily at his subjects. Bell got out but for some reason froze as she watched.

Without Bubbles noticing as she was distracted fighting a few monsters herself teaming up against her, there Agent P was stabbed by a long sword used by one of the monsters and didn't even flinched.

The monster stabbed some more and then asked. "What are you?"

"That's something you wouldn't even comprehend…"

The hand of Agent P took hold of the monster's face and then burned in a blue flame, making the monster scream in agony as his head was consumed by the flame and then Agent P looked at Bell who was shocked, putting his index finger against where the mouth on his face. "Shh…" Agent P chuckled.

Finishing with the rest of the monsters, Bubbles rushed to confront Professor X who screamed. "BELL! Get back here!"

Suddenly Bubbles hitted Professor X in the face and send him flying back, wrecking part of the ship.

Finally, Bell snapped from the trance and then looked back at Bubbles.

"Get her!" X screamed, a bit in pain.

Then Bell dashed over to Bubbles' position, fighting against her, throwing punches that mostly Bubbles wasn't able to block.

"You will pay for hurting my daddy!" Bell screamed.

The fight ended with Bubbles on the floor, who cleaned a bit of blood coming out of her mouth, then gasped as Bell was about to attack again until something caught Bell by surprise.

This slash that Bell felt near her face made her step back, a few of her hairs were cut by a scythe, wielded by a girl wearing a red hood.

"Leave…we're three against one, the odds are against you." The Red Hood spoke.

Trapped, Bell then dashed and grabbed Professor X and flew away from the scene, escaping.

The Red Hood kept her back facing Bubbles.

"Hey thanks! Wow I can't beleive I've met two of Megaville's old heroes!"

"That's not the real red Hood, isn't that right Mandy?" Agent P said.

"What?!" Mandy exclaimed surprised, then took off the red Hood, revealing Bubbles her identity, it was Bubbles' best friend from school.

"Mandy?" Bubbles whispered.

"But…h-how do you know my name?!" Mandy asked.

"Oh! Well…I work for the agency so I…know lots of things." Agent P said nervously.

Suddenly Agent P got startled by the sound of cars arriving on the outside of the abandoned site. "Hey would you kindly keep my appearence in this whole mess a secret tho? Dunno…how people would react to my comeback…since well…me and my pals kinda abandoned this city when they most needed us…"

"Don't worry, thanks for the help." Said Bubbles with a smile.

"Awesome! Don't worry, this ain't the last time you see me! Remember, I'll be watching you!" Agent P said as he took his vehicle and flew away from the scene.

"That guy is kinda odd isn't he?" Bubbles asked Mandy as she turned around but she gasped as she found no one there. "Where did Mandy learned to do all that?"

"You okay?" The Agent in charge, Nigel asked as he arrived, send by Agent Coulson.

"Yeah!" Bubbles then turned around and got Professor Utonium free of the chains and the bag covering his face. "Dad!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Thank you! Bubbles! Thank you! Your mom, is she alright?"

"Don't worry, Miss Keane is alright sir. We got a unit at your home keeping guard, all the guys that attacked you were put under arrest. Where is Professor X?" Nigel asked.

"Escaped." Bubbles responded.

"You did all this by yourself?" Nigel asked.

Before Bubbles could even say something, she smiled.

"No…I had some help, however the people who helped me want to be anonymous." Bubbles said.

"Maybe…I should tell Coulson that you guys could be a great addition to SHIELD." Nigel said.

"You flatter me." Bubbles chuckled.

"Also we found your sister Blossom or…Buttercup found her. They fought a dangerous criminal that was released from Foster's Asylum recently, seems to be he's a part of Professor X criminal organization." Nigel said.

"They're alright?"

"Don't worry about it, as I said, you and your sisters know how to handle this things perfectly." Nigel chuckled.

"What are you guys going to do with this thing?" Bubbles asked about the strange ship, that was a bit messed up after she hitted Professor X's body over a part of it.

"That's up to Director Fury. Thanks for your effort, we can take it from here."

"Kay, c'mon dad, I'll get us back home." Bubbles told Professor Utonium who smiled and nodded a bit tired.

Meanwhile, Velma and Agent Coulson found where Professor X murdered Gabor Ickis, in his own home.

"Sorry, but I don't think this is over…it's too easy." Velma said, still suspicious that Ickis was Black White, Coulson didn't lost his smile, even tho they were facing Ickis' burned body.

"Guys…" The voice of Boomer was heard. "You might want to see this…"

As they walked to Ickis' bedroom, Velma noticed that even tho her theory about Ickis not being Black White was evident, she did noticed that Ickis was a disturbed fellow, there were tons of drawings.

Like child drawings all over the place, a red bunny?

"Reminds me of the Red Hare monster legend on Megaville." Velma said.

"What Red Hare?"

"There's this urban legend that there's a red hare feeding on peoples' garbage and scares children." Velma laughed.

"This guy might being obssesed with that urban legend."

"The red color is kinda…worrying tho."

"This…is a hand right?" Boomer asked as he showed them a jar containing a hand with a solution that kept it fresh.

"No way." Velma whispered.

Surprised, Agent Coulson sighed.

The Omnitrix was there, still attached to the hand. "That is Ben Tennyson's hand…" Velma said.

"Wasn't he the only surviving victim of Black White?" Agent Coulson asked.

Sighing aswell, Velma then answered. "For some reason Black White let Ben alive…he's in a coma in Megaville."

"The hand is here…if he's not Black White, who is he?" Coulson asked.

On some other place, Professor X's lair to be specific, X and Bell arrived.

There Sam was outside of the hideout. "What happened?"

"Plan failed, where are the rest?"

"Back in the base. By the way, Mandark…is dead…"

Getting into the lair, Bell frowned, hearing that Mandark died make her to cry a little but then hold back, she didn't liked Professor X to raise his voice on her.

"We still got Zim, where is he?"

"Haven't seen him in a while sir."

"This damn Powerpuff…"

Before Professor X, Bell and Sam could get in the next room, Professor X examined a weird looking letter attached to the door.

_You got your chance. Changed my mind, I won't murder Bell, someone else is interested in her._

_However, you failed._

_And therefore I must punish you for it._

_Not only because you failed to defeat the Powerpuff._

_But also because you've tried to kill me._

_Now it's my turn._

_Just sit back and enjoy the show._

_Also, Zim has become a part of my cause._

_Good luck Professor X, remember, we're watching you._

There was a picture of a eye, that was crossed by a red mark in the middle. The symbol of the Blind Eye Society.

"That damn…psychopath!"

Walking into the next room, Sam and Professor X were shocked, all their monsters were on the floor, death.

Their mixed colored blood was all over the floor.

"Who the fuck made this?" Sam asked.

Then Professor X threw the letter into the floor.


	13. The Red Hare

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER UPDATED AND EDITED.**

**Chapter 13: The Red Hare.**

While Bubbles went back to her house, Buttercup and Blossom were still at the hospital in which Dexter was brought after their confrontation with Mandark.

The doctor finally came out, Blossom immediatly stood up and he then told them. "Everything went alright, the stabs Dexter received were not lethal therefore we were able to sew him up and contain the bleeding. He'll be a bit drugged but other than that, he's fine."

Sighing softly, Blossom nodded and smiled. "Thank you doctor. So he can come back home?"

Suddenly, the parents of Dexter arrived, Blossom immediatly recognized them.

The doctor began explaining what happened again and suddenly they finally calmed down, Dexter's mother, who strangely wore rubber gloves smiled towards Blossom and hugged her, catching her by surprise.

Hugging back, Blossom then whispered. "Sorry, for everything…"

"Why would you apologize? You saved Dexter didn't you? Thank you." Dexter's mother said, smiling, Blossom sighed and smiled back, feeling guilty since the reason Dexter was hurt was because she was kidnapped by a nuthead.

After a while, Dexter's parents took Dexter back home, who was too tired and drugged to even carry himself back up.

"You wanna talk about it now?" Buttercup teased.

"A person died today, Buttercup. I'm in no mood for your jokes." Blossom said, the guilt still eating her.

"Geez, calm down girl. The guy was insane."

"You didn't…heard his reasons…"

"Whatever, now, what I'm curious about is…why didn't you beat the crap out of the guy? How did he even managed to capture you?"

"There was…another one…like us. Like…a Powerpuff. She looked a bit younger than us. White haired, and using a black and White dress. Still unsure what happened but…she was too powerful, and also that guy Mandark…throwed me this weird black liquid in the face, guess my skin absorbed it's properties and it kinda drained my powers."

"You serious? Do you think…the guy knew how to defeat us?"

Out of a sudden, before Blossom could even respond she found Buttercup staring at her. "What?"

"Your pupils are dilated. Are you on drugs?" Buttercup asked with a angered tone.

"What?! Of course not I'm not on drugs, why would you even ask that?!"

"You're behaving pretty weird lately. And you're seeing this psychologist, Doctor Csupo or whatever! You then let yourself kidnapped by a weird guy. Mean what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you being distant out of a sudden!? Instead of talking your mind out with that head shrink why don't you just talk with me or Bubbles!?"

There was an akward silence for a while as they flew away.

"Because I wanna know…how the Professor created us. It still haunts me…the fact I always wake up to that image of myself on the mirror. Always deformed." Blossom spoke.

"So what?" Buttercup said. "Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what DAD always told us. That should be enough explanation for all of us. You're the smart one, you should know that. Stop drowning yourself in a glass of water." Remarking the Word dad, since Blossom even at this point in their life, she can't call Professor Utonium, dad.

"It's more complicated than that, Buttercup. Listen to yourself. The cooking recipe for baking cookies won't create little girls the same way Professor Utonium says, not even with this…famous Chemical X!"

"I don't understand why would you like to know that anyway." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you curious?" Blossom asked.

"Because I'm simply not interested. I exist, you exist, Bubbles exist. Simple. I don't care about anything else."

Then they remain silent on the whole trip back.

Back at their home, Bubbles and Professor Utonium arrived, the house was a mess, gladly nothing was destroyed.

Hugging Utonium, Brandy said. "Glad you're alright daddy!"

"Thanks honey, I'm so glad you're alright. Was worried about you and mommy." Utonium said, looking at Miss Keane who had a cold glare on her face, gladly neither did Brandy or Bubbles noticed.

"How about we go and have some rest, Brandy?" Bubbles said.

"But I'm not sleepy! And I'm scared!" Brandy said as Bubbles chuckled and grabbed her hand leading the way upstairs so they could take some rest at their room.

"Remember Miss Grey gave you Bill, remember he will watch you on your sleep so there isn't anything you need to worry about…" Bubbles said and finally their voices disappeared upstairs.

Whispering, Miss Keane said as she approached Utonium. "You have to give an explanation to the girls."

"I can't do that…" Utonium said, a scared look on his face.

Sighing softly, then Keane responded.

"I've been playing along for far too long now. You've been telling the girls the same crap over and over. Blossom is now the only that keeps asking you. And now there comes a guy knocking at our door threatening us, our lives! Our daughter, our daughters' lives in order to get the formula from you!"

"Then you say that it's on some place called Gravity Falls! So I honestly don't care about it James, I seriously don't! But the next time Blossom asks, you're going to give her an explanation!"

"Can't do that! I can't do that!" Professor Utonium said, by now they sound a bit loud, hopefully Bubbles or Brandy didn't heard anything.

"Why not?!"

"Because the people I made that formula for…are dangerous…to this point I still don't know why they let me live…they let me keep…the girls…but the team…that work for us. They all…were butchered."

"What is it…James? What kind of monstruosity did you made?"

"They hired me…Professor John Membrane, who was the lead scientist in the lab…and we used technology developed by Doctor Nora Wakeman. We three created a way to do artificial human beings…and we were the only ones that this…secret society left alive."

"Shut up…I don't want to hear any more of this…" Miss Keane said, by now even she had to admit that she was scared. "Who was that guy anyway?"

There was a unsure look on Professor Utonium's face.

"Who is him James?"

"What I think…is that he's Professor Gerard Xian. His research about Chemical X was the first step towards the Artificial Human Beings formula's creation, but he's…supposed to be dead…those guys told us they killed him…this guy in a wheelchair…with a mask with an eye, called himself Bill. He told us they killed him because he wouldn't give the formula to them…"

Finally, Buttercup and Blossom arrived and Professor Utonium and Miss Keane decided to keep everything to themselves, for now.

"Blossom!" Professor Utonium and Miss Keane said.

"Hi…sorry to worry you guys…it's being a long night…explain to you everything in the morning, kay?"

"Don't worry about it, hon. So glad that you came back home safely. You too Buttercup." Miss Keane said, hugging both of them.

"Thanks, see ya in the morning. Sleep well..." Buttercup said as she went upstairs with Blossom, who went to the bathroom.

Then in the hallway, she met up with Bubbles who just walked out of Brandy's room, who fell asleep really fast.

"Hey." Buttercup said.

Out of a sudden, Bubbles brought Buttercup to their room and asked. "Don't 'hey' me, where were you? You called me on my phone! You knew everything that was going in here! And you ran away?!"

"What're you talking about?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow. "I never called you. What happened here anyway? Downstairs is a mess."

"You didn't called me?" Bubbles asked, surprised.

"No." Buttercup responded.

Then Bubbles began looking at her phone, looking for the calls in the memory.

"What happened here Bubbles?" Buttercup asked again.

Not listening, Bubbles finally found the number.

Then called and listened to the other end.

"_The number you were trying to reach is out of the zone or is non-existant, for help press 1."_

"Buttercup…I had a call from this number…and your voice was on the other end…you told me that our dad was being kidnapped…" Bubbles said, a bit scared.

Raising an eyebrow then Buttercup responded. "You're crazy."

"No! It was your voice!"

"Did you said…that dad was kidnapped?"

Coming into the room, Blossom asked. "You guys alright?"

Sighing softly, Bubbles then began to explain what happened.

"Did they arrest that weird orange guy then?" Blossom asked.

"No, he escaped. But a lot of his monster henchmen were arrested."

For a bit, there was silence.

"It's being a long night. I vote for some rest, what do you guys say?" Blossom asked.

"Sounds good." Buttercup said.

"Still…creeped out about that weird call tho…"

"Probably someone who wants to remain anonymous. Or you just imagined it, you're fine Bubbles, don't worry."

After a bit, they all went to sleep.

But back at the Megaville Police Department, the night was young.

"Evidence at the scene we found that weird black goo over a body. The one that had the head burned." Nigel told Coulson.

**[Nigel Uno. KND: Kids Next Door show.]**

"Meaning, Professor X might be connected to the Black White case."

Coming back with the hand of Ben Tennyson in the jar, Velma told Agent Coulson. "There were no finger prints on the jar, meaning that it was probably planted at the scene to pretend that Black White is dead."

**[Phil Coulson. Marvel's Cinematic Universe.]**

Chuckling softly, Coulson asked. "Why do you need Ickis not to be Black White."

**[Gabor Ickis, loosely based on Ickis. Ahhhh! Real Monsters.]**

"Because he's not. This is too easy, it's like when Jake Reddington was arrested dragging Ben's uncounscious and handless body out at the streets. Like if someone just threw him right in the plate."

"Do you think Director Fury might want to keep that Omnitrix?" Nigel asked.

Then Coulson said.

"Called him, there was a vote and the decision was that the Omnitrix must be attached to the very owner of that hand which is Ben Tennyson."

"But he's uncounscious." Velma said.

Gently, Coulson took the jar.

"The surgery will take place in the morning."

"Do you even have the technology to do such a procedure?" Velma asked.

Then Coulson chuckled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sir, we have Doctor Csupo here. She brought the file case for Gabor Ickis." A agent said.

"Send her in." Coulson said.

"Greetings, nice to see you again Detective Dinkley." Oblina said softly, carrying a box full with the files of Gabor Ickis since she treated him.

"Thanks."

"What can you tell us about Gabor Ickis, Doctor Csupo?" Coulson asked.

"Wasn't he a childhood friend of yours? Oblina?" Velma asked, an odd look on her face.

"It's been a long time since we talked as friends, but yeah he was a close friend of mine in my childhood."

"So is it true, that you name the Red monster on your books after Gabor Ickis?"

"Of course. He was obssesed with The Red Hare legend and so I created a character loosely based on him, what's your point?"

"This is the second time I hear about The Red Hare. Care to share?" Coulson asked.

"The Red Hare is a legend, an old wives' tale that mothers used to tell to their children to not come out at night. Or The Red Hare would scare you. The legend began when in a neighborhood, the trashcans were all messed up and bite marks were all over the thrash, so the legend says that The Red Hare was eating the food." Oblina told.

"So Ickis was obssesed with the legend."

"Well, Gabor was rather submissive, always scared of things. His father was intimidating, turned out to be a hired hitman for The Beavers. Charges that were dismissed of course."

Then Oblina continued. "Ickis said that he was friends with The Red Hare, even tho the creature would only come to his home to scare him in his sleep."

"Could that guy fit in the Black White profile?" Velma asked, a defying tone on her voice.

"Problem? Is there one, Velma?" Oblina asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Stop it Detective." Coulson said.

"No, it's alright. I can answer." Oblina said.

"Treated Gabor Ickis for a while. He suffered from stress disorders, Bi-polarity and Paranoia. The treament never went well. He was a ticking bomb."

"What this file says is that he was incarcerated in Foster's, just after Jake Reddington's arrest for the Black White murders?" Coulson asked.

Then Oblina responded.

"Was put on trial for the murder of his father and labeled criminally insane."

"Personally, I always thought that Ickis submissive personality didn't matched that of a murderer's profile."

"You know…you're right." Velma said. "Murderers sometimes got involved in their cases to be close to the authorities."

"Are you…suggesting? That I'm Black White?" Oblina chuckled.

Then Velma responded. "Are you?"

"That's enough Detective." Coulson said.

"No." Oblina said.

"Black White's murders begun when I was 10. Do you think I would be able to murder super héroes at that age?"

"Sorry…I…" Velma said nervously.

"Take a walk." Agent Coulson said.

Then Velma sighed and stepped out of the police department to smoke a cigarette.

After a bit, Velma gasped and dropped the cigarette as she heard a weird noise nearby the trashcans.

"No…" Velma chuckled to herself, thinking that maybe she should head back home to take a nap, the night had been long.

Then Velma throwed the cigarette down to the floor and stepped on it to pull it off. She then walked back into the police department, unaware of some eyes in the dark near the trashcans that watched her until she walked back in. The eyes glowed until they closed and the lights of a car park nearby, which iluminated that exact area, but whatever that watched Velma disappeared.


	14. Role Model

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story, adaptation and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER UPDATED AND EDITED.**

**Chapter 14: Role Model.**

Time passed, a week to be exact since Mandark and Dexter's final confrontation took place.

The Powerpuff went back to their normal lives after that, Megaville became quiet after a long time.

On Doctor Csupo's office, Blossom was having her theraphy session, finding herself distracted by the painting on the wall. One of them.

"Don't you think that painting might disturb people?" Blossom asked, the painting was abstract but had an eye in the center.

"Haha, you think so? I think it's a good example of modern art. Then again the eye might get the paranoia out from disturbed patients."

"You've got a lot of paintings, and that is the one that stands the most." Sighing lightly, Blossom commented.

"Well, that painting it's one of a kind, was painted by Benford Hirsch, one of his last paintings before his death."

"What happened to him? His name kinda rings a bell, but I can't seem to remember."

"The man was really reserved, he is one of my favorite artists, and writers. Presumed to be dead, he in reality, disappeared on this small town called Gravity Falls while writing a book. He or his work was never found again." Oblina chuckled, building some mystery in what she said.

"That place, some friends of mine go there every Summer. Odd things happen there, it's not the first time I've been commented that people disappear on that town."

"Mind if we change the subject back to you? We're on a session after all." Doctor Csupo asked chuckling softly, realizing that Blossom was trying to avoid the question. "So tell me, who is this Dexter you talk about? You've been mentioning his name quite often. He a friend…or a 'friend'? Curious."

"Oh!" Blossom blushed, nervous about what Oblina just suggested. "It's nothing like that! We're just friends…"

"I see."

"Well…just recently, he was stabbed by some guy, crazy guy that killed his sister years ago. He…was about to make justice by his own hand…so I'm worried about Dexter, think…I mean…I never knew Dee Dee, but I just know that she wouldn't like to see Dexter broken like that…"

"Hmm, lemme ask you something. In a hipothetical scenario, where you wouldn't have stopped Dexter. Do you think he would have killed a man in front of you?"

"But…he was about to…"

"You would never know, you never gave him that chance."

Biting on her nail softly, Blossom asked. "Really?"

"Like I said, we would never know."

"Don't worry about it. The session is over now. Next time, how about if we talk about your dreams?"

Then Blossom nervously chuckled. "If I remember them of course. Thank you for everything Doctor Csupo!"

Shorly after, Blossom stepped out of the office and then gasped in surprise as she ran into Velma Dinkley, outside.

"Whoa, Detective Dinkley! It's been a while."

"Haha, I know right? You have theraphy with Doctor Csupo?"

"Well…kinda…"

"Good to know. After all, you're only human, the issues of the mind are not something to be taken lightly." Velma smiled.

"Thanks. What're you doing here tho?"

"Actually, came here for some…advice. On a case." Velma said nervously.

"Oh alright. If you excuse me, gotta go now! Was good to see you again!" Blossom said gently, waving at Velma before then walking down and out of the building.

Walking into the office, Velma caught Oblina by surprise. "Detective?"

"Hey, came here to apologize. My suspension is coming to an end. Sorry for suggesting that you might be Black White."

"Don't worry. I mean I would be suspicious of myself too right?" Oblina joked.

"Well, you never seem to wear any color on yourself, the only color that stands out is that of your red lips, which is the only color that Black White doesn't bleaches away."

"Like I said tho, when the murders began, I was way too young." Doctor Csupo reminded.

"Right, sorry again. Didn't meant to say anything. You're a really good profiler and I need your help to catch the real Black White."

"You still doubt that Gabor Ickis is Black White?"

"Sorry, but he's not. I know…mean don't have proof…but, when I see Black White in the eyes, I'm pretty sure I will know who is."

"We'll see." Oblina chuckled. "So, just curious about the hand in the jar. Did SHIELD confiscated the Omnitrix with the hand?"

"No, after Gabor Ickis' death, the hand was re-attached to Ben's body, however he's still in a coma."

"Well, at least those guys returned the hand to it's owner, after all…it would be unethical to take away a mutilated body with the pretext of being for national security, right?"

"Hehe, you've got a point there." Velma said. "However, after all this time…" Velma then took a seat. "I've always wondered why Ben Tennyson is the only surviving victim of Black White?"

"Well, there were rumors that Ben Tennyson did everything for the attention right?"

"Kinda, I mean he was like a wrestler, challenging criminals on the news or any camera that he had in front."

Laughing softly, Oblina added.

"All of Black White's victims represent bright colors of society. People who bring good actions to a corrupted city like this."

"Right."

"That Ben Tennyson was full of himself, Black White saw beyond him. Calling himself a 'hero' all the time, he clearly did everything for the media. Like a child playing super hero with a cape."

Then Oblina continued. "By murdering his grandfather and taunting him into a final match, Ben fell into a trap and at the end we saw Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown, blamed for the Black White murders carrying Ben Tennyson's uncounscious and handless body out at the streets. Death was not punishment for Ben, by leaving him alive, his punishment became public humiliation."

"That makes sense."

"For Black White, Ben was not a hero. But a fraud."

"Well, this is the reason I came back to apologize. You're the other person in this city that knows the case so well. I need your help."

"Alright." Oblina smiled.

Meanwhile, Blossom came towards Dexter's house, knocking at the door gently, soon Dexter's mom responded.

"Oh, Blossom. Thanks for coming. Dexter is up in his room."

"Thank you, Miss Tartakovsky." Blossom said gently, noticing that Dexter's mom might have Obssesive Compulsive Disorder, that Blossom noticed that she never takes those rubber gloves off.

Walking upstairs, she found Dexter, walking around his room.

"Oh. You can walk now." Blossom chuckled.

"Hey! Blossom!"

"Brought you the homework and stuff…you're alright?"

"Much better, thanks for asking." Dexter smiled and then took a seat, a bit tired.

For a bit, silence filled the room.

Breaking it, Blossom asked. "Dexter…have you ever considered seeing…or talking to someone?"

Chuckling softly, Dexter then responded after Blossom's question. "You mean…a shrink right?"

"Well…"

"No thanks."

"Dexter…you've got to talk to someone…"

"Sorry…I can't, I don't want to…"

"Well if it isn't to a shrink…at least talk to me…I don't want to sound rude, but you kinda owe me…and it's only fair I hear your side of the story. Mandark kidnapped me because of it."

The silence filled the room again.

"Sorry…"

"Don't feel guilty. I'm here to help." Blossom said as she gently took a seat next to Dexter on his bed.

"Where do I even begin…"

"Well…talk to me…about Dee Dee. I mean…who was she?"

Then Dexter joked, breaking the ice. "My sister."

"Duh. I know." Blossom laughed softly. "Just…you know, you loved her right?"

"Of course…although. Well…to begin my story I would say…that me and Dee Dee never got along actually…"

"Really?"

"You saw my lab, it was massive…to this date, it was incredible that…no matter how many times I changed the password, the locks and security…Dee Dee had a talent to get pass them and get into my lab."

"It annoyed you?"

"Haha! It drove me insane. But she didn't had bad intentions, she tried…to spend time with me…trying to be a role model…"

"How did you even managed to built that lab?"

"You know Phineas and Ferb right? They're funded by the government in secret. But I wasn't that lucky. I build a phantom company at a Young age…hacked into the servers and build technology and patents that other companies would use…the company was named Dex Labs, rings a bell? Either way…even tho what I did was helpful…it was still illegal since…I didn't payed taxes."

"Only that? Think you might have broken more laws than just that one…" Blossom joked.

"Good one…" Dexter laughed.

Then Dexter continued. "Right before Dee Dee…died…well…we've had a moment."

"Power went out and I was forced to go outside. There was no work at my lab that day and Dee Dee was on the grass, meditating or something."

"Decided to give it a shot. And then…Dee Dee finally spoke to me…like she never did before and told me that secret that she had kept from me…the reason why she was good at messing with my security…"

"Always treated like if…Dee Dee was dumb…when…the reality was…that I was the dumb one."

"What she told me was that she didn't liked technology much although she does understands it…because for her technology were shackles…and she always kept busting into my lab because the lab itself…was my prison…"

"What Dee Dee…was…she was a genious…just like me…to be honest…her intelligence was beyond mine…but even tho for me intelligence was something to be proud of…Dee Dee didn't wanted it…"

"When she died…I realized…I never spend time with her…because I always was at my lab…building something stupid…"

"While Dee Dee left a life of algorithms and mathemical issues, to…spend time with me…and I always pushed her away…" Dexter then broke in tears, Blossom immediatly hugging him.

For a while, silence filled the room once again and finally after a bit, Dexter calmed down and smiled.

"After her funeral…I found this…"

Showing Blossom, Dexter handed a research notebook.

"This is something she was working…and kept it a secret…she knew I would have liked to continue her work…however…the note on the first page says otherwise…"

Then Blossom looked at the research, the first page had a note dedicated to Dexter.

That read:

_Dear Dexter._

_When you're old enough…or if something were to happen to me…this is in reality not for you._

_My apologies dear brother._

_But I would like you to give it to the person who I left behind…a person that was my best friend, before I left my life of science…_

_Do you remember, Heloise?_

_We had a disagreement, regarding this research._

_And I kept it from her…even tho I proved her right with this tesis. Please…dear brother, please, do not continue this work…I always wanted something else for you._

_Don't…make the same mistakes as I did…and value the person who cares for you the most._

_Thank you. I trust you._

_Sincerely, your sister Dee Dee._

"Well…it's been a while since she died, why haven't you given this to this…Heloise?"

"Because that's the only thing…left from the real Dee Dee…"

"Let go…after all. The last lines says that she trusts you." Blossom said with a smile. "It will finally give you and Heloise closure. C'mon Dexter, let's give this back to it's owner."

Even tho he wasn't sure, Dexter smiled and got up.

"You're right. I know where she lives…"

Getting out of Dexter's house, Blossom and Dexter walked for a while.

Until they reached the house of Heloise.

Knocking at the door, Dexter nervously took the book from Blossom and then smiled as Heloise answered the door.

Being the same age as Dee Dee, she was obviously older than Dexter and Blossom.

"Hi. Heloise…do you remember me?"

"Hmm…hardly…" Heloise commented.

**[Heloise. Jimmy-Two Shoes show.]**

Noticing, Blossom tried not to stare at the scar on her forehead, which Heloise made no effort to hide. Heloise was a simple girl, with light brown hair in a ponytail, she wore a Conglon-O lab coat, clearly from work.

"It's Dexter. Dee Dee's brother?"

"Oh. Man…I haven't seen you since…"

Then Dexter sighed. "Found something…on Dee Dee's room. This notebook…contains a research that Dee Dee worked on before she died…according to the notes it was a shared work between she and you…"

"What?!" Heloise asked in surprise.

"Well, she wants you to have it…dunno what she did to her but…please forgive her. She just…left science…because…it just wasn't her thing…"

Taking the book into her hands, Heloise began to look at the notes. "This…th-this is incredible!"

"Well…that's all I guess…" Dexter commented, noticing that Heloise was a bit lost in the lecture.

"Thank you! This is amazing! I didn't saw the investigation from this angle! Thank you!" Heloise hugged Dexter.

"You're welcome." Dexter chuckled some in surprise, looking then at Blossom as she smiled.

"If you excuse us…we…would go now. It was good to see you again. Heloise." Dexter smiled.

"Nice to see you again Dex! Thank you again!"

Waving goodbye, Dexter and Blossom began walking back to his home. "It wasn't that bad right?" Blossom joked.

"Thanks, Blossom, for the help."

"You're welcome Dex. Thank you for sharing all that with me too."

"So…what should we do?" Dexter asked.

"Gotta go back home…have to help Brandy with her homework." Blossom said and Dexter nodded.

"See ya!"

Back at Heloise's home tho.

Just as soon as Dexter and Blossom left, she kept looking at the book, everything that she had been working on made sense now.

Walking towards the main room, Heloise smiled widely.

"Finally…this is what we needed…what this city needed…"

Then Heloise raised the book.

"THIS!"

Showing it to a painting that looked like the one on Doctor Csupo's office.

"What do I do now Bill? Do I work on it now? When do we give this a shot?!"

Suddenly, the eye in the painting moved and looked straight at Heloise, making her shiver, then a disturbing whisper was heard. 'Duppette...'

"What?! Duppette? But…alright…you won't regret the opportunity Bill…you won't!" Heloise grinned.


	15. The Joke's On You

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER UPDATED AND EDITED.**

**Chapter 15: The Joke's on you.**

Another day. Plenty of the group noticed that Mandy hasn't come to school in a while. Especially Bubbles, who was Mandy's best friend.

"Hey! Bubbles! Wait up!" Bubbles turned around, smiling at Dipper who catched up.

"Remember you told Phineas and Ferb to investigate that number who dialed you during Blossom's kidnapping?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well, helped them out a bit with that, but I just want to be sure this is the number." Dipper smiled nervously.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles pulled her glasses back up and took out her phone.

"They didn't found anything, Dipper. You got any conspiracy theories surrounding it or something?" Bubbles joked.

"Haha…" Dipper jokingly responded sarcastically. "Just found something odd that's all…"

Then Bubbles nodded and began telling Dipper the number.

"You've got a pen? It's 1325-14011305-0919-02091212. It's a long number I know."

"Oh man…" Dipper whispered to himself. There at his notes, there was no doubt about it.

"You found something?"

"Used this Cipher translation called A1Z26, which basically codes messages using the number of the alphabet in the correct order, this might sound creepy…do you wanna hear this?"

"Okay, but aren't you going to explain me how this decodification works?" Bubbles asked with a smile curiously.

"Sorry haha! Well basically from the correct order A would mean 1, B would mean 2, C would mean 3 and so on…"

"Awesome! So you're suggesting that the number says something?"

"If you use two numbers to translate the number to a letter, the whole long number that dialed to you does says something and it's…'My name is Bill'…" Dipper nervously smiled. "I know, it sounds creepy…"

"No way…" Bubbles laughed softly and tried it out herself, taking a seat on the stairs.

"Not much but…" Dipper said.

"Wow! It does says that." Chuckling softly, Bubbles then told Dipper kindly. "It's…probably just a coincidence Dipper…I mean, yeah it sounds creepy. But, dunno how to say this…but not everything is a conspiracy. Try to loosen up a bit. It's not healthy, you might develope a mental disorder if you keep this obssessions up."

"Man…" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Dip…don't mean to sound rude, you've helped us solve cases but this might have been just something I've imagined. It's easier to think that, than thinking that I might have some creep watching over my shoulder…" Bubbles bit her lower lip softly.

"It's alright. I'm used to the whole thing, you think I'm crazy that's all…" Dipper smiled, trying to keep his cool.

Then Bubbles gave a friendly hug to Dipper.

"Calm down, don't think that."

"Let's focus on capturing Professor X first and then we can move on to those unexplained things."

Then Dipper sighed softly. "Right. Sorry for creeping you out like that. Well…dunno what to say, probably it's just a coincidence, like you said, how's Blossom doing?"

"Alright, her theraphy is doing good I suppose. Have to ask, have you seen Mandy lately?"

"No, have you?" Dipper asked.

"Haven't seen her since…" Bubbles shut herself up with her hand, she was about to spill out the time where Mandy as Red Hood saved her from Bell.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…worried about her, that's all."

"We all are. Haven't seen her sorry, she's not very chatty. Think she lives in Endsville District."

"Me neither, and I'm her best friend." Bubbles said.

"Hey Dipper! Are you coming or what?!" Buttercup asked with Mabel by her side as they were about to go out from school.

"Oh right! Sorry, have to go now. I'll ask around and see if Mandy appears, see ya!" Dipper waved as he ran over to the girls.

Waving back Bubbles smiled.

After all that, Bubbles then walked over to Frida's house for practice.

They had a band with Maggie Pesky, the three of them still didn't had a name for their band, and the current issue however, was deciding if they sure do some auditions to find a bassist.

The lead singer was of course Bubbles, she used to play the drums, but Frida had that covered.

And Maggie Pesky was the guitarrist.

Shortly after, they took a break. Eating some cookies, they took a seat on Frida's couch, still talking about the problem.

"Did you know, that The Doors didn't had a bassist?" Bubbles said, taking a bite from her cookie.

Raising an eyebrow, Maggie chuckled. "Do we need to call you The Lizard Queen now, haha!"

**[Maggie Pesky is loosely based on the character of the same name from The Buzz on Maggie show.]**

"Just saying…it's not necessary that we need a bassist, just make it up with the instruments that we have." Bubbles replied to the blue skinned girl, Maggie, who had short pink hair, wearing a top with a star, shorts and boots.

"We're still missing that rhytm, you know? We still need a bassist." Frida added.

**[Frida Suarez based on the character of the same name from El Tigre: Adventures of Manny Rivera.]**

"The problem is, if we do fill that role, we need to find a friend who knows to play that instrument. Would rather having a friend in the band than a total stranger!" Maggie said.

"One step a time, girls!" Bubbles said. "We don't sound that bad anyway."

"We still need some practice tho, and also we should get rid of the solos. Honestly, I don't want her stealing all the attention." Frida teased Maggie.

"Booooring." Maggie responded.

"Alright, think I will go now! Gotta head somewhere else!" Bubbles got up.

"Super hero stuff?" Frida asked.

"Nope!" Bubbles said as she put her jacket back on.

"Oh shit…don't tell me you…" Maggie said.

Realizing, Frida gasped. "Don't tell me you found a Yoko!"

"A Yoko?" Bubbles laughed softly.

"Beatles reference! You've got a date!" Maggie shouted out.

"Oh c'mon guys! It is hardly a date, we're just…having a cup of coffee that's all!" Bubbles said.

Then Frida sighed. "Please, don't let this guy mess with the band. We still have little time to practice due to school and your super hero duties!"

"What about you? You've been dating Mordecai and Kick!"

"So what? They do what we want so...they don't count." Maggie laughed.

"Who is this guy anyway? Do we know him?" Frida asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him since I lived back in Townsville. His name is Boomer."

"Alright, so is he normal or…?" Maggie asked.

"Well…we were enemies, but…he's kinda…like me?" Bubbles nervously said.

"A Powerpuff boy?" Frida laughed.

"Haha! Don't say it like that! They used to call themselves, the Rowdyruffs Boys."

"Oh so there's more than one?!" Maggie laughed too.

"You know…Rowdy sounds kinda cool for a rock band. Lame for a super hero team tho." Frida teased Bubbles.

"Rowdy what? We've got to think for a better name tho." Maggie said.

"Guys, gonna go now. Take care alright." Bubbles said and walked out of Frida's house.

Then she flew away over to the Cafe that Boomer had texted her about. Bubbles finally landed after a while and then walked around.

Taking a seat on a table, she began to watch the news. For some reason there wasn't many people, therefore she could hear the television.

The news reporter, Chet Ubetcha was giving an update on the latest about the Black White case.

A debate was being held, regarding the efforts of the police and the Agency's help on the case was either positive or negative.

"So I'm being told that the police is giving no more information about the case since the public execution of Gabor Ickis' on television by the latest terrorist and public enemy number one of Megaville. Professor X. Doctor, you think that the case is not entirely closed and you agree that the man that was killed, wasn't really Black White?" Chet asked a doctor, who didn't supported the police efforts.

"What the police is trying to hide is more panic. So this man, Black White. First was captured, 10 years ago, Jake Reddington. For a while we thought that this colorful man that we loved and respected, Rainbow the Clown, that he was responsive for the death of 12 super heroes."

"It's suspicious that he just turned himself in, looking fragile. How this 150 pound man was able to over power a 250 pound super hero such like Space Ghost?"

"But that was back then, now somehow, this Professor X managed to capture the real Black White. Presenting to us the lie that was built surrounding the case, why if the evidence wasn't clear and Ben Tennyson's hand wasn't found, then why did Jake Reddington was blamed for the murders? Professor X did what many super heroes and the police never did."

"Even better, he murdered Gabor Ickis' on national television. Yet again is suspicious that the same man, Black White was easily cornered by this young super villian. I mean, again, he murdered 12 super heroes back in the day."

"Alright. I didn't came here to try and convince you that my theories are right. But when the city of Gotham publicly stated that there is one man back there is capable of giving some new light to the case, then I must as a citizen of Megaville to say that we should hear this man out!"

Then Chet asked. "But this man that you say, is none other than The Joker. Do you really think that Gotham's must dangerous and must unstable super villian would actually say something relevant to the case that we as citizens of Megaville are hoping to finally be solved?"

"Hey." Bubbles gasped at the sudden greeting, looking from the television screen, she saw Boomer taking a seat.

Smiling, Bubbles pulled her glasses back up.

"Good to see you again!"

Then Boomer smiled too. "How're ya?"

"Well…more or less. Haven't ordered yet. Since we're in a coffee shop…think we might have some coffee right?" Bubbles said nervously.

"Haha! Yeah."

After ordering their coffees, Boomer then said.

"So, you were watching the news, Coulson is going nuts with this."

"Is everything alright back at the Police Department?"

"They're getting a lot of calls ever since Gotham city spoke about The Joker back at Arkham Asylum, claiming to have information about Black White."

"They won't listen to this guy, right?"

"Well…why not?" Boomer chuckled.

"Really? He's a murderer, Boomer." Bubbles replied.

"More people might die if we don't take this chance." Boomer said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Again, he's insane."

"You're not really fond of the idea, but what if he is telling the truth?"

Then Bubbles sighed softly. "Well I don't know…I just hope things won't get any worse."

Then Boomer takes a sip of his coffee after the waitress brought the cups.

"Wow, this is a good coffee…"

"So…you're working for SHIELD eh? How did that happen? Haha, sorry, was surprised with the whole thing when you guys beat Mojo a while back. Just glad that you guys aren't criminals anymore."

"Well…it's because we got in trouble that we were recruited by Coulson."

Taking another sip, Boomer continued. "Well, ever since what happened in New York. SHIELD has been recruiting people with special abilities. I'm surprised that they didn't call you guys?"

"Nope. Probably because we never got out of Townsville."

"Well, we've got into trouble. We kinda tried to turn a new leaf on another city and we kinda costed that same city a couple million dollars by trying to capture a terrorist cell."

"Wow."

Chuckling softly, Boomer then asked. "So, what about you? How's life treating you?"

For a while, Bubbles and Boomer continued their chat. Catching up, joking.

On another part of Megaville however, Mandy was on a doctor's office.

Coming back into the room, the doctor came with the news.

"Miss Grimm. You might want to take a seat."

"What is it?" Mandy said, she wasn't feeling well for a while. And it wasn't because of her vigilante life. Mandy's face looked pale, sick.

"I'm afraid…there's a tumor on your brain." The doctor said.

"Cancer…?" Mandy asked, shocked.


	16. The Avatar

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 16: The Avatar.**

The day school was surrounded with the news and discussions regarding the latest controversial subject about the Black White case.

Soon enough, school day was over.

And by now, Buttercup was tired of hearing about The Joker and The Bleach Killer. "Well, at least we've got out of that classroom. Did you heard all those guys? Who cares about that Joker freak, honestly I think the guy is crazy and it's not someone to be trusted. PERIOD!"

"Calm down, man. It's not up to us, it's up to the authorities if they want to hear what that insane man has to say." Mabel said.

"Whatever. So movies night? Phineas and Ferb just canceled by the way."

"WHAT?! Why?" Mabel asked.

"They're still helping SHIELD, trying to locate that orange freak or something…I don't know." Buttercup shrugged and Mabel sighed, responding.

"Got a call from Mordecai and Rigby, they're cancelling too."

"Now that's weird, they're always fooling around. Why can't they come?"

"They're having some important event at night at the park. Since they're worried to lose their Jobs...again, they will stay and help Benson with it."

"We're still going right? Where's Dipper anyway?"

"HEY GUYS!" Dipper came running towards Mabel and Buttercup. "Don't be mad at me but have something important to do."

"Dude, what's so important that you can't come with us?" Mabel asked.

"It's…complicated." Dipper said nervously. "But I'll explain to you guys soon enough. You guys can still go I mean the rest are going right?"

"No." Buttercup crossed her arms. "Phineas, Ferb, Mordecai and Rigby aren't coming. It's the Clayface dude! The remake of The Clayface! You've been talking about this movie for a long time! You better have a good excuse."

"Unfortunately…I can't tell you now…just trust me on this one guys. Have fun. Sorry, later!" Dipper then left.

"Well…should we ask the rest?" Mabel asked.

"Whatever." Buttercup said sofly.

They went to ask to a couple of friends, they had agreed to watch this movie with them since it was a one night only.

But none of them were able to come. Kick had an accident and therefore had to stay in bed.

Then there was Timmy and Tootie who had a special event themselves that they had to attend to.

Finally, when they went to find Dib and his sister, they only found Gaz. Who had completly forgot about the whole thing.

"So where's Dib, is he coming?" Mabel asked.

"Don't think so. He's been stalking that odd green kid, Zim or whatever lately. I wouldn't count on that moron. So where's Dipper?" Gaz asked.

"Has something important to do…brothers huh?" Mabel said. "Pff…"

"So he's not coming?" Gaz asked, her tone a bit surprised. "Hmm…actually…I just remembered that…well dad is going to call me on video chat…don't have much time to spend time with him…sorry guys…"

"It's alright." Buttercup sighed.

Walking, Buttercup and Mabel found themselves alone. The rest had things to do.

"Well she doesn't fools me. She's not coming because Dipper is not coming. This is weird, I mean Dipper is smart and yeah alright he has helped us to solve some cases. But socially speaking, is he that dumb?"

"You mean about Gaz having a crush on him? Haha, I know man." Mabel said.

Laughing softly, Buttercup then added. "Dunno about this girl Wendy you've told me about. But Dipper see already who really likes him."

"Tried telling him once man, he thought I was joking." Mabel said.

Then Buttercup rolled her eyes and said. "Enough about Dipper, what do we do? Do we go and watch this movie or what?"

"We could go. Do you want to go?" Mabel shrugged.

"Got curious about it since Dipper wouldn't shut up about it."

Then Mabel responded with a soft laugh. "Well let's go then."

"Alright. Wanna eat something now or after the movie?"

Shrugging, Mabel said. "Whatever you want man. Honestly, I'm not that hungry."

"Kay then. Let's go to Arnold's after the movie then." Buttercup said softly.

Out of a sudden, Mabel poked Buttercup's cheek.

"Awesome, sounds like a plan! Bump!"

Being random at times, Buttercup laughed and pushed Mabel lightly. "Stop it, dude!"

They decided to kill sometime at the mall and several other places, since the movie was late at night.

When they went to the theatre, they managed to get tickets.

The line was rather long but since Buttercup and her sisters were Megaville's current super heroes, the theatre made an exception with them.

When the movie ended, both Mabel and Buttercup laughed on their way out.

"That movie was terrible." Buttercup said between laughs.

"Dipper wanted to see it because it was rather controversial. The actor of the old movie, Basil Karlo tried to kill the actors of this one."

"You're kidding me." Buttercup said.

"No. The shooting took place in Gotham City tho. So…The Batman stopped Karlo before anything could happen, sick right?"

"Well anyway, wanna grab a bite?"

"Alright." Mabel said.

They walked a few blocks and they arrived at Arnold's, where they usually hang out at night.

But then Buttercup gasped and grabbed Mabel to hide behind a car.

"Sup with you, man?" Mabel complained at the sudden shove.

"Shhh! That's my mom's friend from the place where she works. Think her name is Barbara."

"So what? Why are you hiding from her?"

Looking at the blonde, pale skinned woman with the colorful clothes, Buttercup shrugged. "Dunno, she was the one who recommended for Blossom to see a shrink. M-mean I don't know…she sometimes psycho-analizes you, kinda…dunno man! Sometimes...her stare makes me uncomfortable for some reason, y'know?"

They watched as Barbara walked out of the restaurant with a red haired lady with glasses and a green jacket.

What surprised both of them, was that they walked hand with hand back to Barbara's car, which brought the enigma.

"You think…?"

Then Mabel chuckled. "So what if they are? Good for her, what're you even worried. C'mon, they're gone."

Laughing softly, Buttercup nodded. "Kay then, it just surprised me. I didn't knew Miss Grey swinged that way."

Soon enough they ordered at the restaurant. Meanwhile they talked, laughed, they were having a good time together.

"So, you've told me that you dated a few guys back at Townsville right?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it just didn't worked. Mean, at some point they were acting weird, like needy and I simply snapped man, ugh. Got sick of them."

"Like how needy?"

Chuckling softly, Buttercup thought for a bit before responding.

"Well, one of them would texted me every time he could and made a fuzz if I didn't texted back."

"Then another was jealous, of me spending time with my friends, he would get mad when I would rather be with my sisters than with him. That guy was rather weird and psycho, punch him in the face when I broke up with him."

Then Buttercup stopped after a bit, thinking. "To be honest I don't know why I didn't liked to hang around the last one. Just, things didn't worked."

"Balls." Mabel joked.

"What about you, genious?"

"Well... I always found something that bothers me about the men I date. One's too tall, another too small, another one is a gnome, blah blah blah blah."

What Mabel said made Buttercup laugh softly. "Never kissed a guy myself, what about you?"

"Well, I did kissed with one, he was a Merman!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Yeah right!" Buttercup laughed again. "You never stop joking do you?"

"Haha…" Mabel then nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Never…"

"Guess, I'm going to take a break from dating, been a few months since we arrived to this place and I honestly don't plan to date whatsoever."

"Meh, when I was younger I dreamed about having a relationship with a cool guy. So I think I grew up and realized I should stop forcing things and just take things easily."

"Good thinking."

Their orders came shortly and they ate.

For a while, they talked and joked again until a loud noise echoed through the place.

"Were those…?" Mabel asked.

Out of a sudden another explosion was heard and Buttercup stood up.

"What's going on?" Asked, Buttercup. The sounds of shootings and more explosions were heard nearby.

"Stay here alright?" Buttercup told Mabel who nodded.

"Be careful!"

Then Buttercup ran out of the restaurant and flew up to see from the sky the place where she saw the building on fire.

There on a balcony a guy ran away shooting until he ran out of space and screamed as he fell down.

As fast as she could, Buttercup catched the guy but since he was armed, Buttercup knocked him out.

Then Buttercup helped a few civilians out of the building til' she realized there was a fight in the building that caused the fire.

"Hey!" Buttercup exclaimed as she catched up to some woman with a blue hoodie grabbing a criminal to interrogate him. "What is going in here?!"

"Mind your own business." The woman said, Buttercup could see that this girl had dark skin.

"Can't do that." Buttercup then gasped as she recognized the guy that the woman was interrogating, he looked like Maxwell 'Max' Montana of Megaville's criminal world.

"Lemme go, bitch!" Max said.

Out of a sudden, the woman sighed and knocked Max out before turning around.

"This isn't the time to be playing super hero, girl. Turn around and leave me, so I can my job."

Chuckling, Buttercup responded softly. "Dunno what you're doing, but you're putting people in danger while doing this."

Out of a sudden, the woman began attacking Buttercup and she gasped as suddenly she made that roof to fall on her, being used to those kind of attacks, Buttercup dashed away from the danger and responded the attack with some punches that the woman blocked.

After a bit, the woman extinguished the fire from the room, when a blow of air absorbed the fire and then the plumbing in the building burst out and water froze Buttercup's legs, catching her by surprise as the woman then grabbed Max to run away.

"HEY!"

Using all her strenght, Buttercup broke the ice and flew away in the hallway after the woman, distracted at times as she helped a few other people but then catched up.

When Buttercup punched the hooded girl she gasped and let Max go and began responding to the attacks again, which catched Buttercup by surprise.

A large block of rock got in between Buttercup and the woman, Buttercup who was about to attack ran into the rock and broke it before the hooded girl then gave another blow with fire.

Standing back up, Buttercup exclaimed. "Who the fuck are you?"

Then Buttercup realized. "Water, air, fire and earth…those powers are just the same as…do you have anything to do with one of Megaville's heroes? Aang, the avatar?"

Chuckling softly, the woman took the Hood off. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Will have to take you in tho."

"And I will have to put on a fight then. I'm the next Avatar, my name is Korra." Sighing softly, Korra then added. "I'm trying to find the last Avatar's murderer. This man right here is trying to protect that monster who I suspect that did the job."

"You put innocents in danger."

"And I'm aware of it. That's why I flooded the place."

"Let the police arrest this man, he has a lot to answer for."

"This man, is protecting a bigger treat. You think he and his friends control this city? I was killed…I mean! The Avatar, Aang was killed because of something far darker. There's a group of people that control this city from the shadows. They've been observing for a long time now."

"What kind of treat?"

"The Bleach Killer, or Black White, whatever you want to call him. I suspect he's a member of this secret society. The only thing I know is that they control this city through money and intimidation. They're powerful enough to remain anonymous."

Out of a sudden, Buttercup heard the police and everyone arriving at the scene. The fire was put out.

"C'mon, since you're related to Aang, they might be willing to listen to you."

Then Korra laughed softly. "Can't get involved with the media now girl. They got eyes everywhere."

"Wait!" Buttercup said as Korra began to run away.

"Freeze!" It was Agent Nigel from SHIELD.

"It's just me." Buttercup said.

"What're you doing here? Do you know what caused the fire?"

"No, the real question is what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard this place was one of Montana's hideouts. We didn't had a probable cause to get here until now."

"Well, there he is." Buttercup said.

"Nice work, Buttercup." Nigel said as he arrested Max who was still uncounscious.

"It wasn't me…it was someone else…" Buttercup whispered to herself, would she be able to see Korra again? Bubbles had told her about Agent P back when he helped her rescue their dad.

Was it possible that Megaville's Heroes were back? Time would tell.

However, on some other place in Megaville, in Mabel's and Dipper's house.

There was Dipper, putting together more clues on a case that he started investigating ever since he set foot in Gravity Falls.

"There has to be more clues…" Dipper said, looking up at the board.

Photos and writings were there on the board.

'Gravity Falls mentions The Blind Eye Society in several chapters of the journal I own and found in that place.'

'Back inMegaville I found out that The Blind Eye Society are a urban legend aswell, a secret society.'

'Lots of people disappeared in Gravity Falls.'

'Who is Benford Hirsch and why is Gruncle Stan always avoids speaking of him?'

'Was William Bill Cipher, the most notorious serial killer of the Tri-State Area a member of this secret society?'

'There's a page on the journal that says something about the secret society, except it's coded and it's found in the page where it features the haunted doors. Where is Door 13 back in Gravity Falls and why can't I find it? What's beyond that door and is it related to the Blind Eye Society or something else?'

Sighing softly, Dipper took a seat and kept thinking and browsing the internet in his phone trying to find a way to crack that line which he found on the journal.

Not even Mabel is aware of this research. Dipper thinks that nobody would take him seriously.

The line at the board, how could he crack the message…or if it's simply gibberish?

The message read. 'Onlv Cojrfcu Cjhib, pl Vadjrfuhb. Jhi cdb lkixnp feiu bxma xfwv, ku x lkixninop vqomaonn, yuaxldbm. Genl xw AVN kk cdb xxpnnsnnp. Vadjrfuhb feiu xinaa.'

There was only a clue in the journal that said: 'The Word you're looking for is RED.'


	17. Foster Home for the Criminally Insane

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED. Note: In case you're Reading Miss Leidi, thank you for your review! Don't worry about it, I know I still need to do more checkups to my grammar and spelling, obviously english is not my main language. I'm doing my best to make this fic worth reading, so I'm glad you're still going to read some more. Will take notes, thanks for the help!**

**Chapter 17: Foster Home for the Criminally Insane.**

Back again, in Doctor Csupo's office. Blossom was talking about her dreams.

"So tell me, what is exactly, what you fear about dreaming?" Oblina asked.

Clearing her throat, Blossom begun. "Usually, I dream things related to my childhood. And…I always see myself…touching my face…and it looks…deformed…"

"Why do you think it's deformed?"

It took a while, but Blossom then responded.

"Well, had my suspicions, that Professor Utonium is keeping information from us."

"How deformed do you see yourself?"

"Big eyes…big massive eyes it takes most of my face…no nose…a round a really round head, like an oval of some sort and finally…I have no fingers on my hands…"

"Do your sisters have this dreams too?"

"Not that I know of…asked them once but they don't want to talk to me about exchanging theories of how Professor Utonium created us…they would rather think that Sugar, Spice and everything nice is a truth…than learning that everything happened in a lab or something…"

"Do you consider Professor Utonium a father?"

"You've asked me that already…" Blossom raised her tone a bit.

Then Oblina chuckled lightly. "To be honest, we'll have to go through this the entire theraphy session. Please, Blossom, do not get mad at me. I just want you to answer to yourself, why your sisters are capable of calling Professor Utonium a father and not you?"

"Because…!" Blossom suddenly took a deep breathe and remained shut for a short time before responding after a while. "A father is someone you can trust…and Professor Utonium is not someone who has earned my trust as he has evaded the question for far too long…"

Then Oblina responded. "Valid argument. When was the last time you asked him about your past?"

"Long ago…"

"Why haven't you asked him now?"

"Don't know, afraid I suppose."

"About?"

"That he might respond…and that I might not like the answer…"

There was a silence for a while.

"The time is up Blossom. This session has come to an end." Oblina said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor Csupo. Are you going to be at Foster's today?" Blossom asked a bit nervous.

"Why? I wasn't called for a evaluation myself. Hehe…are you nervous about The Joker being transfered from Arkham to Foster's?"

"For some reason I don't trust him…"

"I see…don't worry Blossom everything will be fine. There's going to be plenty of security in the place so he won't escape or anything. Here, I have something for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom then took a pair of tickets that Oblina handed her.

"These are tickets for a magic show, have you Heard about Jervis Tetch. It's for one night only. Distract yourself Blossom, relax and maybe…you know…why don't you ask some guy to go and see the show?" Oblina winked with a soft laugh.

Blossom sighed and chuckled lightly. "Thank you for the tickets."

"See ya next time." Oblina smiled.

Then Blossom left the building.

Flying up to the sky, Blossom tried to distract herself. Looking down at the buildings as she then finally arrived to the place she wanted to be at the time.

Foster's Asylum.

Home to the Criminally Insane in Megaville.

It was too early, but the press and a lot of people where already at the scene.

Since The Joker has claimed that he has information on the Black White case, that good enough that could lead to the identity of the killer himself.

However, everytime someone tries to outsmart Black White.

That person ends up death.

Therefore the authorities where already in the scene, placing guards and armed men, SWAT, SHIELD, everyone was there.

There was a threat to The Joker's life that was uploaded on a video in the internet.

This video showed a clown being hanged.

However, it was taken offline shortly after it was seen.

Suddenly, Blossom gasped as she felt a hand over her shoulder, turning around, she gasped once again, it was Brick.

The Rowdyruff, now a teen just like her, he didn't wear a cap anymore, but a red jacket and pants. Casual looking.

"Thought you'd be here."

"What do you want?" Blossom asked, still treating Brick as an enemy.

"What else I would be doing here?" Brick chuckled. "Making sure nothing bad goes on."

They looked at each other eyes, Blossom still unsure if she should trust, but in the end, she sighed. Brick was working for SHIELD now.

"Do you think something odd might happen?" Blossom asked looking back at Foster's.

"Nothing good comes out of The Joker, that's for sure. The guy kept the city of Gotham to their knees for so long. Coulson told me that eight trucks full of armed men are bringing the guy from Arkham to Foster's. The Warden of Arkham Asylum Quincy Sharp, the head of psychology at Arkham's Jonathan Crane and the lead investigator in Ciber-Crime Division on Gotham City's Police Department."

"Why does a Ciber-Crime Division agent is send with them?"

"Because of the threat uploaded to the internet."

"Like if we have the need to protect a low life thug like The Joker." Blossom said, The Joker has earned the death penalty a hundred times, yet they must protect his life against another one like him, things might get heated up in the debate soon enough.

Turning around, Blossom was about to ask something to Brick when she gasped at the sudden kiss from the taller guy. Brick had taken a chance, catching Blossom by surprise, their lips met, like that time when they were younger, except this time, Brick was the one kissing Blossom. She felt those warm lips, her cheeks went warmer even, it was just a brief moment, but it felt like a eternity. Then, Blossom pulled away and panted some.

Blossom blushed madly. "What are you doing?!"

Giving a soft chuckle, Brick then responded. "Curious, that's all. Just wanted to know how that would feel now."

Not being able to say a word, Blossom remained silent for a while. After all, when they were younger, they were enemies and to defeat them.

They kissed.

Cause the kiss distracted Brick.

And now, the roles had changed and now it was Blossom who was shocked.

"So, are your sisters coming too?" Brick asked, trying to break the ice.

"D-don't know…"

"Well, you might want to consider to call them over."

"Why is…th-that?"

"Because they're here."

Finally, Blossom snapped from the trance.

Looking down she saw that the trucks arrived and the police was trying to keep the media away so they could be at a safe location.

Down there, on the entrance to Foster's Asylum, the Warden herself came out. It was Francis Foster.

A red haired girl with glasses and a green lab coat.

Not only was she there, but also, important people like The Mayor, Fred Jones.

Along them, the head of SHIELD in the place, Phil Coulson and his right hand man, Nigel Uno and Detective Velma Dinkley of the Megaville Police Department, who were part of the security at Foster's Asylum, nervous and doubt were in their eyes, Blossom could see that.

All of the trucks had armed men, like Brick said and they all went out.

Forming two lines up to the last truck from which the Warden of Arkham came out, along a few others and more armed men too.

There was Quincy Sharp, head of Psychology within Arkham, Jonathan Crane and a man with a suit wearing glasses, soon Sharp came over to shake hands with Francis Foster and spoke lightly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Foster, met your mother when she was young, it's an honor that you took care of the Asylum. How is her by the way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fine. Although a little sick. She's old after all. Call me Frankie, Warden Sharp."

"Alright Frankie, I brought you this degenerate. I hope you have enough patience, as mine is running off."

"Let's get him in then."

Finally, what everyone around was waiting for finally took place.

The Joker was brought down from the truck, all covered with chains and with a straight jacket.

Even tho he wasn't wearing any make up, the people could see that he must be sick of some odd disease as his skin was mostly bleached, only a few spots had that live color of a normal human skin color, then…the man laughed loudly.

"Citizens of Megaville!" The Joker said.

But then his tone changed to a more sad one, mocking the police.

"Look at this! Look at how they treat me! This is inhuman! I'm not a dog! I'm a man! A foolish man that didn't commit any crime! It was my imaginary friend! He did it all along!"

"The name of my imaginary friend is Cheese! He did it! Please! He loves chocolate milk, do you know?" The Joker cried sarcastically before those cries turned to laughter.

"Wooha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha!" The Joker kept laughing and the media kept taking pictures and asking questions.

While Joker played the victim role, Quincy Sharp introduced his colleagues back from Gotham to Frankie and Phil Coulson.

"This is the head of Psychology, and the one who would take my place as Warden when the elections are over. Jonathan Crane."

The man, Crane smiled and respectfully shook hands with everyone. "Pleased to meet you, The Joker has been my patient ever since his capture. Any questions feel free to do so."

"And this is the lead investigator, in Ciber-Crime Division within Gotham City's Police Department. Edward Nashton. He'll be investigating the mysterious video and threat to The Joker's life in the internet."

The man with the glasses smiled aswell and shooked hands too and said.

"Not here to cause any trouble, I hope we can work together just fine. I will come to the police department whenever you're ready. I would like the security codes just in case, hope you guys don't mind that."

"Very well. Thanks for the help, Mister Nashton." Coulson said.

While Joker was escorted, he threw a few jokes and spoke as loud as he could, testing everyone's patience.

Laughing still, Joker spoke again. "Now let's do an experiment. Emperor Joker says: point me with that gun!"

The guard in front of him snapped and pointed his gun at The Joker. "Shut up already!"

This of course, brought more laughter from The Joker. "It Works! Woo ha ha ha ha ha! Oops, I mean…thank you, I will shut up now, Luigi right? How's the wife and kids huh?"

Out of a sudden, Joker looked up and saw Blossom and Brick in the roof and smiled.

"Megaville…The City Without Heroes…this is going to be fun. Woo ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha!"


	18. Rainbow the Clown

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Nickelodeon, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Chapter 18: Rainbow the Clown.**

The gates of Foster finally closed when the clown and the security from Arkham and Gotham City made sure that nobody else would get in the building.

The wardens from Arkham and Foster kept chating with each other until the clown was finally brought towards them.

**[Frankie Foster. Foster Home for Imaginary Friends.]**

"What's up doc!? Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants!" The Joker said to Frankie Foster who sighed at the joke.

"Shut up! You filthy degenerate, show some respect for once in your pathetic life!" Warden Sharp from Arkham replied.

**[Warden Quincy Sharp, Edward Nashton aka The Riddler, Johnathan Crane aka The Scarecrow, The Joker. Batman comics.]**

"It's alright, Warden Sharp. I'm used to this kind of men. So you're the famous, Joker?" Frankie Foster asked.

"In the flesh." Joker giggled.

"Heard that you're here to talk personally with one of my patients." Frankie said.

"Oh well…need to catch up you know, we could compare the amount of people we've killed. I'm rooting for myself, what about you? Woo hahahahahaha!"

"Party hats, being referred as Emperor Joker at all times." Frankie said as she browsed a file with The Joker's ridiculous demands in a piece of paper that was send to her office, obviously The Joker was toying with them before revealing Black White's identity, Joker just chuckled.

"The usual, doc, it's not much. I'm not asking for a lap dance. Now that I mentioned it…if you manage to give Batman the message, I wouldn't mind one, oooo hoo hoo hoo hoo."

"Funny." Frankie sighed again and then walked with Sharp and Crane towards the interrogation room.

In the way, Joker kept testing everyone's patience until he saw a janitor in the way, asian looking and with a short ponytail.

"So you're back eh?! How have you been Jack?! Oh yeah I know who you are! I know lots of things! Haha! He told me you'd be here! You can tell your dumb dragon friend that you're wasting your time! Woo hahahahaha!" When Joker was out of sight he then whispered with a very angered tone.

"And more importantly…mine…"

"How does he knows your name Jack?" Another janitor asked Jack. "Between you and me, you should be careful, that guy is insane."

"Don't know…and honestly, I wouldn't be so worried." Jack said.

**[Jack. Samurai Jack show.]**

"There was a incident in some part of the building so we had to move some of our patients. Don't mind them, they're harmless." Frankie told Sharp as they could hear the patients on each side whispering to themselves or to each other.

Suddenly, one of the patients, recognize The Joker and she smiled widely, so widely she could look like a Chesire Cat.

"It's the clown! The Clown is here everybody!" The blonde long haired girl with the wide grin yelled, she made a triangle with her hand which she placed over her left eye, making a triangle with a eye.

"I'm watching you..." The girl said, making Joker giggle silly.

"Step back Starling." Frankie said as they walked by her cell.

**[Starling. Star vs the forces of Evil.]**

"Hi Frankie!" She laughed a bit. "I'm so sorry...you have no idea how much I looooooove clowns!" She winked at Joker.

"What a cutie!" Joker laughed.

Then Joker walked by the cell of a man, a large man with a odd mask covering the lower half of his face, he had blue hair and wore the same orange jumper as Star did.

"So you're the duck huh?" Joker giggled again.

"Monsieur Joker. Pleased to meet you." Le Quack then did just as Star made with her hands, a triangle with a eye. It was some sort of message.

"Ready to take a well deserved vacation?" Joker laughed.

"Oui! We all are! Oooh hoo hoo hoo!"

**[Le Quack is based of the character of the same name. Courage the Cowardly Dog.]**

"Hey, stop talking to the patients! Shut your filthy mouth!" Sharp said.

More patients took notice of Joker, like a long pink haired girl, with light pink skin, she wore a jumper just like the rest.

"Your Highness, may I ask for your permission to walk through your kingdom?" Joker giggled.

Then the girl stood up and placed a hand on the glass of her cell. "Oh it's you. Miss Foster, may I please have a chat with our guest?"

Frankie shooked her head. "Sorry Bonnie, no visits."

"That's a shame, please, Sir Clown. Do enjoy your stay." Bonnie vowed lightly.

**[Bonnibelle Bubblegum. Adventure Time.]**

Just like others, Bonnie did a triangle while the guards were distracted.

Suddenly, Frankie gasped as she looked at the next cell, it contained a girl with long black hair, her skin pale, almost grey looking, she had a very tight straight jacket, that she torn apart a bit from the right arm, she had been biting it until she reached her skin, she was bleeding a bit so Frankie was worried.

"Marceline. Don't have the time for this. Please stop biting yourself."

With a wide grin, Marceline showed her Sharp teeth at Joker. "Sorry Frankie, it won't happen again."

**[Marceline. Adventure Time.]**

Others cells had a few patients who just stared at the Wall and ignored Joker, but then there was another cell in which the patient did spoke to Joker, this had a long purple haired looking girl with light purple skin, she had a star in her forehead. Her jumper was rather torn apart, she made shorts out of her pants and a top out of her shirt.

"Oh my Glob! Hey handsome! Do please take a visit to my cell when you're no longer busy!" She winked making a triangle with a eye aswell.

"Woo ha ha ha, temting, I might do just that sweetie!" Joker laughed again.

"Stop doing that to your clothes Spacey!" Frankie said as she passed by, she had done it again she thought.

"Lump off my back, bitch. I do what I want." Spacey snapped her fingers, her voice sounded quite flamboyant and boyish.

**[Spacey. Adventure Time.]**

"Sorry about that Warden." Frankie rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's alright Miss Foster. I'm used to this kind of behavior back at my Asylum. Some pigs just have no cure." Sharp said with a sigh.

The next cell had what looked to be a man, there were a lot of machines in that cell, Joker grinned widely, it was kind of dark, but he could see a robotic face who stared back at him, this man seemed to be alive because of all those machines.

"Take this man for example." Frankie said as she was chatting with Sharp. "Past is a mystery, only thing we know it's that he identified himself as Bear Capicola. He's a techonological expert, yet he refuses to talk to us..."

That's what Joker caught, he chuckled to himself, this was another one mentioned to him, Capicola didn't do a triangle but he did remembered his name.

"Are we there yet?" Joker teased.

**[Bear Capicola. Regular Show.]**

"Shut up." Sharp said.

There were two cells left, the one before the last one had a man with a odd shaped head. He looked quite disturbed and goofy like, he looked at Joker and also did a triangle with his hands.

"Hey there doc." Joker giggled.

"Have you seen dah Platypus?" The man said.

"Heinz, don't bother our guest." Frankie said.

**[Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb show.]**

When Joker walked by the last cell, he noticed the man spoke to himself, it was a man with short black hair, wearing the same jumper as everyone else, he looked like he didn't shaved in a while.

"Oh I know this guy!" Joker said. "Sharpie? Can I have his autograph, pretty please?!" Joker laughed.

"In the next season of Total Drama..." The man looked at Joker and stopped talking to himself, he pressed himself to the glass of his cell and laughed. "It's you! You're here! I'm a fan of your work sir!"

"Thank you!" Joker laughed.

Like most of the patients did, the man then did a triangle with his hand.

"Move!" Sharp shoved Joker who laughed.

"Step away from the glass, McLean." Frankie said.

**[McLean. Total Drama series.]**

"Don't worry, we'll see again soon enough woo ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed.

While Joker was being brought towards the interrogation room.

Back at the Megaville Police Department, Velma and Nigel brought the officer from Gotham City to investigate personally the online threat against the Joker.

"So Mister Nashton, you think you can track down where that message was sent?" Nigel asked.

"It's a piece of cake, agent. Like a basic riddle. It all leads to the algorithms." Nashton said.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure to claim that riddles would be that simple." Velma replied.

"Hehe, seriously? May I test you with one?" Edward Nashton asked.

"Alright." Velma replied.

"I'll be right under your feet, you would never lose me, no matter how you run." Nashton said.

"Hmm…" Nigel chuckled.

"A shadow?" Velma doubtfully asked.

"Exactly! You see, it wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"

"I guess. You're quite a character, Mister Nashton." Velma chuckled.

Then Edward chuckled softly and placed his laptop on the desk.

"Thanks, I can take it from here, I'll try not to take too long."

In the laptop, Edward Nashton began browsing the internet and hacking into Foster's Asylum security quite easily, he then took a sip from the coffee he brought with him with a soft chuckle.

On other part of Megaville, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and Mabel were hanging out at Hey Arnold's restaurant, where they usually ate.

They were discussing about the current events, like everybody in Megaville, the fact that Joker was brought from Arkham to Foster was rather controversial.

Many were doubtful if he would be helpful on the Black White case, after all, he was insane, Ferb was still trying to figure out about the Joker threat personally.

There on his phone, there was a copy of the video before it was taken down by the police.

"Still on that Ferb? You should take a break." Phineas said.

Ferb said. "Not yet."

"Sup with you Ferb?" Dipper asked.

"Taking a look at that threat on The Joker. That video were a clown is shown hanged."

"Dude, that's…sick." Mabel said.

"There's a large number in the video, I just can't figure it out what it exactly means." Ferb said.

"Lemme take a look." Dipper said.

"Ha! Like if you would know." Mabel teased.

"Knock yourself out." Ferb said and sighed, taking a bite from his burguer at last.

Glaring at Mabel, Dipper then took the phone." Thanks Ferb."

Looking at the video, he find it hard to watch as the clown was having a seizure while he was hanged in that dark room.

Then Dipper looked down on the video and the number appeared along some long set of letters.

'15100523210920050815062321250123042116041619211206012020090116230416192009190522190504: 061920060311.'

Looking down the numbers, Dipper noticed the set of letters and numbers.

'ATBASHCEASARCIPHERA1Z26.'

"Whatever." Mabel said and then asked. "Have you guys heard if Buttercup and her sisters would be at Foster's? She won't answer her phone."

Responding gently, Phineas said.

"No, I don't think so."

"Man, then where is Buttercup? Guys, ever since you all abandoned us at the Terror's film, she had been acting weird."

"How weird?" Ferb asked.

"Well, she had been telling me she's busy, she won't go out with me like we usually do. First I thought she was pissed at me. But none of the others have seen her either. I mean what the fuck is she doing?"

"Probably she is indeed at Foster's" Ferb said.

"Well…as far as we know, Buttercup does takes her super hero work too seriously."

"GUYS!" Dipper said.

"Hey, we're talking about important issues, man." Mabel said.

"Look! The set of numbers and letters are actually telling us how to crack the long number code! Look, like in my journal says."

"A1Z26 is a cipher that translates numbers to letters, like a equals 1, b equals 2 and so on!"

"Then there's Ceasar cipher which is three letters back!"

"And finally Atbash is the cipher that turns around the alphabet!"

"So?" Mabel asked.

"Awesome, that actually makes sense." Phineas said.

"Don't feed the troll, Phineas." Mabel teased.

"Shut up Mabel! Hear me out I'm serious!"

"Taking each set of numbers in the long code, 2 numbers equals a letter. The whole code says this."

'Ojewuitehofwvyawdupdpsuliattiapwdpstisevsedfstfck.'

"That is pure gibberish Dipper!" Mabel laughed.

"But if we translate from this to Ceasar we get this."

'Rghzxlmhkrizxbdzgxsgsvxoldmwldszgsvwlvhyvhgivwifn.'

"More gibberish, Dipper." Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Finally, translating from Ceasar to Atbash gets us this."

'Its a conspiracy watch the clown do what he does best redrum.'

"Whoa!" Phineas said.

"What does Redrum stands for then?" Mabel asked, now interested.

"Hmm…" Dipper thought before Ferb then gasped.

"Redrum is backwards! It means MURDER!"

"Conspiracy…clown, murder! Guys, the Joker is not here to help! He's here to murder at Foster's!"

"We've got to tell Blossom and the others!" Phineas said.

"There is no time for that! We've got to tell everyone back at Foster's! Phineas, Ferb, you know Agent Coulson right? We need to get there, we're close!"

"But…guys it might be dangerous." Ferb said.

"Besides, we might be close to Foster's, but if we call the girls they might arrive sooner."

"They aren't answering their pones. None of them!" Mabel said.

"Damn, alright guys, we need to get there, and unfortunately, there is only one way to do this."

Turning towards Mabel, Dipper handed some keys.

"It's your turn…to drive."

Gasping and whispering, Mabel took the keys.

"Been preparing myself for this moment…my entirely life."

Getting in the car of the Pines', Dipper and the rest zipped up and screamed in horror as Mabel drove.

"Did you saw that man! Hey you! Get out of my fucking way! We're in a hurry!" Mabel screamed while driving as fast as she could.

"This was a bad idea Dipper!" Phineas said.

"Know that! I'm sorry! I panicked!"

The Joker was at the interrogation room, like his silly demands declared, he was given his purple suit and make up and a party hat.

Behind the glass, Agent Coulson and Jonathan Crane watched the clown still testing the guards' patience.

"In your honest opinion Doctor Crane, do you think we might be wasting our time?" Coulson asked.

"Unsure how to respond that Agent Coulson, The Joker lies most of the time, but he has been serious about this."

Room was silent for a while, Coulson kept lowering down the temperature, a interrogation tactic, however, Joker then began speaking to himself, looking right at the triangle made of Steel that kept the glass together, Coulson and Crane then raised an eyebrow as they looked.

"Is that you? Bill? Whoa! I didn't recognized you, it's been a while. So what have you been up to?"

"Is this normal?" Coulson asked.

"More than you think."

"Excuse me?" Joker asked, still taking to the empty space in front.

"Shut up, clown!"

Ignoring the guard, Joker then laughed. "Is she serious?! Woo hahahahahah! I can do that! I mean I was already prepared to do that anyway! Why do you think smartass and Scarecrow came with me hahahahahah!"

"Smartass and Scarecrow?" Coulson asked.

"Wouldn't take that man too seriously, Agent Coulson." Crane smiled. "He might be just doing this to mess with your head."

"Thank you! But the Emperor Joker thing was made by the tiny fellow. You know, the one with the bigass hat! Hahahaha what a wacko!"

"For some reason…I think he's pretending to be insane. He knows more than we all want to think."

"Look for a chubby guy with big white hair. Kay. Anything else you Isosceles monster?" Joker asked.

"We've arrived with the patience, Miss Foster." Johnny, the head of security of Foster's Asylum came with Rainbow the Clown handcuffed and at gun point, Frankie nodded.

**[Johnny. Johnny Bravo show.]**

"Time to introduce these psychos." Frankie said as then Rainbow the Clown…or Jake Reddington entered the interrogation room with a big smile on his face.

"Well hello. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow murderer." Joker laughed again.

However, Jake Reddington was mute and just chuckled but no sound came out. Reddington was a thing looking man with a wide grin, his skin was pale, not as pale as Joker's, he wore the same orange jumper, he was bald, he had black hair at each side of his head, but nothing else.

Then Joker said. "Please, take a seat, and tell me…how has she been eh?"

No response.

"Really? Oh man, alright, these people want me to talk some nonsense into you and convince you to finally tell the identity of Black White."

No response, and Joker just smiled.

"How would you react if I tell you, that I'm here…to cash this certain favor."


	19. Checking Out

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman and several cartoons from Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 19: Checking Out.**

"You're just gonna stay there?" Brick asked Blossom, they were in the same place up in the roof of some building while Joker was locked in Foster's.

"Why do you care?"

"SHIELD won't let anything happen, don't worry."

No response, Blossom was still distracted, she was just waiting for everything to go wrong. For some reason.

Then Brick sighed softly and just took a seat again.

"Why did you…kissed me…?" Blossom asked.

"Well, why did you kissed back at Townsville?"

"Because that was the only way of defeating you." Blossom blushed.

Then Brick chuckled softly.

"Like I said, I was curious. Why? You liked it?"

"Shut up! I did not! Not the time, we've got bigger things to worry about like this psychopath!"

"Don't look at me, you brought the discussion up."

By now, Blossom's face was completly red, but then she saw a car parking outside Foster's, badly parked, the driver almost crashed.

Out of the car, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and Mabel came out and Blossom gasped.

Finally, Blossom jumped down from the roof and Brick raised an eyebrow. "Hey? Where are you going?!"

"Phineas! What's going on? Why are you here?" Blossom asked.

"Boy am I glad to see ya!" Mabel said.

"We found out…I mean, Dipper find out in the video that threated Joker that he's not here to help, but to murder someone, we're not exactly sure, but we were right about not trusting The Joker." Phineas explained.

Confused, Blossom took a deep breath.

"So something is going to happen? Stay here I'll try to get in." Blossom said and then the large gate behind them closed.

"Whoa…" Mabel said, still tying to call Buttercup.

"Wait! Blossom, I have authorization by Agent Coulson, I can get you in." Phineas said as she catched up to Blossom.

Finally, there was a response by Buttercup.

"Dude where have you been?! Why weren't you answering your phone?!" Mabel screamed.

"Sorry Mabel…I kinda…well, I've been a bit…busy I guess…" Buttercup tone of voice was nervous for some reason.

"Get your ass here to Foster's Asylum! Something bad might happen!" Mabel said.

"What?" Buttercup asked confused.

"The Joker…he's going to do something, it was mentioned on the video that went viral that showed a man dressed like a clown hanged. He's going to kill someone Buttercup! Also…the gates were closed…we kinda…got stuck in the parking lot."

"Alright, coming." Buttercup hanged up and Mabel then asked Ferb and Dipper.

"So where are the guards anyway? Who is going to let us out?"

"Don't know man. Let's catch up to Blossom and Phineas." Dipper said.

"You're crazy! This is a nuthouse, Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Would you rather, stay here in the cold?" Ferb asked and Dipper walked to catch up to Phineas and Blossom.

"Man…" Mabel whispered to herself.

On Frida's house, where Bubbles was practicing along Maggie, Bubbles finally grabbed her phone and noticed there were several missed calls from Mabel.

Then dialed back. "Hello?"

"Oh Bubbles! I'm so glad you picked up! There is no time to explain! Blossom is here at Foster's along Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and me. Something is going to happen here because of The Joker. We've walked for a bit and we…kinda noticed there is no one around."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, got distracted with our practice, I'm coming over, kay hang in there!" Bubbles said and then left Frida's house flying.

Suddenly, Dipper finally saw Blossom and Phineas in the end of the hallway, they were standing there. "There you are, guys, what…?" Dipper was about to ask something when he to stopped and stared at where they were looking.

"You guys alright?" Mabel asked but then in shock put the hand on her mouth.

There was blood all over the wall.

"What now?" Dipper whispered, his voice trembling a bit.

"Call…Velma." Blossom said, even tho she was a super hero, she never saw that intense crimson color of blood.

"GUYS!"

Then all of them screamed at the sudden shout behind their backs.

"Buttercup! Don't do that!" Mabel said as they all turned around.

"What happened here? And…whoa…" Buttercup noticed the blood on the wall.

The speaker then turned on and the annoying voice of The Joker was heard. "Welcome to Joker's Asylum! I can see you guys right there…we've got a party going on! Would you like to join us?! Woo ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Suddenly, the head of security in Foster's, a blonde man with black glasses came badly wounded.

"Are you alright?" Blossom immediatly asked, helping the man out.

Gently Blossom helped him to take a seat on the floor while he put pressure on the wound.

"Please…you've got to help the Warden…The Joker got her…"

"How did this happened?"

"To be honest…I don't know…I must assume that the guards from Arkham were Joker's men from the beginning…cause they started shooting us out."

"Did you called the police?"

"No…something is blocking communications, the doors began closing…tried to bust into the emergency exit but…I think somebody hacked into our security."

"Calm down, stay here…we'll try to control things. Buttercup, come with me."

"Wait! What about us!?" Mabel asked.

"Stay here with him, do you got a gun? Mister?" Buttercup asked.

Taking out from his belt, the guard showed his gun. "Bravo…Johnny…call me Johnny. Don't have much ammo."

"Okay, please Phineas, try and help him with his wound? Do you know first aid?" Blossom asked.

"Well…we once tried surgery on a Summer…I'll take a look." Phineas responded.

The speaker sounded again. "Tick Tock…you're late to our party! We've invited some new people you need to meet! And we've got a special guest…an old friend of yours that is dying to see you get here!"

"Ready?" Blossom asked.

"Let's get in there." Buttercup replied.

Then they began to walk through the hallway, more blood was visible, even Buttercup felt nervous when they ran into the corpses of several SHIELD agents and Foster's guards.

The tune of Foster's Asylum was heard on the speakers, before Joker spoke again.

"They are moving now! Anyone else that hasn't jumped into our side, re-consider, we need you all to come to our party. Now I've got to say, I'm really picky! What I seek in a henchmen other than extreme loyalty and stunning good looks! Is that you've got to have a really intense thirst for blood! Woo hahahahaha! Joker out hehe."

Out of a sudden, Blossom and Buttercup gasped and shivered by the sudden loud screams of the inmates running towards them.

The Powerpuff began fighting against the attacks of the inmates, countering their hits and knocking them out.

When they cleaned the room, the televisions on the room finally began working and what they were showing was Joker with Frankie Foster at gun point along several psychopaths who were leading the riot in the Asylum.

"Can you see us now? Do you recognize him? Mojo right?"

"Please! Don't do it! I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"It's not up to me, you silly chimp! The Princess is about to decide your fate. Can you carry his trial on now? Princess Bubblegum?"

They could see another inmate of Foster's, a long pink haired girl with a piece of broom that act like a scepter.

"Silence! Thank you, noble clown of the Gothic lands. Betrayal is a serious crime." Princess Bubblegum said, she suffered from schizofrenic delusions.

Therefore, to her, Joker was a good man and everyone else were her subjects.

"Mojo, you've been helping a man that tried to control our kingdom. And for that, you're guilty with the crime of betrayal. The X Man might not be here to help you! And I declare that you must be punished by the laws of this lands. Hang the monkey where those girls can see!"

"NO PLEASE! Please no! I beg you! I'm not supposed to be here! Don't do it! Don't! Please!" Mojo cried out while some inmates began tying his neck while the rest of the inmates screamed.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill!" They loudly screamed.

"Mojo…" Blossom whispered.

Suddenly they heard Bubbles voice behind them.

"They can't! We've got to do something! Look at him, he's scared!" Bubbles said while Buttercup began hitting at the thick metal door.

"Together!" Blossom said as they began helping Buttercup with the door.

For some reason, their strenght had been lacking, but none of them have ever brought the topic up, back then, this door would have been destroyed easily by them, but now it was hard to break through.

"NO!"

"Hang him now!"

And then…Blossom and her sisters looked at the screen when they heard the noises of Mojo, having a seizure as he was hanged up by the inmates.

Slowly, he choked with the ropes and finally…Mojo died.

When that happened, Bubbles let out some tears while keeping a hand against her mouth.

Even Buttercup was shocked.

Memories began flowing down their minds, Mojo wasn't always their enemy, he was once a loving monkey.

Because he was helping Professor Utonium with the lab at first until he went for a life of crime.

Their oldest enemy, and their oldest friend too.

"That clown is a monster…" Bubbles said.

"What did Mojo do to him anyway?" Blossom added.

"Well now that we took care of that! Let's just say that enough with the old, and welcome the new! Woo hahahahahah."

"What about this one eh?! Shall I bite his neck so he would bleed all over the floor?" Marceline asked, as they had Coulson there with them.

"Calm down, Marceline, we've got some things to do before that. Look for the chubby guy with White hair! His name is Gideon! Now move! Excuse me, Princess, me and Quack gotta keep moving."

"Be on your way." Princess Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Come on, duck! Let's find that guy for Bill!"

"Understood, Monsieur."

"We're going to check out of this place, soon enough!"

Laughing, all the inmates began to take over the facilities while The Powerpuff then finally broke the door.

Then they found themselves surrounded, by the crazies of the Asylum.


	20. Total Drama Asylum

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 20: Total Drama Asylum.**

"Get rid of these traitors to our kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum said as she pointed the broken broom towards The Powerpuff Girls in the room.

Coming from behind, The Rowdyruff came to aid the girls.

"Well…never thought we would be fighting on the same side." Brick said softly, Blossom sighing.

"Where were you guys? Isn't your boss in this place? Agent Coulson." Buttercup asked.

Then the inmates began attacking the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff while Princess Bubblegum left the room, leaving Mojo's hanged body in the ceiling.

Then Butch responded while knocking out some hostiles. "Agent Coulson gave the order to stay outside, he never called so we never suspected something was wrong, we tried using our line but then we realized someone hacked the security of this place."

"What happened to your face?" Buttercup asked back as she punched, Buttercup noticed that Butch was using a mask that hid half his face, and one of his arms was hidden aswell by a mechanical prothesis.

"Shit happens!" Butch laughed.

Soon enough, they cleared the room, the Powerpuff Girls found themselves exhausted, finally Bubbles brought up the question.

"Maybe…when we get out of this place…we should discuss about why our powers are lacking with each passing year…do you guys noticed?"

"Actually…I thought it was only me…since Mandark used that weird gas on me…" Blossom said.

"We're actually, under that same issue." Boomer commented. "Between you guys and me, Butch is the one affected by this the most. The Chemical X within us is wearing off. It's a weird chemical which not even SHIELD has found or being able to recreate."

Butch and Brick were distracted, pulling down Mojo's body.

After a bit, Bubbles and Buttercup walked forward to look at Mojo.

While Blossom asked Boomer. "Do SHIELD…knows how you guys were created? I mean, the only thing we know is Mojo took the credit for that…is that true?"

"We're not entirely sure, and no…SHIELD doesn't know exactly how we were made, but our bodies run on the Chemical X, it's rare and we haven't found were to find it, Agent Coulson had planned to have a talk with your dad…"

Then Blossom interrupted. "He's not our dad."

Then Boomer chuckled. "Alright…sorry I didn't meant to…"

"No it's alright…I just…let's…" Blossom sighed. "Pay our respects…to Mojo…"

Then they walked forward and Bubbles said, tears building up again.

"Can't beleive he's death…"

"What should we do with him?" Buttercup asked. "The Mayor of Townsville was supposed to come for Mojo with the police to transfer him to Townsville's prison."

"If he could have just arrived sooner…maybe Mojo would still be alive." Bubbles said, gently turning around to hug Boomer who was caught by surprise but let her cry on his shoulder, then she said. "Know Mojo was a criminal…but he was not a murderer like these psychopaths, he didn't deserved to die like this and in this place!"

"The police it's on it's way. We called Velma…we should leave Mojo in the crime scene." Brick told.

"Foster! Joker here!" The Joker's voice was heard again, outside of the facilities, the police were about to enter until a few bodies of people were thrown off the windows.

"Nobody gets in! And nobody gets out! Or else, more people are going to die! I've got Frankie Foster with me…the Warden of this nuthouse! Say a word to the fans, Frankie!"

"Don't come in…" Frankie's voice was heard. "They've also got Doctor Crane, Warden Sharp and some other people from my Asylum."

"Aww…come on, you say it like it's a bad thing! We've got a party running wild! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker added.

"At least, let Agent Coulson out…he needs medical attention!" Frankie tried to reason with Joker and he then responded.

"He's fineeeeee…unless that a dangerous trip to his greatest fears might be a bit too much for his fragile little mind ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker then stopped. "Anyway, I've got to continue looking for a way out of here, meanwhile I'll leave you with Megaville's favorite celebrity!"

"Thank you Joker, I'm glad to be back to host Megaville's favorite show!" The voice was that of a man called Chris McLean, a former celebrity that went insane.

"Oh you're more than welcome!" Joker said last while his mad laugh was heard one more time.

"For sure. Welcome, ladies and gentleman. I'm Chris McLean and I will be hosting the madness of this place. The police must stay outside… They have to, unless they want more people to be hanged, isn't that right? Powerpuff Girls?"

"We've gotta stop this guys from the inside." Blossom said.

Then Brick said. "How about splitting ways? It's a big place."

"We've got to find Agent Coulson, did you hear? He needs medical attention." Boomer said worried.

"Alright, we've got to look for Coulson, Butch try to catch up to the Joker." Brick said.

"You've got it boss." Butch laughed softly.

"Alright, you guys will be fine on your own?" Brick asked.

"We'll look for our friends, they came with us." Blossom said.

"What friends?" Boomer asked.

"Didn't you saw them on your way in?" Bubbles asked. "Phineas, Ferb, Mabel and Dipper stayed behind with the head of security of this place, he was badly hurt."

"We didn't see anybody on our way in." Brick said.

"We've got to find them!" Buttercup didn't wait much longer and flew back to look for their friends.

Gasping softly, Blossom then turned and said to Brick. "Sorry, we've got to help our friends, good luck catching The Joker."

Then Bubbles and also Blossom left.

Meanwhile on other part of the Asylum, The Joker was still freeing inmates from their cells.

Some inmate, a purple skinned looking girl jumped right to The Joker's arms.

"Oh I knew you would come back for me! Handsome!" Oddly enough, the girl had a deep boyish tone in her voice. "Oh my glob! You're like…my savior! Where were you hiding my whole life?"

"Hahahaha! So you're…Lumpy right? Princess Bubblegum forgot to mention you weren't exactly a princess hahahahaha!"

"Don't be such a poser! I'm a Princess alright…do not fucking lump insult me!" Lumpy said.

"My apologies, m'dear!" The Joker laughed again as he let go Lumpy off his arms and let 'her' fall flat on the floor.

"The fuck man?!" Lumpy asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time for this, just do me a favor and help us out. We're looking for a man calling himself lil' Gideon, have you seen him?"

"Like, why is that chubby so important to ya anyway?"

"Well…Bill wants him out of this place."

"Oh…Bill." Lumpy chuckled.

"So you've seen the guy?"

"Maybe…maybe I don't." Lumpy said. "Fine, whatevah, he's in the next set of cells. Like, he's always laughing and screaming nonsense about him killing some Pines or some shit like that!"

"Thank you! You're the best!" The Joker helped Lumpy up and 'she' chuckled.

"Oh my glob…give me a call sometime."

"Sure… why not… Haha!"

"Bumps." Lumpy joked and then Joker left with Frankie.

"So how has she been, I've forgot to ask."

There was no response from Frankie.

"Monsieur?" Le Quack came running towards The Joker.

"What?"

"Do we let other inmates out? From the looks of it, we will need people distracting these…pests." Quack referred about the Rowdyruff and Powerpuff Girls.

"All of them, duck. All of them!"

Before Joker would get into the next room he then told Frankie. "If you've done something, then your girlfriend would have been stopped long ago. Don't you feel guilty?"

"Shut up, clown." Frankie said.

"You truly love her, don't ya? Hahahahaha!"

"Just get done with this and get out of our city."

"Aww did I touched a nerve? Is it love, or does she has info against you? I mean, were have you keep the old hag?"

"Don't you ever mention her!" Frankie screamed.

"Haha classic! The nut is running the nuthouse in here aswell!"

Then a Arkham guard asked. "Emperor Joker, is this the guy you're looking for?"

Finally, Joker laughed a bit as he saw the chubby guy in the cell with the big white hair.

"Well, hello, lil' Gideon right?"

"Whoa man…please ah, saw what ya did to tha' monkey, am' not a threat for ya!"

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to kill ya, in fact…I'm actually thinking of letting you out, but I don't know…"

"Really? Please! Let me out ah don't belong in 'ere!"

"Well, we're looking for people that have the guts to murder, since we're kinda in a middle of a breakout! Ha ha haa ha ha ha! Have you ever killed somebody? Maybe, you need to feel that right now! Emperor Joker says, bring that inmate here and give Gideon a knife!"

Without questioning, the Arkham guard did exactly what Joker said and grabbed an inmate who was helping and got his head stuck in between the bars of Gideon's cell, throwing a knife.

"Wait no!" The unfortunate inmate said.

"Kill this man, Gideon! And I'll let you out!"

"Wha? But…I haven't I mean…I thought of killin' someone before…but…then again…" Gideon then grabbed the knife, picturing in his head like if that person was Dipper and began stabbing his face.

The guy screamed in pain and agony and finally, Gideon killed the inmate, sticking the knife in his brain.

Laughing madly, The Joker then threw the body away and let Gideon out of his cell.

Trying to stop laughing, the Joker then said. "Was going to let you out anyway, but good for you, seems to be you've got someone in your mind that you can't let alive."

The Joker then laughed madly as he then brought back Frankie with him and leaded the way out with Gideon.

Whispering, Gideon smiled to himself. "When I find ya Dipper Pines…when I find ya."

Unfortunately, Dipper was in Foster himself, escaping from some inmates on the loose, along Phineas, Ferb, his sister Mabel and the guard Johnny Bravo.

"Out…I'm out of bullets…" Bravo said.

"Oh man…" Mabel said.

"There's no other way to go…" Phineas said.

They heard the screams and shouts from the lunatics running in the hallway and they sighed.

"No other way guys, use your fists, anything you find! They won't get us!" Dipper said.

They grabbed brooms, chairs and whatever they found in a nearby office.

Preparing themselves, they saw the inmates running towards until they screamed as the lights went on and off, they heard loud noises of bones cracking and shouts of the inmates.

Then they saw, when the lights stopped going on and off.

What they saw, was a shadowy figure beating the inmates in the chaos and then all the inmates were knocked out.

"What…was that?" Dipper asked.

"You don't think…" Mabel said.

"Maybe…" Phineas laughed softly.

The voice of Chris McLean was heard again.

"Oh we have a lot of contestants in here, can they survive? Can they overcome the madness in this place? Don't flip the channel."

"See ya on the next episode of Total Drama Asylum!"


	21. Foster's Family

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 21: Foster's Family.**

Coming back to the entrance of the Asylum, the Powerpuff Girls looked for their friends, they were nowhere to be seen. They flew back to the entrance but they weren't there.

Outside, they noticed the police had the place surrounded, but were unable to get in since Joker's men kept throwing people out the windows when they tried breaking into the facilities.

"Think they made it outside?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably not. We got deeper into the hallway when we got in, they left with the guard." Blossom said.

"So what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"We should split, cover more ground. Feel like you can take them on your own?" Blossom asked.

"Fine with me." Buttercup said.

"Be careful, girls." Bubbles said and they nodded.

Meanwhile, outside the police put some snipper on the roofs of the buildings nearby, they had no clear shots.

Agent Nigel from SHIELD also was on the scene, some other agents did a scan on the place, but they were unable to hack in.

"Whoever is helping Joker is really good at covering his tracks." Nigel commented.

"The Powerpuff are inside, and your boys too. We should trust them." Velma said.

Nigel said. "Well, Joker got still at least more than 50 hostages in there."

"What about the Arkham guards? Have you've managed to contact any?"

"Nope. They aren't answering."

"This Joker guy is quite a case. Turned Gotham upside down and is doing the same thing to Megaville. What do you think he's trying to do? Escape?"

"Don't know, we sure will need Batman's help." Nigel joked.

"What? You've got Iron Man and Captain America in your team, yet you don't have Batman on speed dial?"

"No." Nigel laughed softly. "That guy is hard to find."

"Well I hope Miss Foster is still alive…she has helped me a lot with the Black White case."

"Does she got information?"

Then Velma chuckled. "She's a good profiler."

On the Asylum, Frankie watched at the inmates tore apart the Confiscated Goods office, by now she was tired and just took a rest, she had a headache.

"Finally! Like with this gloves, no man will be able to stop me!" Lumpy said as she got back her gloves, by snapping her fingers, space dust began flying around and then exploded into the cell nearby, breaking the cage.

"Oh…my Axe Bass…we've been apart for too long…" Marceline said as she took out her weapon and musical instrument.

"MY WAND!" Star screamed as she hugged her confiscated wand. "I missed you so much!"

"We've recovered most of our goods Monsieur. What should we do now?" Le Quack asked Joker.

"We've got two more people to get out of this place. Warden? You should lead the way. I haven't found them and we've wrecked most of this place."

"Which ones?" Frankie took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"Your girlfriend said you would know. Told me that you would like them to go out."

Sighing softly, Frankie shrugged, but then realized that she could have meant…them.

"We've got to go the Mansion in the middle of the facilities!" Frankie said, grabbing Joker by the suit, making him laugh.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! You're showing your true colors now eh? Get it, get it? Haha!"

"Shut it! You better keep them safe! Or else!"

"I know, I know. Quack, let's get moving. You guys! Emperor Joker says to move on the Foster's Mansion!"

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Star hurried after Joker and Frankie.

"What about me?" Gideon asked.

"You come with us of course!" Joker laughed.

Suddenly some Arkham guards were kicked into the door and two guys walked into the room, one of them, the janitor that Joker tried to provoque.

The other, a tall man with green highlights in his dark hair. Wearing chinese clothes. He was taller than Jack and more build up.

"Stop it right there Joker! Let the Warden go!" The green haired man said.

"Well well, if it isn't the negligent heroes of Megaville. Hi Jack and Jake! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, pretty common names."

**[Jake Long. American Dragon: Jake Long show.]**

"Surrender." Jack said.

Laughing Joker then said. "Don't think so, you're outnumbered."

Then Frankie said. "Please don't, they've got more hostages, stand down."

"Don't worry about it Warden, we've got it covered." Jake said smiling and winking.

"So this is the American Dragon and Samurai Jack?" Marceline asked.

Then Joker laughed and asked Marceline. "Do you want to keep them occupied while we go somewhere else?"

The inmates began surounding Megaville's old heroes, Jack pulling out his sword.

"Have fun." Joker laughed and brought Frankie with him, Arkham guards following, Le Quack, Star and Princess Bubblegum aswell.

The rest began fighting against Jack and Jake, meanwhile they escaped to get to the Foster Mansion, Frankie leading the way, one would wonder why would she be helping these criminals.

And Joker had his theories.

The Warden had good reasons to be helping him get out, two reasons.

Meanwhile, on some other part of the Asylum.

The Pines twins, Phineas, Ferb and the guard Johnny Bravo managed to escape from the inmates, finding themselves in a abandoned part of the building.

The cells were empty and appeared to not have been used in a long time, suddenly they stopped to catch their breathe, Phineas asking.

"You're alright Mister Bravo?"

"More or less…what about you guys?"

"Scared to death." Mabel said as she took a seat.

"What were you guys doing in here anyway?" Bravo asked.

"We've come to warn people about The Joker, the video that appeared on the internet had a message, appears to be he had plan to cause some trouble in this place." Phineas said.

"You said that the Arkham guards began shooting everyone right?" Ferb asked.

Checking his wound, Johnny responded. "It all happened so fast, but I'm sure of it. I didn't see any guard of Arkham helping."

"What do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"It's strange. But maybe Joker had them in his pocket all along."

"That's not important, how do we get out of here?" Mabel asked.

Then they noticed Dipper looking at some abandoned cell, that had eyes all over the walls.

"Hey, Dipper, you're ok?" Phineas asked.

"This is…William Cipher's cell…this is gold…I mean! It has a lot drawings I've seen in my journal."

"Please man, forget about that cell. Let's move on!" Mabel said.

Suddenly they began to hear the screams of the inmates and they all gasped in fear.

"Out of bullets…we should run." Bravo said.

Suddenly, Dipper got into the cell and closed it.

"DIPPER! What're you doing!?"

"GO! Go without me! I'll be safe if I stay here, have to take some notes! I'll be fine! Mabel, run, run, please!"

"NO!"

"Hide, Dipper." Phineas said as he and Ferb tried to get Mabel to let go the cell bars and began to run.

Looking back, Dipper noticed all the eyes and triangles on the wall. Cipher was rumored to be a paranoid schizofrenic, but then again plenty of psyquiatrists always had different theories about his state of mind.

This was the cell of the most notorious serial killer in the Tri-State Area, he was even more famous than Black White.

In Foster's Mansion.

Right on top where the rooms of the Foster Family used to be, in that place, is where Frankie kept them.

There were two patients that she got emotionally involved with.

It was rumored that one of the rooms was were Madame Foster now rests.

The other two doors had two names on it.

A girl named Mina Beff found herself in a bed, sharing with another girl she cared about.

**[Mina Beff. Grojband show]**

That was her bestie…as she called her.

Looking deep into each other's eyes.

The Green haired girl with glasses had a long smile in her face as she rested her forehead against Trina's.

Smiling back, the pink haired girl gently spoke softly.

"You look beautiful, Minsky. Why did you took so long to tell me about your crush on me?"

"Don't know. Scared I guess…"

"You even helped me to try and hit on Nick Mallory? Why did you help me if…it hurt you so much?"

"Because I love you…I just wanted to see you happy…" Mina looked away.

But then Trina brought her face back to hers and gently kissed her warm lips.

"You're my best friend…hashtag besties for ever." Trina said and Mina smiled.

**[Trina Riffin. Grojband show.]**

"Besties for ever…" Mina said.

What she heard next, were screams, Mina found herself on the bed of Foster's Asylum, alone. She had been daydreaming again.

Looking at the ceiling with an empty look in her eyes, holding a diary that resembled that of her love's back when they were younger.

The room was filled with writings on the walls and the floor.

_'Nick Mallory, always Nick Mallory! Why him and not me!'_

_'UGLY'_ Was written all over the walls.

The mirrors on the room were all crushed.

_'Trina and Mina besties 4 ever'_ Was also written on the walls in the middle of a heart.

No emotions were seen in her eyes, like if she had no motives to live for.

There was a light scar on the left side of her neck, and also scars on her wrists, which meant that Mina tried to end her life several times.

Outside, Frankie took a deep breathe as they arrived and looked for the key for the room, right there on top was Mina's name on the door.

"What did she do anyway?" Joker asked.

"She…was pushed to the limit…don't judge me…she…doesn't fits here."

Getting the key ready, she then got in. Frankie looked at Mina in the bed, giving a deep breathe as she smiled and went close, taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey…Minsky. Time to go. You're free. I'll get you out."

No response, this made Frankie worry, then she leaned and placed her fingers on Mina's neck to feel her pulse, she then finally said.

"I'm alive…"

"Mina…"

"Why would I want to get out?"

"Don't you want to see Barb again?"

"My family hates me…they haven't come here ever since I got locked up, neither did my friends…"

"There are so much things out there…Mina, please…Barb wants you to get out of here, you don't belong in this place. Please…I'll catch up, when you get to Barb's home I'll visit you all the time."

"So I'll be out of one prison, to get into another one?"

"It's not a prison, you'll be…with your family…your Foster family. It's the feelings that count, not the blood. You…me…your brother Mac…and Barb." Frankie smiled.

"Do you hate me Frankie?" Mina asked, looking at Frankie, her face now showed some emotion.

"NO! I love you Mina, I love you." Frankie leaned and hugged Mina tightly, who hugged and cried a bit.

"You'll visit me and Mac?" Mina asked, cleaning her tears a bit.

"Of course, all the time. I'll even sleep with Barb so we can have breakfast together, kay? Don't cry, Mina, don't cry."

"Thank you." Mina said and hugged Frankie again.

"Get dressed. We'll be getting you out." Frankie said as she handed the red jacket that Barb gave to Mina, it had a hoodie too which she put on.

Out of the room, Frankie noticed Joker trying to hear something in the room at the end of the hallway, Frankie immediatly raised her voice.

"Keep yourself away from there!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This place is where you keep them right?"

"Shut up." Frankie said, tired of Joker trying to mess with her mind.

The other room had Mac's name on it.

Which was a boy who Frankie had been treating for a while, claiming that his imaginary friend which he names Bloo had burned his house.

On the floor, Mac was on the corner, the walls of the room had the word 'BITCH' written all over it.

"Dear, get ready, we'll be getting you out of here."

"I didn't do it! It was Bloo! He did it!" Mac said, he didn't want Frankie to be mad with him, yet Frankie didn't really cared about this kind of incidents anymore.

"Don't worry about it Mac, I know. Please get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"To Barb's house."

"Really?" Mac asked with a smile.

"We'll be a family." Frankie said.

"You're not mad at me for this, you beleive me right? It was Bloo." Mac said worried.

"Stop it Mac, don't worry. Bloo won't bother you again. Barb we'll make sure of it."

Then when both Mina and Mac got out of their rooms, they saw the clown with his long smile.

"Look at you…since you lost your family, you've formed your own…" Joker chuckled.

"If anything happens to them, you'll be dead. Do I made myself clear?" Frankie's expression changed, she never looked so serious before.

"Quack, let's get out of here."

They began to walk forward, and Mina and Mac hold each other's hands tightly.


	22. The Bat

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 22: The Bat.**

The Guards of Arkham brought two people, those people looked a lot like Mina and Mac, the plan was finding some suitable patients so they falsely and legally claim that Mina and Mac died during the breakout.

"Hmm, can see the resemblance. Alright, they'll do." Joker giggled silly and put a bullet on their heads.

Even tho Frankie avoided Mina and Mac from witnessing the murder of those two people, Mina clearly wasn't shocked although Mac did.

"Be careful! Didn't I told ya not to do that in front of them?!" Frankie complained.

"Ooops, my bad. My finger was itching." Joker laughed.

"And what about this one, Emperor Joker. This inmate begged us to speak with you." One of the Guards asked.

They threw a inmate with red hair and grey looking skin.

"Nice to meet you…eh…Emperor Joker right? My name is Jack Spicer and I would like to help if you would give me the chance…just don't kill me…"

"Oh! Kill you! Good idea Spicer, that sounds useful!" Joker laughed and was about to pull the trigger when they heard on the communicator.

"What's that noise…? Someone else is in here?!" Chris McLean spoke and then gasped in surprise, fear in his voice. "But…you aren't supposed to be here! NO!"

There were heard loud noises, someone beat the crap out of McLean and then for a bit there was silence until a deep voice spoke.

"Stay where you are Joker. I'm coming for ya."

"Woo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, he's here!" Joker laughed like a lunatic and then grabbed Spicer by the shirt. "You're going to be useful after all…"

**[Jack Spicer. Xiaolin Shodown show.]**

"How many people got in? Aren't you supposed to be in control of the Asylum?" Frankie asked.

"Beats me, if they got in. Then we can go out." Joker said.

Exactly like Frankie said, there were many ways to get in, except the police wasn't allowed to do so because of the hostages.

The Red Hood, Mandy Grimm, who is Bubbles' best friend also got into the Asylum and began freeing some hostages.

After beating the crap of some Arkham guards, Mandy found the place were Warden Sharp and Agent Coulson were kept.

Busting into the room she found several hostages too, including Doctor Crane who was knocked out on the floor.

All the hostages in the room including Agent Coulson were all sweaty and kept repeating. "SCARECROW!"

"Agent Coulson? Are you alright?" Mandy asked, keeping her face covered by the Hood, in his pupils she could see that he was drugged by something.

"They're in a nightmare."

Hearing the deep voice behind her, Mandy turned around and gasped as she was thrown some gas in the face.

That distorted her reality much more than the tumor in her brain, Mandy saw the man in front wearing a weird mask that look a bit like a Scarecrow, which explains why the rest won't shut up about the word.

Throwing a slash with her scythe, Mandy was unable to see well, The Scarecrow stepped back and threw some more gas into the room.

"Whoever you are, nobody is able to resist my fear gas."

The Scarecrow appeared to be more and more mounstrous. Mandy's ultimate fear was materialized by him as the form of a large skeleton.

"ThIs iS It MAnDy…iT's tIMe…"

"NO!" Mandy screamed, and got out of the room desperatly.

Down the hallway, Mandy ran without stopping, beating inmates that she mistook as that skeleton that tried to bring her death.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Suddenly, hearing the screaming nearby, Bubbles gasped as she ran into Mandy that kept running away from her fears. "MANDY!"

But Mandy began attacking Bubbles, the fear gas affecting her behavior that much, Bubbles began to step back with each slash that Mandy gave with that Scythe. "Leave me alone!"

"It's me, Bubbles! What're you doing?"

"Don't get near me, Grim! I warn ya!"

Then Bubbles realized that her friend Mandy wasn't thinking straight and so began fighting back although holding back a bit to not hurt her.

Suddenly a man got hold of Mandy's head, while Bubbles was distracted and that was Agent P who with a device he injected a cure to her.

"There ya go!"

Feeling weak, Mandy collapsed in the floor and regained her breath.

"How did you…?" Mandy asked and Bubbles sighed in relief.

"You're alright Mandy…thanks Agent P is the second time you help us out."

"Don't worry about it I'm always watching! I just uh…faced this menace before and I uh…developed a cure and that…yeah that's right!"

"Thanks for the help Agent P, for both times, appreaciate your assistance, you should try and come back, I'm pretty sure the people of Megaville will understand your reasons for leaving this city."

Chuckling softly, Agent P shooked his head. "Anonymous, that's how I want to keep myself."

Suddenly, they noticed someone who got out of a cell, the man was a bit tall and with a big nose.

Looking at Agent P, the man gasped.

"YOU! But…you…no, no, no, no!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz running away. "You're not Perry! You're not Perry you impostor!"

"Oh crap…" Agent P said and then began to run after the guy. "Sorry, have to take care of this! See ya!"

"Strange guy…" Mandy said.

"Hey…I've been wanting to ask, why haven't you come to school lately? I mean, I haven't even be able to thank you for your help with Professor X back a while."

"Sorry…I just…don't know if I'll ever come back to school…don't be mad at me but I tracked you down through your cellphone."

"Why?" Bubbles asked worried.

"Excuse me Bubbles, but I don't want to talk about it…what're you doing here?"

"Helping out, what about you? You're helping to stop The Joker?"

"Heard about the breakout on the news and I decided to drop in. Found some hostages, Agent Coulson and the Warden of Arkham are in a room down two hallways from which some weird guy with a Scarecrow mask drugged me…we need to get back back and help them."

"Right."

Then Bubbles and Mandy began to track back into the room, Mandy and Bubbles being careful and keeping their mouths and noses shut.

When they looked inside, the Scarecrow man was no longer there.

"This is bad, he took a hostage with him."

"Huh?"

"There was a guy in the floor when I came in."

"Well at least this hostages are now safe. We should call the authorities, there are some hostages still missing tho, specially that guy you mentioned."

"Alright then."

Not far away from there, Blossom was following her own lead to try and find their friends, however no luck but she did found the original crime scene, were The Joker was brought when all this began, the interrogation room was a mess.

Then Blossom sighed softly. "Can't solve this without Dipper, Phineas and Ferb."

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Blossom gasped as she heard that voice…she hadn't heard it in a while, the reason she began to see Doctor Csupo was because of this man.

"YOU!" Blossom exclaimed as she looked back at Daggett Beaver with some Arkham Guards.

"You little bitch, because of you! I'm here! Woooo! Kill her, kill her, kill her, NOW!"

Firing his machine gun, Dagget then added. "Emperor Joker says to kill this bitch!"

The Arkham Guards began firing their weapons, Blossom gasped and the bullets began to make a mess with her clothes but they didn't hurt her, just barely scratched her, stinging a bit.

Flying into the action Blossom knocked out most of the guards and then finally beat Daggett up.

As she got distracted by Daggett, she didn't realized someone hided in the shadows, and then Blossom was shot in the left ear.

It barely made her bleed, but the real pain was on her ear were the sound did make some momentary damage, hearing only a buzz she collapsed on the floor, tears running down her eyes as she felt a intense headache.

As she look up, Blossom noticed Jake Reddington, aka Rainbow the Clown with a big smile on his face, he had a shotgun on his hands.

About to shoot her again in her face, the man was surprised when a large shadow from the ceiling knocked him down into the ground.

The pain slowly disappeared and then Blossom noticed that the man that saved her, was wearing a dark armor that looked exactly like a…bat.

"You're alright?" The man in the shadows asked.

"Thanks…I'm fine…" Blossom then realized that the rumors were true, but why was this man doing in Megaville?

"You should leave." The man said as he went towards the interrogation room.

"Hmm…this is my city…you're the Batman right? What are you doing here?"

"I never trust the Joker, I came to stop him in case he tried to escape."

"What are you doing?"

The Batman didn't responded as he began using his technology to gather evidence from the room then realized what happened.

"The Guards seem to know something."

"Why is Joker in control of all the Guards?"

Shrugging lightly, Blossom then asked. "Can I help?"

"Hacked into the communications of Foster's Asylum, someone was already in the place, the only clue to the hacker was the digital print. ENYGMA."

"So this Enygma guy is the one who helped keep this place locked out."

"The guards I've encountered were told 'Emperor Joker' before giving them an order, looking at their pupils they seem to be in some sort of hypnotic suggestion."

"So that's how The Joker did it. When he was brought, The Joker only had to give the order, they killed everyone in the room and Enygma locked the place up, freeing some inmates in the process while the Arkham Guards took control of the Asylum."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't explain how the Joker managed to put down the SHIELD agents."

"There's more evidence in the place. If we find The Agent in charge, then we can find out the answers, you're in charge of Megaville's safety, right?"

"Right, nice to meet you." Blossom said. "Name's Blossom."

"Usually work alone, but I'm not in Gotham. I'll help you out. But when I bring Joker down, you're on your own."

"Seems fair to me. Thanks for the help." Blossom smiled.

The Batman nodded and they left the room.

Beginning to look for another crime scene, Batman knew the Joker and knew that everytime that he faced him, people died.


	23. Lost Bullet

**Based on the Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 23: Lost Bullet.**

On the city of Megaville, back at his home, Dexter was still recovering from his final confrontation with Mandark.

Dexter heard his cellphone, looking at the screen he could see it was Blossom, smiling to himself, Dexter then answered.

"Hey, Blossom, what's up?"

"Dex, it's kinda hard to explain, I assume you're already aware there's something going in Foster's Asylum."

"To be honest no, is that the reason why I've been hearing the police all over the city?"

"Need a favor, Dex. Someone hacked into the Foster's Asylum security and it's keeping the police away. I'm currently in the facilities."

"Geez, not surprised that you are there but…why would you call me and not Phineas and Ferb?"

"Unfortunately, like I said, there's no time to explain, Phineas and Ferb are here and are…not capable of putting this up, Dex. You're the only one I know that can help us from afar. It's a matter of life and death."

"Hmm…alright, lemme get my laptop, I'll stay in touch."

"Thanks!"

"Blossom…?"

"Yeah, Dex?"

"Please be careful." Dexter said with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it."

Back at the Asylum, Blossom sighed and put the cellphone back in her pocket.

The Batman had just defeated a bunch of Arkham guards while she was talking on her phone, then Blossom told Batman.

"A friend of mine will take a look."

"Alright, this is a big place. We'll need security codes to find The Joker."

Back with The Joker and the rest of the inmates, they were looking through a map of the facilities to see which way they could bust their way out.

The Arkham guards that came with The Joker pointed their guns at a man that came running into the room.

"JOKER!" It was Doctor Crane.

"Where were you? Aren't you supposed to keep that SHIELD agent drugged?" The Joker asked.

"These Powerpuff Girls are frustating our plans. Had to use a dose of my fear gas on a girl wearing a Red Hood. That's one of them right?"

"How would I know? Haha!"

Then Crane said. "Also, ran into the man you've told me about. He insisted in using the cure for my fear gas."

"Oh, well anyway, we're close to get out of here. But we will need a distraction. We've got this idiot, Jack Spicer. He's perfect for the job."

"A distraction? But I want to get out of here too!" Jack Spicer said, still the Arkham guards keep him like a hostage.

The Joker laughed. "Change of plans kiddo!"

"What about Batman, you heard him on the communications right?" Crane asked.

"Don't worry about him, we'll be out of here soon enough."

"What're you suggesting?"

"Hehe…you'll see." The Joker laughed and pointed back at the room where he left Chris McLean.

Meanwhile, Buttercup just finished fighting against some inmates where she heard someone screaming.

Flying back through the hallway, Buttercup saw Johnny the security guard fighting against a psychopath. Mabel, Phineas and Ferb were behind the guy. Then Buttercup flew into the action and kicked the man out.

"You guys alright?" Buttercup asked before gasping at the sudden hug from Mabel, who threw herself at her.

Feeling releived, Mabel said. "DUDE! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Smiling nervously, Buttercup nodded. "I'm glad to see you again, Mabel. Uh…where's Dipper?"

The smile on Mabel's face, faded after hearing about Dipper.

"Lost him after he decided to stay on someone's cell to take notes."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup asked.

"That idiot is obssesed with this Bill Cipher guy! When he saw the cell, he locked himself in that place and told us to run!" Mabel said, extremly mad.

"We've got to get him out of there. Do you remember where he is?"

"Of course, I could lead the way." Johnny Bravo said.

"Hmm…Buttercup…" Mabel spoke softly. "Please don't leave me again…"

Taking a deep breath and smiling, Buttercup shooked her head. "Never."

The voice of The Joker was heard again on the Asylum once again.

"Ha ha ha ha! So it appears that this place is being over run with a pest! But it's good to see you once again…my dear friend, Bats! Looks like somebody got a crush on me…whoops!"

Suddenly, Batman and Blossom found themselves, surrounded by Arkham guards, all armed.

"Well anyway…you know I'd love to stay and catch up, Bats! We could always have a romantic date at Gotham! But now, got things to do, I don't want you to spoil things here, I've been working too hard!"

"Time to say goodbye, oh! Almost forgot. Emperor Joker says…kill yourselves!"

The Batman then turned around, gasping in surprise as he realized the order that Joker just gave.

Ready to fight, Blossom then got surprised by Batman's words as he threw himself at some guards and knocked them out.

Turning around, Batman told Blossom. "Stop them!"

Then Blossom realized that the guards began pointing the guns at themselves and Blossom began stopping as much guards as she could but then…the loud shots echoed through the whole place.

More than half of the Arkham guards that surrounded them died, Blossom looked at the bodies in shock and Batman fell on his knees.

"That clown…is going to pay for this…" Batman said.

As Batman stood up, he looked at Blossom.

"You're alright?"

"Why…why does he does these things?"

"Because he's insane."

"How can you fight people like this…?"

"Who else is going to do it? Can't let people like this roam free in the world…unfortunately, people like us, create people like this."

"Normally…me and my sisters would leave that kind of cases to the police."

Sighing softly, Batman nodded. "Let's get moving."

Nodding and still quite in shock, Blossom began to walk with Batman as Dexter hacked into the security himself to override Enygma's power.

Looking for Dipper, Buttercup's group walked through the Asylum, leaded by Bravo, suddenly they heard loud steps.

"Stay back." Buttercup said and then they all gasped when they realized that the ones running from the other side of the room were Joker and the rest of the inmates.

"Well…look who it is haha!" Joker grabbed Frankie Foster and pointed the gun at her. "No seriously, was' her name?"

"It's Buttercup…" She said. "Put your gun down, you're under arrest!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Buttercup…these girls, calling themselves Powerpuff Girls, sorry it's just too funny!"

"Put your gun down!"

"Make me!"

"Pointing the gun at innocent people, you're such a coward."

"Haha, should I point it at you instead?!"

"You don't have the guts!" Buttercup said, her impulsive behavior daring the clown.

"Hey…Buttercup…" Mabel said, trying to talk some reason to her. "You shouldn't say that."

"Well I'll shoot you then!" The Joker laughed.

"Got ya!" Buttercup said as Joker aimed his gun forward, preparing herself to pull herself up in the air and knock him out, but then the shot echoed through the room.

Hearing the light sound of pain in the air, Buttercup realized Joker didn't shot her, instead…then looked at her side and saw Mabel falling into the floor.

"MABEL!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're too predictable!" Joker said and then Buttercup was about to dash forward and beat up Joker but he then pointed his gun back at Frankie.

Giggling silly, Joker said. "Wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want me to shoot this one up in the head and splatter her brains all over the wall!"

"Stop him…s-stop him, Buttercup…" Mabel said with a weak voice, keeping pressure in the wound while she was still counscious.

"B-but…" Buttercup build some tears in her eyes and Joker then said.

"You're going to let her bleed out? You should take her to a hospital…heh heh heh heh heh."

Looking back at Phineas and Ferb, Buttercup felt cornered, they understood the look in her eyes and just, Phineas said.

"Bring her to a hospital, we'll free Dipper."

Then they grabbed Johnny and began to run back while Buttercup grabbed Mabel and flew out of the building through the window.

"Wow…was worried for a moment! Not…ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed and then said. "C'mon boys, we've got to get out of here!"

As she flew away, Buttercup kept saying.

"Please don't die! Please don't die!"

"Buttercup…w-why…you shouldn't have let him escape…"

"You're more important to me than that guy! Stay with me Mabel, you'll be alright."

"You shouldn't have…"

Then Mabel fell uncounscious in Buttercup's arms.

"No! NO! Stay with me Mabel please! Don't die…!"

Soon enough she arrived to a hospital nearby and the medics immediatly put her on a bed, Buttercup stayed behind, she wasn't allowed to get into the emergency room.

"Please be alright…"

Staying in the hallway, she took a seat, and Buttercup did something that she hadn't done in a while.

She cried.

"Why didn't I told her…" Buttercup whispered to herself, broken.


	24. Rainicorn and Monster

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 24: Rainicorn and Monster.**

Typing on the laptop, Dexter managed to hack into the security of Foster's Asylum, overriding the previous hacker software called 'Enygma'.

"Finally!" Dexter sighed softly and gasped, calling Blossom. "Hey Blossom, I managed to override Enygma's control on the security from Foster's Asylum!"

Answering the phone, Blossom smiled on the other side of the line. "Thank you Dexter! I knew you could do it."

"Need the code." Batman said and Blossom nodded.

"Hey Dexter, send me the security codes through my phone, we need to use the camera video feedback."

"On it…wait, who's we?"

"You wouldn't beleive me." Blossom chuckled as Batman took the phone and downloaded the codes.

As soon as Batman finished, he returned the phone back to Blossom who then answered to Dexter.

Gently, Blossom said. "Thank you Dexter, sorry to leave but…it's kind of a mess in here."

"Don't worry about it, be careful."

All of a sudden, Dexter's laptop began to crash and then the picture of a man in the shadows and his green glowing glasses were seen on the screen.

"It's a surprise that this world isn't as stupid as I thought that it was. Way to go, boy genious. You managed to over-over-ov…" The feedback of the video was crashing as Enygma spoke through Dexter's laptop, deleting his laptop's memory.

"Ov-override my security software."

Starting to get worried about his laptop, Dexter then responded. "It's over, whoever you are. The Powerpuff Girls will find you."

"Ha ha ha ha, that's funny, boy. Seriously, doubt th-th-that would happen but yo-you can tr-try. Riddle me this! What's a computer without it's hard drive?"

Then Dexter's laptop crashed completly and turned off, useless.

"Aww man…I just fixed this thing…" Dexter said.

Using the codes of Foster's, Batman began using his technology, scanning the place through the cameras.

And Batman made a map of the facilities. Viewing the rooms, Batman had marked in red all the hostiles in the Asylum and located were the Joker might have gone. A single room with tons of hostiles was marked on the map and Batman then told Blossom. "Let's go."

"Found him already?" Blossom asked as she followed Batman through the hallway.

Not far away from there, Bubbles and Mandy helped Agent Coulson get up as the effects of the fear gas vanished. On his shoulder he had a shot wound.

"Thank you…for everything. You're alright, Warden Sharp?"

The other hostages also woke up from their nightmares. "Don't worry about me…thank you…eh, Powerpuff Girls right?"

"You're welcome, Warden." Bubbles said, and Mandy sighed, her face covered with her red Hood.

"Nigel, are you there?" Coulson called Agent Uno outside of the facilities.

"We're here, Agent Coulson. Glad to hear you're alright, sir."

"What's your position?"

"Outside, the entrance is still locked…" Before he could finish the sentence, Nigel and Velma raised an eyebrow as the entrance to the Asylum simply unlocked, Uno then said. "Nevermind, what should we do, sir?"

"Begin Protocol Zero, begin to recover the Asylum. We've got most of the hostages safe."

"Roger that."

"Alright. Arm yourselves, we're going out. Mind assisting me, Bubbles and…Red Hood?"

"Sure thing!" Bubbles said.

Not far away from Bubbles and Red Hood's position.

There on the large room, in the middle of that cell block, Princess Bubblegum, the patient of Foster was playing the piano.

As they approached, Blossom glared, this woman's order to the rest of the inmates caused Mojo's death.

The deep voice of Batman then was heard. "Where is The Joker?"

Turning back, Princess Bubblegum smiled, putting her Crown back on, there were a few bodies in the room but no sign of The Joker.

"The Badman…heard about you. The Clown Prince had warned me about you."

"That man is not a prince." Blossom said.

Still playing the piano, Princess Bubblegum chuckled lightly, the last keystrokes beginning to sound like Bubblegum was just pressing the incorrect notes. Like out of tune.

"Where are the rest?" Batman asked again, walking forward before a pool of blood on the floor just moved, startling Blossom.

"How…what…huh?" Blossom asked confused, even Batman stepped back.

Chuckling lightly, Bubblegum then said.

"Calm down Lady Rainicorn, the Badman won't hurt me. Unless…he is indeed…a bad man." Princess Bubblegum kept playing the piano badly, which fitted well with her schizofrenic behavior.

"Not going to hurt you. I only want to know where The Clown Prince is." Batman said, playing along with her fantasy.

"Here and there, he's everywhere." Princess Bubblegum said as she stopped playing the piano and turned around.

"Why did you killed Mojo?" Blossom asked, the words just came out of her mouth, she would be lying if she would refuse to acknowledge she was upset that this schizofrenic girl was the cause of an old enemy's death.

"What Mojo?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Calm down." Batman said and then Princess Bubblegum laughed softly.

"Think you're mistaking me for someone else, caramel girl."

Out of a sudden, behind them, Agent Coulson along Mandy and Bubbles arrived.

"Freeze!" Agent Coulson said pointing his gun.

"Step back!" Batman said.

Suddenly Bubblegum glared and the red pool in the floor began moving again and from it, a figure began to come out.

Blonde long hair, with round white eyes, empty and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

It was a large snake, with the upper body of a pink skinned woman, the rest was a huge rainbow serpent with a unicorn in her forehead.

"Did you just said…freeze? Are you all men of the ICE KING?!" Princess Bubblegum screamed.

"Calm down…" Agent Coulson said.

"It's a delusional patient. But…I think what it's causing this is that Crown, must be a reality bending device!" Batman said.

The snake then came out completly of the pool of blood and attacked Coulson, speaking in korean and throwing Coulson hard into the wall.

"Dangsin-eun gongjuleul haechiji anh-eul geos-ibnida!" Lady Rainicorn said.

**[Lady Rainicorn. Adventure Time show.]**

Coming to his aid, Bubbles went to check on Coulson.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…I'm fine…"

A batarang was thrown at the creature by Batman but the snake avoided it.

Ready to attack, Blossom and Mandy got in position but then Princess Bubblegum screamed.

"STOP!"

"Naneun tteonayahanda?" Rainicorn asked.

"Leave us Lady Rainicorn. I'll call you is they misbehave again." Bubblegum glared.

"This is not over." Princess Bubblegum said. "All people aiding the Ice King are enemies of the Crown. Your punishment shall be death! By the monster!"

"You're insane." Mandy said.

Suddenly a large roar was heard and echoed through the whole facilities.

Busting through a wall, a large humanoid like bear creature roared once again, the creature was a myth in Megaville's folklore.

"This place keeps getting crazier and crazier." Coulson said as he stood up with the help of Bubbles.

The monster began attacking Blossom and Mandy who stepped back, Blossom screamed when the large monster hit her so hard she broke the wall making Bubbles gasp.

Flying towards the creature, Bubbles began hitting the large bear, it kept saying the same word over and over again.

"Radda, radda, radda!"

**[Shnitzel. Chowder show.]**

The Batman then used one of his gadgets, it was a more complex stun gun that slowed the creature down.

Shooting a few bullets, Coulson noticed Princess Bubblegum escaped and focused his attention on the large creature like the rest.

"This thing isn't even supposed to exist. How is it possible that Foster's Asylum imprisoned this thing!?" Asked Mandy as she slashed the large bear monster.

"Don't know the details…!" Coulson said as he shoot once more. "But think I'm going to have a serious chat with Madame Foster after this!"

Regaining counsciousness, Blossom stood up, her wounds healing slowly, she was in pain but she still got some strenght in her.

"Hey, you alright?" Batman asked.

"Don't worry." Blossom said and began taking a deep breath. "All of you, step back!"

Turning back, everyone did as Blossom said, she was about to use a skill she hadn't used in a while.

Blowing with her lips, Blossom began freezing the monster who began to slow down.

Using everything, Blossom managed to keep the large bear monster in a huge block of ice.

Coughing wildly, Blossom collapsed and Bubbles immediatly went to help her out.

"You shouldn't have used that again! Remember last time!"

Since their powers had began to fade out year after year, using that ability was hard, since it froze everything and by everything, meant everything, on the way out.

Taking her jacket off, Bubbles placed it around Blossom who shivered wildly.

"Don't do that again, Blossom. You'll freeze." Bubbles said gently as she hugged her sister so she could regained some warmth.

Responding, voice trembling, Blossom answered. "Had to do it…d-don't wo-worry I'm fine."

"How do you know what that thing is?" The Batman asked Mandy who covered her face with her red hoodie.

"It's called The Shnitzel, it's an urban legend of Megaville, like the Red Hare."

"Is it death?" Coulson asked Blossom, since she froze it.

"No." Batman said, still using his detective vision which scanned a light and slow heart beating in the creature.

"The large mass of the Shnitzel can ha-handle the ice…however a small body such like mine can't." Blossom said, blowing some warm breath into her hands.

"BRAVO!" The Joker's voice was heard from the communicator in the whole building.

"It's over Joker!" Batman said.

"Oh hohohohoh, that's were you're wrong my delusional DORK KNIGHT!"

On the other side of the hallway, screams and shouts were heard, and a large portion of the inmates of Foster's busted into the room for a final fight.

They were about to attack everyone in the room until something from the floor upstairs threw fire at them, making them back down.

Falling down into the room, Samurai Jack and Jake The American Dragon arrived to the scene.

"Need a hand!?" The Dragon said and Jack pointed his sword at the inmates.

The voice of The Joker was heard again.

"Ha ha ha ha! Now all the heroes are in the same room. GOOD! Get them boys, make them bleed!"

Standing up, Blossom regained her strenght and handed Bubbles back her jacket. "Those are Megaville's old heroes right?"

"Right. Agent P is around here, he might aid us too." Bubbles said and they all got ready to fight the crazies.


	25. Breakout

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 25: Breakout.**

"Welcome! Heroes and Inmates to the final match in Foster's Asylum! Let's settle this once and for all!" The Joker spoke from the communicator all over the facilities.

"Hey…maybe I'm counting wrong! There is Bats, the Lamepuff Girls, the false Red Hood and the negligent heroes…isn't there someone missing?" The Joker asked before from behind the inmates, Brick spoke with Boomer and Butch by his side.

"And you thought you won't be seeing us again huh?"

"Oh right! The Backstreet Boys, my bad…woo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Joker laughed. "Enough of this! KILL THEM!"

The inmates began to move and began attacking everyone in the room.

"Here we go heroes! Right by the right corner! With a combined sentence of a million years, the worst of Foster's Asylum! Ding, ding, ding, ding! It's Round 2!" The Joker kept speaking as everyone defended themselves.

Cracking bones and beating faces, Batman moved his way through large portion of inmates.

Still weak from using the ice skill, Blossom managed to keep herself up, helped by Bubbles, she asked. "Have you seen Buttercup?!"

"No! And you?!" Bubbles replied.

"Where is she?! We sure need her right now."

Even Agent Coulson helped with the situation proving to be good enough on a one on one confrontation, tho soon enough he was overpowered.

In time, The Rowdyruff helped Coulson out, Brick pulling him back up from the floor.

"How about a hand boss?" Brick teased.

"Shut up." Coulson laughed.

"You're good, Batman." Jake Long asked as he threw fire to some inmates. "Where did you learn all those moves? It's like watching my Grandpa fighting."

No response, Batman threw some batarangs and knocked some more inmates.

"Nothing to say? I can relate to, you remind me of Samurai Man." Jake said as he ran into Samurai Jack. "Right, Jack?"

No response from Jack either.

"Awesome!" Jake laughed softly.

"You two must have a lot talk about!" Jake teased Batman and Jack.

Without realizing it, Jake lowered his defense and Bubbles managed to beat the man that was about to take down The Dragon, Jake Long. Chuckling lightly, still fighting, Jake said kindly. "Thank you! Can you talk?!"

"Oh of course I can!" Bubbles said.

"Nice! Cause those two were boring me."

"Isn't Agent P joining the fight?" Bubbles asked.

"Huh?" Jake asked as he beat a few inmates.

"Saw him back in the Asylum. He helped me and my friend out."

"What?!" Jake asked shocked.

"Why are you so surprised? The Heroes are all back right?"

Hearing, Mandy was surprised too that Jake had nothing to say about Agent P, soon enough they all cleared the room and Jake then told at them.

"Agent P, is…dead…"

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"You're joking, we just saw him." Mandy said, still covering her face with the red Hood.

"The reason we broke up as a team of heroes…started because of Agent P dying…" Jake said.

Looking down at the floor, Samurai Jack added. "The original Red Hood was upset because the Agency that Agent P worked for cut all ties to him…he died as a nobody…"

"But…why didn't you said something?" Bubbles asked.

"We never knew him…" Jake said, also upset. "He never spoke to us…the one and only who was close to Agent P was…Red Hood."

Then Mandy looked up, Jake could see her eyes now.

Asking, Mandy spoke. "She left first, wasn't she?"

"That's right…we were all shocked by his death…he died in action, but the fact that nobody made anything…mean the hospital didn't had a name…there was nothing to cover up the surgery…he died of negligency by both the Agency he worked for and the hospital."

"So he never…spoke?" Mandy asked.

"At least not to us…Red Hood and Agent P were the most mysterious members of the Megaville Heroes group…but they were close."

"So…who's the man we saw?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't know…but probably not the same Agent P we knew." Jake said.

Out of a sudden, Batman began to run through the hallway as he saw something and everyone followed.

"Woo ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a night!" The Joker said and ran away from Batman through the hallway.

Using a batarang, Batman knocked Joker on his feet.

Grabbing The Joker, Batman threw a punch right in his pale face, making him laugh again.

"C'mon Bats…beat me up! I know you love it! Woo ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Joker kept laughing as Batman kept beating the man up. "Hit me til' your knuckles bleed...but why stop there...? There's only one way to..." Joker was hit in the face again. "Stop me! Woo ha ha ha!"

Catching up, everyone was surprised that Batman beat Joker with such rage and intensity, some tried to pull him back.

"Stay back! Don't you dare come closer! He's mine!" Batman said.

Laughing still, Joker kept teasing.

"Aren't you all enraged?!"

"Every decision you make ends up in death and destruction! You just break out and do it again!" Batman said as he punched the mad man again.

"You know there's only way to stop me, Bats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Batman…" Blossom said.

"Stop it…" Samurai Jack said.

"Don't do it man!" Jake said.

Grabbing Joker by the neck, Batman began to strangle Joker who kept laughing, the loud laugh kept echoing through the hallway.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Batman screamed.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, it was Chris McLean and everyone saw every key inmate in Foster's pointing their guns at Batman. McLean, Le Quack, Bubblegum, Spacey, Marceline, Capicola, Star, Doofenshmirtz, among others.

"Let Joker go, Batman."

Then they saw that they had still Doctor Crane and Warden Frankie with them.

"You surrender!" Jake Long said.

Suddenly, Batman let go Joker who coughed a bit and laughed again.

Stepping back, The Joker laughed lightly and said.

"Would love to continue this chat later…but unfortunately I have stuff to do. I didn't come here for nothing…it's a favor I'm talking about…by the way, have a message from Black White…you're Blossom right?"

Glaring, Blossom said nothing.

"Black White is looking forward to meet you face to face…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Using a playful tone, Joker said and then looked at Lumpy.

"Do it." Joker said and Lumpy chuckled.

"Bumps!" Lumpy said as she used her gloves, snapping her fingers and causing an explosion.

Everyone in the hallway stepped back and lowered down as the ceiling collapsed and their chance of capturing the Joker was frustated.

"Great…" Jake said.

"Here, follow the lead." Batman handed a monitor to Agent Coulson who raised an eyebrow.

"Was worried…thought you were going to kill him…" Coulson answered.

"That's not how I do things."

Wasting no more time, Coulson called Nigel and the rest.

Using the beating as a distraction, Batman had put a device on The Joker to follow his lead.

The Police and Agents of SHIELD listened to Coulson's orders.

Soon enough they catched up to The Joker or so they though, but it was Jack Spicer and other inmate, Mister Ed, a large a man with a silly grin on his face, a part of the Eds crime family.

**[Ed. Ed, Edd n' Eddy show.]**

The Joker saw it coming that Batman would try and chase him after the breakout, so he used Spicer as a distraction, placing the very device that lead to his capture.

"Remember…you say something and you die…" Mister Ed told Jack who gulped.

"Freeze! Let the hostages go!"

Then they let the guns down, Doctor Crane and Warden Foster were with them.

"It's over Warden Foster, you're free to go. Do you know where The Joker went?" Nigel asked.

"No sorry…"

"You're alright, Frankie?" Velma asked.

"Fine, I'm fine just tired of this situation."

Looking at each other, Velma and Nigel sighed, Nigel then told Coulson on the phone.

"There's still work to do…bring the Warden, we need to make a list of all the inmates that escaped from the facilities."

"Roger that." Nigel said.

Then Velma and Nigel brought Frankie back at the Asylum.

Meanwhile, in the facilities finally Phineas, Ferb and Johnny Bravo catched up to the cell where they left Dipper, Bill Cipher's cell.

"Sounds like the riot is over Dip." Phineas said.

Using the key to the cell, Bravo let Dipper go, who was just finishing with writing on his journal all the messages on Cipher's cell.

"Wait guys…not done."

"You might want to stop now Dipper." Ferb said.

Hearing their voices from behind, Blossom and Bubbles sighed in relief.

"There you are guys!" Bubbles said.

"Where's Buttercup? Have you seen her?" Blossom asked.

"About that…" Phineas said.

"Seriously Dipper, stop." Ferb said.

"Huh? You guys alright?"

"Your sister…Mabel…she…was shot by The Joker." Phineas said.

The pencil fell from Dipper's hand.

"No…" Bubbles said, thinking the worst.

"Please, calm down, Buttercup left the Asylum…she brought her to a hospital…we don't know if anything happened but just don't think the worst." Phineas said.

"Gotta go!" Dipper said, grabbing his journal and began to run.

"The closest hospital is 4 blocks from here, you might want to help him out." Ferb said and Bubbles nodded.

Flying away, Blossom and Bubbles catched up to Dipper and grabbed him, making him gasp and they flew away from the facilities and all the way to the hospital.

As they landed, Dipper jumped and ran again into the hospital, looking at Buttercup in the hallway, crying.

Walking slowly, Dipper felt the tears running down his cheeks too.

"Is...she alright?" Dipper asked.

Looking up in surprise, Buttercup stood up and hugged Dipper, gently saying. "Don't know…she's still in surgery."

"This is my fault…I shouldn't have left her alone!" Dipper blamed himself and tossed the journal into the wall.

"No! Don't blame yourself it was my fault! I wanted The Joker to shoot me…but he shot Mabel instead!"

"Stop it." Blossom said.

They both looked back. "Blaming yourselves won't solve anything."

Finally, the surgery ended and the doctors stepped out with Mabel on a bed.

"Mabel!" Buttercup spoke but she was uncounscious.

"Calm down, she survived the shot and the surgery. Everything went alright."

"She's alive…" Dipper smiled widely.

"Can we see her?" Buttercup said as they took her away so she could rest at a room in the facilities.

"Only two of you, sorry, the rules. You're family?"

"She's…our sister!" Dipper lied, she was her sister, not Buttercup's but that was the only way she was getting her to see her, since only family could stay.

Looking back, Buttercup noticed Dipper's smile and smiled back. "Thanks."

"Alright, please come." The doctor said.

Smiling to each other, Bubbles and Blossom took a deep breath.

"What a night huh?"

Responding, Blossom said. "Tell me about it."

Looking at the news, everyone now knew of the breakout at Foster's Asylum.

The city would go mad, that's what Blossom and Bubbles thought.

Some place else, The Joker had let go most of the inmates, they split ways, only Le Quack stayed with him, Joker asked the man in the duck mask.

"You sure you don't want to work for me? I could use someone like you."

"No thanks monsieur. Got unfinished business."

"Understood hehe."

"Where is she anyway?" Joker asked.

"As soon as they're with her we can go." Quack said.

They referred to Mina and Mac, Mina still wearing the red jacket, her head covered by the hoodie, hiding her face since she's supposed to be dead now.

"This is boring…" Joker said and a car arrived.

"About time!" Joker said.

Out of the car, a person with a black Hood stepped out, Joker could see the theatrical White mask with a large disturbing smile draw by ink.

That was Black White.

"So we see each other again. Give it to me." Joker demanded.

Chuckling lightly, Black White took something out of a pocket, a memory flash drive that contained some codes taken from the independent country Arcade.

"Nice!" Joker said taking it.

A bit scared, Mac looked at Black White and she gently showed her hand, Mina smiled widely and hugged the scaring looking murderer.

"What a riot!" Joker laughed.

"It's you!" Mina said and Mac smiled too.

Not speaking, Black White put a finger against where her mouth should be, telling that they should stay quiet.

Nodding, they let go of Black White and she looked at Joker again.

"You be sure to make them bleed." Joker said and laughed.


	26. Concert?

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 26: Concert?**

Watching the news while eating breakfast the next morning.

Distracted by the news, Blossom just found out that The Joker escaped after all.

"So girls, are you going to visit Mabel at the hospital?" Miss Keane asked.

"Of course. Buttercup stayed there all night." Bubbles said.

On the news suddenly it was mentioned that the Mayor of Townsville just arrived to the city of Megaville, he was supposed to bring Mojo back to Townsville's prison but now Mojo was death.

"So…he's gone right?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Who?" Brandy asked and Bubbles just hugged her, nodding and responding.

"A friend of ours Brandy."

"Gotta go." Blossom said. "I'll see you at the hospital Bubbles, I have to go to Miss Csupo's office for our appointment before going to the hospital."

"Okay. Take care." Bubbles said and Blossom kissed everyone goodbye but Professor Utonium.

Taking a deep sigh, Professor Utonium was used to this.

However Bubbles still shooked her head at Blossom's behavior.

On the way out, Blossom saw Miss Grey on the door, the blonde haired pale woman with the colorful outfit, smiled widely.

"Hey, how're you?" Miss Grey asked and Blossom smiled back.

"Oh good. Was on my way out. Mom is in the kitchen."

"Oh alright thanks, Blossom." Miss Grey said and Blossom stepped out of the house.

On the hospital, Buttercup, Dipper and Mabel were on Mabel's patient room.

"Sorry for everything." Buttercup said, still feeling guilty, Mabel just poked her cheek.

"Bump."

A smile just appeared on Buttercup's face. "Take it seriously…I mean it."

"Don't blame you for anything Buttercup…I'm fine." Mabel said and chuckled lightly. "Besides, I got a cool scar now!"

"Well anyway, now I have something to tell the others. So…any of them coming?"

"Everyone." Buttercup said.

"Think they're outside, the hospital can't send them in just yet."

Hearing Dipper, Mabel smiled widely. "We should make a party!"

"Hehe…don't think the other patients would like that Mabel." Buttercup said.

Outside, Bubbles had just arrived to the hospital.

Seeing everyone from school were there.

Waving at some of them, Bubbles approached to her friends and band, Maggie Pesky and Frida Suarez.

"Dude, sup?" Maggie asked, they were with other friends talking before Bubbles arrived, they were Mordecai and Rigby and Kick Buttowski.

**[Kick Buttowski from Disney XD's show.]**

"Nothing much, didn't know everyone was coming." Bubbles said.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah everyone is here. By the way, don't mean to bring the topic right now, but we do have yet to find a bassist and pronto!"

"Calm down, babe. You'll find someone if you do some auditions." Mordecai said.

Then Bubbles insisted. "The Doors didn't had a bassist."

"But honestly, we do need a bassist." Frida added.

"So what do you guys suggest, should we try what Mordecai suggests?" Bubbles asked.

"Well you guys could do some auditions at the park." Mordecai said.

"Thanks man, that would help." Maggie said and Mordecai shook his head.

"No need to thank for, it'll be awesome right, Kick?"

Then Kick gave a thumbs up. "Awesome."

"Sure, you guys won't have trouble with your boss?" Frida asked.

"Nah. Benson is always threatening us to fire us, all words no actions, he's nothing to worry about."

"Off topic." Bubbles said. "There a lot of people here, I mean knew Mabel was popular but this is breath taking, we're so many and on top of that there's people I don't know."

"Mabel is the law man." Said Maggie with a laugh.

"We won't fit in the room if we all come in." Frida added.

"Kinda recognize that girl over there, but I can't seem to recall where I know her from." Maggie said.

The girl she referred was someone just arrived, a short orange haired girl with black eye liner, a stripped green and yellow shirt and pants.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her around." Frida said.

The girl they mentioned, then approached them and gently asked. "Is all this people going to see a patient named Mabel Pines?"

"That's right." Frida answered.

"You a friend?" Bubbles asked.

"That's right, hmm, have we met before?" The girl asked with a smile, trying to recognize Bubbles who chuckled.

Then Frida said. "This is Bubbles, a Powerpuff Girl. That's were you know her haha!"

"OH! That's right! Pleased to meet you, I'm Laney Penn! You're friends with Mabel that's great!"

"Of course, Mabel is a friend, she's closer to my sister Buttercup but Mabel is still a friend of ours." Bubbles said and then Maggie gasped.

"Hey, you said your name is Laney Penn right? Do you happen to be…related to the Grojband?"

"Was a part of Grojband til' we disbanded, hehe. You a fan?" Laney asked.

**[Laney Penn, Grojband show.]**

"You kidding me?! Grojband is awesome! Got both records of yours!" Maggie said.

"Oh! I remember now." Frida added. "Grojband is that rock band you listen to right?"

"You still playing in the music industry?" Maggie asked.

"Not really, I've focused on my studies now. Since Grojband disbanded, none of us has been the same."

"That's a shame. We were…kinda looking for a bassist…and you're a bassist…" Said Maggie softly.

"You're a band?"

"That's right!" Maggie raised her voice and brought Frida and Bubbles into a hug.

"That's great." Laney said.

"So, would you be interested to…play with us sometime?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, I'll do it. What's the name of your band?" Laney asked.

"Eh…" They all looked at each other and smiled nervously, Bubbles responding.

"Name pending."

"Oh. You playing somewhere?"

"Well, we're going to…be in a concert on the park! That's right, the park!" Maggie said and Frida and Bubbles raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" They said together.

"What?" Asked Mordecai.

"Great. Give me your address, we can practice sometime and see how do we sound together." Laney said and Maggie nodded, exchanging addresses and phone numbers.

"Just added you to ToonFace." Laney said. "Alright. I might be a little rusty so be patient with me. I'll go get some balloons for Mabel. See ya later."

"Awesome! Thanks for everything Laney!" Maggie said and the rest just crossed their arms when Maggie turned around.

"The park?" Mordecai asked.

"Concert?" Frida added.

"Sorry…it kinda haha! Just…slipped out my mouth."

"We don't even have a name!" Bubbles said.

"Don't worry about it! We've got Laney Penn from Grojband playing with us!" Maggie screamed.

"Look Margaret…er, I mean Maggie! This is great, I'm happy for you guys, but I'm not sure Benson would like the idea of a concert." Mordecai said. "One thing is the auditions, but a full concert...I don't know."

"Good job, loser." Rigby added.

"Shut up Rigby." Mordecai said.

"Could you ask him at least? Mean this is a chance in a lifetime! If we give a concert it'll be easier for us to convince Laney to be a part of the band!" Maggie said.

"Well…I could try…" Mordecai said.

"Dude, you're not serious. Benson won't do us a favor, man." Rigby said.

"You know…if we get Skips, Pops and Muscle Man on our side we might convince him…think our friends could hear you play sometime maybe?" Mordecai asked.

Smiling, Maggie responded. "That would be great! Thanks!" Maggie said and kissed Mordecai's cheek.

"You owe me big time Margaret I mean! Maggie…" Mordecai smiled nervously.

"You know hon, you should make up your mind tho." Maggie chuckled. "You either call me Margaret or Maggie."

"That's right Mordecai…" Rigby grinned, the reason Mordecai call her by her full name instead had a deeper meaning.

"Shut up man."

"Well good to know that everything ended up alright." Bubbles said and they all laughed softly.


	27. Heroes

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 27: Heroes.**

Outside of Doctor Csupo's office, Blossom's appointment just ended.

There on the street.

The mayor of Townsville had his car parked outside, the small man with the funny mustache and small top hat smiled as he saw Blossom, next to him was his secretary, Miss Bellum.

"Hi Blossom." The man said and Blossom smiled.

Smiling, Blossom approached them.

"Good to see you again, Mayor."

"We heard about Mojo. Sorry we didn't transferred him to Townsville's prison in time. There were some consideration by part of the council in Townsville to leave Mojo in Foster's…but since he was not a Extremely dangerous criminal that idea was discarded." Miss Bellum said.

Sighing, Blossom said. "It's alright, don't worry about it. So…you're taking his body back to Townsville?"

"That's the plan." The Mayor said.

"May I ask you a favor?" Blossom asked.

"Anything." Miss Bellum responded.

"Would you guys bury him next to Bunny?"

"Sounds reasonable." Miss Bellum said.

"By the way, how did you know I was here?" Blossom asked.

"We went to your house, we asked Professor Utonium and he told us that we would find you here." The Mayor said, taking a bite off a pickle he just bought.

"Oh alright…"

"Life treating you well here?" Miss Bellum said and Blossom smiled.

"Of course, I mean sometimes we're kinda nostalgic about Townsville but we made lots of friends here…as a matter I was just on my way to visit someone at the hospital.

"We could give you a ride if you want." Miss Bellum said.

"Oh that's okay…I was going to fly there…but I guess we can catch up."

"Do you smell that…?" The Mayor said as he smelled his pickle and then Blossom and Miss Bellum looked at the other side of the street, there was some fire on a building.

"Be right back!" Blossom said and she flew towards the building.

As Blossom saved people by getting them out of the building, she began to think if she could use her ice breath.

But then again, back at the Asylum, Blossom found it more difficult to use that skill.

In the middle of the chaos, Blossom saw some shadow lurking through the fire.

Suddenly, a large dark blue blob got out and attacked Blossom, throwing a punch at the weird monster, she could see that his body was half gooey.

"Y u! M c w er i! WH R!"

"Huh?!" Blossom found it difficult to understand what the large blob said, it sounded like gibberish.

The blob then attacked again and a large black spider like limb came out of the blob and attacked Blossom.

"Haha ahahahaha! D e! Die! IE! Ow r uff! D e!"

Fighting against the blob, Blossom use her ice breath skill, trying to put down the fire and at the same time to stun the blob.

"No! N ooooo oooooooooooo! S op! St p!" The blob kept repeating and suddenly, it threw itself out of the window and Blossom lost sight of it.

Feeling weak again, Blossom managed to put down the fire a bit before the firemen arrived and used water to finally stop the fire completly.

Trying to regain warmth, Blossom took a seat outside and the people clapped at her bravery, Blossom just smiled and was glad everyone was alright, but the question remained…was that blob the cause of the fire?

When Blossom felt less frozen, she stood up and walked back where she left the Mayor and Miss Bellum.

They were no longer there outside of Doctor Csupo's office, in fact, the car was no longer there either. Did they had a emergency? She thought.

Leaving a post it on the front, Blossom wrote she had to go to the hospital and then flew away.

Back at Foster's Asylum, on the Mansion, the SHIELD Agents and the rest of the police were making a list of the inmates that escaped.

"Let's see, there's this inmate called Bonniebelle Bubblegum, she thinks she's a princess, delusional squizofrenic with a passive aggresive personality. Extremly dangerous, incarcerated for the murder and mutilation of a man named...Simon Petrikov." Coulson began. "Sounds like a delightful young lady. This file says she seems to might have been genetically modified, her hair is actually gooey and her body is sugar high?"

"Dunno how to explain it, but we have tried to come up with her condition. She survives by consuming a sugar diet." Frankie said, adjusting her glasses.

"That's...quite odd. Let's continue. Lemmy Mallard, who is also known as Le Quack. Former war veteran with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, extremly dangerous and paranoid, expert marksman and hitman, he might had lost half his face during war, the lower half of his face was ripped off, either he lost it at war or...he ripped it off himself. He needs that mask as it helps him to breathe and to releive some of his pain. He's insane and thinks he's a duck?"

"It's complicated, but the doctor that did the profile on Le Quack did noticed that he seemed to find that Quack might have some identity crisis, he might have led to think that he's a actual duck. When he was arrested for the murders of 22 people, Quack had that mask, who knows who made it for him, but it looks sort of like a duck beak, the one who did the mask might had twisted Quack's reality." Frankie said.

"Sounds crazy, anyway let's move on. Chris McLean. Former local celebrity, host of a popular reality show called Total Drama which is no longer in tv. McLean was arrested for the murder of 16 teenagers that participated on that show, McLean is a sadistic psychopath with a compulsion for death traps, he likes to see himself as a observer, watching people die before him."

"Vampire Queen Marceline, real name unknown, she might be indeed be called Marceline, she was arrested more than a decade ago, when super heroes were still in Megaville, she was defeated by Ben Tennyson, this patient murdered a total of 31 people before her arrest. Marceline is extremly dangerous, not only to society but to herself aswell, she thinks she's a vampire, but she never drinks blood, she murdered those people to see her hands and face covered in blood, that also applies to herself, we restrain her with a straight jacket to prevent her from biting herself but sometimes it just doesn't work. Odd enough, her wounds seem to heal pretty fast."

"Other note." Frankie added. "In the time she has been in Foster's, she has never eaten, at least not in public, we have found dead animals but for some reason they do not show any type of wounds, they had been bitten, but we only found grey liquid surrounding them. For some reason we have failed to identify what is it."

"That's curious. Gideon Gleeful. Transferred from Gravity Falls correctional, arrested for the manipulation of the truth, being the intelectual mind behind a riot on that same town, he tried to murder a man named Stanford Pines, Gideon stole this man's property and when this man's nephews found about his trick, the town brought Gideon to justice. During the time that he spent in Gravity Falls correctional, Gideon seemed to use his charm and mental tricks to become the king of the place. He has extremly good convincing skills, do not approach."

"Next is Spacey Ward, arrested for several mixed crimes, murder, burglary and ilegal operations. Other patient in Foster's began calling her Lumpy Space Princess, Ward is in fact a male, she's delusional, sometimes paranoid, natural sociopath. Cares only for herself and is extremly dangerous, she has made some gloves that change the properties of dust into space dust, high volatile and corrosive."

"Then there's Wilhem Viceroy III. Arrested for the murder of at least 5 people, public chaos, ilegal operations and some other charges. He's a mad scientist, but well mannered, centered and somewhat flamboyant. Viceroy is extremly intelligent and dangerous, he might seem like a sane person, but he's a sociopath, no empathy for his victims. He only cares for his genius to be appreciated. He worked for Hannibal McFist who cut ties to him after his arrest, we've asked about his relationship with McFist and he refuses to talk, yet we noticed that he might have hold some grudge on McFist."

"Other is Starling Butterfly Nefcy. Nothing is known about her past, she came to Megaville and lived with a family that takes in foreign students. However, Starling showed some delusional squizofrenic episodes, she has a wand that is able to break the rules of reality, Starling has a compulsion for mass histeria and rule breaking. When you say something to her she refuses to listen and does exactly the opposite. Sometimes she sees our lies, she's not simple minded as she is able to notice when we use reverse psychology. What happened to the Diaz family? And why did she drove a whole class of students insane? we had yet to find out, Starling refuses to help the police and keeps a overly exgerated optimism and happyness, extremly dangerous do not approach and take all necessary precautions, when encountered call the authorities and run."

"Sorry, this is far as I can go." Coulson rubbed his eyes. "Other names listed are Bear Capicola, Katz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, General Specific, Turbo the Grin Reaper, Daggett Beaver, finally but not least Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown and also Black White suspect."

"The Joker had a list."

"Probably."

"Also this man…Daggett Beaver, he was a part of the Mafia. Do you think the Mafia might have some information on Black White?"

"The information leaked…most of the guards from Arkham died. Apparently, there were under hypnotic suggestions. The Joker made them kill themselves when they were no longer useful to him…what kind of monster does this things…were out of our league Uno…I've seen bad things, like in the battle in New York. But someone who kills for the pleasure of it…"

"It's…disturbing."

"Sorry Agent Coulson, but Madame Foster is incapable of seeing you." Frankie Foster said when she came back to the room.

"Is she alright?"

"Well…I don't think she got much time left." Frankie said.

"Sorry to hear. By the way I have to ask…what is that Shnitzel creature doing in the Asylum?"

"It's…something that was brought to us by orders of the CEO of Conglom-O."

"So it's not a inmate?"

"Technically. We've got to move some strings so Conglom-O's scientists would be able to study it without alerting the citizens."

"Sounds complicated, I'll go see the heads of Conglom-O. How many deaths in the Asylum occurred?"

"Inmates that died during the breakout were 30 or more…including Mojo Jojo from Townsville."

"That reminds me…the Mayor of Townsville was suppose to pick up the body."

Making a call, Agent Coulson heard someone on the other end telling him something that made Coulson sigh in frustation.

"What do you mean, you've lost them?"

"Sorry Warden, apparently something happened." Agent Nigel said.

"Don't worry about it."

As they left, Frankie went upstairs back at the rooms where she kept Mina and Mac and sighed, taking her glasses off.

Then Frankie walked towards the end of the hallway and went through the door at the end.

"Everything alright Frankie…?" The voice of a old woman was heard, in the bed she was.

"Don't worry about it Grandma…"

"This kind of mistakes are unacceptable dear Frankie." The voice of a old man was heard, it was a large bunny with a top hat and a monocle.

Looking back and glaring, Frankie said.

"Don't put this on me! Mayor Jones wanted the Black White case solved!"

"Excuses Francis, excuses."

"Dear…" Madame Foster spoke. "You were on the watch…you're supposed to make things right."

"Stop it! Don't team up! I'm not a mediocre doctor! I'm succesful dammit!" Frankie screamed.

"Excuses!" The bunny said.

"It's a shame…dear Frankie."

"STOP!" Frankie fell into her knees, the voices stopped.

And what was left, was Frankie in the middle of the room with two corpses on the room, rotten corpses.

Like if they were death for quite a while.

A woman, a old woman on the bed that was once Madame Foster and the other of an old man sitting on a couch.

Shaking widly in the floor, Frankie realized the seizure was intense.

Then she took out a bottle of pills from her pocket, Frankie gently took one and layed back on the floor.

"They're safe…that's all that matters…they're safe…with the most dangerous person in Megaville…she won't hurt them…she can't hurt them!" Frankie mumbled.

The hospital meeting was coming to an end.

In the middle of the visit, Mordecai had brought a burguer to Mabel before the hospital hurried everyone to leave Mabel to rest.

"Thanks man!"

"Don't worry dude. Take care alright." Mordecai said, many have left already, who were left was Dipper, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom.

"Seriously man, you shouldn't eat that." Buttercup said.

"What're you? My girlfriend? C'mon, the hospital food sucks." Mabel said taking a bite of her burguer.

"What?!" Buttercup over reacted. "Just…well I just care for you man! There's a lot of things that might make you sick on that burguer!"

"It's alright. The doctor says it's fine." Dipper laughed lightly.

Stepping outside, Bubbles suddenly ran into someone she knew.

Pale, Mandy gasped as she saw Bubbles eye to eye at the end of the hallway.

The two girls looked at each other, before Mandy began to run and Bubbles followed.

Running into the bathroom, Bubbles raised her voice.

"Why won't you talk to me?!"

"Leave me alone!" Mandy screamed, then Bubbles heard her in the closed bathroom, she was throwing up.

Sighing softly, Bubbles rested against the door.

"Just come out. Let's talk."

"Please…just leave…"

"Why won't you come back to school?"

"It's complicated…" Then Mandy threw up again.

"You're my best friend. I won't judge you, please."

After a bit, Mandy came out and Bubbles could see how sick Mandy looked.

"Do you really want to know…?"

"Just tell me."

"Cancer…tumor in my brain…inoperable."

Gasping, Bubbles was unable to say something and gently hugged Mandy.

"What's the point of coming back?" Mandy whispered.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Didn't want you to see me like this…"

"What did the doctors told you?"

"The only thing that they can do is try some chemotheraphy. Reason why I look even more sick."

"Is it working?"

Responding with a upset look on the face, Mandy said. "Who knows…"

They walked out to talk, both were rather emotional, but they solved their problems well.

Back with Mabel and the rest, Blossom had just said goodbye, Buttercup would stay like before with Dipper and Mabel to make her some company, then suddenly on her way out.

Wearing a janitor suit like in the Asylum. Samurai Jack was there.

"Can you come with me upstairs?"

"You're…Samurai Jack. I was wondering where were you."

"We've got to talk."

Following up to the rooftop of the hospital, Jake Long, the other hero of Megaville was also there.

Smiling, Jake said. "You're alright?"

"Great, thanks for asking. What is it that you want to talk about?" Blossom asked.

"About the situation with Black White." Blossom gasped as she heard the voice behind her and saw Batman aswell, his cape blowing in the wind.

Gently, Blossom said. "What about Black White? What about The Joker? He could be anywhere now."

"No. He'll go back to Gotham." Batman said. "He needs to torture my city. He needs to torture me."

"Also we can't let the people know we're back." Jake said.

"You ain't going to help?" Blossom asked.

"We'll help. But the city must not know we're here."

"Why?"

Sighing softly, Jake responded.

"The guilt…we left when they must needed us."

Then Batman said. "Can't stay and help with the case."

"But I know of someone who will provide that edge that you need. I've done a investigation on you and your contacts, I found out you seek the help of two boys that might be able to use the technology that I also use. I will give you some gear that might be helpful for your crime fighting. The only thing I ask you is for you not to use my technology for anything else than helping your city. This is also just for you, not the police, you."

On Phineas and Ferb home, back in their garage they realized someone left lots of boxes, who exactly did it?

Checking into the boxes, there were lots of Waynetech.

The Agency of SHIELD made a favor to Batman and put those boxes in there.

Smiling Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

Then Ferb gave the thumbs up.

And shocked, their sister Candace screamed. "Going to tell mom!"

In the hospital rooftop.

About to drop down from it, Batman told Blossom. "Take care and good luck."

"Thanks…for everything. And…when you see The Joker again…don't go easy on him…for our friend."

Before jumping down, Batman said. "I never go easy on him."

Gliding through the streets, Batman soon left and Jack then said.

"You're the hero we can't never be. You and your sisters. We're proud and honored you're here."

"Kick their ass! Don't worry, we'll be around." Jake said and soon they left too.

Looking up at the sky, and then at the university. Blossom sighed and smiled, looking at the statues of the heroes of Megaville City. Feeling hope for the good they could make with the help of them.

Soon enough she flew away back home.


	28. More than Regular

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 28: More than Regular.**

The Powerpuff Girls were watching the news while they ate breakfast. Blossom was on the phone, she was speaking with Phineas about the technology that SHIELD and Batman left for them.

Bubbles listened to the news about a on going war in some independant country known as Arcade finally ended.

Walking down from the stairs, Buttercup had just finished taking a shower, then left the towel to dry in the other room before throwing herself at the couch with her sisters.

"Sup?" Buttercup asked and relaxed.

"Arcade…hmm…" Bubbles said while chewing. "No more war…hmmm…cereal?"

"Nah." Buttercup said and Blossom asked.

"Hey, could you please lower down the volume a bit?"

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup grabbed the controller and turned a bit down.

"With the Monarchy in Arcade over thrown, the citizens themselves have chosen their new political leader, making Arcade a Democracy for now. And the president's name is…" The news reporter lady confused and raising an eyebrow then said. "Vanellope…von Schweetz?"

"Wow." Bubbles said and gulped. "And I thought our names were odd."

"Pff…don't look at me, dad loves the B letter. I thought he went crazy by naming Brandy after a alcoholic drink." Buttercup said.

"Would you mind?" Blossom said after clearing her throat, still on the phone.

"Geez alright, what's up with her anyway...?" Buttercup whispered the last thing to Bubbles who shrugged.

Hanging up a bit after, Blossom then turned to her sisters, speaking.

"Thanks for not leaving, girls. We need to talk about something?"

"Make it quick will ya?" Buttercup said.

"What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Look…we…haven't touched this topic. Honestly, even I thought this might been something temporary."

Then Blossom sighed.

"But unfortunately it wasn't. Our powers are decreasing with each passing year. Back at the Asylum, we couldn't break into that high security metal door."

"Well in our defense it was a huge door." Buttercup said.

"But we used to break those easily back at Townsville. Something is going on and even if Professor Utonium won't like it I think we should have some medical check out."

"You mean dad." Buttercup said, even Bubbles felt uncomfortable with Blossom still calling Professor Utonium by his name.

Sighing softly, Blossom tried to ignore that and then said.

"Also, just finished speaking with Phineas and Ferb. They're still toying around with that technology that Batman left for us. They promised us that they would give us that check up I told you about…so…what do you guys think?"

"Aren't they too young to be medical doctors?" Bubbles asked.

"Bah! Whatever. This over? I gotta go and see how Mabel is doing." Buttercup said.

Then Bubbles chuckled lightly.

"Do you really feel that guilty? You're all day in the hospital since you brought her there. Mean, if me and Blossom wouldn't have convinced you to it, you wouldn't haven't even taken a shower."

"Eh…what're you saying? I'm just worried that's all!" Buttercup said.

"Geez, why are you suddenly all defensive?" Blossom said.

Cornered, Buttercup then raised her voice.

"It's that because of me, she was shot! Alright! It's guilt! Went too far, wanted the bad guy to shoot me to bring him down by lowering his defenses and I messed up! Get off my back man!"

Then Bubbles leaned forward and got her face against Buttercup's, to see right into her eyes, just teasing her by ignoring her personal space.

"Dude…get off my face…" Buttercup said before Bubbles grinned and asked.

"Do you by any chance…got a crush on…Dipper!?"

At first, Buttercup got nervous but then raised an eyebrow. "You crazy? It's Gaz who got a crush on Dipper, not me."

Getting her face back to Buttercup's personal space, Bubbles asked. "No way?!"

"You didn't know? Dude has no clue." Buttercup chuckled.

"Then why are you all the time with Mabel? Know you guys are like best friends…but wow. Mean you're all the time in the hospital…not even Dipper spends all the time there." Bubbles asked.

"Told ya already that it's guilt! Leave me alone!" Buttercup said and flew all the way up the stairs to her room, to get dressed.

"Seems to be is that time of the month for her…" Bubbles said and both she and Blossom laughed lightly.

"Well…this was fun…" Blossom said. "Sorry…for being away from you guys in a while."

Shooking her head, Bubbles said. "Don't worry, how's your theraphy going?"

"Well…so so. You know…I just…know that you guys don't want to know what Prof…" Blossom sighed and tried not to call him that way…at least not in front of her sisters.

"That dad…is keeping from us."

"Please…don't hate him for that. I just know that dad would tell us when he thinks we're ready."

"But we're teenagers already Bubbles…we'll be soon leaving the house to go to college. You know the plan that Phineas and Ferb have? To live all together while we study?"

"That will be awesome, I mean…feeling a bit sad cause we'll leave mom and dad and Brandy but it'll be great to live with my band…Frida and Maggie have little time to practice these days but if we live in the same place we're probably get better!"

"Oh right. Hey…didn't you were going to practice later? Heard that you found a bassist."

Then Bubbles gasped. "Think…that I forgot to look at the time! Sorry about this, but have to go now. Blossom. Good luck with your theraphy!" Bubbles now flew up the stairs and got changed aswell before leaving the house.

Lying in the couch, Blossom changed the channel, she had cancelled her theraphy session and decided to take a nap on their free day.

Going their separate ways, Buttercup went to the hospital and Bubbles landed on the Park.

Where Frida and Maggie were already practicing, then Bubbles raised her voice.

"Sorry guys! Laney arrived yet…forgot to look at the time sorry!"

"Don't worry, she's not here yet." Maggie said.

"Girls!" They turned around and saw Mordecai and Rigby with some other people.

They were the people that worked with them at the park, they knew Mitch the Muscle Man, over weight Green man, one of their bosses a old man with a big smile and a top hat named Pops and a large man that looked like a Yeti, named Skips.

**[Pops, Muscle Man and Skips from Regular Show.]**

"Hey, sup Mordo!" Frida asked.

"Hope you don't mind us playing at your park." Maggie said.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Rigby said before gasping in pain as Mordecai shoved his shoulder.

Then Mordecai raised his voice. "Don't worry about it babe! We're going to team up on Benson, to make him agree to let you guys do a concert! But we need to hear you guys first! So, where's the other girl?"

"Still not here." Maggie responded.

Nervously then Mordecai did the introductions.

"Guys, want you to meet Margaret, I mean Maggie! We've been dating, and this is her band. Frida and Bubbles."

"And this are Mitch The Muscle Man, you know the guy." Mordecai said and Mitch took his shirt off and waved it around.

"Wooooooooo! Nice to meet you!" Mitch said after putting it back on.

"Delightful Mitch…anyway, this is Pops, one of our bosses."

"Oooo I love your band!"

"Thanks. But…you haven't Heard us yet…" Maggie smiled nervously.

"And finally. This is Skips."

"Nice to meet you girls." The large man said with a smile, his voice deep.

Then Maggie said. "Thanks for spending some time away from your work to hear us out. We'll do our best, we just hope our bassist comes soon!"

"Hey, there she is!" Bubbles said as she pointed at Laney who came with her bass towards them.

"Sorry for arriving late. But had to do something, you guys got a name for your band yet?" Laney asked and Bubbles and the rest nervously smiled.

"No…"

"Sorry to hear." Laney said and then Mordecai introduced her to the guys.

"Nice, we've got public now. Wanna rock, girls?"

Asked Laney while plugging the bass.

"You betcha!" Maggie said and did a small guitar solo.

"Mind if we hear you out first? I mean if that's okay with you?" Bubbles asked.

Then Laney played a few notes, just a bit rusty before she then began to play a nice rhytm.

"Nice!" Maggie said.

It didn't took long till Frida and Maggie began to play their instruments with Laney by using the rhytm and creating a nice piece of music.

"Wow, that's really good guys!" Bubbles said.

"Awesome!" Skips said.

And Mitch was out of his shirt and waving it around again. "Wooooooooooo! Yeah! Now a guitar solo!"

Then to please Mitch, Frida and Laney stopped and Maggie played a really loud guitar solo that impressed all of them.

"Wow you're really good!" Laney said.

"Thanks! It's incredible coming from you!" Maggie said, the inner fangirl just took over, smiling with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Then Mordecai told Bubbles. "Sing something. C'mon, we need to hear you out! Bubbles! Bubbles!"

And Maggie followed. "Bubbles, Bubbles!"

Then all joined the cheer and Bubbles chuckled, singing something that ran around her mind.

"_Look at all those colors up there in the sky!"_

"_The sight of the rainbow cheering everyone right!"_

"_Don't worry about all those gloomy things going all before!"_

"_Just sing and dance we'll all together overcome them all along!"_

"_Love makes the world Go' Round!"_

"Awesome voice!" Laney said.

"It was cheesy, but it was good…right guys?" Bubbles asked with a soft blush on her cheeks, only covered by her round blue glasses.

"You kidding?" Mitch said. "It almost makes me cry! I SAID ALMOST!" Then Mitch took the shirt off again and waved it around.

"Wooooo yeah! You keep playing like that girls. Benson will be convinced in no time."

"Right. That's great gals." Skips said.

"It was fine." Rigby said and then gasped at the hit on his shoulder that Mordecai shoot him for being a jerk with Maggie.

"Shut up Rigby, it was awesome."

"Take it easy man!" Rigby complained.

"Oooo I now really love your band ahahahaha! Forget about Benson, I have enough authority to agree for a concert. So how about playing a concert during Summer?"

"That sounds great!" Maggie told Pops.

"How about doing it before Summer Break Pops? Heard that Phineas and Ferb were doing a vacations trip during Summer." Mordecai said.

"Alright then, before Summer it is. Ahahaha." The old man said.

"Thanks Pops! Can we practice here for the day? If it's alright with you." Frida asked.

"Sure oh hahahaha! Do all the noise you want ladies."

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai raised his voice. "Awesome! Let's hear some Queen or Guns N' Roses!"

Then they all laughed and continued to play, singing a few songs until late, after the whole day, Mordecai and Rigby had brought a box of beer, since they were older than the rest.

"Hmm…no thanks." Bubbles said.

"Cheer up sometimes Bubbles." Maggie said.

"If she doesn't want to drink, don't push it Maggie." Frida said.

They were both drinking, although Maggie was two years older than them, she was still too Young to be drinking.

However, Frida and Laney were younger too and they drinked too.

"Let me say girls. That this was a great day. Thank you Laney for playing with us in our…concert." Bubbles said, hugging Frida who chuckled softly at this.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, I thought you already had this concert planned."

Then Maggie said. "Yeah…Benson still doesn't knows about it."

"Don't worry about that guy, we've got it covered." Mordecai said, sipping at his beer.

"By the way, what you sang, sounded good. You've written it yet?" Laney asked.

"No…not yet." Bubbles said nervously.

"Haha! You remind me of Corey…he had a hard time writing lyrics."

"Wow and here I thought the guy was perfect." Maggie said.

"Hehe, nah, he's a regular guy. Well, anyway, gotta go. See ya guys later." Laney said and left. "Thanks for the beer!"

Soon everyone went back home, while on some other place, the police department was running wild, they had soon discovered a butchered victim.

"No face." Velma said as addressed to Agent Coulson.

"Well…we've got a long list of serial killers that escaped from Foster's Asylum, let's check it up and see who fits the profile right?"

Sighing, Velma said. "This will be a long night."


	29. Contrast

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 29: Contrast.**

The next morning at the Kinder Garden, the one where Miss Keane worked at. The day almost came to an end.

Ready to leave, Miss Keane sipped at a cup of coffee while she placed her stuff back in her bag.

Suddenly, Barbara Grey, her superior came into view, she smiled at Keane and she smiled back. Getting herself a cup of coffee, Barbara said gently.

"Thanks for covering me these last days. Got some people staying at my place. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Drinking some more coffee, Keane responded. "Please, don't worry, glad I could help."

"Well, how's things going at your place?"

"So so. The girls are hardly in the house since the breakout. Blossom still sees that psychologist you recommended us. Bubbles is playing at a band I think and Buttercup is visiting a friend of hers in the hospital."

"Well…they're growing up after all."

Taking a deep breath, Keane responded then. "Well it still worries me that Brandy is kinda sad that they do not spend as much time with us anymore. And…they're going to leave soon for college. I mean, they will study here in this city. But they won't live with us anymore."

"Calm down. I'm sure they're just going through a hard time, teenagers. They're always like that." Barbara chuckled and then both heard another teacher that was about to leave the building.

"See ya later, Miss Keane, Miss Grey."

Waving, they smiled and went back to discuss until Barbara heard a familiar voice asking that teacher before she left.

"Is Barbara here?"

The teacher responded softly. "On the lounge Miss Foster."

Then, catched by surprise and hearing that voice and her name, Barbara had just sipped her coffee when she immediatly spitted it out in surprise and opened a window.

"Crap. Gotta leave through here, don't tell her I'm here." Barbara told Keane who blinked a bit unsure why.

"Stay right there!" The red headed woman raised her voice.

Turning around with a nervous smile Barbara responded. "Heeeeey…sweetheart…hmm…you've met Miss Keane? She's the powerpuff's mother!"

"Huh?" Then the red haired woman looked at Miss Keane who nervously and confused waved her hand a bit.

"Hi…hmm…should I leave?"

"No no! This is Frankie, she's my…" Barbara chuckled nervously and coughed a bit. "Well…she's my life partner."

"Ohhhhhh!" Miss Keane said.

"What…what're you doing here?" Frankie asked Miss Keane, she could notice that Frankie showed some concern in her tone of voice.

"Excuse me?"

"What…are you doing here with Barbara?"

"Oh! Please, no, no, no! Don't think there's something going on! I work here!" Miss Keane said.

Then Barbara laughed softly and said. "Are you jealous Frankie? She works here that's all. Why are you acting weird all of a sudden. The real question is what're you doing here…sweety?"

"No! I'm not jealous. You know exactly why I'm here and you know exactly why I asked her that!" Then Frankie covered her mouth with her hands and tried to relax.

"Are you alright?" Miss Keane asked, a bit nervous.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm giving you a bad first impression…I got something private to discuss with her and just…oh I'm so sorry. Let's begin again. My name is Francis Foster. So you're the powerpuff's mom then?" Frankie said.

Shaking hands with Frankie, Keane responded. "Pleased to meet you."

Then Frankie blushed madly. "Terribly sorry about this scene…just lost it. Been having lot of work and well you know the drill."

"Don't worry about it. And you don't have to worry about Miss Grey and me…I'm married." Keane showed her ring. "With a man."

Then Barbara laughed some. "Sorry hun…this was just too funny!"

"Please don't think I'm a jealous person. Because the whole issue it wasn't about jealously. But because something I need to discuss with Barbara. If you mind, I would like to borrow her just a bit."

"Please, talk. I was leaving. And sorry for the misunderstanding. See ya Miss Grey and you too Miss Foster."

"Bye Keane." Barbara said and Frankie waved with a smile before she faced Grey.

Hearing the whispers and the tone on Frankie's voice, Keane was concerned still that she might had caused an issue but tried not to get involved.

"Tell me the truth." Frankie said.

"Geez, about what?"

That's all Keane heard as she left the building and went to pick her daughter, Brandy at her school.

Meanwhile, at the police department, Velma was still going through the recent case while Phil Coulson had taken over the whole Foster's Asylum case.

"The Warden of Arkham just left with Doctor Crane and Officer Nashton."

"What happened? Did you find the missing Arkham guards?" Velma asked Coulson softly.

"Nope. What can you tell me about the butchered victim?"

"Female, in her late forties. No ID. No face. Was ripped off. But the CSI found DNA that didn't belong to the victim."

"Where's Uno?" Coulson asked about his SHIELD partner.

"Throwing up. You sure he's a SHIELD agent?"

"Hehe, give him a break. He never saw this kind of madness before."

"By the way, my contacts called and none of the officers have found the Mayor of Townsville yet. The news might break anytime soon. What do we do?"

"To be honest I don't know. But…will have to ask you not to mention this to the Powerpuff."

"The Powerpuff are the least of your problem. The bureacrats are asking already. We are unable to cover this any longer."

"Let me worry about that and you solve this case. Any of the serial killers that escaped from Foster match this murder?"

"To be honest there's so many that I kinda don't know at the moment. It could be any of them or maybe not."

"What's your most likely suspect?"

"Could be Le Quack. He seems to match this kind of violence. But then again Katz is just as twisted. Maybe worse."

"Remember to call me with any updates on the investigation. Need to do a few calls, have you seen Doctor Foster?"

"Left a while ago. Had some issues at home or something." Velma said and Coulson sighed.

On Doctor Csupo's office, on other district from the Megaville police department.

The usual session that Blossom had with Oblina took place, the time was running down and she finally mentioned something that had been bugging her since the Asylum breakout, a dream.

"This dream…always the same. I hear the horrible laugh of that madman."

"You ready to talk about The Joker?" Oblina asked as she took some notes.

"To be honest I don't want to…but his laughter…has been on my nightmares."

"Tell me about your dream."

"It's always the same dream…" Closing her eyes, Blossom described.

"There's this eye…looking at me from above. I don't know why…but I don't feel it's a good thing. There's a whisper…"

'_Always watching…'_

"Dunno what it means…and it gives a chill on my spine when I hear it."

Giving her opinion, Oblina said. "Well it could be a deeper fear of yours. You feel every citizen's stare in this city, you might feel that regret that you couldn't stop the breakout incident."

"Probably…and then I hear that awful man laughing."

"_Woo hahahahahaha! See ya soon…! Heheheheh ahahahahahaha!"_

"What does that laughter makes you feel?"

"Honestly…scared…I've fought against monsters…literally monsters. But this man…he has this goofy appearence but he's the worst kind of criminal."

"You think he's going to be back for you?"

"The message he gave to me was from Black White…not him so no I don't think he's still in Megaville. The Batman told me he'll go back to Gotham City."

"What else happens in your nightmare?"

"After the message from The Joker…I see myself in some sort of carnival…with The Joker leaving me on some sort of cage. Every inmate from the Asylum stares down at me."

"I see so much red…and I doubt it's paint…suddenly everything turns grey…"

"And I see someone in the dark…the contrast of a White mask with a very sick smile painted on it makes me feel uncomfortable and scared…then a single eye glows crimson…"

"Everything goes dark and all the colors simply…vanish."

Trying to relax, Blossom kept speaking.

"There's screams…people screaming in horror. But I can't see anything. Then the color red comes back and it simply vanishes again, on and again."

"Then for some reason, in the middle of all the darkness I see a figure…it's Brick…I don't know why he's there."

Then Oblina interrupted. "Is it the boy who kissed you that you've told me about?"

"It's…the same boy. Anyway…he's wearing the red cap and the red shirt that he usually wore when we used to live in Townsville…except the outfit turns grey suddenly and then…!"

Noticing, Oblina then told. "Calm down, it's only in your head."

"Sorry…it's that…I don't remember anything else…I just keep hearing all that people screaming."

The clock then ringed.

"Our time is over Blossom. Try and have a cup of tea when you get home. Try to relax." Oblina smiled.

"Thanks…"

Then Blossom looked up at the painting that was on the wall, it had an eye.

"Wow…think that looking at that painting in every session had triggered all those bad dreams." Blossom said.

"Oh haha. I'll take it down if you want on our next session then." Oblina laughed softly.

"No…it's alright…thanks for everything." Blossom smiled and left.


	30. Weakness

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 30: Weakness.**

Somewhere in Megaville, a criminal reunion took place.

They had been hiding from the authorities for quite a while.

"It's good to see you again." Norbert told Daggett, his brother, as they shooked hands and gave each other a hug.

"You look like crap!" Daggett teased his brother.

Then Norbert finished drinking the rest of his bottle of wine. "We've got no more company or money Dagg…because of those damn powerpuff girls."

"Tell me about it. Fucking bitches. Saw one of them at the Asylum breakout. But she beat me again. Whatever this psychopath got planned, we better find a way to have our revenge and make some money at the same time…so where is he anyway?"

"We don't know if he's coming." Helga said, lighting a cigarette.

"As usual." Eddy said, coughing some behind that mask he wears.

Then Helga asked Max Montana. "Heard anything? Back at the Asylum."

"Managed to escape, Ed stayed behind since Joker got a plan to trick both the Bat and the authorities."

"Those Joker and Black White…" Daggett shivered a bit. "Those fucking lunatics man, we can't trust White anymore, if we've got a chance, we should kill him."

"You don't recall the last time I tried to do that or do you Daggy? Fucking nutcase butchered my employees. Besides he killed 12 super heroes." Norbert said.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly all turned around and saw a long dark haired woman with red lips, taking a seat on the table, next to her was, Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown the mute mime.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daggett asked.

Then the woman chuckled lightly. "You can call me Oblina…and I speak in behalf of Black White, you're not plotting against him do you?"

There was silence, some of them were a bit nervous to answer, Helga however didn't and smoked some before asking.

"So what does he wants this time?"

"Nothing…as a matter of fact, he's giving you a opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?" Eddy asked.

"Whatever involved with White always turns in death and destruction." Norbert added.

The mute clown by her side, smiled and Oblina continued.

"We've heard you're broke. And the fact is. It is time for us to get rid of the pest that has broken our control in our own territory."

"Now that you mention it. We've heard what you've done." Helga said.

"Murdering political figures is something that White never did before." Eddy continued.

"Whatever do you mean?" Oblina played dumb.

"Don't mess with us." Norbert said as he had another drink. "You've murdered a political figure."

"So?"

"The government of this country will have no other choice than to get the army involved which is bad for us. And every Agency will be here aswell." Helga added.

"Don't worry about it, our boss has a good plan to shut down the government and to solve all of our troubles in one single and chaotic move."

"We don't have the money for your eccentric plans." Eddy said.

"Oh don't worry about the money. As a matter of fact, one of the places we're planning to attack is the main bank in Aron District, interested?"

"Only if one us is involved." Max said.

"We just need a couple of men from your organization." Oblina said and poured a drink for herself.

"Who is the one in charge? Black White himself?" Helga asked.

Then Oblina answered. "Nope, he will be…making a distraction."

"Well…I'm going then. Better be that neither you or your boss betray us." Max said.

"Or what?" Oblina told Max after he interrupted.

The clown next to her, Reddington smiled again and then Oblina chuckled.

"Settle down then. You know. To be honest, this might all be unnecesary after all."

"Whatever do you mean?" Helga asked.

"That maybe we won't be worrying about heroes anymore." Oblina smiled and took a sip from her glass of wine.

Looking at each other and sighing softly, then Helga spoke for everyone. "When is the attack?"

"You'll see…soon enough."

Not far away from there, on a certain park, a white haired girl found herself alone, thinking, swinging in that children's playground.

That someone was Bell. The White haired Powerpuff Girls which was created by Professor X.

Lost in her thoughts, Bell was a bit nervous since Professor X had been mad after the Powerpuff Girls frustated his plans to take over the formula of the Professor.

And the fact that Black White murdered a large amount of his monsters, Professor X had been a distant with Bell and she was a bit scared about it.

Suddenly a little girl took a seat next of her and swinged, she was happy, Bell noticed. "What's your name?!"

Then Bell looked at the girl, she was a bit shy around new people.

"My name is Brandy!" The little girl said, which was the Powerpuff Girls' little sister.

Short dark haired, the little girl giggled softly as she swinged happily.

"It's…Bell."

"Really? That's a nice name!" Brandy said.

"You like my name?" Bell asked, she was a bit too innocent.

Probably a bit too much for someone that was able to beat another Powerpuff Girl like Blossom or Bubbles back a while.

"Of course! Well…my sisters' names all start with B too! So it's kinda fun!"

"Dear be careful!" Miss Keane shouted from a bench.

"Don't worry about it mommy!"

"That's your mommy?" Bell asked, she never had a mommy.

"Mhm! She's the best mommy!"

There was a silence for a while, as Brandy swinged and then she asked.

"You're ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…you look a bit worried about something."

"It's that…daddy has been…a bit mad at me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I failed to do something simple for him and well…I dunno…I sometimes think he doesn't…loves me."

"Don't say that! How can your daddy not love you!?"

Looking right at Brandy's eyes, Bell felt concern in the little girl.

"Well…he screams at me sometimes…and spank me too…"

"Huh?" Brandy really worried about Bell, her mom and dad were never harsh on her even when she did stuff she wasn't supposed to do, she jumped off the swing and gently hugged the white haired girl tightly.

"Everything will be alright."

Confused and a bit uncomfortable, Bell froze, although for some reason she hugged back.

"Thank…you."

"Sweetie? It's getting late? How about we go home and have a snack?" Miss Keane approached. "Are you alright?" Asking Bell who looked away.

"This is Bell mommy! My new friend!" Brandy said and Bell blushed lightly.

"Did you just called me friend?"

"Of course! Wouldn't you like to be my friend?"

There was something odd with Bell, and Miss Keane noticed, but it wasn't the fact that her eyes looked a bit alike Blossom and the others.

But the fact that she behaved differently, her behavior matched to that of an autist girl.

"Hmm…okay let's be friends." Bell said and Brandy giggled.

"Yay!" Then Brandy hugged Bell again.

"Gotta go now! Hope to see you again!" Brandy said and Miss Keane smiled warmly.

Then Miss Keane said gently. "Hope to see you again too Bell, take care."

"Bye." Bell said.

She watched them go.

Suddenly she heard a voice and she gasped softly. Bell saw a man on the other swing, wearing a green mask and a detective jacket and suit.

"Hey there. Emotional scene. You're alright Bell? Daddy a meanie again?"

"Who are you?" Bell asked nervously.

"Well…you can call me Agent P, everyone does."

Then Bell nervously asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well…I know lots of things! Say…I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Why would I do that?" Bell glared at the man.

Then Agent P chuckled softly.

"Let's just say that your daddy has something he stole from me."

"Huh?"

"You see…remember Susan?"

"Of course…but…how do you know about Susan?!"

Laughing lightly, Agent P said. "Do I have to repeat again dear Bell? I know lots of things!"

Suddenly a little robot wearing a dog suit approached with a bag of tacos, singing a silly song until it suddenly froze at the sight of Agent P.

"AH! Isosceles Monster! Isosceles Monster!" The robot screamed and ran away.

"Everyone is a critic." Agent P said and then Bell glared.

"If…Gir doesn't likes you then there's something wrong with you!"

"There's plenty wrong with me." Agent P laughed.

Shivering lightly, Bell just had a flashback when she fought Bubbles as she rescued Professor Utonium from Professor X and Agent P was there too, looking at him burning a monster's face with his hand.

Then Bell asked again. "What exactly are you?"

"A nightmare!" Agent P laughed softly.

Grabbing Bell by the head, Agent P's mask suddenly showed an eye.

"Get me…THE CHEMICAL X." The voice of Agent P sounded deep and scary when he finished speaking and Bell shivered in fear as she looked right into the eye of his mask.

On other part of Megaville, a friend of the Powerpuff was still spying a certain house, near the Kinder Garden where Miss Keane Works.

This friend was Dib.

Spying that boy he called enemy, the one who he called…an alien.

Hearing some discussion from inside the Kinder Garden, Dib gasped and looked back as he watched a red haired woman walk out of the building really upset.

Then Dib recognized his old Kinder Garden teacher…Miss Grey.

"Hey…Miss Grey?" Dib asked.

"Huh?" Miss Grey turned to look at Dib and gasped.

Since she was smoking, Miss Grey threw the cigarette to the floor and put it out.

"Sorry…caught me by surprise that you smoked…" Dib was a bit surprised, since she was so nice.

No one would guess that she had a bad habit.

"You're…Membrane right?"

"That's right! You remember me!"

"Of course I remember you…how's your sister…hmm…?"

"Gaz?"

"Right Gaz!"

"So so."

"Hey sorry. I well…once in a while I smoke, know that it might surprise you but well…I at least don't smoke in front of the kids."

"Oh that's alright." Dib said nervously.

"What're you doing here?" Barbara asked.

Looking at the blonde pale woman, Dib nervously hided his camera.

"Well…"

"Is it about Zim again?" Barbara sighed.

"Well…"

"Bad habits die hard don't it?"

"Wow…tell me about bad habits!"

"Haha, alright, you got me there, how about we do this? I stop smoking and you stop stalking Zim, kay?"

Then Dib sighed.

"Sorry for the trouble Miss Grey. It was nice talking to you."

"Wow, you alright?"

"It's just that…well…nah, I'm fine, thanks."

Then Dib ran away, in the neighborhood in front of the kínder garden, Zim lived.

It was Dib's White whale.

Ever since Dib was young, he knew who Zim was.

Someone out of this world.

But nobody ever noticed that there was something wrong with Zim.

Green skinned, with a false mascot.

Looking at the house, the odd looking house, Miss Grey then watched as Dib walked away from there.

Lighting another cigarette, Barbara relaxed and then saw her girlfriend, Miss Foster driving away from the Kinder Garden.

Upset, but at the same time a bit tired from the discussion.

Then Barbara smoked some and watch her leave.

Walking back into the building, Barbara got her stuff away and took another look at the house of Zim. She smiled, a odd smile, like if there was something important going in her head. Then she hurried back to her office until very late at night.


	31. Garage Band

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 31: Garage Band.**

On the hospital where Mabel was at, she sighed looking at Buttercup, she knew something was off with her.

She was watching a show called 'Ducktective' on the tv, it was a re-run.

"Dude. Aren't you bored?" Mabel asked and then Buttercup turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you loved Ducktective?"

Sighing softly, Mabel then said.

"It's not that, it's because I think you're not really in all your senses. Before I got shot, you were acting weird, and you avoided me all the time. We didn't got to discuss that, what happened?"

"Well…" Buttercup looked away nervous.

"There! There it is again! I mean what the hay man? Don't want to sound rude, but if you're going to be like that, it might be best for you to go back home and think things straight. If you're going to stay you better be honest with me."

"Wow…you don't want me here?"

Smiling, Mabel then said.

"You know it's not that, you're my best friend."

"Sorry about it…really." Buttercup said looking down.

"Do you have something to say to me? Cause if there's something in your mind just spit it out."

"Well…" Buttercup said and both looked at each other as the room was filled with silence again.

"Spit it out!" Mabel broke the silence and Buttercup gasped.

"Just…give me some time…" Buttercup spoke and then looked down again, making Mabel sigh softly, smiling.

"Alright man. But don't take long kay?"

"Thanks."

"Sorry for being so harsh, you know I love you right?"

"Eh...I guess."

Then Mabel said, spreading her arms. "C'mere you!"

Nervously, Buttercup walked towards her, Mabel hugged her tight. "Awkward hug!"

"Awkward hug..." Buttercup chuckled nervously, hugging back. "Sorry about everything, I stayed because well…it was my fault, that The Joker shot you and I felt so much guilt. Didn't wanted to leave you alone cause…"

"Because you think my mind is tortured?"

"Well…" Buttercup looked up.

"Dude, alright, The Joker is one scary old fart, he shot me alright. I see that ugly clown on my nightmares sure, but do I spend my whole time thinking about the incident? No."

"Huh?"

Then Mabel spoke softly. "He's just a man Buttercup. Do you have bad dreams too?"

Looking down again Buttercup couldn't admit she ha a fearful look on her eyes.

Then Mabel could notice a light emotion of anger on Buttercup's face.

"What I'm more scared about was…all those thoughts that I had when he shot you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Wanted to beat that man…so much…"

"_Woo hahahaha! You're too predictable!" The Joker's voice haunted Buttercup's mind._

"Wanted to beat that man…to death…" Buttercup said.

With a serious face, Mabel responded. "If you have done that then I wouldn't have forgiven you."

Looking at Mabel, Buttercup whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Well I'm glad you didn't tho. Don't let anyone break you that way…not because you're a super hero. It's because it's not worth it. You shouldn't let anyone bring you down the way that man almost did to you. Like I said. We have to move on, after all, we're alive and that's what matters man."

Smiling, Buttercup chuckled. "You know dude…you're braver than me…"

"Thank you, I try!" Mabel stuck her tongue out and laughed softly.

"Thank you man." Buttercup said gently.

"Don't worry about it. Now if you excuse me, please leave, and don't let the door hit your ass on your way out!" Mabel teased.

"What?! You're still kicking me out?"

"Dude! Of course you gotta leave, Mabel needs to write her fanfiction.~" Mabel said, taking out her laptop from her bag on the seat next to her.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Like I said man, I love you but please leave. Go and spend sometime with your sisters, kick a crimnal's ass. Do something man!"

"Haha…alright, you sure you'll be fine without me?"

Laughing lightly, Mabel shooked her head and said. "Just go man, don't worry about me."

"Hey Dipper." Buttercup said as she walked out, Dipper then came into the room.

"Sup?"

"Nothing."

"You told her didn't you?" Dipper teased.

"Well…duh? Like I said, I want to write my fanfiction man."

"Hey…by the way. Gotta tell you some bad news." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and then Mabel looked at him a bit worried about him, then asked with a sigh.

"What now?"

"Do you remember Gideon?"

"How would I forget that idiot?" Then Mabel thought, about the Asylum breakout, Gideon was arrested a while back during one of their trips to Gravity Falls.

"Well…"

"Don't tell me…he's out?"

"The police called us…so we should be more careful."

"Shit man…he's insane. What're we going to do?"

"Well…it wouldn't be a bad idea to call someone…you know? To keep you safe while you recover."

"I'm not going to keep Buttercup here any longer if that's what you're suggesting."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, it's all I'm sayin'."

Suddenly, Mabel began dialing someone on the phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling Soos."

"Wow. Soos? Are you sure about that?"

"I'd rather have Soos here than Buttercup, until she thinks through what's going on with her mind, I'd rather have her away than here."

Then Dipper laughed softly. "Alright then."

"Seriously, she just told me she was about to beat Joker to death man."

"Wow…serious shit huh?"

"That's right, if she's here and Gideon goes psycho like he did back at Gravity Falls she'll go insane."

Then Soos answered on the other end.

"Hey Soos! How you doing man?"

While Mabel talked with Soos, Dipper watched some tv until she hanged up.

"Dude! Soos and the others are in town!"

"Huh?"

"They're coming, Gruncle Stan, Soos, my friends!"

"And Wendy?! Is Wendy coming?!"

"Hey…focus man. Remember what we talked about?" Mabel said.

"Gotta go, I need to do something first, see ya!"

"DIPPER!"

Running out of the room, Dipper then gasped as she saw Gaz on his way out, Dib's sister.

"Hey…Dipper."

**[Gaz. Invader Zim show.]**

"Sorry gotta go Gaz! Mabel is in there! Bye!"

Since Dipper left in a hurry, Gaz wasn't able to say something, so she just watched him go.

Going into Mabel's room, Mabel felt a bit sorry for her, knowing she had a crush on Dipper.

Meanwhile, in Peaceville District.

Walking down the streets, Bubbles and her band hanged out with their new bass player at her place. Laney asked.

"So wanna go eat something?"

"Suggestions?" Bubbles asked gently.

"Dunno. Hey Arnold's?" Maggie suggested.

Then Frida raised her voice.

"Well…there's this awesome new place at Miracle City District where I live. It's mexican food obviously, there's this new special taco with nacho cheese and a new spicy special ingredient."

"Nacho cheese on a taco?" Maggie laughed softly. "It's been a while since I've eaten tacos."

"Not much of a fan of spicy food. But count me in then." Laney said.

"To be honest it doesn't affect me." Bubbles chuckled lightly.

"Show off." Maggie teased since Bubbles bragged of her resistance to spicy food, then Laney stopped walking as she noticed someone walking on the other side of the street, someone that she knew from her past, Corey Riffin, her best friend.

"You ok?" Frida asked.

Then Corey stopped aswell, and then Maggie recognized him.

**[Corey Riffin. Grojband show.]**

"That's…Corey Riffin! The guitarrist of your band isn't it?!"

"Whoa…don't go fangirl on him…" Frida whispered to her. "You know…we should give them some space."

"Hmm…we can hear you." Laney said. "But…would you mind…if…"

They all nodded and walked back to get the car.

"Hey…Corey." Laney said, rubbing her arm gently.

"It's been a while." Corey smiled.

"How're ya?"

"Well…better I think."

"Heard that…Mina died on the Asylum breakout. Did you felt any peace?"

"No…to be honest I feel worse…she was the only one that could help me find Trina…"

"But…Corey…we don't know."

Interrupting Corey said a bit uncomfortable. "She's my sister Laney!"

"I know that but…she was covered in blood Corey…Mina was covered in Trina's blood when she was arrested."

Then Corey built a few tears in his eyes, still doubtful about her sister's supposed death.

"No! It can't be…it can't be!"

Feeling sorry, Laney felt guilty for saying that and gently gave Corey a hug.

"Terribly sorry that I have said that Corey, but you should move on…"

"I can't…I want to know…I want to know where Trina's body is…" Corey cried on Laney's shoulder.

"How about…distracting yourself? I've found these girls…did you heard about Mabel? She was on the hospital. Anyway…they're friends of hers and well…they're a band."

Pulling away from the hug, Corey smiled.

"Know what you're trying to do, but the music is not in me anymore, sorry."

Then he walked away, Corey then said. "It was nice to see you again Laney."

Watching, Laney felt crushed, seeing Corey still depressed like this.

Soon enough, the sound of the car was heard, Maggie's car. "You're alright?" Bubbles asked from the window.

Then Laney got into the car where she let out a tear.

"You got feelings for him huh?" Maggie asked, turning the car off.

Gently, Frida who was on the backseat with Laney, hugged her.

"Thanks."

They comforted Laney for a bit before she then said gently.

"Excuse me for that. Corey and I haven't spoken since we broke up."

"You wanna talk about it?" Bubbles asked.

"Well…he left the band, since his sister Trina…disappeared. A girl…her best friend, Mina. Was the last person that saw her alive."

"What happened to her?" Maggie asked a bit concerned.

Then Laney continued. "Mina…was arrested, one day she returned to her home…covered in blood."

"Wow…" Frida said.

Then Bubbles asked a bit worried. "She killed her…didn't she?"

"That's what everyone thinks…I think the same, but Corey…"

"He doesn't huh?" Frida asked.

"Well, he's convinced that Mina is not a killer, I mean I doubted at first too, Mina was so caring with Trina. I don't know what happened."

"So her body was never found?" Maggie asked.

"No. Never."

"Why would Mina kill Trina?" Frida asked.

"Well, Trina oftenly treated Mina badly. I think she snapped…that's what the police think."

"Poor Corey." Bubbles said.

"Poor Trina." Frida said.

"Poor Mina." Maggie sighed.

Finally Laney smiled and said. "Let's…move on shall we? Wanna go and eat those tacos now?"

"Let's go!" Frida said.

Laughing lightly, Maggie cheered. "Tacos, tacos!"

A bit doubtful and concerned about Laney, Bubbles smiled and then they went to take a eat.


	32. Dismembered

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 32: Dismembered.**

_Everything was so dark…_

The thoughts of Blossom materialized as she dreamed.

"Hi?" Blossom spoke.

No response. Suddenly a bright light covered her and she looked away, looking at her hands, she realized it was one of those dreams where she didn't had fingers.

"What…is happening?"

Glancing at the mirror, Blossom saw herself small, recalling her first memory of herself, big eyes, no nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The voice of the mad clown was heard. "Let me introduce to you! Our latest addition to our very odd Freak Show! Woo hahahahahaha!"

Turning around, Blossom saw that she was trapped behind a glass, trying to punch it, didn't broke even a slight bit.

"Come on, come on! Look at her, look at the monster in her cage! You wanna know the punch line in this joke?! Hahahaha…she actually thinks she's a little girl! Talk about crazy hahahaha!"

"Aww look at her, she's so cute!" A pale long dark haired woman said, it was the vampire queen Marceline. "What happened to your fingers you little monster? Did you ate them? What about your toes or your nose? Did you ate those too? Hahahahaha!" Marceline teased.

"So this is what's given us trouble all this time? Pitiful." Le Quack, a man with a breathing mask in the form of a duck beak said.

Looking at all those criminals, judging her, insulting her, Blossom stepped a bit back, feeling tears building on her big eyes.

"Disgusting." Princess Bubblegum said.

"It's a fairy! I want her teeth!" Denzel Crocker said.

**[Denzel Crocker. Fairly Oddparents show.]**

"You know, we should go and find her sisters, maybe we can get them to fight, like dogs!" Chris McLean said laughing.

"Calm down, how about we just make her feel at home?" Joker said giggling. "After all…you're at home. Among monsters…hehehehehe." He leaned over and laughed against the glass.

"I'm not a MONSTER!" Blossom screamed.

"That's not what you told to your Head Shrink!" Joker teased.

"But…b-but…" Blossom felt the tears running down her oval shaped head. "H-how do you even know that?!"

"We know things..." Joker laughed again.

"Freak!" Marceline laughed.

"You're nothing but a freak!" Lumpy added.

"Like us!" Chris McLean laughed too.

"No…please…stop…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blossom screamed with all her might as she stepped back to a corner, crying.

"FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" The criminals said together.

The voices wouldn't stop and Blossom cried some more. "Bubbles…Buttercup…mom? Brandy?" Finally, feeling that last inch of fear she whispered softly. "Dad? Please help me…"

The voices stopped, and then looking straight where the criminals used to be, there was nothing.

Nothing but a big eye watching her, and a shadowy figure at the end, Blossom then realized that the glass was no more.

Gently, she walked, a bit scared still, Blossom gather her courage and saw the figure that haunted her dreams.

Sitting on a throne made of corpses, grey corpses. Black White.

The cold shock froze Blossom's body, as she stared at the scary looking killer in front of her, watching.

Dripping ink since it draw a sick smile and empty eyes on the White mask behind the black hooded criminal. Then Blossom asked.

"Why are you haunting my dreams?"

"Why not?" Black White spoke, a distorted voice covering and confusing and at the same time intimidating Blossom some.

"What do you want? I never…me and sisters didn't do anything to you! And neither did all those people you've killed!"

"Silly girl…" Black White chuckled. "This is my city… If you think you can come here and give these people hope, you're wrong! This city is going to bleed, is going to drown in it's own blood, because they don't deserve hope."

"You're not real…" Blossom whispered, this was a dream, she thought, it couldn't be real.

"Keep telling yourself that. Whatever you all think you are, heroes or whatever, you're all going to die here just like the rest did."

"You're not real…" Blossom whispered to herself again.

"When the White light lands upon your very existence…you'll fade to black."

"You're not real…" Blossom closed her eyes and whispered.

"Grey, blue and Green."

"You're not real!" Blossom raised her voice.

The distorted voice of Black White chuckled some more. "And when the rivers of death bleach the colorful city, you shall see that which I cannot."

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Blossom screamed loudly and then, a bright light landed upon Black White who suddenly protected himself with his black Hood.

"What are you doing?!" Black White spoke, the voice still distorted but less frightening.

"Begone…" Another voice was heard, Blossom was unable to see other than the bright color of blue.

"You bitch!" Black White screamed as the light blue light bleached him away.

Eyes closed, Blossom heard a caring voice. "Are you alright?"

Then Blossom opened her eyes and saw a blonde woman, wearing a colorful witch outfit. Gasping, she recognized her.

"Scarlett? Are you…Scarlett? One of Megaville's heroes?"

"It's one of the many names I've been given. But…you can call me that if you prefer." Scarlett smiled, her blonde long hair covering one of her eyes, there was something about Scarlett, Blossom thought she had seen her face before, she reminded her of someone, but who?

The eye, the biggest eye in the sky was still there, watching. Suddenly a creepy whisper was heard.

"You're…making a mistake…"

"Leave. You have nothing else to watch here anymore." Scarlett aimed her words at the eye in the sky.

"Hehehehe…I'm always watching…"

Suddenly the eye blinked and it disappeared.

"Everyone told me you died…with Aang the Avatar…" Blossom said, then sighed. "This is a dream…you can't be alive."

Gasping softly, Blossom then felt Scarlett hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster, cause you're not such thing."

Suddenly, Blossom changed form, back to her real self.

Letting go from the hug, Blossom looked at her fingers and smiled. "I don't know if you're real…but thank you…"

"Whatever it happens Blossom…please do not abandon this city…" Scarlett said and caressed the other girl's hair.

"But…"

"It's your decision…" Scarlett said with a sigh. "But…this city deserves their colors to be back."

"Thank you."

"I'll be watching." Scarlett said and let go as she then floated up into the sky and then…Blossom woke up.

"Hey? You alright?" Buttercup asked, both she and Bubbles were sitting in her bed, she realized she was covered in cold sweat and then sighed.

"Nightmare again... Did…I woke you up?"

Then Bubbles smiled. "Kinda."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. What were you dreaming about? We tried to wake you up when you screamed but...you suddenly remained quiet, still you wouldn't wake up." Bubbles asked then a smaller voice interrupted.

Looking at the end of the bed, was Brandy, their little sister. "Take this…"

"What?" Blossom asked with a smile as she was given a pin by Brandy, a cartoonish pin.

It was of that of a triangle with an eye, with a top hat and a ribbon, it looked rather cute.

Since Blossom didn't remembered much of the dream, she didn't felt scared about holding this odd looking cartoon.

"Where did you got this?" Blossom asked.

"Miss Grey gave it to me…she told me that Bill will watch me in my sleep so I dun have nightmares anymore…" Brandy said.

Leaning over, Blossom hugged Brandy and she hugged back. "Thank you."

Giggling softly, Bubbles hugged them too and suggested. "Sleepover?"

"Yay!" Brandy said.

"Alright." Blossom chuckled.

"See ya." Buttercup said as she tried to talk away.

"Aww! Buttercup." Bubbles complained and so did Brandy. "Come on, like told times, don't be a party pooper!"

In defeat then Buttercup sighed. "Fineeeeee…"

Then Buttercup jumped in bed with them and find herself comfortable but wouldn't admit it, making Brandy and Bubbles giggle softly while Blossom placed Bill below the pillow.

Somewhere else, the police had found another body.

Agent Coulson and Agent Nigel from SHIELD were called, Velma was the one leading the investigation and when she saw them, she instantly began walking with them before they reached the apartment were the body was and warned them with a serious look.

"Are you ready? Whatever you think you've seen in the past is nothing compared to this."

"I've seen a lot of things." Coulson said.

"No, you don't get it. This is really messed up. If you feel the need to throw up, do it outside. DO NOT damage the crime scene, alright?" Velma looked at Nigel and he chuckled.

"Won't throw up again like last time don't worry."

"Better be." Velma said. "You've been warned."

"Heh, this is my third coffee. Too tired to think however, let's get this over with. Show us."

After Coulson said that, Velma then showed them the scene.

There was so much blood all over the walls, the body was in the middle of the room, bleached mostly, that of a old man and the face of a woman sew on over that man's face.

"Alright…I'm awake." Coulson said.

While Nigel ran outside to throw up then Velma said.

"It's a message, think…that it's getting personal." Velma pointed at the black ink painted in the wall, eyes and a sick smile.

"The media will go nuts…" Coulson said.

The next morning, Blossom and her sisters had breakfast, Professor Utonium and Miss Keane were upstairs getting dressed and suddenly, Blossom realized that there was a message on the answering machine.

There was a knock at the door and Brandy went to open and it was Miss Keane's boss, Miss Grey.

"Hey! How are you little chipmunk!" Grey giggled as she hugged the little girl who gladly hugged back and asked.

"Good! What about you? By the way mommy is still dressing, wanna have breakfast with us?"

"Alright. I guess I could have a bite." Barbara said and then Bubbles grabbed another plate.

"We made pancakes."

"I see."

Then Blossom drinked some milk while she went to check that message, however, there was no voice on the message.

Leaning down, Blossom could hear someone breathing and then she heard a small distorted chuckle that sent down chills on her spine.

"_Sorry, it wasn't my goal to make it this personal…"_

"_You might already guessed who am I…and it is time for us to meet face to face…"_

"_Or not…it's up to you…I will give you that choice."_

Listening, Buttercup turned off the television and Bubbles stopped cooking, while Barbara covered Brandy's ears.

A cold sweat drop ran down Blossom's cheek as she began breathing faster. Nervous about the whole thing, then the voice said with a laugh.

"_Either you abandon this city…this rotten city or I will kill again. What's it going to be? Hope we can have some fun however…take care."_

Then message ended and Utonium and Keane stepped down the stairs nervous, Barbara let go of Brandy's ears and she asked.

"Scary, who was that?" Brandy nervously said.

"Nobody dear…" Miss Keane hugged Brandy and kept her close, Miss Grey gently got up her seat and nervously said.

"Hey…I could leave if you want some privacy…"

"It's alright." Miss Keane smiled. "Thanks for covering Brandy's ears." Keane whispered.

"Guys…" Buttercup nervously said and then Blossom and Bubbles went to watch the television with her on the news channel making them gasp in horror, Blossom had a shocked look on her eyes, Bubbles was building tears while she covered her mouth with her hands.

'_There's another bleached victim found.'_

"The serial killer known as Black White stricked again when a new victim was found and this victim is…the Mayor of Townsville." The news reporter said.

"No…" Blossom whispered and Miss Keane brought Brandy upstairs so she wouldn't hear.


	33. Clues

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 33: Clues.**

Something was going on at Zim's place, and Dib knew it. He arrived earlier and hid away, a couple came with a truck and began loading pieces of technology.

But Zim was nowhere to be seen.

The thugs finished and then the truck drived away.

Suddenly, and quietly Dib began walking carefully around Zim's place, trying to see anything else.

Wondering what those people were doing in Zim's place.

Since Zim was crazy and hated the human beings with a passion.

What was going on?

Was the question that ran through Dib's head.

"Come out! ZIM!" Dib screamed and took a step into the property, the security gnomes instantly locking their sights, ready to defend the place.

But then the security simply ignored Dib, like someone had just cancelled their attack.

Coming out of the house, the Green Invader Zim had his disguise removed. Smiling with a disturbing smile on his face, suddenly he spoke.

"What do you want? Don't you have other people you should be bothering?"

"What were those people doing in your house?" Dib asked.

"None of your business!" Zim laughed softly.

Then Dib looked around, there was mostly nobody in sight.

And there was Zim, without his make up or disguise, and there was nobody to show that he was right all along. "Where's everybody?!"

"Hahaha! Didn't you saw the news? There's a murderer in the streets. You know, it's so funny watching you disgusting humans killing each other."

"Whatever you're planning, Zim! You're not getting away with it."

"Hahahahaha! Shut up! I AM ZIM!" Zim laughed hard. "Now if you excuse me, I've got things to do. Nobody ever beleived you anyway…but I have to take care of you…just in case." Zim then pulled out a gun.

"Goodbye." Zim said and shot his gun.

Dib felt the shot right in the chest and Zim laughed while he fell into the floor.

"Farewell, my fallen enemy!" Zim laughed again and then used his jet pack to fly away from there, leaving Dib outside his home.

Regaining counsciousness, Dib groaned in pain as he then ran his hands over his chest. "Damn…I'm glad it worked but it hurts so much…"

To survive the shot, Dib had used technology from Tak's ship, a hidden piece of armor had protected his chest and the large green bullet just fell off the armor as he stood up, then Dib walked with some difficulty back to his car and panted lightly.

"What did he said…he got stuff to do…but what exactly?" Dib thought, regaining his strenght as he recalled that the truck belonged to Conglom-O.

"Could it be possible? What does Zim want with Conglom-O?"

"Well…I can't face Zim right now, need to grab more technology from Tak's ship."

Then Dib drive away from the scene and went to the place where he had hidden Tak's ship.

Meanwhile back at the Powerpuff Girls' home.

"Thank you for everything Barbara, I'm sorry that we took some of your time." The Professor said.

"Don't worry, call me if you need anything." Barbara said.

The girls had not taken the news lightly, mixed feelings with all three, Blossom was shocked, Bubbles was scared and Buttercup was furious.

As Barbara stepped outside of the house, a lot of police cars and SHIELD Agents arrived to the scene and she gasped in surprise.

"Identify yourself." Phil Coulson said.

The blonde woman nervously said. "My name is Barbara…I well…I'm a friend of Miss Keane Utonium."

"They watched the news, didn't they?" Coulson asked and Barbara nodded.

"They're currently still in shock. Well, you might aswell give them some time before you go in…"

Then Velma stepped down from one of the police cars. "Hi, sorry for the trouble. I know her, don't worry."

"Oh…I've seen you before, you're Dinkley right?"

"That's right. Detective Dinkley. Back at Doctor Foster's office. She and her are close." Velma explained to Coulson before she told Barbara. "You should leave, the Mayor is about to give the news to the city that the citizens should be at home. Things might get worse, much worse."

"Oh…alright. Thanks…hmm…be careful with them. They're a bit sensitive at the moment." Barbara told Coulson and Velma, then they nodded.

Knocking at the door, Professor Utonium answered and asked.

"What're you doing here?"

"May we come in? Just me and Agent Coulson." Velma asked.

A bit doubtful, Utonium nodded and then they saw that the Powerpuff Girls were still a bit shocked from the news.

"We should leave…" Blossom suggested in a whisper.

"Huh?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"But…" Bubbles said.

"You wanna leave this place? We already got lives here! We've got family, we've got friends!" Buttercup raised her voice.

"He said…that he will stop killing if we leave…" Blossom said.

"How can you even trust that nuthead! He had been doing this for a long time!"

"There are a lot of innocent people here…" Bubbles said. "They will stay behind, who will protect them?"

"What about Brandy?" Blossom let out a tear. "She's too young…we have to get out of here, for her…"

"We can protect her and your family." Agent Coulson interrupted as he approached.

"I'm sorry…but…" Blossom said.

And Buttercup interrupted. "But what?"

Speechless, Blossom looked down.

"Look." Buttercup said softly as she leaned down, gently speaking to her sister. "I know you're scared…we're all scared. Back in the hospital…I confessed to Mabel that I wanted to beat The Joker so much for what he did to her…"

"And you wanna know what she told me?"

"What?" Blossom asked softly.

Then Buttercup took a deep breath and said.

"This criminal shouldn't break your will Blossom. He's just a man…"

"Exactly." Velma added.

Suddenly, Blossom heard a voice in her mind, that she had forgotten.

That voice that Blossom heard in her dream.

"_Please do not abandon this city."_

"You're going to let a psychopath throw you out of your home?" Buttercup asked.

"Even if you don't stay Blossom." Bubbles said. "I can't leave…I've got a life here and I will fight for my family and my friends."

The room was quiet for a bit.

Before Blossom then said. "Remember…what Phineas and Ferb are working on?"

"What about it?" Buttercup said.

"You sure we can trust you to protect our family?" Blossom asked to Coulson and Velma who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I would die protecting them." Coulson said.

"Again?" Velma chuckled.

"Thank you. Let's go, girls." Blossom cleaned her face and then Bubbles and Buttercup flew away with Blossom to Phineas and Ferb's house.

Passing by, the people outside saw the girls flying, they didn't knew what the future holded for Megaville but at least The Powerpuff Girls were there.

Looking up at the sky, Barbara on her way to work also noticed the girls and smiled.

Outside of Phineas and Ferb's home, Isabella and Gretchen noticed Blossom and the rest arriving.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isabella gently hugged Blossom. "Heard about what happened…tried to call you but you didn't respond."

"Sorry about it…have Phineas and Ferb finished with what they were working?"

"You kiddin'?" Gretchen chuckled. "You better take a look."

Getting into Phineas and Ferb's base, they were still giving the final touches to some gadgets they had built. Phineas smiled as he saw the Powerpuff in the room.

"Glad you guys are here…you're alright?"

"Fine." Buttercup said and then asked. "What is all this?"

"Some stuff we been working on, ever since Batman gave us all this WayneTech technology, we've been doing some gadgets for Blossom."

"Whoa! What?! Batman!" Buttercup asked surprised.

"Oh right, you weren't at the Asylum at the end when we met Batman." Bubbles chuckled.

"WHAT?! Batman was at the Asylum!?"

"Calm down Buttercup." Blossom raised an eyebrow. "He helped us out, he told me about all this stuff that he left to help us back at the hospital."

"The Batman was at the hospital too and you didn't TOLD ME?!" Buttercup screamed over reacting.

Then Blossom sighed. "So what do we have here?"

"This…is a gadget we've built especifically for you." Phineas said and Ferb showed her a shield, red and pink colored.

"This wire, makes sure that it comes back to you. It's made of a very strong fabric, it won't break. And the wire is long enough for you to use it against targets out of your range."

"Not only that." Ferb said.

"Oh right!" Phineas said and showed a new piece of thin armor that would go on her chest. "We've built this thinking on your ice breath issue. This will be able to help you so your body won't froze when you use the ice breath."

"It's Mana-tech?"

"That's right, it's designed so your body temperature won't have any hard changes while you freeze the targets."

"That's great, thanks guys. Did you do anything for them?"

"Wow! This looks neat!" Buttercup said, trying out some gloves that looked like the ones Batman wear.

"Oh those, well we were toying around with those. They will increase your strenght, but actually we were trying to make one pair for each of you but unfortunately those were the only ones we could build. Even tho Batman gave us some neat stuff, we're still limited by everything else."

"I'll take them!" Buttercup said.

Then Phineas asked. "Oh…are you sure you don't want the hammer?" And Ferb showed the big yellow hammer they were building specially for Buttercup, she shooked her head grinning.

"Nope. But thanks!"

"We built those since you mentioned you're strenght is decreasing." Phineas said towards Blossom who nodded.

"You still want to have that DNA check up?" Ferb asked.

"Thanks. But not right now, things might go crazy again but next time."

"Alright."

"What about me?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh right!" Phineas said and then Ferb brought a strange looking device.

"This." Ferb said.

The gadget was a staff.

"Well, we thought that this might be appropiate for you. Since you were a part of the school's Twirl Team."

Taking it, Bubbles chuckled. "A little bit." As she then showed her skills using a staff, twirling it around her.

"But…" Bubbles said. "What is this hole for?"

"It absorbs the humidity in the air, making…bubbles." Phineas said.

There was a small silence before Buttercup burst into laughter. "Hahahahaha! No way."

"But…I don't really see the point in making bubbles." Bubbles said with a small blush on her face.

"Just blow a bubble." Phineas said and Bubbles blew making a bubble which made Buttercup laugh again.

"Oh noes! The bubbles are my weakness!" Then Buttercup bursted it and then gasped as she felt the electricity running through her body.

"What the fuck?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Wow…they can stun!" Bubbles said.

"That's right!" Phineas said softly.

"What about any other gadgets?" Blossom asked. "Didn't Batman left us something that could help us with investigations? After all, people call him The World's Greatest Detective."

"Oh right. We built a few things that we can use on field, but most of it, we'll have to use it here on the base. There are many things that you can't do on field. Why you ask?"

"Because…I need to borrow them. To…see the crime scene…where The Mayor of Townsville's body was left."

"You're crazy. I won't let you do that." Buttercup said.

"Leave that to the police…Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Sorry. But it's something I've got to do." Blossom said. "Don't worry, I won't let this psychopath mess with my mind. But I cannot let him get away with it. If I find something I want to help in bringing this man back to where he belongs. Please."

"You sure you can do this?" Phineas asked.

Then Blossom smiled.

"We only need to find a piece of evidence that the police or SHIELD might have left behind to bring Black White down."

"Alright." Buttercup said and Blossom kept her smile as she approached to her sisters and hugged them both.

"Let's do this." Buttercup said.

"Hehe, it's just like you said. He's just a man." Blossom said. "He most of leave something behind. He's a narcissist, and narcissists leave clues behind."

"Here, take this." Phineas said as he handed some gadgets to help her in the investigation.

Quickly Blossom called Agent Coulson and asked for his permission to take a look at the scene, even tho they were doubtful, they agreed and so The Powerpuff Girls found themselves in O-Town District were the body was found.

By this time, the body was no longer there, but the crime scene was left intact.

Outside, Buttercup and Bubbles nodded to Blossom and she took a deep breath before she went into the scene.

Using the special device on her head like high technology glasses, she activated Detective Vision based on the technology from Batman.

A glove made a scan on the air, the blood all over the place let go an specific genetic code that she distinguished. Blossom noticed there was mostly two sets of blood trails.

Unable to focus, Blossom began to breathe faster, her hand was shaking while she scanned with the glove.

"Calm down Blossom…breathe slowly." The voice of Phineas was heard on the communicator on her ear.

"Most of the blood…is Miss Bellum's…she was butchered in this place…" Blossom said, her breathing still fast, then suddenly she found something.

"There is…a third genetic code but it's only a drop."

"We'll run a test on it when you bring it back to the base." Phineas said softly.

"The black paint…also contains a lot of thin fabrics. Black White used a big brush. But…there is this part of the wall, Detective Vision detected another fabric on one of the pools of blood. But it's so small."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"It's different…doing a scan on it with the gadget you've built it tells me it's made of camel hair. It's just a regular brush."

"Most of the scene is also contaminated due to the high amount of bleach that Black White pours all over the place. If Black White wants to bleach the colors away, why does he leave the red color behind?" Blossom asked.

Then Phineas sighed. "Curious, anything else?"

"Well…there's hair, but most of it are Miss Bellum's…however I found two different sets of hairs…they're blonde."

"Could it be the third victim?" Ferb asked.

"Will look for anything else but so far…there's nothing else."

"Come back to the base then. We'll run the DNA match and we'll try to tell who commited this murders."

Finally, Blossom rushed fast towards the door and began breathing fast, her arms shaking a bit.

Then Buttercup and Bubbles comforted her, when she regained her breath, Blossom showed the evidence in the plastic bags that Phineas had given to them.

"Alright let's go towards the base."

On their way there, Blossom had a call, and she answered. "Who is it?"

"It's Dib! Hey Blossom…look, I know you guys don't beleive me but…there something going on with Conglom-O."

"Look I've got no time for this Dib."

Then Dib sighed. "Please, trust me…I saw Zim and…"

"Zim again…sorry Dib but we're taking care of something else. Sorry…bye." Hanging up, Blossom arrived towards Phineas and Ferb's place.

They began running a scan on the evidence.

"The drop of blood is a match to Jake Reddington…"

Hearing Phineas, Blossom added. "Rainbow the Clown right?"

"The fabric of the brush on the blood is definetly not the same as the black paint. It's camel hair, it could be found anywhere."

"What about the hair?"

"The blonde hair you found seems to match to someone with a criminal record. Long ago. One time offender, her name is…Heloise."

"That…looks like the girl that Dexter gave Dee Dee's investigation!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked.

"So…is she a victim?" Blossom asked.

"We don't know. Did you find anything that indicates that?"

"There was no more evidence at the scene."

"Well, using the police network, we've found a address, also she Works at Conglom-O." Ferb said.

"Didn't…Dib just told you something was going on with Conglom-O?" Buttercup asked.

"Do you think…?" Blossom asked.

"We better find Dib, Bloss. Did he told you where he was?" Buttercup asked.

"No."

"Tell the police first above anything, but be careful." Ferb said. "Take care."

"Let's go." Buttercup said and the girls nodded.

Meanwhile, knocking at Dexter's door, he answered and saw Dib on the door.

"Dex…I need your help."

A bit confused, Dexter heard him out.


	34. Divide and Conquer

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 34: Divide and Conquer.**

Earlier, that day in which the horrible tragedy about The Mayor of Townsville news that was found death spread in O-Town District.

There was a lot of criminal activity.

A large portion of the hired men were part of Eds', Norbert's, Montana and Pataki's employees.

Many of them were nervous, they after all have heard that the one that planned this was the psychopath that terrorized Megaville more than 10 years ago.

Even tho, this hired men were doubtful this was going to end up in profit for them.

The instructions were to drive this trucks of Conglom-O and load them with high-tech guns from the house of a green man called Zim.

A truck heading to Zim's house had the thugs discussing.

"The boss told me this guy has a skin disease or some crap like that. That his name is…what was it? Eh…Zim! He was very specific about it, cause the guy wouldn't shut up about that."

"You think he's another nuthead from Foster's Asylum?" The other thug said.

"Nah. None of the nutheads from Foster's would hide in plain sight. This guy would have to be really stupid if he had done that."

"Why would the boss agreed to help these bunch of psychopaths anyway? Heard that Mallard is back, that fucking duck face gives me the creeps."

"Well, let's just be grateful we're not a part of Mallard's team. Those guys are going to turn up dead I tell ya!"

Some other place had thugs, kidnapping some people, they've noticed that most of them in the list they were given were teenagers.

"So this is a rescue mission right? Boss was very specific he didn't wanted these guys to be hurt or killed."

"That's the plan." Another one answered as he drove the truck in which he transported the hostages. "Heard the one leading it was this guy, you know…McLean."

"You fucking kiddin' me right? The one from that awful survivor show…Total Drama Island?"

"Don't look at me man. That's the boss orders, I don't question the boss!"

"Shit man…to be honest I have a bad feeling about this. Hope we get paid that's all."

"You think he's going to kill this bunch of guys?"

"Don't care, I just want to get paid." Suddenly they pulled over, near some abandoned site. A man was standing there waiting for them. This man was tall, dark skinned, wearing a lab coat with a purple shirt showing. This looked to be a sophisticated man, yet he was a former patient in Foster's. The thugs dropped drown from the truck and brought two guys out of the cargo. One was a guy with a goofy like appearance and the other a goth guy with a top hat.

"So this are the ones I've been looking for?"

Looking at the man in the lab coat, the thug responded. "Name's Bucky and Julian. These are the ones on the list."

"Good." Viceroy smiled.

**[Wilhem Viceroy III. Randy Cunningham show.]**

Near Aron City's bank, some guys have prepared to make a move, however, the one leading the assault hadn't come yet.

"Boss, what're we waitin' for? We're all armed."

"Shut up." Montana said as he had a drink from a bottle of Scotch he had.

"Hey, is this Marceline the same Marceline as in…Marceline the Vampire aight? Cause…man I heard stories about that scary bitch, not good ones…boss, you alright?"

"It's the same Marceline…" Montana drinked some more and the thugs all looked at each other.

"But…boss, she's a psycho."

Turning to face them, Montana glared. "I know that. Stop asking questions…besides we're the last team that will attack, the fuckin' Powerpuff Girls might arrive if we start earlier."

Suddenly Montana and the others gasped as in the window suddenly appeared a woman with a disturbing pale face with long black hair shouting.

"Booga! Booga! Booga! Ahahahahaha!" Marceline laughed loudly.

"Don't do that! Get in here, someone might see ya!"

Panting heavily, Montana felt his heart racing.

Then Marceline got into the truck with her umbrella and her Axe-Bass.

"Sup?"

"Where is Black White?" Montana asked.

Laughing lightly, Marceline responded. "I don't know. Why? Scared the shit outta ya, huh?"

"Shut up." Montana responded at Marceline's teasing.

Laughing again, Marceline looked at a thug and smiled widely, showing her pointy Sharp teeth, the man could see Marceline had her arms covered in bandages.

"So, Black White told me you can only attack when Conglom-O is burning."

"The fuck is he doing?"

"Who cares man! We're having fun! Ahahahahaha!" Marceline laughed.

"Do you ever shut up? The police might think we look suspicious, let's drive a few streets and then come back."

The thug got the car running and the others felt uncomfortable with Marceline in the back with them.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No…it's not that." A thug answered, he could see Marceline's blood on those bandages, and Marceline also wore her straight jacket torn apart like some sort of cape too.

"What about Mallard? He doin' what he's supposed to do?" Montana asked.

"You're boring me with your questions, stop worrying about what everyone is doing and focus on your task." Marceline laughed softly.

Somewhere else, the trucks that brought the weapons from Zim's house, had loaded them down for Mallard and his team of thugs, the truck then went to load the rest of the weapons somewhere else, the thugs also talked with each other, regarding the mission.

"What kind of weapons are these?"

The other thug examined the gun and the bullets. "Out of this world man, why do you think Mallard is making use these stuff?"

"Shut up, he'll hear you. Don't call him that way or he'll rip your head off."

"Why? Sounds fuckin' better than Le Quack, which sounds ridiculous."

"You never worked with Mallard, have you?"

"No, why? And why does he has to use that fuckin' duck face anyway."

They began to lower their voices then.

"Rumor has it that he ripped that lower half of his face."

"What for? That guy is fuckin' insane."

"Helps him breathe, that's all I know."

"Right this way, madmoiselle." The voice of Le Quack was heard and the thugs looked back, as Quack let a pink woman with a crown into the base.

"Thank you, Le Quack." The woman said and looked around with the duck.

The thugs recognize her as Princess Bubblegum, also a criminal from Foster's Asylum, she was walking barefoot.

And also, wore a dress that had the lower half torn apart.

"So this awful man will step down from my throne?" Bubblegum asked and Le Quack chuckled.

The thugs could hear a light tone on Le Quack's voice, like if he was always in pain.

"Of course. I will myself put him down, don't you worry about that."

"Will need these people to throw paint all over the palace, so Lady Rainicorn can go freely."

"Alright then." Le Quack chuckled.

"Are you looking me funny?" Bubblegum asked a thug who stared at her.

"No, no! I'm sorry…"

"Should I put him down?" Le Quack asked.

"No! No need, Princess Bubblegum, mercy!" The thug said.

"Don't want to catch you again, staring at me like that." Bubblegum said and kept walking, Le Quack did the same.

There were some other thugs, back at a hospital, they were outside and they had been told that they were going to kidnap some patients.

"Why are these guys smiling for?" Asked a thug to the other, since the other two were grinning widely.

"You alright man?" The thug asked one of them and they just simply shooked their heads.

"You can't talk?"

Shooking their heads, the thug sighed, they were at a hospital, they might aswell get a free check up, that's what the thug thought.

"What's the name of the guy in charge?"

"Gleeful."

"That's a silly name."

"What about the other?"

"Dunno, only heard that Gleeful is leading."

Then a man in sports clothes came running towards them, smiling widely and spoke.

"Hey there! You can call me Turbo The Grin Reaper! Everyone does! So why so serious?! Let's put a smile on that face!" The man put a device on each thug hands and they smiled widely like the others.

**[Turbo the Grin Reaper. Grojband show.]**

The previous smiling thugs, then showed they had those things aswell.

Figures, the thug thought.

"Ready to go? Lil' Gideon?!" The Grin Reaper asked and Gideon laughed softly.

"Not yet! But soon, very soon…do ya 'ear me Dipper Pinnes! I will tear you apart soon enough!" Gideon smiled as he looked up at the hospital.

The park, a couple of thugs were supposed to be helping some guy cause another distraction, they were given some animal masks, they heard he was another Foster patient.

"What do you know about this guy?"

The other thug shrugged.

"Nothing much, only that he makes Animatronics or something, his name is Capicola."

"Why are we causing a distraction in a park?"

"You know…for the Powerpuff Girls man."

"Heard there are a lot of stuff going on in the city. You know, when Ed was arrested, I thought Eddy would lay low but so far, not. Mean the guy is dying, why is he still in the business anyway?"

"Don't question the boss man."

"Whatever, so what do we do? Shoot some civilians. Mean don't really care if somebody does, but me doing it? Man, it's sick."

"We're pretending to be shooting. We grab a couple of hostages and we just earn some cash."

"Either way, hope those bitches don't come 'ere, not in the mood of getting my ass kicked."

"Don't worry, there will be too much shit going on that this might just be a regular crime for them to show up."

"Better be. Damn, you know if we got a chance, we should just run with the money, you know?"

"You crazy man, Eddy will kill ya."

"Do you gentlemen mind if I ask you to leave?" The voice of a man was heard, he had a upset look on his face.

"Look, we're just hanging out, ya know?"

Out of a sudden, the man was surprised and gasped as he was pointed with a gun on his back.

"Hey there, Benson." The criminal with the bear mask and a cap backwards wearing a blue suit said.

**[Benson. Regular Show.]**

Recognizing the voice, Benson gulped. "Look…we can talk."

"Oh don't worry." Capicola chuckled. "I'm not going to kill ya…yet."

On the subway, one of the thugs that transported Zim's weapon came down with another weapon on a bag.

The specific order was to give the weapon to a man dressed like a cat, looking around the subway, the thug took a seat and called another thug while they were on the truck.

"The guy is not here."

"Stay there then, we're going to bring the rest of the weapons to O-Town District."

"Don't leave me here man!"

"Sorry dude, you're on your own."

Hanging up, the thug sighed and then the man wearing a cat suit, a disturbing cat suit came into view, a lot of civilians stared at him and so did the thug.

"You've got my stuff?" The odd man asked.

"This is it."

Then the cat person, grabbed the bag, it had a Irken bomb in it and he chuckled.

"You can call me Katz. You work for me now. Come."

**[Katz. Courage the Cowardly Dog show.]**

The thug gulped and stood up, following Katz to the subway were there was another guy, a doctor, or at least appeared to look like one since he used a lab coat.

"We're going to stay here." Katz said and then looked at the other guy.

"What?"

"You okay Doof? You look nervous."

"Nah, just had a flashback of my past. It happens oftenly." Doofenshmirtz had a german accent.

"You've got the radio right?"

"Sure, it's right 'ere." Doofenshmirtz turned the radio on, their signal was that they should take the subway as soon as Conglom-O was burning or that's what Black White told them, however everything was quiet.

Not far away from there, up in the streets, there was a parade, a eccentric parade.

On Beach City District, there was a celebration.

Dedicate to Rose Quartz, their fallen hero. Who died at the hands of Black White.

Among the people in the parade, there was one person who stand the most above everyone else.

Sitting in a throne that was brought up by some remaining Arkham Guards, Spacey Ward aka Lumpy Space Princess was having the time of her life.

"What can we do now, Princess?" One of the Arkham Guards asked.

"Keep going, I haven't seen smoke yet." Spacey chuckled softly.

Back on O-Town District.

The Conglom-O building, in there, a experiment was in progress.

A new cyborg was invented by the girl known as Heloise.

This one specifically was labeled D-455.

Using the voice command, Heloise spoke.

"Passcode: Jimmy-Two Shoes. Activate Security Protocol."

Whatever was going on in the room, the other doctors looked amazed by the technology that Heloise has built.

"Loading…loading…loading…passcode recognition, done. Security Protocol activated, ready for deploy."

Hearing the distorted robotic woman's voice on the robot, the other doctors clapped and shooked hands with one another.

"Excellent work, Miss Heloise. You've done it again!" One of them said.

Then Heloise smiled as she looked at the Cyborg, this was a Project that she handled in secret by the Chairman of Conglom-O.

"Thanks, we should do a toast."

Pouring wine on each glass, a doctor handed them and they all raised their glass up.

While Heloise spoke. "For Conglom-O and the future."

"For Conglom-O!" Everyone shouted and then drinked, so did Heloise, sighing softly as she finished the last drop of her wine.

Taking a deep breath, Heloise pulled out something from her lab coat and aimed it at the first doctor in sight and then, a shot was heard.

The other doctors gasped surprised as Heloise shot them one by one.

"NO! Please no!" A doctor ran away to the door but Heloise pulled her gun up and shot him on the back.

As Heloise approached at the doctor on the floor she then shot him on the head to make sure he was death, when she finished, her hand shaked.

"Kat…Kat…Katrina!" Heloise stuttered.

There on the room, a portal with a rainbow color on it pulled out a girl wearing some witch clothes.

Wearing also a metal mask, Katrina sounded a bit distorted.

"You called?"

"Get rid of the bodies…" Heloise stuttered again and grabbed the bottle of wine, drinking it. "Ple…please get rid of them…she will arrive soon…we…gotta clean up."

"You sound extremly nervous and junk…you sure you can keep this up?"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Is…this how you brought me back?" Katrina asked Heloise, looking at the Cyborg.

"More or less…" Heloise touched her scar on the forehead.

"Hashtag; Creepy. You're one sick cookie you know?"

"Shut up…like you're any better…" Heloise said.

"Whatevs."

Not far away from there, on the lower floor of Conglom-O, the thugs on the entrance kept chatting until then a truck came full speed.

And crashed into the entrance, one of them jumped away while the other froze and the truck ran into him, capturing and mutilating his leg.

Getting out of the truck, more thugs armed completly, let out some stuff out, until a black hooded villian came into view.

Wearing a White mask with black ink drawing a smile, Black White took a gun and walked around as people screamed in horror.

"AGH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" The thug below the truck screamed in pain and then Black White shot him death so he would shut up.

"Go and find the heads of this place." Black White spoke, his voice distorted, trying to hide his true self.

Then Zim arrived in his jet pack as soon as the crashing took place and laughed.

"Did you brought everything?"

"Don't worry, everything is in there. Emperor Zim. Relax, I'll take care of all the hard work." Black White chuckled.

"You better! Now if you'll excuse me! I've got things to do, carry all the ítems to the roof, stupid human!" Zim then laughed. "I AM ZIM!"

That made Black White chuckle again, since Oblina twisted Zim's will, they had been toying around with Zim's mind, treating him like a King, otherwise he wouldn't listen.

"You heard the man. Carry those things up."

"Well…alright, but what is his problem anyway?" The thug asked, making Black White turn to face the thug who nervously pick up the pieces.

"Forget about him, get back to work!"

Other thugs began putting some devices outside that created a magnetic field to keep the police out.

Then a few others brought some stuff, a camera that was placed on the entrance while Black White got prepared.

Back up with Heloise, she had placed a few bombs while everyone tried to hide or run away, these bombs would be the signal that every criminal outside will take as a go, and then she pushed the buttons and a entire floor was destroyed by the bombs, but not enough to collapse the building, Black White chuckled and the camera then aimed at him, speaking to the city.

"Good evening, citizens of Megaville." Black White said, every television network was hacked and then Black White was all over the place.

As they saw the explosions, criminals in the city began acting, Spacey smiled and laughed.

Using the gloves, Spacey snapped her fingers and the space dust then caused an explosion that destroyed some local.

Back at the Mayor's office, a lot of cars and trucks arrived and plenty of thugs got into the building, with Le Quack as their leader, shooting everybody in their way.

While some thugs threw paint all over the floor and walls, they reached Mayor Fred's office and they shot the security to death.

Leaving Fred alive while he took a deep breath, his heart racing.

"You won't get away with this…you know that right?"

Laughing lightly Le Quack lowered his gun. "You have no idea."

While Black White kept speaking on the television, had the bank at Aron City distracted.

Hiding, using the umbrella, Marceline approached to the person behind the glass and said.

"Hi, came to take some money out of my account…oh…and also…your blood!" Marceline then used her strenght and grabbed the person, breaking the glass and biting her throat off, making her bleed to death.

"On the ground!" Max Montana screamed as he shooted into the ceiling.

"Bring me the money from the vault, each Green piece of paper, did ya hear me?! GO!"

Other places were attacked too, the park, the hospital, the subway.

The people at their homes locked themselves, but kept the television on as they saw Black White giving the message.

The voice was distorted and kept people nervous. "Heard that there are new colors in town."

"Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice…the recipe for the perfect little girl…I've heard the tale too."

"Trying to do great things."

"Everything I do…I do it for the city."

"And in behalf of the city, I tell you, that we don't need you."

"Let's meet face to face…but you'll have to prove your worth."

Then Black White chuckled.

The Powerpuff Girls listened back at Phineas and Ferb home.

"Of course, there is no doubt you'll save the day…but the question is."

"How many people are going to die before you do?"

"Because you see…what you'll learn with fighting someone like me is…you can't save them all."

Then the signal fade to black.


	35. Not enough heroes

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 35: Not enough heroes.**

"You can't save them all." The voice of Black White echoed through the Powerpuff Girls mind, when the message ended, the signal faded and in a very tiny moment, an eye on the screen could be seen until finally the signal disappeared.

"Did you see that?!" Bubbles asked.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup asked Blossom, completly ignoring Bubbles question.

"Well…" Blossom thought then told Phineas. "Please, try to contact Dib…we're going to Split, so we need to know which places are under attack…"

"Be careful." Phineas said.

"Going to call Velma…she and Coulson are still at our home, maybe SHIELD can help." Blossom said as she called.

"Hello?" Velma responded.

"You watched the news right?"

"Unfortunately." Velma sighed. "Anything we could do to help?"

"We will need some back up…I don't think we're enough to handle this whole situation."

"Driving towards the Police Department, Agent Nigel is there, supposedly Coulson called some back up."

"I see, thank you…also…I wanna ask you something…"

"Shoot." Velma said.

"Back at the Asylum…I asked this same thing to Batman. But…why does he does these things? What he's after? I mean…why?" Then Velma sighed, she didn't responded right away, but then cleared her throat and said.

"It's not healthy you should be asking yourself that. In the end you wouldn't understand…not even with all the experience I've gotten in these years I'm still incapable of understand too. You see…there are some men that don't want logical things like money or power."

"Men like The Joker and Black White can't be intimidated or reason with."

"Blossom…some men…just want to watch the world burn." Hearing Velma, Blossom took a deep breath and then responded.

"We've got to stop Black White."

Then Velma said. "Will call you when I'm at the Police Department."

Hanging up, Blossom looked at her sisters and said. "Let's go."

Back at the Police Department, Nigel found himself welcoming some new SHIELD agents.

"Welcome. Nigel Uno." Nigel said.

"Jenny Wakeman." The blue female robot said.

"Kimberly Possible." The other female, a human, said.

"Nice to meet you, now that we took the introductions off the list, Coulson has let me in charge, hope we can work together."

"Orders, sir?" Kim asked.

"We're currently, gathering all the information, the phone won't stop ringing. Appearently, there's a lot of criminal activity all over the city."

"Well, I could be on my way and help." Jenny said, as a jetpack was formed behind her back. "Isn't this city, were the Powerpuff Girls live? Watched the news and I think heard the name."

"Sir! There's another criminal sending a message through the internet, it's McLean."

"Show me." Nigel said, Jenny and Kim followed him and watched the computer, McLean was speaking.

"It's time for Megaville's favorite show! May the Powerpuff Girls please come out and play?! Hahahaha!"

"The rules of the game are simple! Find me and you'll win…I'll give you a clue. It's definetly not on the Island! By the way, every 20 minutes you fail to arrive…a teenager will die."

Grabbing a male teenager by the hair, McLean shot him death on-screen to make his point clear. "There goes one! Goodbye Alejandro! Now, you better come in the next 20 minutes or else I will shoot someone else."

Laughing McLean closed the line, they were unable to find were the frequency came from.

"Shit." Nigel said.

"If you excuse me sir. I can take care of that." Kim said.

"Alright then. Find the man and beat him up." Nigel said, serious about the beating and so was Kim, who was ready for some field action, then Nigel told Jenny. "Heard there are some riot near this place at the park. Since we don't have much people at the scene, will appreciate you take those men down."

Smiling, Jenny then used her jetpack. "Won't let you down, sir!"

Back at the park, there were some people shooting and causing a riot all over the place.

A few of them, were animatronics, built by Capicola, who kept Benson close, like a hostage.

Shooting at a place were Mordecai and Rigby were, Capicola laughed. "Get out of there! You can't hide from me!"

"RUN!" Benson screamed and Mordecai and Rigby managed to escape from the site.

The park was big, so a few people that weren't aware that there was a riot were a bit confused why the noises sounded so loud.

On their way, they found Maggie and Frida who had been practicing.

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" Maggie asked.

"Don't ask, run!" Mordecai said and grabbed Maggie by the hand.

They began to run and Frida asked.

"Seriously Mordo, what's going on?"

On their way, they found Mitch The Muscle Man on his golf cart and they jumped in.

"DUDE! DRIVE FAST!"

"What the fuck, Mordo? I'm busy!" Mitch said.

"I'm not going anywhere, til you explain me why you're being a pain in the ass." Maggie said as she crossed her arms.

Then shots were heard, and turning around they saw a few men with machine guns, shooting around and Maggie and Frida jumped in too.

"Didn't you heard MITCH! DRIVE!" Maggie screamed and Mitch nervously drove the golf cart as fast as he could.

"It's Capicola man! He's back! He escaped from the Asylum!" Mordecai told Mitch.

"Shit…this can't be right." Mitch responded.

"Who is Capicola? And why is he shooting on the park?" Maggie asked nervously, biting a nail.

"It's some dude…he's pissed at us cause we won some fluffy dice as a present to Pops…turned out to be they were hiding that money they stole long ago…"

Then Maggie began breathing really fast, sometimes she had asma and so she took out her medicine.

"Seriously…look…Mordecai I really like you…I like you a lot…but everytime we hang around, you get your noses deep in some serious shit! I really want to punch you in the face right now." Maggie said.

"You know who else wants to punch you in the face?" Mitch asked.

"Shut up, man!" Rigby said. "This is not the time for your jokes!"

"Sorry Margaret! I don't do this on porpouse."

"Why do you keep calling me Margaret if everyone calls me Maggie man seriously?!" Maggie lost it.

"Breath slowly, Maggie." Frida said as they looked back.

"Your name is Margaret too?" Mitch asked and then saw both Rigby and Mordecai shooking their heads lightly, Rigby even had a finger to signal that he should shut up.

Even tho Rigby and Maggie didn't got along, he didn't hated her enough to cause a problem between Mordecai and Maggie.

"What do you mean with that?!" Maggie asked.

Landing in front of them, everyone gasped and Mitch pushed the cart to stop, in front of them was Jenny and they took cover.

"Don't hurt us!" Mitch said.

"Not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. Find somewhere to hide, I'll end this riot!" Jenny said and flew to beat some of the thugs with their weapons.

"What was that?" Mordecai said and then Mitch reacted immediatly, driving away back to the park's house.

Other place that was under attack, was the hospital, on the lower floor, Gideon had grabbed some hostages and sealed the doors shut.

The Grin Reaper had hypnotized some more people, they all had a big grin up their faces.

But someone noticed, running through the stairs, Soos went into Mabel's room in the hospital and regained his breath while they asked.

"Soos, you alright?" Mabel asked.

"It's…it's…Gideon! Gideon is here dude!"

"What?!" Gruncle Stan asked.

"Aww man…this can't be right." Wendy said and Dipper then called someone.

"Don't you dare!" Mabel said.

"We gotta tell them, Mabel!"

"Didn't you saw that on the news?! They're probably busy! We can handle Gideon, we did in the past!"

"Well, we've got to get you outta here!" Gruncle Stan said and brought Mabel in a wheelchair, then grabbed her stuff and handed them to Soos.

"Dude, move!" Wendy said and Dipper nervously put his phone in his pocket, however it fell.

Not far away from there, Mandy had been in her chemotheraphy session, the medicine was going from the bag directly to her veins through a needle, next to Mandy was Gaz, who kept her some company.

"Feeling better?" Gaz asked.

"No…might throw up a couple of times…gladly I haven't lost my hair." Mandy said, they were quiet for a bit before she then said. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Well…I know you would rather be with Mabel and Dipper but you instead stayed with me…so thanks."

Taking a bit to respond, Gaz said. "Worried about you that's all…and Dipper already got someone to make him company."

"That Wendy he talks about huh?" Mandy asked, before she dropped school she knew about Dipper and his obssessions.

"Maybe he's into older girls…" Gaz said, she was only a year younger than Dipper.

"You really like Dipper then?"

There was no response but Mandy find it too obvious, then was about to say something, they then realized a few people were screaming on the floor down.

"What was that?"

Taking off the needle, Mandy then grabbed her bag and took her Hood while leaving her weapon in there so the other people in the room wouldn't see.

"Going to find out. Stay here, if you hear more screams, find somewhere to hide."

Then Gaz nodded, she was the only friend that Mandy trusted enough other than Bubbles, so only Gaz and Bubbles knew she was the Red Hood.

On Peaceville District, there was someone knocking at the Riffin house, Corey was a bit nervous, since the news said there were riots.

Going to answer, Corey saw Mina, using a red jacket.

The Hood covered the face, and Mina then pointed a gun to Corey's head.

Stepping back, Corey still in shock remained quiet.

Then Mina closed the door behind them and then brought Corey to the living room, both took a seat and Corey asked.

"You're alive?"

There was no response, Mina behind the Hood had a blank stare on her face.

It took sometime before Mina took a deep breath.

"Just do it…" Corey said.

"I'm sorry…" Mina whispered.

Then Corey closed his eyes.

Feeling at peace, Corey felt ready, and then he heard a loud noise.

When Corey opened his eyes, he realized Mina didn't shoot him, the noise he heard was that she tossed a diary…Trina's diary in the table.

And of course Mina escaped.

Meanwhile The Powerpuff looked at the city from a rooftop, where to go? They asked themselves, the whole city was under attack.

"What do we do? Shall we go and stop Black White at Conglom-O or rescue the Mayor? Stop the robbery at the bank? What?! Speak!" Buttercup told Blossom who sighed.

Then Blossom responded.

"We can't do this alone…we're not enough."

"You won't do this alone." A man's voice was heard.

Behind them, they realized they were a group of people, some using eccentric super hero clothes and others not.

"We're going to help you." Samurai Jack said.

Smiling, Bubbles and Buttercup then looked at Blossom who was a bit shocked.

"Took you long enough…thanks." Blossom said.


	36. No More

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 36: No More.**

Before them, The Powerpuff Girls had several super heroes willing to help, among them old heroes Samurai Jack and Jake Long.

"Sorry, we've let this go too far." Jack said.

"We should have never left, we know that…however, when we saw the news, we thought you would do the same." Jake said and then a few of the heroes behind them approached.

"Like we did." A dark skinned woman with huge gloves spoke. "We together, are the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles said.

"That horrible man Black White murdered our leader…" Pearl said, holding her sword, they could see she was both upset and angered. "Rose Quartz…it is time for us to undo our mistake and help you."

**[Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Steven Universe show.]**

"Also murdered my father, the legendary White Pantera." Another hero in a black tiger like suit spoke, he looked Young. "My name is El Tigre, I might be Young but I can help."

**[Manny Rivera El Tigre. El Tigre show.]**

They kept introducing themselves, a couple, one girl with orange hair and some dark haired tall man also spoke.

"Seems to be that we all are marked by that mad man. He left my cousin in the hospital, in a coma…" The orange haired girl said. "I'm Gwen Tennyson and this is Kevin."

**[Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Ben 10 show.]**

"Well, I'm new here!" Another one approached, red, Green and yellow were his colors. "I call myself Robin, at least that's how they call me back at Gotham."

Smiling, Robin then said. "My boss, well…my old boss has told me you guys could use a hand. If you let me, I can help you. Together, we can put the reign of terror of Black White to an end."

**[Robin, Dick Grayson. Batman's DC Comics, Teen Titans show.]**

Then a Young teen like the girls spoke. He was wearing a ninja like suit with a long red scarf. "Going to help you too. Had been behind the shadows for too long, Black White murdered the previous Norrisville Ninja. My master. Was scared at first, but...I'd be willing to die here if that means that we can stop this threat once and for all.

**[The Ninja. Randy Cunningham show.]**

Then the Powerpuff smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Blossom said. "Right now, seems to be Black White's plan was to attack as much places as he could, so we can't be at all places at the same time."

"That's how that mad man Works." Amethyst said. "Did it with us back when Rose was alive."

"Will take care of the bank robbery." Robin said.

"The Subway." El Tigre said.

"We together can bring that parade down at Beach City District." Garnet said.

"Then we can cover up and rescue The Mayor." Gwen said and Kevin nodded.

"Had a unfinished business with Viceroy back at Norrisville. Leave him to me." The Ninja gave the thumbs up.

"You guys take care of Black White." Jake Long said and then his expression changed to seriousness. "Give him a good beating, for us."

"For our leader." Pearl said.

"For my father." El Tigre said.

"For my master." The Ninja said.

"For my cousin." Gwen said.

"For every citizen he murdered." Robin said.

"Be careful." Jake said and The Powerpuff nodded, they all splitted ways.

Back at Conglom-O, Black White walked with Heloise and Katrina down a hallway, there were some dead bodies on the floor.

"So, how's things going?" Black White asked.

"The building is currently all covered." Heloise said. "The magnetic field is keeping the police outside, however, if in any case it wears off then what we could use is Katrina's spell and it'll give us more time."

Chuckling, Black White then said. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Hashtag; Done." Katrina joked and laughed softly. "I'm that good."

Then Heloise asked. "By the way, that Zim guy is upstairs working on whatever he's planning, just like you wanted. But…seriously, I'm getting tired, why haven't you put him in his place? He might be from a high advance race but sometimes he's just stupid."

"Well, simply because he won't understand and…he's my wildcard." Black White chuckled.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea to tear him apart if he fails tho." Katrina said.

"So, tell me, did the experiment worked?" Black White asked Heloise who nodded.

"Perfectly. D-455 is ready."

"Then activate her."

"May I ask why does she have to stay in that armor?" Katrina asked.

"Well unlike you, I had to take out that body and it was in a severe state of decomposition. The armor will slowly bring back the body to life however, the reality bending technology that Works with her artificial mind based on the information I kept from…back then. Our friend will have to stay like that for a while." Heloise said and then Katrina sighed.

Nervously, Katrina then asked Black White.

"How's…Minsky?"

"Alive." Black White said.

"Please…may I ask if you won't…"

Interrupting Katrina then Black White sighed, bored. "Because I'm a serial killer doesn't mean I will kill her the first chance I've got Katrina, I've got no reason to kill her, I'm training her."

"Sorry…" Katrina said nervously.

"Don't worry dear, the question is not why I kill people, the real question is why I don't simply kill everybody?" Black White stopped and looked to Heloise and Katrina who nervously gulped.

"Hahahaha! Calm down, it wouldn't be a good sport to kill everybody, who else I would have to torture psychologically. But you don't have to worry about her, Katrina. Whenever you feel ready, you're free to come by and say…hi."

"Thank you…" Katrina said, and then disappeared through a rainbow portal.

"Use that experiment of yours. We're probably going to need her." Black White said and Heloise nodded walking in a different direction.

Agent Coulson back at the Powerpuff home, had the place with enough men to protect the Powerpuff's family, however, the Rowdyruff arrived to speak to Coulson personally.

"Where's Brick?" Coulson asked and Boomer sighed.

"Don't know sir, but guessing, I think he might go to Conglom-O."

"Well, go and find him then, been calling him but won't respond."

"If you let me sir, I would like to stay here and protect Bubbles' I mean! The Powerpuff Girls' family, you can go and help in the field sir." Boomer said.

Laughing lightly, Butch teased, his voice sounding a bit deep since half of his face was covered in some mask. "Wanna earn some points with their mom and dad huh?"

"Shut up man!" Boomer shoved the other who laughed some more.

"Butch. Go and rescue The Mayor, I will stay." Coulson said and Butch nodded.

"What about me, sir?"

"Well, you said it yourself. You wanna give me a hand, then give me a hand."

"Alright, sir!" Boomer smiled.

"Have fun, lover boy." Butch teased and Boomer glared.

After that, Butch went outside and then flew away.

The police back at Conglom-O had the place surrounded, but since the magnetic barrier combined with Katrina's spell, kept them outside.

On a place nearby, Dexter and Dib had arrived using Dib's car.

They've got technology from Tak's ship, Dexter himself made them work again.

Then Dib asked. "How do we do this?"

"It's a magnetic barrier." Dexter said as it reacted with the power gloves he wore, it repelled their technology.

"Shit man!" Dib said as he tried to go through a window but then was thrown away violently against the wall.

"Dude, be careful!" Dexter said. "Think our only way in is the roof."

Then both looked up and noticed there were some snippers. Dib then rubbed the back of his head and said. "Unless you like to get shot."

"You've got another idea man?" Dexter asked and began toying around with some device on his bag.

"Not really." Dib said. "Isn't there something you can do about this barrier?"

Then Dexter thought about it before coming up with an idea. "Think we can…but I'll need that sword you found on that ship."

"Now we're talking!" Dib chuckled.

Suddenly they looked up as something really fast on a high floor just busted into the building, the bricks of the wall landing down and they threw themselves to cover.

Getting into Conglom-O, Brick began beating the thugs in his way, the reason why Brick was able to get in was because he used nothing made of metal.

So the magnetic barrier didn't worked on Brick and so he busted his way into Conglom-O trying to find Black White and soon, throwing a thug against the room.

There, Black White was, the room was large and there were some desks around Black White while he was cutting through a body.

"This ends right now! Get your hands off that body!" Brick said and then flew towards Black White ready to hit him in the face and crashed against a invisible barrier, pulling himself back up, Brick leaned with his hand and found out there was a invisible wall.

"You're always this predictable?" Black White asked and threw a liver out from the body.

"What is this?!"

"It's called reality bending technology, you never heard of it?" Black White chuckled.

"How are you doing this?! Is it another magnetic field? I don't wear any metal."

"Don't be silly. You know the concept of Physics right?" Black White chuckled and explained.

"Everything in the world repells one another. The reason why you can't go through walls is because your own cells repells those from the wall. So the reality bending technology simply created and concentrated the cells from the air around a invisible wall, repelling your cells and keeping you from getting through this place."

"Stop this." Brick said.

"Why?" Black White chuckled and took out the heart of the body. "I'm having way too much fun. However, it's not you who I want, where are the Powerpuffs?"

"Don't care what you want, if you don't stop this I will find my way into there and beat the crap outta you!"

"Why so angry Brick?"

"Because seein' people like you sickens me."

"Hahahaha!" Black White laughed and then teased, walking forward, the only thing keeping them apart was that thin invisible wall.

"You know…" Black White looked at the heart in his hand and then said. "I've seen good guys finding themselves in that dark place sometimes…but the question is…what makes a bad guy turn over a new leaf?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't you think I know…that you were once no different than me."

"I'm nowehere as similar as you are. You hurt people for pleasure."

"You killed somebody didn't you?" Black White whispered and then Brick felt a light drop of cold sweat running down his cheek and his hand shaked lightly.

"No…I didn't."

"Hehehe…you can't lie to me…you killed somebody…"

"NO!"

"It's regret, now that makes sense."

"It…was an accident…"

"You're a very bad boy…" Black White giggled teasingly. "Tell me…how did you felt? Joy? Is that the reason why you feel so guilty? Because you liked it…?"

"NO! Shut up…I'm not a killer, you don't know me at all! It was an accident. SHIELD gave me a new chance to redeem myself…"

"Shame." Black White chuckled. "So the villian becomes the hero."

"But this time…this is not the time for you to be playing hero." Black White chuckled and threw the heart to the floor and step on it.

"You fuckin' freak!"

"FREAK!" Black White raised his voice and pressed himself against the invisible wall. "We're all freaks."


	37. Grim

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 37: Grim.**

Walking down the hallway in the hospital, Mandy leaned against the wall and felt the cold sweat running down her pale skin.

Looking for a trash can then Mandy threw up and whispered to herself. "Stupid…cancer…"

Raising her sight she then saw Young Billy who waved with a big smile on his face, a dumb smile. "HI MANDY!"

Startled, Mandy fell back into the floor and tried to get away as she closed her eyes and repeated over and over. "It's not real…"

Disturbed Mandy then told to herself while regaining her breath. "You're…death…you can't be real…not…real, can't be real…you're not there!"

Then re-opened her eyes and saw nobody there and Mandy panted softly. "Stupid cancer!" Throwing a punch into the wall, she made her knuckles bleed then saw a bunch of patients and nurses running down the hallway.

Covering her face with the Red Hood she grabbed her scythe and walked forward as she saw a man wearing sports clothes with a bunch of brain washed victims, they all had a big grin on their faces.

"YOU!"

Turning back, the man had a disturbing smile on his face that won't go down. "Are you talking to me?"

"You better stop this shit…I'm going to kick your ass and then I will arrest you. In that order!"

"Arrest me?" The man chuckled.

"Shut up and take that smile off your face or do you want me to go there and take it off myself?" Mandy said, pointing the scythe at the man who then stopped his brainwashed victims.

"So you're the new Red Hood? I know the Red Hood and you can't be her…"

"Whatever. She might be gone, but as long as I'm here what she represented is still present and I won't allow scumbags like you running free around Megaville!"

"How noble of you."

"Well who the fuck are you anyway? Someone the Red Hood beat the crap off in the past or what?"

"Oh…well people call me the Grin Reaper!" The man laughed softly and Mandy shivered, did she heard right?

"What did you just said?!"

"I'm the Grim REAPER MANDY! AND I'VE COME FOR YOU!" The man suddenly became creepier, his face melted and his voice became deeper, his face now a skull.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mandy waved her scythe around.

"It is time…" The skeleton man walked forward, the brainwashed victims also became skeletons and all surrounded Mandy who nervously waved the scythe around, trying to keep them away.

"NO! Stay away! STAY THE FUCK AWAY! I don't want to die!" Mandy screamed and began running away from the scene and into the hallway.

Finding somewhere to hide, Mandy panted heavily, her heart rushing so hard that it almost hurted.

Upstairs, things weren't any better, as Gideon and the rest of the brainwashed victims took control of that part of the hospital.

Hiding in the nearest room, Gruncle Stan and Soos brought Mabel in her wheelchair to hide, closing the door then Dipper groaned. "Man…I dropped my cellphone."

"Shut up kid! That jerk might hear us." Gruncle Stan said.

"Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed and then noticed who the man in the bed was, the man was in a coma, with a hand that recently was re-attached. "It's…Ben Tennyson…you know the super hero."

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"This guy was the only surviving victim of Black White." Dipper said.

Outside, Gideon laughed to himself as he approached to the room were Mabel was previously and busted his way in with a hammer.

"Look who's here! It's lil' ol' me!" The short guy said and then realized there was no one in the room but then noticed the cellphone on the floor and took it, then made the signal to the brainwashed victims to look for them while he dialed on the cellphone, a number, it was on the list, Soos' cellphone would give away were they were.

Loudly, Soos gasped as his cellphone began ringing and tried to shut it. "Sorry dude! I should really change my ringtone!" Then the door opened and Gideon laughed.

"It's been a while…" Gideon said towards everyone from the Mystery Shack staff. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my ol' pal Standford Pines!"

"Hey kid…calm down, we can talk."

"NO! SHUT UP!"

"Look man, you better not point that at us!" Mabel yelled. "You don't know who you're messin' with!"

"I've got you all right were I want to…hahahahahaha!" Gideon laughed and they all gulped.

Without them noticing, behind them, in the bed, Ben Tennyson moved his fingers lightly, the fact he was in a coma didn't meant that he didn't heard what was going on.

Downstairs, Mandy hid away, but tried to talk herself to overcome her fears.

"It's…the tumor…it's making you see things…it's not real…it is time…but not to die…it is time to finally beat your fear!"

Then a few brainwashed victims found Mandy and then she kicked the desk where she was hiding and knocked them out.

Running out of the room, she then fought against some others and managed to break the devices on their wrists that kept them grinning.

Finally Mandy ran through the hallway and kept fighting, against armed men til she found the skeleton man, slowly the hallucination faded away.

"You finally come back to die…" The Skeleton man said.

Then Mandy rushed forward and began fighting with the thugs of the Grin Reaper, they slowly began looking back to normal.

Breaking the control from the Grin Reaper then she pointed her scythe at him as his looks became that of a human being once again.

Beating the schizofrenic episode in her mind caused by the tumor in her brain she then punched the Grin Reaper in the face and knocked him out to the ground and then Mandy said. "Who's next?"

The men dropped their weapons and ran away, then Mandy began to walk down the hallway, making sure the patients and the doctors were fine.

Using some bandages, Mandy made sure to leave the Grin Reaper's hands tied against each other so he wouldn't escape and then head upstairs.

Threatening the Mystery Shack's staff still.

The small guy pointed a guy at them as then laughed hysterically, suddenly Gideon raised an eyebrow as the man in the bed slowly sitted on the bed.

Using the Omnitrix in his hand, Ben then activated it with a bit of difficulty and a shot was heard that made Mandy gasp as she approached.

Suddenly, every men in the room that was a hostile and Gideon himself was thrown outside of the room violently and into the wall, knocking them out and a big creature with four arms fell on his knees, collapsing, still weak from the coma.

Transforming back to Ben, the people outside came out of their hidden places, but then the brain washed victims began pointing their guns but as soon as they did, Mandy attacked them and broke the control from the Grin Reaper just in time.

"Everyone alright?!" Mandy asked, covering her face with the Red Hood.

The doctors went to aid the man on his knees, panting heavily, his legs so weak and so thin from the lack of action, they all were impressed.

Coming out of the room, Dipper and the rest sighed in relief when they saw that Gideon was unconscious against the wall and Mandy as the Red Hood used bandages again to keep Gideon from roaming free and keep him ready for the police when they arrive.

"Dude, I was scared for a moment." Soos broke the silence.

"Wow…thanks…Red Hood." Dipper said and Mandy looked away, trying to keep her identity from her friends.

Running away then Mandy jumped out of the building and then the doctors helped Ben Tennyson up, they kept calling him a hero and he then snapped.

"Stop! Don't call me a hero…" Ben said.

Closing his eyes, Ben began seeing that last memory, where that madman known as Black White defeated him and cut his hand off.

Suddenly Mabel approached on her wheelchair and smiled. "Thanks for helping us…"

"Right, hero or not…thanks." Dipper said and smiled.

Still unable to look them in the eye, Ben then responded. "Don't thank me…did what I could…glad you are alright."

On Conglom-O, the Powerpuff girls arrived, but they were unable to move forward because of the magnetic field.

Looking down, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup found out Velma and Agent Nigel were on the scene already.

Landing, then Blossom asked. "What is this? We can't get in!" Since Blossom and the others had the weapons and technology that Phineas and Ferb created for them then they couldn't move forward.

"Some sort of magnetic field. As long as it's there we can't get in…I mean we can, but we'll have to leave our weapons and coming in disarmed would be suicide." Velma said.

"Shit…" Buttercup said.

Then Bubbles took off her blue glasses and then put her regular glasses as she noticed Dexter somewhere near the scene. "Dex?"

Looking back, Blossom then saw the same thing as Bubbles and raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" Buttercup raised her voice.

Then they all noticed Dib was with Dexter and they gasped, flying over to them.

"Hey Dib, sorry, for the last call…should have listened to you. What're you doing here anyway? It's dangerous." Blossom said.

Then Dib chuckled. "It's alright I'm used to it…Dex and I figured out how to take down that field."

"We?" Dexter asked as he toyed around with the technology from Tak's ship.

"Alright, alright! You figured it out…geez man." Dib rolled his eyes.

"You sure you can do it, Dexter?" Blossom asked and he nodded, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it, got it all covered." Dexter said, distracted suddenly the piece of technology got a malfunction and then Dexter smiled nervously.

"Dexter…" Blossom sighed.

"This thing cause a electromagnetic pulse, strong enough to bring down the technology from the other side."

"Wow, really?" Dib asked.

"What kind of technology is this?" Asked Blossom softly.

"IRKEN!" Dib said and the Powerpuff Girls blinked confusedly.

"That somethin' to do with that Zim you always talk about or somethin' related?" Buttercup asked lightly annoyed and Dib laughed softly.

"Well…it's a long story…even at this point you still don't think I'm tellin' you the truth!" Dib raised his voice.

Looking at each other, Bubbles then said.

"You were right about what's going on with Conglom-O but you still got no prove that Zim is not from this world."

"Done." Dexter said.

"Excellent!" Blossom said and then they helped Dexter take the weapon near the entrance to Conglom-O, suddenly, Dexter then turned it on.

The long sword like technology then glowed with different colors and cause dan electromagnetic pulse but unfortunately it was not strong enough.

"Damn…" Dexter said.

"Didn't you said it was going to work?" Dib asked.

"Never said that…I think I need somethin' else."

"We've got no time…" Blossom said and let go of the shield she had.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. "Do not go in without the shield!"

"Stay here…when Dexter figures out how to break this down, bring me the shield. I'm going in." Blossom then walked forward.


	38. SHIELD

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 38: SHIELD.**

Locking themselves in the house in the middle of the place simply called as 'The Park', Mordecai and the rest panted heavily, still trying to regain their breath before Muscle Man then said.

"Wooooo! We made it guys!"

"Seriously…" Maggie said. "You guys have some strange luck, you always get stuck in the middle of something…surreal…that was a robot right?"

"Looked like a robot…" Mordecai responded.

Then Muscle Man and Rigby began bringing the furniture to put them against the door just in case.

"A female robot…" Rigby added.

"I'm sorry Maggie, I don't do this on porpouse, it just…happens." Mordecai said as he brought Maggie to the lounge.

"It's alright…I'm sorry for losing my mind. I don't really want to hit you in the face…" Maggie responded as she leaned to kiss Mordecai's cheek.

"Hehe…" Mordecai blushed lightly and then said. "Was worried for a bit."

"You know guys. We should really go downstairs instead. The basement might be better." Muscle Man said and the others nodded.

Leading the way, Mordecai let Frida and Maggie to hide downstairs first before he and Rigby brought Muscle Man to the kitchen to have a little chat.

"Dude, you almost ruin things for me man." Mordecai said and then Muscle Man raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about loser?!"

Then Mordecai said a bit pissed. "Well, you almost told Margaret…I mean Maggie that she has the same name as my exgirlfriend man!"

"That's not my fault!" Muscle Man said. "Dude, you're not dating that girl because of her name is it?!"

"NO! What? NO! She just happens to be named…Margaret aswell…I really like her and it's suspicious enough that I just fail to call her Maggie like everyone does so please don't tell her man…"

"Dude, I won't do that. I won't ever ruin things for a friend, but you…you will ruin things yourself, you wanna know why? Cause she'll found out eventually and what're you going to tell after that?" Mitch said and shooked his head walking towards the basement with Rigby.

Sighing softly, Mordecai brought some food and then walked to the basement with the rest.

Outside, Jenny had destroyed a few animatronics and knocked out a few criminals.

**[Jenny Wakeman. My Life as a Teenage Robot show.]**

However, The Park was large and so she spend more time putting civilians out of danger, but soon enough she found herself in front of the man behind the attack.

"Let that hostage go." Jenny said, for a robot she didn't sounded cold, she had a real tone of emotion in her voice, and a serious look on her face, the man simply kept Benson close and said.

"Why would I do that?"

Locking the shot right at Capicola's forehead, Jenny then shot him and his body fell back violently into the floor and Benson gasped for air.

"Are you alright, sir?" Jenny said as she approached, Benson tried to regain his breathe, Benson then whispered something and Jenny asked. "What did you said, sir?"

Then Benson exclaimed. "Not…he's not a man!"

Behind them, Capicola stood up, the bullet fell down his forehead, ruined. Then he began shooting with his machine gun at Jenny who tried to protect Benson.

"RUN!" Jenny said and Benson did just that helping a few other civilians as he ran away.

"Big mistake…" Capicola said and then his arms transformed into a big ray gun which he calibrated quickly and then shot Jenny with it, using her own weapons to protect herself she however suffered from some damage as she was sent into the air and crashed into a tree.

"Shit!" Jenny said and then moved out of the way quickly, flying with her jetpack as Capicola shot again, destroying a large set of trees, in the air, Jenny then suddenly fell down as her jetpack failed and then Capicola turned around to shoot again.

Crashing against a tree again, Jenny noticed there was a malfunction on her system due to the damage from that shot.

Then Jenny's legs transformed into dashing skates and she managed to avoid a third shot.

"No other way, recalibrating all energy to a single shot now!" Jenny told to herself as she then manually activated herself so the larger canon on her chest would absorb all energy in her system, and then…she shot Capicola, the larger canon-shot made a hole on Capicola's chest and destroyed his own canon.

Dashing forward, Jenny used the last energy within her and hit Capicola hard, turning him around and pulled a plug to keep him from moving.

"Hey! Stop it!" Capicola exclaimed and then he found out he couldn't move, Jenny turned around as she layed on the grass before she tried to stand up.

"It's over…what's up with your bear mask anyway? You Foster freaks…" Jenny sighed.

Unable to move, Jenny then used her communicator and then dialed at the police department. "Need some backup…"

The frequency bounced around SHIELD Agents too, one of them responded, that one specifically was on a mission against McLean, Kim Possible drove her motorcycle around Elmore District where the signal from McLean would most likely be.

"Got my own trouble to solve girl, you alright?"

"Fine…just…need a hand that's all." Jenny responded.

"Hang in there, Jenny." Kim said and she then dialed to a certain someone, an old friend who she was talking before.

**[Kim Possible from Kim Possible show.]**

"You there Ron? Found him yet?"

Then Ron responded. "Not yet…but I meant it Kim…this is the last thing I do for you."

"It's alright, I understand."

"The signal is bouncing everywhere in Megaville, but this specifical part of the city is where the signal most likely originated."

"I see…"

"Found him…! Sending you the address to your phone!"

"Got it!" Kim said and began to drive where Ron has told her.

"You won't find her there Kim, there's time, just come back."

"Can't…" Kim said sighing.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I hacked into SHIELD database, they have seen two of Megaville heroes in the city recently during the Asylum Breakout. If Jack and Jake are back, then…she probably will come back too."

"You hacked into the database?! That's…a federal crime KIM!"

"Calm down, you don't have to tell me, I know so."

"Your obssession with Shego has to end, Kim. She was a hero back then, but doubt she will ever go back to that life if she ever returns to Megaville."

"Sorry Ron…"

"Goodbye, Kim…"

Then Ron hanged up and Kim got prepared as she saw the abandoned site where McLean's signal came from, noticing the guards at the entrance then Kim let go of her motorcycle.

Crashing into some hostile and knocking him down, Kim had jumped in the air and then kicked the other hostile and knocked him aswell, some other thugs came out.

Then Kim showed field experience as she defended herself succesfully from the armed thugs as they tried to shoot her with no luck.

Running down the hallway, Kim kept fighting.

While McLean was told of the situation, while he shot another victim.

"Grab a hostage! Whoever the intruder is, shot him on sight!" McLean said as he grabbed a hostage himself, the other thugs did too.

In the shadows, Kim scanned the situation, a total of 10 hostages, with at least 14 hostiles.

Quietly, Kim managed to pull a thug off his trail and knocked him out, hiding his body so the others wouldn't find out that she was in the room.

The site was abandoned, and the room in which McLean did the whole thing was large, and there were a lot of dark places in which Kim quietly knocked out thugs, freeing the hostages in the process.

By now, Kim had knocked out half of the hostiles and some of them had begun to notice there were fewer than before.

Then McLean said.

"Find the damn intruder now! He's here with us!"

Then 4 hostiles gathered, Kim had lured them and then she dropped down and managed to knocked them out, but one of them shot and the rest heard.

Seeing the shadow at the end of the room, McLean began to fire his machine gun, killing one of his men, leaving now 2 hostiles.

Taking cover, Kim took her own gun and fired it to confuse McLean who kept firing like a madman.

Then McLean screamed. "You won't be leaving this place alive! Ya hear me! You ain't a Powerpuff Girl, you wanna play hero?! I'll fucking shoot you to death! BITCH!"

Nervous, the hostage that McLean hold tightly, a red headed girl managed to hit McLean and stun him a bit, which gave Kim the time to approach, she knocked the other hostile and then she ran fast towards McLean who recovered and fired his weapon.

Screaming, McLean fired his weapon while Kim avoided the bullets, one of them scratching her shoulder lightly but she then dashed and then she hitted McLean right in between his legs making him drop the gun and then she punched his face hard.

Knocking him down, Kim then hitted McLean on the floor and knocked him out.

Panting lightly, Kim then asked the hostages. "Everyone alright?"

While some of the hostages ran away out of the building, some stayed and helped the red headed to tie McLean up so he won't escape.

The red headed then approached and asked Kim, softly. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch, don't worry." Kim said and then she leaded the way out, calling through her communicator over the frequency of the police that she had captured McLean alive.

A few of the hostages died however, so Kim couldn't call this a victory.

When they stepped outside, Kim grabbed her motorcycle and saw the damage that the crash caused.

"-Sigh- This is going to cost me." Kim told to herself and then thought about the chat she just had before arriving to the place.

That Ron didn't supported that Kim wanted to talk Shego outta the life she currently lived.

Back on Conglom-O building, Nigel had heard about Jenny and Kim, but he currently had his hands tied.

Stopping Blossom, Velma grabbed her hand and told her.

"Wait, before you go…I forgot to tell you something while we were on the phone."

"What is it?" Blossom asked, a bit eager to go into the building and stop Black White.

Sighing softly, Velma said. "Whatever you do, try not to get your emotions involve, don't go into that dark place, that's what Black White wants…whatever you do remember…beat him up, but we have to make him go through the book."

"What do you mean?"

Gently, Velma put her hands on Blossom's shoulders as she explained.

"You have to arrest him, he has to come out of Conglom-O alive, because that's he wants, he wants to break us, to show us that there is no such thing as order, but we have to prove him wrong…we have to prove him that our way works!"

Thinking, Blossom realized Velma was right and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him alive."


	39. The worst type of criminals

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 39: The worst type of Criminals.**

Down on the subway, there was one specific that was taken by several criminals, they were transporting a Irken bomb, by the time Doofenshmirtz had finished arming it. Katz, the crazy cat person had already killed everyone.

The hired men, from the underground crime were all a bit intimidated and disgusted by this mad man, who had a cold stare on his eyes.

Turning around, Katz covered in the blood of his victims asked. "How are things going Heinz?"

"Oh it's done. Took more than I thought ah would, since I couldn't find a way to put a self-destruction button on it." Doofenshmirtz said with his usual German accent.

The thugs, talking with each other as Katz spoke with Heinz, had planned to take over since Katz looked way too unstable to be leading them.

They come to the conclusion that Katz couldn't be trusted.

The subway kept moving, El Tigre and Samurai Jack had teamed up and try to stop these guys and rescue any hostages.

However to their surprise, there weren't any hostages, as Katz had killed them all just to piss them off.

"You ready? It's going to pass any moment." Jack said and El Tigre chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, what about you?" El Tigre teased and Jack showed no emotion.

Soon enough they heard the sound, the subway that was taken over by Katz soon passed and both jumped into it.

While El Tigre used his claws to keep hold of the subway, Jack simply jumped on top and seemed experienced enough to keep balance.

Hearing the noise on top and on the side, Katz tossed his knives and then grab one of the machine guns and began shooting on top, Jack ran accross the subway and found a way in through the glass.

The thugs began firing their weapons and Jack used his japanese sword, blocking all the bullets like a professional swordsman that he was.

Finally, since they were too much, Jack took cover and glanced at the bomb.

Then jumping through the window, El Tigre managed to hit Katz and shoved him into the opposite wall, hitting his head on the glass and breaking it.

The thugs then turned around and began firing at El Tigre who gasped and tried dodging them, one of them hitting him in the shoulder and one in his leg, taking cover, then Jack came out and slashed at the hostiles, cutting their guns.

With all the adrenaline in his system, El Tigre helped Jack and they fought the thugs til they knocked each and every single one of them.

Regaining counsciousness then Katz grabbed one of the thugs and stabbed him with a hidden knife.

Grabbing another after Jack and El Tigre noticed what he just did then Katz threatened them to drop their weapons.

"You crazy right? That's one of your guys…" El Tigre said. "You can't kill one of your men."

"According to who?" Katz chuckled. "You must be mistaking me for a better man."

"What kind of criminal are you?"

"The worst…type of criminal. Now drop your sword, you too, take off those gloves kitty cat. NOW!"

"Well…he's a criminal like you…why we would risk our lives for him?" El Tigre asked, daring Katz who then stabbed once the other man.

Crying in pain, the thug plead for his life while Katz then said. "Because what kind of heroes would you be to risk a life? Even if it's a criminal's life?"

"You're fuckin' sick." El Tigre said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Dropping the sword, Jack didn't lost sight of Katz who walked forward with his hostage, El Tigre had dropped his gloves too and then Katz asked Heinz. "This is the button?"

"Won't make the bomb blow right away, it'll triggerr a timerr, if you'rre going to push it then do so, cause Perry the Platypus won't take long to hit the scene!"

Before Katz could press the button, he just dropped his sight from Jack and in that time the man moved forward and grabbed Katz from behind while El Tigre grabbed the hostage fast and took him away from the action as Jack beated Katz over and over.

Then Jack slammed Katz hard against the wall and told Heinz with a demanding tone. "Disarm the bomb now."

"Way to go!" El Tigre said and then gasped as the wounds began to sting.

Then Heinz nervously began disarming the bomb. "Geez, a please wouldn't go amiss."

"You're alright?" Jack asked El Tigre who chuckled.

"You kiddin'? This is nothing…" Laughing lightly, El Tigre then watched as Jack leaned down and helped him up by using a piece of clothe to put pressure on his leg since it was the one that was bleeding more than the other in his shoulder.

Then Jack whispered. "This people, we couldn't save them." El Tigre looked at all the victims that Katz killed, there were at least more than 20 people.

"This is sick…you think back at Conglom-O is just as chaotic?"

"Probably, there's more people in there. But we can't do anything, just bring these two to the police and face their judgment."

"They should fry them." El Tigre sighed and Jack did too as he stood up.

"Death will only bring more death." Jack said.

Back in Aron District, the bank robbery was still in progress, the police had the building surrounded since nodoby in the SHIELD Agency arrived to the scene.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Max Montana asked to Marceline who had grabbed a bag of money and began to pour the money on the floor.

"Tossing the money, why do you ask? You!" Marceline pointed at a thug and told him. "You do the same with that bag."

"What for?!" Max asked pissed.

"We're going to burn it of course." Marceline said and all the thugs gasped, some raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would we burn the money we came to steal?! Thought it was Black White's plan to rob the money!" Max screamed.

"Calm down, we're going to burn it. We'll show this city that this place deserves a better type of criminals."

"You're fuckin' insane and you won't burn my MONEY!" Max said and pointed a gun at Marceline who laughed.

Then Marceline got her looks a bit creepier as she seemed to grow a bit in height and swinging her Axe-Bass she cut Max's head.

Dropping into the floor, the head rolled and then Marceline asked laughing lighly. "Anyone else who wants his money over his head?"

The thugs gulped and began to toss the money into the pile and then Marceline laughed madly as she then used a lighter and set the money on fire.

"Hahahahahaha!" Marceline laughed and laughed until then some hard boomerang was tossed at her head making her gasp. "What the fuck?!"

More and more boomerangs were tossed making some thugs gasp and some were knocked out into the ground and from the ceiling a large red dragon was seen along a guy with super hero clothes.

"Are we late for the party?!" The dragon asked and then used some kung fu movements to hit Marceline repeatedly, making her angry.

Then Robin began fighting the thugs using his staff, some fired his weapons but even tho he was Young he was experienced enough and defeated them all.

Laughing, Marceline began to grow in height again and her face became ugly like a bat and began to fight against Jake The American Dragon.

Using the Axe-Bass, Marceline was able to lightly wound Jake and he gasped but then used his fire to make Marceline to step back.

Triggering the fire alarm, Robin managed to stop the fire on the money.

When Robin took care of that he then helped Jake fight against Marceline who used her Axe-Bass and her powers to handle them by herself. "You're going to bleed!"

"In your dreams!"

The two heroes used their martial arts knowledge and kept Marceline defending herself while she got distracted, the sun would leave soon as it was late but they just needed some luck and they managed to kick Marceline out of the bank, her large body destroying a car in the process and she began to scream in pain.

Burning her, the sun kept Marceline in a defending position and Jake and Robin took the chance and defeated Marceline knocking her out and pulling her into her special truck, designed to keep her powers locked and transport her back to the Asylum.

Changing back to human, Jake gasped a bit as the wound was deep but his powers soon healed him, thanks to the sun that was still up in the sky.

"You alright?" Robin asked and Jake nodded, smiling.

"Good job, Boy Wonder."

"Shut up man!" Robin and Jake laughed softly.

"We should help at the Mayor's office." Jake said and Robin nodded.

"Well at least this came out right. Except for that thug, lost his head. And that employee, Marceline bite her neck off."

"You've seen these kind of things regularly?" Jake asked.

Sighing softly, Robin responded. "You'll be surprised how many psychos I've met back at Gotham man."

"Doesn't your boss needs your help since The Joker is free again?"

"Don't worry about Batman, he can handle The Joker."

Still on Conglom-O, Dexter and the others were trying to find a way to cause a strong electromagnetic pulse using Dib's sword and a glove he built from the garbage that was on Tak's ship.

"Well, this combination might be the key we need." Dexter said and then Dib put them on, it's been a while since Blossom got into the building.

The others were worried and so Dib turned the sword on and Dexter calibrated the energy correctly before Dib then placed the sword hard into the floor and the pulse was strong enough that the machines on the other end stopped working, however, the cars and some other machines stopped working.

"Man…" Dexter said as his gloves suffered from a malfunction.

Then Buttercup raised her voice. "Stay here! Bubbles, let's go!"


	40. No more games

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 40: No More Games.**

The explosions on Beach City District kept going.

Pieces of buildings were all over the streets as the parade continued.

The criminal known as Spacey Ward aka Lumpy Space Princess, still snapped her fingers, her space dust blowing people and buildings as the remaining Arkham Guards placed her throne with her on the floor.

Snapping her fingers again, Spacey blew up a few police cars that had arrived at the scene giving them no chance of using their guns.

Laughing, Spacey stepped down from her throne and then raised her sight.

Giving a step back, a large whip tried to attack her and Spacey noticed a team of super heroines in the scene, those were: The Crystal Gems.

"Like what the fuck do you think you're doin' in my parade!" Spacey screamed.

Then Crystal Gems began to attack and Spacey managed to snap her fingers and Garnet was sent flying in the air by the explosion.

Using a sword, Pearl tried to attack Spacey until a few Arkham Guards defender her.

"Emperor Joker says; don't let those ugly bitches get to me!" Spacey said, the Arkham Guards were still under the hypnotic suggestion from the Asylum breakout.

Suddenly, Amethyst throwed another whip attack, this time it hitted Spacey and lightly wounded her arm. "Oww!"

"Haha! Doesn't matter how many guards are around you, I'll still get to you!" Amethyst said and then teased. "By the way, you fool nobody…TRANNY!"

Then Spacey gasped and then glared. "Oh no she didn't…!"

Back on her feet, Garnet came from behind and then beated a few Arkham Guards with her fists and Spacey reacted in time to snap her fingers and Garnet blocked the attack as the explosion send her back again, Spacey then growled and screamed.

"Stop lumping getting in my fucking way bitch!"

The Arkham Guards then pulled out their guns and began firing them, the Crystal Gems then had to take cover.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?! Were are them damn Powerpuff Girls!?" Spacey asked.

Meanwhile, on the Mayor's office, SHIELD Agents and police cars had the place surrounded too, Le Quack looked down from a window, then asked himself something in a whisper. "Were are those damn Powerpuff Girls? It's strange they haven't come for you, you're the Mayor!"

"With all the chaos you and your friends have caused…why do you want them here anyway?"

"Friends? Hehehe…Monsieur you're probably confusing me with what you imbeciles call normal."

"You're insane, let these people go! You've got me!" Mayor Fred told about his secretary and the people that worked with him in the office.

"Oui, I'll let them go. But not the way you might want to." Le Quack turned around and chuckled then he got a call.

"Sir! We've got trouble…there's some intruders and ugh!"

The thug sounded like he got beated up.

Sighing softly, Le Quack then grabbed a few guns, he looked like a expert marksman. "Time for a kill. Who of you would like to leave this world first? What about you madmoiselle?"

Bringing the secretary to her feet, Le Quack then saw the door being thrown by a large man, he seemed to be made of concrete or at least like he absorbed the properties of the concrete, it was Kevin, with Gwen Tennyson, she raised her voice and pointed her hand at Le Quack. "Let her go."

Confused, Le Quack expected the Powerpuff Girls to show up and he then pointed one of his guns at Gwen while keeping the other pointed at the secretary's head and she then shooted, Kevin noticed and jumped to save Gwen from the shot, his concrete body protected him from the bullet and then Le Quack tossed the secretary and dashed.

Gasping, Gwen tried to attack Le Quack but he avoided each one of her shots and then he caught her by surprise and hitted her hard in the face.

Then Kevin stood up and saw the whole thing, he then enraged began to attack Le Quack and was surprised by the fact that Le Quack was able to go hand to hand with him, even when he hitted him in the chest Le Quack barely moved.

"What the fuck are you made of?!" Kevin asked as Le Quack blocked both his fists and then hitted him hard with his head.

"Discipline…you lack discipline Monsieur." Le Quack then kicked him hard with one of his boots and Kevin was send flying against the window and he fell down into the Street.

Suddenly Le Quack groaned lightly in pain when Gwen began throwing energy beams against his back and he turned around, making Gwen gasp, making her question aswell what kind of man was Le Quack who then dashed and hit her again against the wall.

"Oooo hoo hoo hoo! You super powered imbeciles think you're prepared to face all the dangers of the world, but you couldn't be more wrong madmoiselle. Discipline makes a hero…and it also makes a villian. None of the people you faced compare to me." Le Quack said and then a voice from behind was heard, which sounded like a mask covered his face.

"Then let's see what kind of discipline defines a person like you." Butch said, everyone in the room could see he had a mask covering the lower half of his face, like Le Quack but also has some sort of metal glove covering one of his hands.

"Who are you Monsieur?"

"My name is Butch."

"Very well then. You seem to be someone who understand my point of view."

Standing up, Gwen then asked, panting some. "For someone who talks like a gentleman you're some rude physical bastard."

"What's up with all these paint on the floor and the walls?" Butch asked.

"That's not for me." Le Quack said, not taking his sight from Butch.

"Can you bring the hostages to safety?" Butch asked Gwen and she nodded, Le Quack seemed distracted to figure out what Butch would do then she got closer and she then brought the hostages through a portal.

"No guns, no distractions. You and me. Now, can you keep up?" Butch asked.

Not responding, Le Quack kept staring at Butch until then both dashed forward and fighted each other, Butch was a Rowdyruff, however for a human being Le Quack defended himself rather at the same level.

Somewhere in Norrisville District.

Out on the streets, a man with a lab coat walked while large Gorilla like Robots caused mayhem.

Until someone arrived, who quickly began to destroy those robots. Parts flew away, but Viceroy, the man behind the attack didn't flinched, and avoided the pieces from hitting him, until finally, those robots were destroyed.

"Seriously, this is all you've got?" The Ninja landed in front of Viceroy, who looked down and smiled.

"It's been a while. But no, this isn't everything I've got. I knew you would come. Since I've been hearing from all places that heroes are giving the Powerpuffs' a hand."

"It's over Viceroy, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace." The Ninja said as he stepped closer to Viceroy, who snapped his fingers with a smile in his face.

"Oh no. I don't think so." Viceroy laughed lightly and suddenly two large monsters came out of nowhere and hit the ninja, sending him flying back to crash against a car.

"Owww man! Yo! What's your problema you..." The Ninja stared at the monsters, one was a large monster with blue skin and orange hair, the other was a large spider with a top hat, he recognized those monsters as the one he fought a while back when his enemy The Sorcerer had stanked a lot of his fellow classmates.

This were Bucky and Julian.

"What have you done to them? Is the Sorcerer back?!" The Ninja screamed.

"No, my dear Ninja. Let me explain. Every stanked victim has this certain genetic trail left by the Sorcerer's magic. I was able to work on that before McFist betrayed me and send me to Foster's, these are my test subjects. Who I forced to transform into their stanked selves. Now, kill the Ninja." Viceroy smirked and the monsters dashed forward to attack.

Still on Beach City District the Crystal Gems kept fighting themselves against Spacey who kept destroying everything at her path.

Keeping her distracted, Amethyst fought herself against Spacey while Garnet and Pearl took care of the Arkham Guards, when they were all defeated they jumped into the fight.

Out of a sudden, Pearl dashed and slashed through one of Spacey's gloves.

Taking that opportunity while Spacey got distracted Amethyst pulled the other glove off with her whip.

And finally Garnet then punched Spacey and began beating her up until she finally knocked her out.

The Crystal Gems then sighed in relief and took a seat on the floor to catch their breath.

"We did it girls…we did it." Pearl said.

Then Garnet added. "Good to be back."

"Well…hope Rose Quarz is watching, she would be proud." Amethyst said and they smiled looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile, back at Norrisville District, the Ninja defended himself against stanked Bucky and Julian. Using some kunais he was able to hit Julian's hat, the Ninja thought that something he hold dear would revert the stanking transformation but then Julian roared and hit the Ninja, slamming him against the Wall.

"What?! Why that didn't worked?!"

"This is science Ninja! I'm in control! Not a emotional piece of garbage!" Viceroy laughed.

"Glad that the Nomicon did taught me a reverting process then!" The Ninja said as he blocked a attack from Bucky and then dashed towards Julian who tried to bite him but he dodged and then began to hit Julian in certain spots.

"Huh?! What're you doing?!" Viceroy said.

When the Ninja finished, he hit Julian hard in the chest, roaring in pain suddenly, the stanking transformation reversed on the large spider.

"This is not happening..." Viceroy said as he watched the spider transforming back to the thin looking goth Young guy he was.

Now focusing on Bucky, the Ninja dodged a attack and then tried the same thing on Bucky but he was putting more of a fight than the spider, eventually he used his scarf which wrapped around the monster and finally the Ninja hit Bucky in the same places that he did on Julian, reverting his transformation.

"Well...that it's certainly something I didn't see coming." Viceroy adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Like I said, you're under arrest." The Ninja said and wrapped his scarf around Viceroy's hands.

"Whatever, I just need better test subjects."

"Please...help..." Bucky said as he fell down while trying to reach the Ninja.

"Looks like you're the one with the hands tied. You can't keep a eye on me while you help...ugh!" Viceroy fell down onto the floor as the Ninja hit him in the face.

Now unconscious, the Ninja tied his hands with something and then told a police officer to handcuff Viceroy. "Keep a eye on him, I'll bring these citizens to the hospital." Then the Ninja grabbed Bucky and Julian and left the scene.

The fight at the Mayor's Office kept going, Le Quack throwed several punches at Butch's face and then slammed him against the wall where he continued to beat him up.

"You too lack discipline!" Le Quack said.

Blocking one of Le Quack's punches, Butch countered and began beating Le Quack up a bit.

Using the weight of Butch against him, Le Quack throwed Butch to the floor and then beated him up some more.

While beating Butch up, he took off his mask with a hit, Le Quack could see that Butch didn't had a nose, his condition showed to be some sort of mutation.

Using the metal prothesis, Butch distracted Le Quack and he crashed against the wall.

"Not bad…" Le Quack said and then gasped when Butch suddenly was in front of him and then he punched him with all his strenght, taking his mask off too and Le Quack screamed in pain.

Kinda disgusted, Butch noticed that Le Quack was missing the lower half of his face.

The flesh and his bare teeth were visible as he fell on his knees and tried to get his mask back but then Butch throwed a punch against his face and he knocked him out.

Panting lightly, Butch put his own mask on and then used his communicator to call Coulson.

"Sir…defeated Le Quack. The Mayor is safe…I'll go back to the base…"

But then gasping as something out of the paint came out, a large serpent, a colorful serpent that attacked Butch and send him to crash against the wall and then broke it completly, sending Butch down to the Street.

The serpent began growling and a pink figure was seen on the rooftop.

None other than Princess Bubblegum.

"No more games." Bubblegum said.


	41. Mortality

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 41: Mortality.**

Walking into the Conglom-O building after the police and Bubbles and Buttercup did, Dexter and Dib found it rather surprising that they seemed to go in a rush.

Looking up, Dib then said.

"They sure are fast." Dib said and Dexter nodded, they were no longer there, they then decided to go upstairs.

"Where do you think Zim is?" Dexter said, since The Powerpuff Girls seemed to be more interested in stopping Black White than look for Zim since they still didn't think Dib was in all his senses.

"Dunno, but did you saw all that security on the rooftop? I think there's something fishy in there."

Walking upstairs, they find it rather odd that they didn't found the police in their way, Dexter then looked back and then up, the stairs didn't seemed to end.

"Dude, something is really wrong."

"Oh man I'm glad you noticed, I thought I was going crazy." Dib said and then Dexter walked downstairs a bit just to check up something.

"Unsure how long we've walked but they simply don't end and I don't see a floor." Dexter said and then turned around since he didn't heard a response.

Then Dexter asked. "Dib?"

Nobody was there anymore.

Running upstairs Dexter began screaming Dib's name but found nobody, suddenly he finally found a floor, it looked like the office of the CEO of Conglom-O.

Then Dexter looked around and asked himself in a whisper. "What's going on?"

However, up floating without Dexter noticing was Katrina who chuckled lightly, her spell was bending the reality of everyone in the building.

Hearing the noise, Dexter looked up…but there was nobody there anymore.

Meanwhile, back at the Mayor's Office, some other heroes had arrived to the scene, like Jake Long and Robin and The Crystal Gems.

The large rainbow serpent enveloped the building lightly, Bubblegum looked down at them, using the paint on the floor, she then used the power on her Crown, thin strings of paint began to rise from the paint and began to give shape to colorful swords.

Jumping into Lady Rainicorn's back, Bubblegum then ride her back down to the Street were she pointed the swords at them.

"Enemies of the Crown! The Oval Order Ouroboros condemns you to…DIE!"

Transforming into a large dragon, Jake Long gave the first attack but Lady Rainicorn growled and defended the Princess, over powering the super hero.

"Dangsin-eun gongjuleul haechiji anh-eul geos-ibnida!" Lady Rainicorn said as she fought Jake.

While Bubblegum defended herself with her colorful swords from the Crystal Gems and the rest of the heroes at the scene.

Then from both sides of the Street a pair of tanks arrived, the last backup plan from Le Quack had been called, by Le Quack himself. Who stepped down from the building, Le Quack looked beaten up, managed to put his mask back on.

Shooting, one of the tanks caused some serious damage into a building, all the heroes and Bubblegum stopped fighting each other when this happened.

Then someone came out of the tank, a man that was another Foster patient wearing militar clothes and smiled with his clench teeth.

"Surrender now! Or you'll witness the destruction of your precious city! My name is General Specific! Drop your weapons!"

While distraced, Le Quack punched Butch as payback for their fight.

Throwing a kick, Robin tried to help out Butch but Le Quack blocked and used his weight against him, throwing his body into the floor, slamming him into the ground.

"You know…back at the Asylum…I would have liked to fight and kill the great…Batman…unfortunately I didn't ran into him so I think you'll do…" Le Quack then pointed a gun at Robin who glared.

Then Robin could notice that Le Quack had cold sweat running down his forehead, like if he was unable to shoot him. Then he dropped the gun.

To everyone's surprise, Le Quack was raised into the air and throwed away.

Unable to stand up, Le Quack felt his veins in some intense pain.

Out of nowhere, a woman walked from the shadows and punched Le Quack in the face knocking him out and then used her powers.

Rolling the tanks like magic, the dark skinned woman with the blue clothes walked forward and Jake Long smiled as he noticed who she was.

"Back from the death huh?" Jake teased and the woman then looked at Princess Bubblegum who glared.

Then the woman told Jake. "Thought you guys could use some help, you guys looked like you were losing."

"Haha…! So how de we call you now?"

"The name is Korra."

Emotionless, Princess Bubblegum then said. "Lady Rainicorn, destroy them." Speaking in korean, the serpent smiled with her Sharp teeth and attacked the heroes who defended themselves, getting to the Crown on Bubblegum's head was the key and Korra noticed.

"Naneun dangsin-ui ppyeo e janchi doebnida!" Lady Rainicorn roared and attacked everyone.

While The Crystal Gems and Jake Long fought the dragon, Robin, Gwen and Kevin tried to fight against Princess Bubblegum who defended herself with the colorful swords.

Lightly, Bubblegum wounded them until Korra finally decided to put the fight to an end.

Using the water bending powers, Korra disolved the swords and left Bubblegum defenseless, Robin then used his staff and took the Crown off her head making Lady Rainicorn slowly melting into paint.

Collapsing on the ground, the large snake growled and screamed in pain as she melted into a rainbow pond.

Then Korra used his blood bending powers again and brought Bubblegum forward to knock her out and took the Crown away from her.

The police at the scene finally arrested Bubblegum and Le Quack and General Specific and throwed them at a truck that would transport them back to Foster's Asylum.

"Thanks." Jake Long said and Korra smiled.

"Why did you left the city?"

"Nothing has been the same…" Jake spoke, chatting with Korra away from the rest as they helped the Mayor and the others, the people around cheered for the heroes.

"Why? Because…personally I wouldn't have let the city to rot."

"Sorry…I know we did wrong, mean when Agent P died and Red Hood left, you've got to admit we were never the same. Then Scarlett and Aang…I mean you…you died. And we simply, broke, Jack was depressed when Scarlett died, Shego went rogue. Phantom and me were left and we couldn't handle the chaos by ourselves."

"Sorry to hear."

"However, even if it's too late, me and Jack came back. Just hope the city can forgive us for leaving them to this madman."

"This city has new heroes. Let's just hope they stop him, if not…it'll be our job, like the old times." Korra smiled and so did Jake.

"They're too Young tho…the Powerpuff Girls…wondering how they're doing, we agreed to let them take care of the situation back at Conglom-O."

Still behind the invisible wall, Black White had been called by his men, they've told him that every situation on the city was taken care of by some super heroes.

"Shit…" Black White spoke, his voice distorted because of the gadget he had on his throat.

"What's up with you?" Brick said, still standing on the other side. "You'll have to come out of there eventually."

"Did you throwed the paint like I told you to?" Black White asked to his men and responded.

Lightly chuckling as Black White heard that his men throwed the black paint all over the place then he threw the phone and stepped on it.

"Wanna fight? Then we'll fight." Black White giggled silly. "Catch me if you can!"

Running away like a lunatic, Brick glared and then walked forward carefully, noticing there was no invisible wall there anymore and he flew away to catch Black White, looking at the hallway, it had black paint on the walls and floor.

Suddenly, strings began to rise up and form black spears and they all attacked Brick who gasped as one of them buried into one of his shoulders, making him bleed some.

"You foolish little man…you're fast to judge someone like me, it doesn't make you wonder how I killed 12 super heroes before you!"

"I'll stop you!" Brick screamed and used his strenght to take the spear off his shoulder with intense pain, he threw it away and flew towards Black White, throwing punches Black White was able to dodge every hit.

Out of a sudden, Brick screamed in pain as Black White managed to throw a punch to Brick's wound and buried his fingers in it, Brick fell down on his knees in pain and realized something was wrong.

Unable to heal, Brick looked up at Black White and asked.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"I'm just showing you the pain of your own mortality." Black White chuckled.


	42. Face to Face

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 42: Face to Face.**

Using the communicator, Blossom tried to reach Phineas and Ferb, since she just noticed she had been running around in circles throughout the Conglom-O building.

However, there was no signal, sighing softly, then Blossom landed on the floor looking down the hallway.

Then Blossom looked at the window at her right, looking down into the Street, she had decided to get out and see things from outside, but when she busted right through the window, she gasped as she found herself on a mirror version of the hallway she just escaped from.

"What?!" Blossom tilted her head confused.

Landing back on the floor, Blossom walked, her heart racing.

"Where is everyone…? Why am I running in circles…this…is this a dream?"

Meanwhile, on the hallway where Brick and Black White were fighting, he was able to use his other arm and throwed a punch at the murderer but he Dodge it again and laughed lightly.

Using this chance, Brick began attacking Black White again, throwing punches and groaning every time that he used his wounded arm.

"Impressive!" Black White teased. "But for someone with super powers…it was only predictable that you would depend fully on them rather than your own mortal skills!"

Using the black paint below their feet, Black White used it to suddenly make spikes out of the paint making Brick to lose his balance as he tried to avoid getting hurt by those things and then Black White kicked him with his boot and then stabbed Brick with the blade on his hand, like hand size old fashion pen blade.

The more time passed, the more weak Brick felt, and the stab didn't helped either, he coughed some blood and fell on his back, turning around he tried to crawl away but Black White pulled him by his feet and stabbed a second time, making Brick groan in pain again and coughed more blood, his sight blurry, then began breathing so fast that he felt that his heart would burst, looking right at the creepy White mask, Brick screamed.

"How…how the fuck are you doing this?!"

Staring right into his eyes, Black White's mask expression was only that of a creepy smile draw by ink, which look wet since long strings ran down the smile.

"Do you know…how many anatomy one has to study to stab without damaging a vital part?" Black White said as he buried his blade back on Brick's flesh, making him scream lightly, tears building down his eyes as the pain became so intense.

"You're fuckin' sick! Why are you doing this?!"

"Shhh…" Black White chuckled lightly, stabbing a fourth time, making Brick scream in pain once again. "Relax or it'll just simply…hurt even more."

"Please…"

"Huh?" Black White tilted his head. "Are you…begging?"

"Stop…just stop!"

Looking right at the holes of Black White's mask, which was just as black as his Hood and his smile, he saw the crimson eyes looking right into Brick's eyes.

Leaning down, Black White found honest fear in the eyes of Brick, then Brick clenched his teeth again and shut his eyes as he felt the psychopath stabbing once again, and again, and again.

"You're not going to die Brick…you're exactly doing what I wanted you to."

"What're you talking about…?" Brick spoke almost in a whisper, then felt another stab, groaning now a bit more weakly, Brick coughed some more blood before Black White stood up and laughed teasingly.

"You really wanna know how I brought you down?" Black White asked, Brick saw everything blurry, he couldn't distinguish most, but then Black White kept talking.

"All that paint in the floor…"

"It's not really paint, you know? You might now know what it is…but the monkey that made you probably would remember it quite well."

"You're made of that black paint Brick…it is exactly the element that runs through your veins…however unlike you're brother who is lacking it…you…right now are suffering from an overdose."

Slowly, Brick was about to pass out, but then clenched his teeth, trying not to fall asleep, because he didn't know he would wake again.

"When I stabbed you with the spear made of the paint, you lost…and now…it's completing the unstable lack of CHEMISTRY within your system, bringing you back that precious mortality you needed so bad to feel…isn't it great? That you can bleed? Brick? Bleed…Brick, to prove your existence. Do you wanna feel…death, do you wanna feel pain?"

"G-get away from me!" Brick stuttered.

"C'mon Brick…let me ease your pain, with death…"

"Stay away from me!" Brick screamed as he crawled back, leaving a trail of blood as he did.

"People say…whatever doesn't kills you makes you stronger…"

"You fuckin' monster! Stay away!" Brick screamed, looking at Black White as he tried to crawl away, the monster, the black monster walking forward.

"But I differ."

"Please…stay away!" Brick was unable to move and then Black White chuckled.

"Whatever doesn't kills you…actually makes you…stranger."

Happening so fast, Brick saw a bright color run fast down the hallway, like in slow motion this color punched Black White and he was send flying down the hallway and crash against the wall hard.

Hearing a voice, Brick tried to adjust his eyes and saw Blossom. "Are you alright?"

Extremly horrified, Blossom went to aid Brick, there was so much blood on the floor and she asked.

"What're you doing here by yourself?! H-how…does that monster did that to you?"

"Don't let him use that black paint against you!" Brick screamed.

"What?! Why?"

"That's…he told me that's how he managed to stab me…it made me weak…I can't heal like I used to."

Standing up, Black White began to walk forward while Blossom glared and he chuckled.

"Finally…face to face."

Somewhere else in the building, Buttercup still holding Blossom's shield, flied with Bubbles, they soon notice that there was something wrong since they lost the police a while back and they seem to be lost.

"Should we separate?" Bubbles asked.

"We should stick together." Buttercup said, as they looked on opposite sides, they had gotten distracted and when they turned around to speak to each other they gasped as they saw that they lost each other.

Since on their side they were no longer there, both in different yet similar rooms.

"Shit." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked softly, a bit scared from being alone.

Back outside, the police and SHIELD had moved on from the previous scenes and have come to aid at Conglom-O.

However, they soon found out not only did the magnetic barrier protected the scene, but also a large barrier and concentration of mana ran accross the building.

Since it was late, the city was going dark, and all the lights were on Conglom-O.

Jumping from police car to police car, Mandy wearing the Red Hood, got into the building, the police a bit surprised since her presence was barely recognized.

Over the city, all the situations were taken care of, however Mandy went worried, and since the sun went out, the Powerpuff have still not gotten out of the building.

Something was wrong, and Mandy wouldn't stay and do nothing if she could help.

Running up the stairs she soon found out why the Powerpuff haven't gotten out, Mandy found herself lost, everything was like a maze but out of a sudden, she saw Bubbles and she then raised her voice.

"Tell me what's going on in here?" Mandy asked Bubbles who turned around and saw Mandy, smiling widely, she was glad someone else was there with her, she shrugged tho.

Responding softly, still holding the staff, Bubbles said. "Something is going on, I mean, Buttercup and me were looking for Blossom but then suddenly we lost each other, she was right next to me and the next moment she was gone!"

"HELP!" A loud voice was heard and they looked at each other, Mandy then raised her scythe and they began walking carefully.

Busting the walls, Buttercup became desperate to find a way out, find her sisters and beat the crap out of the psycho that did this.

However, Buttercup noticed the more rooms she got in, the more papers torn apart were on the floor like somebody tried to get rid of the information in there.

Sighing softly, Buttercup walked down the hallway but every time she did, she found the same papers over and over.

Fast, something White came into view, Buttercup noticed, and used the shield to block the sudden strong attack that send her dashing back.

Tossing the shield asside, Buttercup then blocked some more attacks from the mysterious looking White haired girl who had a desperate look on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Buttercup screamed and punched her in the face, sending her flying away, her gloves appeared to have enhanced her strenght.

Standing, Bell, the White haired Powerpuff, looked at Buttercup, she could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?!" Buttercup demanded a name and Bell didn't responded.

Dashing forward, Bell attacked Buttercup who defended herself, each punched each other, they seemed to be at the same level in strenght.

Going towards the direction where the voice was heard, Mandy and Bubbles found each other in a White room, literally everything was White, the furniture, the walls, the chimney, everything.

Why was there a chimney in the room, they didn't know they just kept hearing the voice crying for help, until suddenly, black shadows appeared in the walls, coming out like paint, Bubbles and Mandy gasped as they saw these things dashing towards them to attack them.

Defending themselves, Mandy slashed the shadows and Bubbles used her staff, succesfully they were winning the battle, soon they found a figure appearing in the corner of the room, in the corner was an orange skinned man, with yellow eyes that screamed for help.

"Help! PLEASE…make this stop! Make it stop!"

When they finished clearing the room, Mandy and Bubbles walked forward and recognized the man as Professor X, the man who wanted to kidnap Professor Utonium.

From behind, they heard a voice, a playful voice who spoke.

"Glad you guys are here! This guy was causing a problem in the building! Are you alright?"

"Stay back!" Mandy demanded as she pointed her scythe at Agent P, both Bubbles and she glared at him as he chuckled softly.

"Guess it is time for me to break character." Agent P giggled silly.


	43. Lots of Things

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 43: Lots of Things.**

"Don't you recognize me? It's me! Agent P! C'mon! We kicked this guy's butt a while back! Give me some sugar!" Agent P teased, spreading his arms, Bubbles and Mandy stepped back as he stepped forward.

Sighing softly, then Agent P dropped his arms.

"You're not Agent P!" Mandy said, and Bubbles then added.

"The other heroes of Megaville have told us the reason they disbanded was because you died! I mean Agent P! You were rumored to leave first but Jack and Jake told us, that Agent P is dead!"

"Hahahaha! C'mon, who you're going to listen to, me or them?!"

Then Mandy still holding her scythe in a fighting position spoke. "Definetly, not you. I knew there was something fishy with you. People said Agent P never spoke in public, and here you are talking like a parrot."

"You're so funny. Fish face." Agent P teased, then Bubbles asked, holding her staff up.

"Tell us…who are you and why us?"

"Excuse me? Why you what?" Agent P asked, losing the playful tone.

"Whenever you appear it's only me and Bubbles who are around. Why it's always us?" Mandy asked.

"Well…unsure what you mean with that?" Agent P teased.

"Don't play games!" Bubbles said in a upset tone. "In the abandoned airport and the Asylum you only showed yourself to us, you didn't even help us fight the inmates in the Asylum!"

"Let's just say that I just wanted to help you because I kinda like you, you're fun!" Agent P said.

"We're not sure if you've got good intentions." Mandy said.

"Hahahahahaha! It's so funny how dumb you are!" Agent P laughed.

"Who are you?!" Bubbles asked again.

"Well, I've been called by many names, but why spoil the fun? I know things, fascinating things."

Hearing Agent P's voice distorting into a creepy intimidating tone, he added. "LOTS OF THINGS!" When Agent P said that line the room went dark, and the only thing Mandy and Bubbles were able to see were the room with lots of eyes, specially a single large eye in Agent P's forehead.

While they spoke, looking at the walk, Bubbles felt shivers down her spine when he noticed that Agent P had a odd shadow, like sort of a bidimensional triangle floating in the air.

"Make it stop!" Professor X in the corner screamed, holding his head in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Agent P used a monstrous tone again and floated over to the man in the corner, the room turning White again and he then spoke in the playful tone he had before. "It's only in your head man! Can't you take a little mental torture in that miniature brain of yours?! Give me a break! Where was I? Oh yeah! So, girls, you might think I'm a bad guy, but truly I'm not! I'm doing this for the city."

"Doing this for the city?!" Bubbles asked, shaking a bit, what Agent P turned creepier both her and Mandy were shocked.

"Exactly you see…I can't actually tell you, let's just say that something really important is going on. The world as we know it today is going to change soon."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

Chuckling lightly, Agent P said. "There will be a time where a group of people will rise, the people who had been observing every single one of you. Those looking for an imposible knowledge will all look for something in a place where strange things happens."

"What they will find will help humanity understanding the reality in which they live. But this is merely just an illusion, colors will fade and their world will be gone."

"Whatever, say all want but you're definetly not a good guy. Look at that guy, what did you do to him?" Mandy asked about Professor X who was still screaming in pain.

Chuckling lightly, Agent P floated back towards Professor X and helped him to stand up. "This guy?! Hahahahaha! He stole something from me."

"What?" Bubbles asked. "What are you doing to him why does he doesn't stop screaming?"

"Just torturing his mind a bit. Nothing out of the ordinary, he lives in a fantasy world, calling outsiders here…pisses me off. He has to learn that danger is not out there!"

"DANGER IS WITHIN!" Agent P distorted his voice again and laughed.

"Oh man I love to do that!"

"Stop it!" Bubbles exclaimed and dashed forward, gathering all her courage and attacked Agent P and so did Mandy, both attacking Agent P with their weapons, while he laughed like a mad man.

"ENOUGH!" Agent P screamed and the whole room regained it's colors, and Agent P laughed again. "Oh man, you're so fun! I've got to give you credit. Not bad."

Helping Professor X, they stepped back and Agent P then yawned softly.

"Well, I'm bored now. Unfortunately, I've done enough and I've got other things to do. So, til next time! Oh and remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is an hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

A bright yellow light behind Agent P appeared and then he was gone.

Blinking and still scared, Bubbles and Mandy questioned themselves what just happened, who was this mysterious man and why did he haunted them?

Looking at Professor X, they noticed that he appeared to be no longer in the imaginary mental pain that Agent P wrecked upon his mind.

Suddenly, Buttercup appeared as she was thrown through the wall, the loud noise made Bubbles and Mandy gasp as they saw her fighting against the White haired girl Bell who then gasped as she saw Professor X safe.

"Daddy!"

Raising an eyebrow, Buttercup watched as Bell flew towards Bubbles and Mandy and smiled.

"Thank you! You've saved my daddy!" Bell said, they were a bit confused, specially Buttercup, this was a really strong teenage girl like them, however her looks and behavior was that of a little girl.

"You're…welcome." Bubbles said, she remember her, back at the abandoned airport, she was a part of Professor X's group.

"Did you saw the bad man…the triangle guy?" Bell asked as she gently brought Professor X to lay on the ground since he was unconscious.

"Triangle guy?" Mandy asked.

"Bubbles, you alright?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"This nuthead attacked me out of nowhere!"

"I'm sorry…" Bell said. "The triangle guy said I had to fight you or he'll kill daddy…"

"Told you he was up to no good." Mandy told Bubbles and she sighed.

"What is she talking about man?" Buttercup demanded an answer.

"It's complicated." Bubbles said.

"Did you found Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"No. You?"

"Obviously not. Damn."

Still on the President of Conglom-O's office, Dexter, suddenly heard a voice, and when he turned around, he saw Heloise, a friend of his sister Dee Dee when she was alive.

"What're you doing here?" Heloise asked.

"Huh? Heloise? This place is under attack, you should get out of here!"

"You didn't answer my question Dexter."

"Helping a friend…something is going in here, I don't think Black White is the only trouble. You should get out of here Heloise."

"I'm not going anywhere Dexter, I'm right where I'm supposed to be. You however. You shouldn't be here." Heloise said, Dexter could tell that Heloise was upset.

"Are you alright?"

"Shit…I'm sorry. But…" Heloise took a gun out and she shot, Dexter then used his power gloves and managed to block the bullet.

"What're you doing?!" Dexter asked shocked.

"You've seen too much! Dammit! You shouldn't be here! 455! Activate security protocol!"

Busting from a wall, a robot with a female figure gracefully attacked Dexter who defended himself succesfully.

"Whoa!"

Hearing the loud noises, Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other and left Mandy with Bell and Professor X in the room where they found themselves, soon enough they saw Dexter and Buttercup growled a bit upset.

"Didn't we told ya to wait outside!"

"Need a hand!" Dexter said, as DD-455 hitted Dexter and brought him down.

While they fought against Heloise's robot.

In the hallway where Black White and Brick fought, Blossom stood between Black White and Brick, watching the monster walk slowly towards her.

"You know…you live up to your name…I think you kinda broke one of my ribs." Black White said, chuckling softly, rubbing his chest.

Suddenly, the black paint began to form new spears and Brick screamed.

"Watch out!"

Then Blossom dodged them all, thinking of using her ice breath again then she blew and froze the spears and all the black paint in the walls and the floor, the spears fell and broke.

But then Blossom collapsed into the floor, feeling a bit frozen but soon passed out, thanks to the suit that she was wearing below her sweater.

Which was built by Phineas and Ferb, dashing forward, Black White was about to attack before Brick stood up using his last energy and punched Black White, sending him against the wall.

"Brick!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Don't let that bastard near you…he's full of surprises…" Brick panted heavily as he coughed some more blood.

"You need a hospital…"

"I'm fine…defeat him!"

Turning around, Blossom gasped as Black White began attacking her, he looked like he knew enough martial arts which was something she didn't know.

Gladly Blossom was still on her full senses and managed to beat Black White up.

Bringing Black White to his knees, Blossom was beating him up so badly that she even broke his mask a bit, then she gasped.

Recalling the words from Velma, she was letting her emotions run through her, looking at what he did to Brick and what he did to the Mayor and Miss Bellum.

Shocked, Blossom felt her hands shaking as she stepped back.

"You're not worth it…I have to bring you in by the book…like Velma said." Blossom spoke aloud and Black White chuckled.

Gasping, Blossom saw Black White's black Hood melting like paint and then he used it to make a long spear that pierced through Blossom's chest.

Screaming Blossom's name, Brick saw the whole thing, the spear practically cut right through her chest and outside her back, Blossom coughed some blood and then the spear disappeared from her back and was taken out of her chest.

Standing, Black White grabbed Blossom by the hair making her cry a bit in pain and laughed a bit.

"You lack discipline. You know…what makes a hero it's not their super powers…it's discipline, and you both…you're a joke haha! You only think it's your duty to use them for good, when this rotten city doesn't deserves heroes. You're nothing to them. The moment you're no longer useful for them, they will throw you like garbage!"

"And nobody would ever remember you!"

"So I'm doing you a big fat favor!"

"Either you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself turn into a villian."

"Hehe, I've seen it, I've live it."

"Now…die!"

Coughing some blood Blossom looked up, seeing everything blurry but she could see a bright blue light, and behind Black White, she appeared again.

"You won't do it again, not this time, NOT HER!" Scarlett, one of Megaville's old heroes spoke as the Cosmic Owl, her companion attacked Black White.

Then Blossom collapsed into the floor and coughed more blood, but then felt so cold, the wounds on her chest and back turning extremly cold.

While the Cosmic Owl attacked Black White, Scarlett brought Blossom into her arms and smiled.

"It is not your time."

"Are you real…?" Blossom asked, and Scarlett nodded.

"Why are you doing this?! Stop meddling!" Black White screamed.

Slowly, Blossom felt her wounds slowly closed and finally closed her eyes, passing out into a deep sleep from the lost of blood.

"You're not going to bleach this city's colors anymore." Scarlett said as she placed Blossom down.


	44. Primary Colors

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 44: Primary Colors.**

The hallway lost it's colors, like if time stopped everything froze, except for Black White and Scarlett.

When that happened, they found themselves in the sides of a triangle, which each had their colors.

The side of Scarlett's piece of the triangle was blue, the piece of Black White's was red and finally, the piece of the triangle of the mysterious third person in the room was yellow.

"Why are you meddling, Bianca?" The voice of the third woman was heard, within the darkness, they could not see her face, barely they could see she was dressed in a yellow with black suit.

Looking at the woman, Scarlett spoke.

"Please…you know that we've let this go way too far! We can't let her kill these people, they're too young!"

"SHUT UP!" Black White spoke, still his voice sounded distorted. "For someone who's dead you find it pretty hard to act like such!"

"Calm down, bleach." The third woman chuckled, walking forward from the shadows, her face was still not showing but her suit had a pyramid pattern. "Say, Bianca? If she wants to kill these people then let her do so. You know, when you guys decided to come to this place I didn't stopped you."

"Now look at you." Pyramid continued. "It costed your life." She pointed at Scarlett. "And your sanity." Pointing at Black White.

"This madness has to end." Scarlett said and then looked at Black White. "Please just stop, we can be together again! Like we used to! The three of us should drop our sight from this world, there is nothing left to observe, we have a choice!"

Then Black White dropped his sight down, looking at the color in his side of the triangle, there was something in that color that made him mad, that made him want to kill, then Pyramid chuckled.

"There are things you can't change Bianca."

Glaring at Pyramid, then Scarlett returned to face Black White, smiling gently, she placed her hands on his shoulders and she spoke softly.

"Remember when we used to trick or treat back at Gravity Falls? I still want to think we're that close. Let's go back, please."

Sighing softly, Pyramid said. "Whatever you want to do. I still think you shouldn't have healed that girl."

Then Scarlett tried to take the Hood off while Black White was lost in his thoughts.

Preventing that from happening, Black White grabbed Scarlett's hands and then he stepped back, what Scarlett tried to do was showing that detail in her that made her exactly like she and Pyramid, however, Black White didn't want to show his face.

"She completes me…"

"Huh?" Scarlett asked.

"Blossom…" Black White chuckled. "I don't want to kill her anymore…so I thank you, for stopping me."

"Then, it's that what you want, bleach?" Pyramid asked.

"They're the colors that I can't be…I want them to see the world the way I see it!" Black White chuckled and looked at the red color on his feet again.

"Very well." Pyramid chuckled, toying around with her Golden hair, just like Scarlett's hair. "Back fired huh?"

Then Scarlett sighed softly, didn't even mind that Pyramid teased her and said. "Hope you one someday would be the colorful kid you used to be."

Looking at Scarlett, Black White then clenched his fist and looked away.

"My colors…are bleached…they were always bleached."

"That's settles it. It was good to see you again, come back at Gravity Falls, we could have a nice dinner together hehehe…bye."

When Pyramid finished speaking, she disappeared and so did Scarlett, who was left was Black White in the hallway with Brick and Blossom.

Walking forward, Black White saw Blossom still knocked out by the loss of blood and Brick screamed in pain still.

Looking back, Black White chuckled as he saw Brick trying to crawl over to him, thinking he was going to kill Blossom.

Then Black White spoke. "Wanna fight some more haha!"

"Don't you dare do anything to Blossom!"

"Oh calm down." Black White laughed softly. "How about some bleach?"

Taking something out of the Hood, Black White showed a bottle of bleach which he then poured over Brick's body as he groaned in pain as it stinged on his wounds.

The colors on Brick's clothes began to fade, turning White, the laughter on Black White soon was stopped as Blossom woke up and punched him from behind, slamming him into the wall and then they began to fight again, using spears and his blades.

Since the Hood melted and was able to form the weapons, Black White defended himself and laughed while he did.

The large wound on Blossom's chest was no more, but her sweater was messed up, soon Blossom over powered Black White, she seemed to have recovered all that strenght she lost from the spear that poisoned her system.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Blossom screamed and then managed to hit Black White hard in the face, the mask broke some more.

Beating Black White some more, then she jumped and hit him again and send him crashing against the wall, breaking it and knocking him out.

Collapsing as Blossom felt a bit weak still, she panted heavily and then went on to check on Brick, who smiled, glad she was alright.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

Then Brick chuckled and responded. "Didn't you saw the strange woman in the witch clothes…think she helped you…"

Touching her chest, Blossom noticed her wound was healed, only her clothes had still Little evidence that she almost got killed, the hole in the sweater and the dryed blood.

Soon they noticed that the building no longer looked like a maze, like if healing Blossom wasn't the only thing that Scarlett did.

Breaking the spell from Katrina, everything went back to normal and the police managed to get in without any difficulty.

After a bit, Blossom noticed that Brick's healing ability was back, but was really slow but at least the poisoning lost it's effect.

"You'll be fine."

"You won't get rid of me so easily." Brick teased and both smiled.

Leaning down, Blossom took a sample of the black paint, whatever it was, surely she could remember that Mandark used something similar with her, then sighed. "Going to take this to my friends, they'll analyze what's this and who might have done it."

"Good luck. Remember to tie that scumbag." Brick said about Black White, Blossom went to check on the mad man and saw he was still knocked out.

Looking at the mask, Blossom was curious to see who was behind it, until she was interrupted by a loud noise, Brick stood up and looked at the end of the hallway with Blossom and gently spoke. "Still weak, I'll keep an eye on the psycho. You go and help."

Leaning against the wall, Brick watched as Blossom flew away onto the direction of the sound of the fight, unaware tho that behind Katrina was in front of Black White's body.

Turning around, Brick saw Black White's body, Katrina was no longer there, like if she was never there.

Walking forward, Brick saw Black White, until he heard a voice he knew.

It was Nigel, with Velma and several cops. "What are you doing here Brick? Coulson was calling you over and over."

"Sorry. Tried to be a hero, my mistake."

"That's…" Velma said, she felt her heart racing as she saw the uncounscious body of Black White, finally, she could finally feel a bit of peace, but it wouldn't be complete if she didn't unmasked the monster.

Taking the mask off, Velma and the rest gasped in surprise as they saw the make up, the dark hair at the sides, the man was bald and it was someone they knew.

A patient that escaped from Foster's.

"It's…not posible…he can't be…someone murdered while he was on Foster's…"

The man behind the mask was Jake Reddginton who was previously blamed for the murders when he walked with Ben Tennyson's body a while back.

Speaking softly, Nigel placed a hand on Velma's shoulder. "Perhaps it was always Rainbow the Clown behind the Black White's murders."

"You obssesed over this, you thought he didn't fit the profile entirely, but perhaps that's what he wanted you to think."

Clenching her fist, Velma then watched as the murderer laughed softly, they could hear his voice, distorted by the gadget on his throat.

It was surprising to hear his voice, because Jake Reddington was mute.

"We finally…see each other. How do you feel? Surprised? Angry? Scared?"

Sick of the whole situation then Brick grabbed the murderer by the throat and took off the gadget, making him laugh in silence.

"Shut up." Nigel said.

Handcuffing Jake, they brought him up and they heard all the noises over the building.

"Keep an eye on that freak." Nigel said to Brick and Velma who nodded and brought some police officers with him, towards where the action took place.

The Powerpuff Girls were helping Dexter fight the robot known as D-455, which was built by Heloise, then Bubbles and Buttercup gasped when they saw Blossom arriving, smiling at them.

"What happened to you?" Bubbles asked, looking at her sweater that was torn apart in the chest, quite worried about her when she saw the dryed blood all over it.

"Long story, beat the crap out of Black White. Who's this?"

"Ask Dexter." Buttercup said and attacked the robot, who gracefully dodged every attack.

They could see that 455 had a female figure, the color pattern that repeated were pink and black all over her metal suit, a blonde wig covered her head.

While Buttercup fought, Bubbles gave the shield back to Blossom who smiled and they joined into the fight as Blossom distracted the robot by throwing the shield at it.

Punching the robot, Buttercup took the chance as Blossom distracted it, Bubbles meanwhile used her staff to create electrified bubbles that then hitted the robot and caused a malfunction in it's system.

The match was over, and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup defeated the robot by kicking it together, sending it back to crash against the wall.

Gasping, they turned around and saw Heloise pointing a gun at Dexter, who gulped.

"KATRINA! Take her out of here!" Heloise screamed and the rainbow portal appeared out of nowhere, showing the mysterious girl with a metal mask and dark purple witch clothes.

"B-But…what about you?"

"Forget about me! GO!"

Looking at D-455 still malfunctioning, Katrina then grabbed her up and was about to cross through the portal when the robot spoke softly.

"Look at me Dexter…"

Unable to do anything, the Powerpuff Girls flew towards the portal but disappeared completly.

Blinking and confused, Dexter heard the robot speaking his name, why?

Dropping the gun, Heloise got on her knees and Nigel and the police officers arrived and asked.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"That girl, she was about to shoot Dexter and there was a robot and some weird girl arrived and…!" Buttercup spoke with a upset tone. "Shit…I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No! She's not a bad person she…" Dexter said, still not thinking Heloise was bad.

"It's my fault…I took over the building with Black White, I've got him the codes, I've…killed a few people here."

"No…you…you wouldn't do that!" Dexter said.

"Shut up Dexter, you don't know me." Heloise said and pulled her arms in the air as the officers cuffed her.

"Dexter." Blossom said, putting a hand on his shoulder, shooking her head. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

"You were a friend of Dee Dee…why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Heloise said and smiled.

"Dude, she was going to kill you." Buttercup said.

"Thanks for the help." Dexter finally sighed and looked at the girls.

"Where's Dib?" Blossom asked and Dexter gasped.

"Lost him when we got into the building, but I think I know where he is. The rooftop!"

The roof had tons of thugs, some of them were snipers, Zim was in the middle, laughing lightly as he put together a machine made of the pieces that Black White brought in the truck. Then the thugs gasped as something attracted their weapons like a magnet.

There on the door, Dib used the sword with the glove made by Dexter and stripped them from their weapons and screamed at Zim. "YOU! Let's settle this once and for all!"

Laughing Zim turned around and turned the machine on as the bag on his back brought out his robotic spider legs.

"You're too late!"


	45. Wildcard

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 45: Wildcard.**

Meanwhile back down on the building, Agent Nigel answered his phone, the other police officers and SHIELD Agents had secured the building and rescued the hostages.

Turning around Nigel then told the Powerpuff.

"The situation was taken care of completly, we're going to evacuate the building while you take care of whatever is going on at the roof."

"Thank you." Blossom said.

"Good luck." Nigel said and the others nodded, then they left while the Powerpuff then began to go towards the rooftop.

Along with Dexter, they found Mandy on their way who asked.

"Where are you going?"

Grabbing Mandy by the hand, Bubbles responded while Mandy gasped in surprise as she was taken to the roof, flying in the air.

"Dib is upstairs. Blossom stopped Black White."

"Nice." Mandy said to the last and then raised an eyebrow. "What is that idiot doing in the building?"

"Complicated, let's just say he's still obssesed with that Zim guy. By the way, awesome I didn't knew you were the Red Hood, were did you got all those gadgets?" Buttercup asked.

"Kinda borrowed them from my father's company before Conglom-O absorbed it."

"Awesome."

"Why did you decided to become the Red Hood in the first place." Blossom asked and Mandy sighed.

"It's complicated."

Upstairs, Dib fought against the thugs using the sword and the glove made out of Tak's technology.

Recognizing such technology, Zim used his own gadgets and tried to bring Dib down.

"Thought I already killed ya back at my place! Big Head!"

"Shut up! My head is not that big! And I used an armor below my t-shirt to survive!"

Slowly, the machine in the middle of the roof, began calibrating, soon enough it was evident that it was nuclear.

The lights in the city began to tilt.

"What the fuck is that?!" Asked Dib as he jumped to attack Zim who laughed and used his spider legs to hit Dib into the floor.

"Something that will erase the existence of this city unless the world surrenders to IRKEN EMPIRE!"

"Huh?!" Dib asked, groaning in pain as Zim hitted the spider leg in his shoulder.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, the building slowly began to crack, and the lights in the city completly went out, the only thing generating light and energy was the machine in Conglom-O's building.

A bright orange light was seen in this place.

The people in Conglom-O already evacuated the building when the following thing happened, they all raised their sights and saw the lower part of the building collapsing while the upper part floated, slowly pieces fell but much stuck together as the machine kept doing that loud noise heard over the city.

Soon the Powerpuff arrived with Dexter and Mandy on top of the roof and saw Dib still fighting against Zim. However, they were not the only ones as they saw Bell with Professor X landing on the opposite side of the building.

Looking at Zim about to blow the city.

Shouting, Professor X in all his senses now said. "Are you crazy? What're you doing?!"

"Oh look who it is!" Zim laughed and stopped fighting Dib to look at Professor X. "Isn't it obvious? I'm doing exactly what I wanted, the chance to prove myself!"

Then Professor X growled. "Idiot! With that nuclear weapon you're going to destroy the entire city! We're supposed to conquer it!"

"What?! Did I heard the Word…we? You're no longer part of the plan, Professor!" Zim laughed. "You treated me like your damn maid, now you just going to sit back and enjoy the fuckin' show! I AM ZIM!"

The Powerpuff watched, so did Mandy and Dexter, who were really shocked that after all, Dib was telling the truth about Zim.

Out of a sudden, Dib stood up and jumped as he then cutted through Zim's spider leg, making them useless, bringing Zim into his knees then Dib hitted him hard with his glove.

But then Zim threw some strange looking discs into the air which began to attack everybody in the roof.

Finally, the Powerpuff snapped from their trance as they moved and helped Dib to fight Zim, even Bell helped out.

While Bell punched Zim in the face, she screamed. "You traitor!" Pulling a gun out, Zim shoot Bell, catching her by surprise.

"Whatever! You stole my robot!"

Throwing more and more discs, finally Blossom decided to put an end to this and then blew with her ice breath to froze those discs.

Those discs fell into the floor and crashed.

The Powerpuff then dashed and began attacking Zim who tried shooting at them but they dodged the attacks while punching Zim over and over.

Helping Dib up, Mandy then told him. "You know…think I owe you an apology for teasing you about Zim. You were right."

"Thanks…tho this is not the time…but…" Then Dib gasped. "You're the Red Hood!?"

"You tell anyone and you die." Mandy said, she didn't wanted all of the group knowing her secret.

Gulping, Dib nodded. "Awesome tho."

Suddenly, they saw Dexter running towards the machine, which soon they noticed it was actually a nuclear bomb, trying to see how it worked, Dexter tried to figure it out if there was a way of turning it off, Mandy went towards him and tried to protect him and asked.

"Dude, not the time to play hero."

"Just want to know if there's something I can do to help."

The building was slowly collapsing, as a matter of fact, the lower part already was collapsed, for some reason the machine was keeping the upper part floating in the air while pieces fell until only the roof was left.

Finally, Zim's last resource was using some canon in his back that he then shot and send Buttercup hard into the air.

"SHIT!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed and tried to use her staff with her electrified bubbles but soon she was shot too.

Punching Zim by surprise, Blossom went around and pulled the canon off his back, destroying it.

Trying to shoot with a regular weapon however, Zim gasped as Bubbles and Bell cameo ut of nowehere and began beating him up, Buttercup recovered and when send Zim flying into the air she then punched Zim so he would land hard on the roof.

"This…" Zim coughed in pain. "This can't be happening…you were supposed to lose…I AM ZIM! I am this world's next emperor!"

"In your dreams." Buttercup said and along Bubbles and Blossom sighed in relief but then turned around to see Dexter trying to turn the bomb off.

However Dexter looked rather frustated, cold sweat ran down his forehead as he nervously tried to turn it off, however then they noticed that the time was running down.

From behind, Zim grabbed one of the weapons and was about to shoot before then Dib dashed and kicked Zim out.

"Booyah! Take that!" Dib celebrated while the rest kept focusing on the bomb.

Sighing softly, Dexter finally told. "Can't do it, no use, we've got no time to turn this down, but…we can only tell the authorities and…"

"Well I can do it!" Blossom and they all turned around raising an eyebrow.

"You can turn it off?" Bubbles asked.

"By freezing it I can buy some time and put it far away from where it won't go off on the city."

"Oh that's right! Your ice breath!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Too dangerous, isn't there another way?" Buttercup asked.

"Take these people down to the ground, if I take this bomb away the roof will collapse." Blossom told to Buttercup and Bubbles who nodded.

Turning around then Blossom said. "And you, could we trust you so you could help…" Blossom found out that Bell and Professor X were no longer there.

"Forget them, alright, please, just throw it away and come back!" Buttercup said.

Grabbing Mandy, Dexter, Dib and Zim, they all left to place them down on the ground before Blossom then took a deep breath and froze the bomb.

When it stopped working, Blossom flew up in the air while the roof collapsed down on the floor.

Going as far away into the sky, she took a deep breath trying not to breathe outside of the world, in space and far away from the moon finally Blossom let go.

Looking up at the sky, all the citizens of Megaville saw the action, Bubbles and Buttercup were both worried about Blossom not coming down until they saw then the explosion.

But there Blossom was, flying back down and they all cheered.


	46. All Before Bedtime

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 46: All before bedtime.**

Landing on the floor, Blossom lightly blushed when all the people around her cheered her name, they were all glad that she was able to save them and come back alive from space.

Trying to control the crowd, however, the police brought the criminals slowly to the vehicle, some of the crowd were throwing stuff at them but nothing out of control actually took place.

"It's an honor to announce to you, you're welcome to the planet Earth and tell you your rights as an outsider. You'll be the first outsider to be trialed by human law." Nigel said towards Zim who growled.

"Actually the first one was supposed to be an asgardian but well…had to face judgment on his own town I guess." Nigel joked.

Flying towards them, Blossom wanted to see them being placed in the vehicle.

"Asgardians are stupid! Specially Thor…I hate him!" Zim said. "Oh and I hate his brother Loki too!" Sighing softly, Nigel just put Zim in the vehicle.

Facing Black White, Blossom raised an eyebrow while the man grinned.

"Did you grow in height?" Blossom asked. "Thought you were a bit…shorter…"

Not responding, the man was mute and just smiled.

"Hope you rot in that cell of yours." Blossom glared.

"Hey, easy." Velma said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let your emotions get in the way. By the way, thanks. You did really listened to me." Turning around then Blossom smiled and responded.

"Well I recalled your words, probably would have regretted beating that man to death, but you're right. He's probably looking for suicide by cop, not worth it."

"Hey, what do you mean by that? Where is that vehicle?" Nigel said, Velma and Blossom heard, Bubbles and Buttercup also approached.

"Damn…well search for it!" Nigel then hanged up and Velma asked.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Well, the vehicle that went to pick up Le Quack is gone, McLean, Bubblegum, Viceroy and Gideon Gleeful were also in that vehicle."

"So they won't respond?" Blossom asked.

"No, they won't answer, something's fishy but don't worry about it. You've done enough, SHIELD will take care of this. Will call Butch and Boomer and they will take care of it."

"Ugh…those Rowdyruffs are taking our Jobs." Buttercup said.

Then Bubbles and Blossom laughed softly.

"Have to tell you guys something…" Bubbles said and Velma went with Nigel, driving away from the scene with the other vehicle, making sure that this one won't be lost.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Dating…Boomer." Bubbles bit the nail on her thumb lightly as she told her sisters, Buttercup raised an eyebrow while Blossom chuckled.

"Alright…you sound like if that's a bad thing, things working?" Blossom asked.

"You kiddin'? These guys were our enemies!" Buttercup said.

"Actually…we haven't done much, but between my practice with my band, we been able to do more stuff together, I mean wow, Boomer and his brothers have gone through a lot of things."

"Hey you listenin'?!" Buttercup said and Blossom and Bubbles laughed softly.

"It's surprising you say that, c'mon I've talked with Brick, they seemed to have really turn a new leaf." Blossom said.

"Exactly, why don't you give Butch a chance huh? Who knows, maybe you'll like him!" Bubbles added.

"Shut up! I won't date Butch! Maybe I like someone else!" Buttercup said as she blushed lightly.

"Ooo, do tell!" Bubbles said.

"I said maybe man! Learn to listen! Leave me alone! I'm going home now, you should do the same!" Buttercup said upset and flew away, leaving Blossom and Bubbles laughing softly.

"Obviously she's keeping things from us, but who could she like that she thinks it's not worth of telling us? I mean don't she trusts us anymore? We're her sisters!"

When Blossom listened to Bubbles she shrugged. "Dunno, I've been keeping things to myself too, I guess…I should give the Professor…" Then Blossom shooked her head. "I mean…dad, a break." Bubbles smiled as she listened.

"Glad to hear you say that." Bubbles said.

"We should probably head back home, Brandy is probably wondering where we are." Blossom said and Bubbles nodded.

"Hey you guys need a ride?" Bubbles asked Dib and Mandy and Dexter, however, Mandy didn't took long to leave the scene, being sure that her face was covered in the red Hood.

Suddenly, the media arrived at the scene and all began making questions to Bubbles and Blossom, keeping them apart from Dexter and Dib.

"Whoa! There's something you guys need to know. We're not really the heroes here!" Blossom said and Bubbles surprised raised an eyebrow.

Gently, Blossom pulled Dib who gasped and the camera went on his face.

"This guy is Dib…he knew Zim was not a good guy, that he was not a human being and none of us beleived him and so…I apologize to you." Blossom smiled and Dib did the same. "You're the real hero here Dib, thanks for saving us." Blossom winked and Dib laughed.

"Oh it's alright." Dib played along and then Bubbles giggled and both Powerpuff left Dib being questioned by the media while they dropped Dexter back on his house and they returned back to their home.

Other places such like The Park were already peaceful, the group of people who worked in there had taken care of a few stuff.

About to drop Frida and Maggie back to their homes, Mordecai and Maggie spoke privately.

"Sorry for all the drama, I get really weird when I get a stress attack." Maggie said and Mordecai shooked his head.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm just glad everything turned alright. Hopefully Benson won't blame this on us." Mordecai said and Maggie chuckled, kissing Mordecai's cheek lightly.

"Well…so the plans for the concert went alright?"

"Well we talked about it, Benson agreed that after all this chaos probably the concert would be a nice idea for the people you know? Making it a special event so the people will cheer up after all this destruction."

"Wow, really?" Maggie said smiling.

"It was all Benson's idea really, think he likes you guys, as a band you're amazing. Work on that colors song I think it'll be a hit."

"Thanks we'll talk with Bubbles about it."

"Alright, let's get you home then." Mordecai chuckled and they jumped into the golf cart.

Meanwhile somewhere else, the vehicle that transported Le Quack, Gideon, McLean, Viceroy and Princess Bubblegum was all wrecked up in some part of the city.

Opening the door of the vehicle where the prisioners were kept, the one who crashed the vehicle to stop it smiled at everyone in there.

"You guys need a hand?" Star Butterfly smiled widely as she used her wand to make the cuffs on them to drop.

"Took you long enough." Le Quack chuckled softly.

Jumping into a limousine, Gideon then told the others. "There's no room for ya! You're all on your own! Gideon out! Step on it!" Gideon said and the limousine drove fast while McLean screamed upset.

"Well fuck you man!"

"Where to now, Princess?" Le Quack asked as he examined the gun that he stole from a police officer he just killed and she responded, putting her Crown back on.

"We'll have to stay in the city, I will be in the place were this world will fade out to nothingness, the one with big O."

"The big O?" McLean asked.

Then Le Quack asked. "Are you talking about O-Town District?"

"Right."

"Please do stay with us for a while Sir Viceroy." Bubblegum smiled at the charming man in the lab coat, who chuckled softly and kissed her hand respectfully.

"It will be my pleasure madam." Viceroy chuckled softly.

"Alright." Le Quack chuckled and looked back at the city. "Rest for now Megaville, you have not seen the last of Le Quack!"

Laughing lightly while he took something Star was handing him with a smile, he pushed the button on the remote and made the vehicle to explode before they were gone.

Finally arriving back to their home, Bubbles hugged Professor Utonium as she stepped into the house.

Looking at the side, Blossom noticed Buttercup was already on the main room speaking on the phone with Mabel, she had a very worried look on their face as Mabel explained what happened on the hospital.

Gladly they were fine and she sighed with a smile. "Hope you're alright Mabel." Buttercup said.

Then Blossom looked over at Miss Keane and hugged her. "We did it. We stopped that mad man."

"I'm glad you came home safely." She let go and then hugged Professor Utonium.

Hugging back, Utonium looked at his wife, Buttercup and Bubbles who were just as shocked as he was, then Blossom said. "Sorry."

Gently putting a piece of paper on Blossom's pocket, then Professor Utonium smiled. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize."

However, Blossom didn't noticed what Professor Utonium did and just went with Bubbles and Buttercup up to their room.

They didn't want to push Blossom, so Buttercup and Bubbles didn't mention how akward she looked when she hugged Professor Utonium.

Up in their rooms they saw that Brandy was already sleeping and they didn't want to wake her up so they began to change into their pajamas.

Giggling softly, Bubbles placed Brandy at her bed.

Looking at the window, Blossom took a deep breath, smiling, the city was in a real trouble a while back, but they managed to pull themselves together and defeated the criminals.

They could rest assured that the one that caused all this madness is now back in prison.

Everything was under control thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and all the heroes that stepped up and helped them.

Sighing softly, Blossom layed on her bed, and so did her sisters, they were able to finish saving the city all before bedtime.


	47. Love Makes the World Go ' Round

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 47: Love Makes the World Go' Round.**

It's been a week since the terrorist attack of Black White took place, all the criminals arrested were taken back to Foster's Asylum, the other normal criminals returned to their own prison, however some escaped.

Several places were completly destroyed, like the Conglom-O building.

Returning back to Megaville, the Powerpuff were absent during that time to attend the memorial of the Mayor of Townsville and Miss Bellum back at their home town.

They also buried Mojo next to Bunny's grave.

Resuming their studies, back at Megaville they could notice that currently the city was rather sad, they've been going through their own pain.

Many people died in that terrorist attack, Blossom couldn't help but to be in the same mood, when the words of Black White echoed in her head.

"_You can't save them all."_ The distorted voice haunted Blossom's mind.

What could they do?

It was morning still, when Miss Keane was taking a break in the kinder garden where she worked at when she saw her friend Barbara arriving, using a cane.

"Miss Grey! You're back, but…you look like you haven't still recovered." Miss Keane gently said.

Smiling, Barbara then said. "Bah, don't worry. Got sick of my house and do nothing, y'know?"

"You're using a cane, that's not a good sign."

"Well, I still feel one of my ribs is still broken…that car crash from a week ago left some damage." Miss Grey said chuckling, rubbing her chest lightly.

"Glad you're back but if you ask me you should still go home and rest."

The blonde woman gently grabbed a cup of coffee and poured some on it to drink.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Chuckling lightly, Miss Keane then took a sip of her own coffee while telling Miss Grey about the concert that Bubbles and her band were about to do on The Park.

"Well, in the Park if you're interested, Bubbles and her band will be giving a concert, you know, to cheer the city a bit?"

"She has a band? Great, you going?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Alright then, I'll go."

"Great, I could give you a ride since your car is all wrecked up right?"

Then Barbara raised an eyebrow but then made an expression like if she suddenly remembered something. "Oh right! Thanks…that would be great."

Back at the Park, Bubbles and her band practiced, the day of the concert had come and they looked lightly frustated and nervous.

Cause they still haven't come up for a name for the band and so far most of the songs they will perform were covers, nothing original even tho Bubbles did had an idea for a song, but mostly it wasn't written or done yet.

"You know, I doubt that we will be able to finish that song, but I've been thinking." Frida said. "How about if we name the band…Chromotopia?"

"Chromotopia?" Maggie asked.

"Y'know? Like city of colors and all that shit."

Laughing softly, Bubbles said. "Sounds cute but isn't too cute for a rock band?"

"You know…it has some nice tone." Maggie said. "Mean we all wear colorful outfits!"

"Hey guys!" Laney had arrived with her bass, but she wasn't alone, she came with the Green haired guy who was formerly the vocalist and guitarrist of Grojband, Corey Riffin.

"We've got a name for the band!" Maggie said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Laney said. "So what's the name then?"

"Eh…Chromotopia." Frida nervously smiled.

"Oh nice…does this has to do with Bubbles' colors song?" Laney asked.

Then Frida said nervously while Bubbles laughed softly. "Well more or less."

"Well, hey guys I want you to meet Corey, last time wasn't able to introduce you to him but he came to my house just recently, we've been talking about you and your band and since this is an important event, we want to give you a hand with that colors song."

"Really?" Bubbles asked and then said. "Thanks and nice to meet you Corey! We've been hearing nice things from Maggie, she was a fan of your band."

"Huge fan!" Maggie said and both girls shooked Corey's hand who chuckled nervously.

"Thanks, not the only one of Grojband, Laney, Kin and Kon helped me a lot. Well, nice to meet you, I'm glad that Laney was able to play in another band."

"Hmm…" Laney said nervously before Maggie then said.

"Well, we haven't properly asked you, but…we kinda like you, you're a great friend Laney. We were wondering if you would like to consider…being a definitive member of our band?"

"Really? You guys want me in your band?"

"C'mon, go with them." Corey said with a smile, Laney and he looked at each other before she sighed.

"Alright guys, I'll be lying if I tell you that I didn't enjoy the time we spent together. Should we rock together then?"

"Great!" Maggie exclaimed and all the girls hugged Laney who laughed softly.

"Shouldn't we work on that song now?" Laney asked, finding it a bit hard breathe.

"Oh right!" Bubbles said and then gently handed her notebook to Corey who gladly took a look at them.

"So what inspired you to write a song about colors?"

"Because well…they give joy to the world. Know it sounds cheesy…but well, this city was terrorized by a man that wanted to bleach the color away…I dunno why…but Blossom saw one of the crime scenes, literally poured bleach all over the place, like wanting to bleach the colors…actually all but the color red but we're not sure why."

"And you want people to feel less scared by this man…with this song?" Corey asked with a smile, it sounded cheesy right, but it was a good intention.

"Kind of…what do you think?"

"Think it's fitting." Corey said and took a seat.

"Can you do it Corey?" Laney asked.

"Give me a bit…it's been a while since I've wrote something Lane…kinda have to admit something tho." Corey said towards Laney's band.

"Didn't wrote any of our songs."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked surprised.

"It's not true Core, you wrote a song for Trina!" Laney then was about to say something but realized she had to use other words. "Since…she went missing, you wrote 'Dear Diary' for her, that was Grojband's last song!"

"Well…but all of our songs were mostly…inspired by Trina and what she wrote in her diary." Corey sighed.

"Huh?" Frida asked surprised.

"Borrowed my sister's diary and I used her words to create lyrics for songs…"

"That's…well…I don't know what to say about it." Bubbles said.

"Sorry if you're disappointed." Corey said and then Maggie smiled.

"So you did really wrote 'Dear Diary' by yourself?"

"Lost Trina's diary…Mina took it with her when she…did whatever she did to my sister…so I didn't had it to write that song…just wrote the song in my room…"

"It's my favorite song from your band actually." Maggie said.

"See Core, it's my favorite song too!" Laney said.

"Thanks." Corey smiled and then said. "Well, lemme think if I can do something with your writing and turn this into a song, care to give me a hand?" Corey asked Bubbles and she nodded.

"We will all help!" Laney said and they began to give shape to the song.

"What can I say about colors…" Corey thought to himself, and then began to speak directly from the heart.

"Like you said, colors give us joy. They give us hope. Everytime we paint in the canvas of our lives, we give bright colors to the world with our good actions!"

"Good intentions color the world!"

"Some say color is an ilusion, that is not entirely real, that is just the reflection of light on the objects! But it's not entirely true because it's our eyes that makes us see those colors. That they actually bleach the darkness away."

Then Laney shut Corey with her finger and put a pen in his hand. "Hush now! Write it!"

"That sounded wonderful!" Maggie said and they all watched as Corey began to write the song with a smile on his face.

"Man…Lane you were right I should just shut up when I go poetic mode!"

"Love makes the world go round?" Bubbles asked. "How does that sounds?"

"Perfect!" Corey said and kept writing.

Later on, The Park's employees had finished the scenario in which the concert will take place, it was a free entrance tho donations were put not for the park, but for the reconstruction of the city.

Arriving in Miss Keane's car, she and Barbara went out of the car while Barbara commented.

"Thanks for the ride. This is a new car?" Barbara asked.

"Haha, we bought it not long ago. When Professor X took James away, cause...those monsters trashed the house and the other car a bit." Keane said with a smile as she stepped out of the car and closed the door, helping Barbara who used her cane to walk.

"Nice, not so sure about the color. Grey sure looks gloomy on a colorful family such as yours."

"Grey? You mean...red right?" Keane said, the color of the car was red.

"Right! Red, it's..." Barbara smiled nervously. "Think that color still doesn't suits you guys at all."

"Hahaha! Well alright, think we might paint later, how does the pink color sounds?"

"Great!"

"Hey mom!" Brandy said, she was next to Blossom.

"Hey sweety."

"Hi Miss Grey!"

Laughing softly, Barbara asked towards the dark haired little girl. "Excited?"

Nodding and holding Octi, Bubbles' old toy, Brandy said. "Of course! I wanna hear Bubbles singing!"

"Hey, me and Mabel are going to get some nachos, want some?" Buttercup said towards everyone who shooked their heads, Mabel already got out of the hospital.

Chuckling lightly as they walked, Mabel commented. "Your little sis is really cute. It's like a little you!"

"You kiddin'? She looks like mom and dad!" Buttercup said blushing lightly.

Laughing lighly, Mabel said. "Haha maybe it's your hair, she got dark hair like you."

Then Mabel groaned softly, she maybe laughed too hard. "Are you alright?!" Buttercup asked worried and she shooked her head.

"Fine…I'm fine the wound still stings when I laugh too hard."

"Want me to take you home so you can rest?"

"No. What? No! I'm fine dude, let's go get those nachos." Mabel and Buttercup found Dipper in their way, he appeared to be talking with Gaz.

"Dude…" Buttercup whispered. "Think there is something going there?"

"Dunno man…Dipper is air headed sometimes, doubt he ever figures out that Gaz has a crush on him, y'know! I hate that! That he's so distracted that he can't figure it out that the person next to you is crazy about you!"

Blushing Buttercup said softly. "Riiiiiight."

Behind the curtains of the stage, Bubbles and the rest got ready.

They were mostly using their normal colorful outfits, Bubbles used her dark blue glasses that made her a look like John Lennon from The Beatles.

While Maggie used an outfit that resembled that of Axl Rose from Guns n' Roses.

The others didn't wear anything flashy but Laney did found a top hat that would go well with Maggie's outfit, making her have a Slash like look.

"Good luck girls! Rock them hard!" Corey said and they nodded.

Getting out, the lights were bright and kept a nice ambient on the stage, nervous but taking a deep breath, Bubbles went to the microphone as she looked at her family clapping at them.

"Thank you! Hi Megaville! We're…the name of our band is Chromotopia. And we would like to perform first this song that has been going around in our minds that fits perfectly with the recent events."

"The name of the song is 'Love Makes the World Go' Round' and we hope you like it…"

Looking back Bubbles looked at Frida who then raised her drum sticks and lightly hitted them against each other in the air before introducing the song with a drum solo.

Following the rhytm, Laney began to play her bass until a bit later then Maggie added her guitar.

It didn't took long and Bubbles began to sing the lyrics, showing a great voice.

"_Open your eyes and take in everything that you see!"_

"_Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue and Green!"_

"_We can take an airplane and fly accross the globe!"_

"_Look down upon the colors, c'mon everyone, let's go!"_

Singing together, Maggie, Frida and Laney sang with Bubbles the chorus.

"_Love, love, love, la la love, makes the world go' round!"_

"_Love, love, love, la la love, makes the world go' round!"_

"_Open you ears and listen the world has to say!"_

"_Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day!"_

"_Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart!"_

"_If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start!"_

Doing a guitar solo, Maggie set the people cheering them up, that even tho their lyrics were a bit cheesy the background music was rocking them.

Then they began to sing the chorus again.

"_Love, love, love, la la love, makes the world go' round!"_

"_Love, love, love, la la love, makes the world go' round!"_

The song kept going, some of their friends at their school were impressed at how good they sounded.

Even Mandy, who surprisingly arrived, since she got good news at the doctor, she felt rather happy, something she didn't felt in a long time.

Tho still she didn't showed a smile, until Mandy's and Bubbles' eyes locked and she smirked.

Making Bubbles smile and sing the last part of the song.

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you!" Bubbles said. "There's something I need to say…before keeping on with the concert, if it's alright, may my sisters come up here with me please?"

"C'mon go!" Mabel told Buttercup who sighed.

"Ugh fine."

Then Blossom brought Brandy with her and flied to the stage with Buttercup who gently caressed Brandy's hair and wrapped her arms around her sisters.

"We have to say that this city has been through a lot of things before we arrived." Bubbles continued.

"We want to assure you that even tho most heroes left, we're still here, and there are others heroes in town that want to keep their identity hidden…" Bubbles looked at Mandy who smiled.

"But I know they're going to rise everytime this city is in danger. This mad man…"

Everyone was listening, all their Friends from school, like Randy Cunningham, Dexter Tartakovsky, Dib Membrane, Mandy Grimm, Gaz Membrane, Dipper and Mabel Pines, even the Rowdyruffs were there.

Brick listened along Boomer, who smiled at Bubbles as she spoke, he gave the thumbs up as their eyes locked, smiling then Bubbles continued.

"Not even worth to say his name, but finally it's back in the place where he's supposed to be."

"We don't have to let that man win, we don't have to make the guy know that he hurted us, we mourned enough. Smile. Remember the good times and don't let that mad man bleach your colors away."

Surprised on the back, Keane looked at Barbara when she crushed the drink on her hand. "Are you alright Miss Grey?"

"Oww…sorry, felt a little pain. Think…I'm going to go now." Barbara grabbed her cane and pulled herself up as she placed a hand against her chest, showing she was in pain.

"Oh alright, well…want me to give you a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine." Barbara smiled. "Enjoy the show."

Turning back, Barbara began to walk away and her smile faded, to that of a empty expression as she threw her cane away when she was far enough from Keane's view, like if she didn't needed it.

The concert continued and the people celebrated all night long.


	48. Jinkies

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 48: Jinkies.**

The police had their hands full, Agent Coulson from SHIELD also was still working at Megaville, since a few criminals from the Asylum were still lost and the fact they were still pulling together to trial Jake Reddington for the terrorist attack, they had enough evidence to put Reddington behind the Black White mask.

However, there was some new evidence.

But not enough to make Velma's point who was still doubtful about Rainbow the Clown ever being Black White whatsoever.

Still looking at all the evidence, Velma drinked from her coffee, she hadn't been resting anything in a while.

Back at the last crime scene.

The Powerpuff had given the evidence they collected to the police, so the samples were there, there evidence that Jake Reddington and that the arrested girl in Conglom-O known as Heloise were in the room.

Indicating that Heloise was probably the one who help Reddington commit the murders while he was in Foster's Asylum.

Since evidence also put her behind the murder of the previous victim known as Ginger.

The question rised, and the Powerpuff got a point there, Velma asked herself why the color red was always ignored?

Not only the red blood but also all the red parts of the room were left alone, why does Black White doesn't bleaches the red color?

Taking a deep breath, Velma took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes gently. "Why?"

Whispering Velma kept thinking.

When Jake Reddington was arrested long ago, he had a psychological evaluation by Doctor Francis Foster herself, she came to the conclusion that Jake was dangerous to society for his deep obssession with the red color.

Such like Marceline who loves to see the red color, her compulsion was dangerous even to herself since she would bite herself to make herself bleed just to see the color red.

However, Jake didn't, instead presented a deep obssession to show the red color.

Not to himself…Jake's compulsion was something else.

And it didn't fit Black White's behavior since he didn't even bothered to pour bleach on the red stuff.

Then something came to Velma's mind, gasping she began to think.

But…if he ignores it? Then…could it be?

"Jinkies…" Velma whispered.

Running out of the office, Velma caught Coulson and Nigel by surprise when she hurried out.

"Hey, were are you going?!" Coulson asked.

"Got something in mind! Need a expert to prove it!" Velma said and hurried out and jumped into her car, driving towards an expert's office.

Someone that has been helping with the case from the beginning, that was Oblina Csupo.

There in Oblina's office, Velma saw the blonde woman with the colorful outfit who just finished speaking with Doctor Csupo.

"Hey, we see each other again." Barbara spoke to Velma who nodded.

Shaking hands, Velma asked. "Doctor Csupo is busy?"

"Well no, she's right there in her office. It was good to see you again, Velma, have to go, bye." Barbara smiled and so did Velma as they took separate ways.

"Oh, Officer Dinkley, what can I help you with?" Doctor Csupo asked when Velma got into the office.

"Need your opinion about something."

"You know the Black White case just as well like I do."

"There's new evidence and doing a evaluation of the past murders, noticed that Black White always left the red color untouched."

Listening, Doctor Csupo nervously took some coffee from her desk.

"Thinking tho, that probably the reason why Black White ignored the color was not because of the intensity, it is his obssession to bleach the colors away."

"Unlike Jake Reddington who had a compulsion to make things so the red color was the one intensifying his twisted work."

"So…" Doctor Csupo spoke softly.

"What I'm trying to say that maybe, just maybe, Black White…probably is incapable to see the red color. That he is Color Blind."

"Like…a neurological disorder?"

"Dunno…but I recall one of Black White's letters from long ago, he did mentioned several times the color gray when the objects he was referring to are actually not grey, but red."

"That's…a very complicated theory."

"We need to do a physical and neurological evaluation to Jake Reddington, if it's possible that he's able to see the red color then we've got the wrong person in custody!"

Sighing softly, Doctor Csupo then thought for a bit before saying. "Alright, I think we could have an expert taking a look at Rainbow the Clown, but you know that's not enough evidence to prove his innocence."

"No, he's guilty, he's just not Black White!"

"You should take a break Velma…this is affecting you."

"No, thank you I'm fine."

Then Oblina sighed again. "We'll take care of that, but right now, go and take a rest Velma c'mon, you haven't stopped working since the terrorist attack."

"Thanks but…"

"No buts Velma, I can see it in your eyes, you might collapse any moment. I'll help you, just go home and rest."

"Okay…thanks." Standing up, Velma was about to go towards the door before Oblina asked.

"Hey by the way, I can help you do a evaluation with Black White's partner in crime."

"What do you mean?" Velma turned and asked.

"Y'know, that Heloise girl that you guys arrested. She commited the murders while Jake was in Foster's Asylum."

"Oh right…" Velma then thought. "You know…that's actually, information that we haven't told to the public."

There was a silence as Velma and Oblina looked at each other before she tried to reach something in her desk and Velma pointed her gun at her.

Shouting, Velma demanded. "Take your damn hands off that desk, I knew it! There was something fishy with you from the beginning."

"Calm down Velma…we can solve this…"

Taking a step, Velma got distracted, from behind she felt a cold steel running around her neck, and slit her throat.

Coughing some, Velma saw her red blood pouring down into the floor as she dropped her weapon.

Turning around and collapsing on her back, Velma saw a blurry image of that of a blonde woman in front of her.

It was Barbara, with a knife in her hand and with a empty expression on her face.

"You were so close…" Barbara spoke.

"If only you would have pointed that gun at the right person."

The neck of Velma kept bleeding and she put a hand to try and stop it but the wound was so deep, it just poured out quickly.

"Y-you…" Velma stuttered, coughing some blood.

Chuckling lightly, Barbara then gently layed on the floor with Velma and turned to her side as she watched her bleed.

"Who would have suspected of the innocent looking kinder garden teacher right? Whenever I think about people finally finding out, I kinda…smile because they simply don't see it coming."

"B-bastard!"

"Shh…you'll bleed faster. You know, you and I shared a lot of things together…I became an obssession to you, the only monster you weren't able to unmask."

"You were right tho. That theory…I can't see it." Barbara looked at the ceiling, books, the couch, Oblina's lips, she saw a grey bleached color instead.

"Whenever I think about it, it drives me insane y'know?" Barbara chuckled.

"Hehe, but that's not my darkest secret…wanna hear something that I haven't told anyone before?" Barbara asked as she faced Velma, tears running down Velma's eyes as she saw the moment of her death close.

Leaning and whispering to Velma's ear, Barbara said. "I used to be…The Red Hood."

Looking at Barbara in the eyes, Velma said.

"Mons…ter…"

"Shhh…" Barbara leaned and caressed her hair while kissing her forehead. "Just die Velma…die."

Soon enough after the heavy breathing, Velma soon stopped breathing whatsoever and Barbara saw the emptyness in her eyes.

Standing up with a very angered face then ran towards the desk and making Oblina gasp in horror, Barbara began to hit her in the face while she tried to run away.

"Please no! Don't kill me please!" Oblina begged and Barbara smashed her head against her mirror.

"SHUT UP! It is your fucking fault!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry please!" Oblina cried.

"You fucking bitch!" Barbara smacked her a bit more before throwing her into the floor and she went to the corner, scared.

"I didn't want to kill her you idiot! Why the fuck did you had to ruin things!"

"But…she was determined to get you in jail…"

"That is her job! That was something we have been doing for a long time, long before you appeared into my fucking life!"

"I'm sorry…"

Taking a deep breath then Barbara smiled, gently going towards Oblina's direction and said softly.

"Alright…we can solve this. I'll take her out of here…you clean all this mess. Remember…I'm always watching." Barbara told her with a really disturbing smile on her face.

"Okay…"

"Hey, c'mon calm down, y'know I always have to do this because sometimes you simply drive me insane."

"I know…" Oblina said softly.

"Please next time think before speaking."

"Okay." Oblina smiled.

Turning around then Barbara took Velma's body and walked out of the office while Oblina still in the corner, whispered something to herself. "She loves me…she loves me…"

When Barbara got rid of the body, she went back home and saw Frankie with Mina and Mac watching television on the couch.

Walking towards them, Barbara smiled as she whispered something in Frankie's ear.

"Come, wanna talk with you."

Looking at Barbara, Frankie smiled back. "Alright, hey guys, I'll be back kay?"

Going into the bedroom, Frankie turned around as she heard the noise of the door being locked.

"What're you doing?" Frankie asked.

Walking towards the drawer, Barbara bit her lower lip and responded.

"It's been a while since well you know…we've got a private time for ourselves."

Pulling out a small brush from the pocket, Barbara placed it in the drawer along the others.

The brushes all had a grey color in the tip, but only through Barbara's eyes, cause they were in fact red blood.

Those were Barbara's trophies, her precious trophies, touching them lightly with her hand she began to bring those memories back, those memories that she needed at that moment and turned around.

"You…me…we should…just forgot about everything else." Barbara whispered as she walked towards Frankie who sighed and smiled as Barbara brought them into a kiss.

Gently Barbara leaded the way to the bed as she tried to undress her and Frankie found her rather eager.

"Sup with you? What about the foreplay…?" Frankie asked confused.

"Fuck it…I'm horny…"

"Geez…" Frankie chuckled and kissed back and then gasped as she realized something. "The last time…you were this eager…"

"C'mon less talk, more sex!"

Then Frankie asked while pulling Barbara away. "You killed someone didn't you?"

"Shut up…just please…" Barbara said rather desperate to stop talking about the subject, not using a mad tone like she used on Oblina, she actually did cared about Frankie.

"Did you killed someone?" Frankie asked again, upset.

Sighing softly, Barbara then said while they looked at each other with their foreheads against each other.

"I've lost…a friend…"

"Hope you're not talking about…"

Inerrupting then Barbara said. "No it's not…I'm talking about Velma…"

Looking at Barbara's eyes, suddenly Frankie slapped her in the face.

Slapping again, Frankie then felt tears on her eyes as she then throwed another slap at Barbara's face before she grabbed her hands.

Then Barbara whispered. "Stop it…" Frankie then cried a little.

"You fuckin' monster…" Frankie whispered.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…I was on Oblina's office and she fucking ruined things when she said something in front of Velma, she could have suspected and gotten to me…"

"You were at that bitch's office why?!"

"Had to talk with her…I don't like her but she's useful!"

There was a pause until Frankie then said.

"If…you didn't killed her, you'd be in jail…right?"

"That's right…" Barbara said honestly and kissed her lightly.

Softly, Frankie kissed Barbara back while saying. "You had to kill her…"

"Exactly…" Barbara smiled and kissed her some more. "Had to kill her."

"Or else you'll be in my Asylum…I don't want you to be in there…I'd kill you myself before that ever happens…"

Chukling softly, Barbara began to kiss Frankie passionately as she heard her thoughts. "You'll kill me?"

Responding, Frankie said. "I'd kill you…"

Later on in the night, Velma's body was found on her car somewhere in Aron City's District, Coulson and Nigel were horrified and at the same time, angered.

The only clue left, was a voice tape.


	49. A Place in Common

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 49: A Place in Common.**

It was a dark day for the police, since they found the body of Velma Dinkley in her car with a audio tape as the only evidence, the body was scanned by the investigators, trying their best to leave it free to be buried soon.

Lot of people attended the burial.

Even those who previously worked with Velma back at the Bureau.

The Powerpuff Girls did the same, just as shocked as everyone was.

When the burial ended.

Then Agent Coulson had a talk with Nigel about the case. "Will leave the case to you."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I'm leaving, I'm not going to stay in Megaville anymore. Director Fury called me, I'm needed elsewhere, however I feel confident that I trained you well to leave you in charge of your own team."

"Whoa…sir…that's a lot of responsability…"

"Can I trust you to take care of the case so Velma has some justice?" Coulson asked with a very serious look on his face.

"Leave it to me sir, I won't let you down."

"Good to know. I'll leave all the things you need in your desk, you'll have to talk with the next investigator that will be leading the case so you can aid him the way you're supposed to. Your team will remain the same, Kimberly Possible, Jenny Wakeman, and the Rowdyruffs."

"Alright sir."

"Anything else who you want to bring from outside you'll have to call director Fury, I'm pretty sure he won't say no."

"Thanks…" Nigel smiled.

Shaking hands, Coulson said. "Take care." Nigel smiled and watched Coulson leaving in his car 'Lola' from the scene.

"Sir…" Nigel heard a voice behind and turned around, it was Blossom.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We will take care of the case Blossom, don't worry." Nigel smiled.

"If there's anything I can do…"

Gently, Nigel put his hands on Blossom's shoulders after taking his dark glasses off. "We will call if we need you…but I will recommend you that after all this chaos…you go and take a break…you're on your last semester in high school…live. During Summer Break go somewhere with your friends and just forget about this…"

"But…"

Hugging Blossom, Nigel said. "We will bring Black White's men on the outside down, please trust us. I'm just as angered as you but please…these investigations will only take you to dark places."

Unable to hold tears, Blossom hugged Nigel and cried a little in his shoulder.

Breaking down the hug after, Blossom and her sisters hugged each other and Nigel went back to work.

Other people there were Velma's old team in the Bureau.

There was a woman with a long nose, she was named Lucy Wilde and lived in the Tri-State Area aswell but on the city called Metro City.

**[Lucy Wilde is a character from the movie franchise 'Despicable Me', this is a reference for another story I would like to write sometime.]**

Other was Robert Goren, a rather big but friendly looking man who smiled as he spoke with the other people from the bureau, he lived on the other side of the Tri-State Area too.

**[Robert Goren is a character from the live action series Law and Order: Criminal Intent, like the previous character, this is a reference for yet another story I would like to write.]**

The man with the top hat and Brown clothes who came from the independent republic of Arcade was named Hershel Layton.

**[Hershel Layton is a character from a video game franchise called Professor Layton, this is a reference for a story I began to write but I'm having trouble to continue, you can read the story which is called Arcade City.]**

And finally a blue skinned man who was once a citizen of Megaville like Velma but left for the Bureau, his name was Moville.

**[Moville is a character from a cartoon series called Moville Mysteries.]**

Leaving the grave, Lucy went to speak with the rest while telling her husband Gru something. "Thanks for being here hun, will be right there with you at the car, just lemme talk with some friends."

The man with a longer nose than hers chuckled and nodded. "Aight, I'll be round hon."

"Hey…" Lucy said towards the group.

"Shame right?" Goren spoke and she nodded.

"You know, left shortly after Velma, I never took a case this personal. I mean wow…there are rumors that this Black White guy still has people outside."

"Honestly, when we took the case, never knew that this would come at the end." Goren said.

"You know…back at Arcade, I'm currently living this kind of situation." Layton said, with a light british accent.

"Back at Metro City." Lucy said. "Currently helping with a case myself too, the media calls him the Red Collar, ever since Vector escaped I'm kinda suspecting he has something to do with the case."

"Escaped?" Goren asked. "He was one of Foster's patients right?"

Sighing softly, Lucy nodded. "That's right."

"Well seems to be that all of us have their hands full." Goren said.

Then Moville spoke. "Hey, I will stay here."

Surprised, Layton asked. "You sure?"

"Already quit the Bureau, will ask for the job back at the Megaville Police Department. Could you guys send me your files of the Black White case?"

"Sure." Goren smiled.

"Wish you all the luck in the world, mate." Hershel said.

"Already got my files in the police, left them for Velma when we closed the Black White case long ago." Lucy said.

"Thanks…I will make sure to find the bastard that did this." Moville said.

"So you've told me you've got a important job in the Arcade Council huh?" Goren asked Hershel with a smile as he laughed softly.

"Well what can I say, I became good friends with the President, her name is Vanellope." Layton said as they kept talking while Moville went to see the grave, while the others catched up.

"Haha, we heard." Goren said.

Looking at the grave, Moville felt rather pissed, remembering all the good times back when they all worked together for the Bureau under the Behavioral Analisis Unit.

The others left already, Blossom and her sisters although were rather depressed they went back to school and move on to their lives.

After school, Blossom walked with Phineas and Ferb as they were talking about the black liquid that Blossom asked them to analize.

Explaining Phineas said. "We came to the conclusion that it's sorta a more pure element than the Chemical X which is…"

"What the Professor said we we're made of." Blossom said.

"Probably not everything is fiction, Blossom, probably there's more to it than just fantasy."

Then Blossom sighed. "Thanks for the help, so what is it that you want to show me?"

"This!" Phineas said as Blossom looked up at the mansion on the Street.

Raising an eyebrow, Blossom asked.

"What about this place?"

"Hehe, do you remember about our plan of building a place for all of us to live while we study in college?"

"Wow, this is kinda…too much don't you think?"

"It's abandoned." Ferb said.

"The Mansion is the famous Kruger mansion, that one from the legends but don't worry they're just legends."

"This mansion will suit better to live all of us together since we're kind of a big group." Ferb added.

The Mansion was a part of Elmore district and they all had urban legends about it.

"We will take down the construction and build a new one while we are on Summer Break."

"Oh alright, sounds great." Blossom smiled.

"Well then, we plan to go and do this certain music festival on a place called Gravity Falls." Phineas said.

"A musical festival?"

Then Ferb said. "Since your sister's band Chromotopia concert at the Park we thought it would be a nice idea to do one with more bands so they can get to be known around the globe, right?"

"Exactly, we wanna help Bubbles fulfill her dreams, if we get enough people they might be their chance to be a full band."

"Thank you guys, you always seem to exagerate during your plans but you always help us all so much." Blossom smiled.

"Nah, don't thank us, we're glad to help." Phineas said.

"Thank you anyway, well, I'm going home, after the burial in the morning I need some rest."

"Don't worry, my condolences and take care alright?" Phineas said and Ferb waved as Blossom flew away.

Then when Blossom arrived home, she began to put her clothes in a basket since she was about to do laundry, she found something in the pocket of her sweater, a paper.

More like a letter as Blossom took a look at the content, she then read that it was the Professor's.

_Dear Blossom, I know you've been upset with me since I have been keeping things from you. But to be honest, I did it all to protect you from the truth. Please do ignore this letter's existence when you finish Reading, burn it if you have to._

_But there's people that are watching us, and this people have something to do with your creation, since they gave me…and two other scientists the means to do you all._

_The only thing that I can tell you it's that you will find the information you want in a single place, I can't tell you exactly how I made you, but I can tell you where it took place, and it's a small place called…Gravity Falls._

_Destroy this letter please, love you…James Utonium._

Shocked, Blossom just recalled what Phineas said, coincidence?

Meanwhile, on Endsville District, Mandy was at home, she looked at the paper that showed the size of her tumor on her brain.

Since Mandy started chemo theraphy, the tumor hasn't grown anymore so it was good news.

However, that was not the only thing on her mind, Mandy had a lot of news papers and investigations about the Red Hood.

There was hardly information about the super hero.

But by doing research on the internet, Mandy came up with some good theories.

Nobody knew where this super hero came from, although of course, the speculations pointed to several places of the globe.

Practically since the Red Hood operated in the Tri-State Area one would think that she was from this place.

It wasn't the case tho, as several places around the country showed tourist places were they were found the iconic red spears of the super hero.

Most of them were found in a single place.

While looking up at the photos of the Red Hood hiding her face, Mandy wondered if she would be able to meet her.

In the place known as: Gravity Falls.

Somewhere else, in Peaceville District, another person was currently having his own issues, this was Corey Riffin.

Sighing softly, Corey opened the diary of his sister Trina since Mina appeared on his door during the terrorist attack.

Leaving the diary behind.

The last entrance to the diary said the following.

_Ever since Mina stopped coming at school for some dumb reason…I have been dreaming with a weird eye watching me…dunno what it means._

_But it was hashtag; creepy._

_It kept whispering things and I was like: huh?_

_But I could distinguish a single sentence over and over…_

_Where the magic begun…it's where Gravity failed._

_It's what Mina once said…that there was a place she used to visit when she was younger._

_This place is called, Gravity Falls._

Then Corey sighed and closed the diary.

However, on O-Town District a reunion took place on Le Quack's hideout.

There Princess Bubblegum talked with another fellow Princess, while drinking tea, this Princess had yellow skin and long orange hair like a flame.

"Can't leave this place so I will ask you a favor, we need you to go and see The Triangle Guy so we can go back to our time."

"The Triangle Guy, and where would I find him? Why don't you go yourself by the way?"

"These people are still looking for me, they view me as some disgusting criminal, ugh. Humans…"

"Alright, but you owe me big time."

"Thank you, dear Flame Princess." Bubblegum smiled.

"It's Phoebe actually."

"Alright, alright, I will ask you to take one of my loyal guards, come here, please!"

Then walking forward, a girl with a bunny hat and blue clothes kneeled before the Princesses.

"What do you ask of me Princess Bubblegum?"

"This is Fionna the Human. She's the strongest of my army. Take Petrikov too, make sure little Marcy doesn't leaves without him." Bubblegum said.

"Pleased to meet you." Flamina said.

"Will protect you with my life, Flame Princess!" Fionna said as she raised her sword.

"What about if I run into…them?"

Sighing softly, Princess Bubblegum sipped at her tea.

Then responded. "They're enemies of our Crown, Finn and Jake made their decision…if you run into them. Do what you need to do."

"Fine…" Phoebe said. "Where is the place?"

"What's it's name?" Bubblegum asked Le Quack who responded.

"Gravity Falls."

Finally, Dipper was on his home while Mabel took a nap, taking out the board with all his notes and investigations.

While looking up at the board, Dipper thought about what they would do during the summer, since he convinced Phineas and Ferb to do another trip.

They have come up with the idea of a musical festival.

And it was a good idea.

It would be good to investigate some more.

Thinking, Dipper took a look at the clues he found on William Cipher's cell back at the Asylum.

While sighing, Dipper rubbed his eyes.

In unison, in the places where they were all at, Blossom, Corey, Mandy, Phoebe and Dipper all said. "Gravity Falls."


	50. Epilogue: The City Without Heroes

**Based on The Powerpuf Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 50: Epilogue: The City Without Heroes.**

During a free day from school, early in the morning, the Powerpuff accompained their little sister and their mother Miss Keane to adopt a pet.

Looking around the pet shop, Bubbles and Brandy were excited and saying 'hi' to all the cute animals in the store.

"Oh I like that puppy! It's pink!" Brandy said as she glanced at a pink colored dog who was hiding away like if scared by crowds.

"Aww, you're right, it's really cute!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Making up their mind, Brandy asked Miss Keane gently.

"Could we adopt that dog mommy?"

"Hehe, okay."

Their plan was to adopt the dog so Brandy would not feel alone when the Powerpuff have to leave the house for college, even tho they will still live in the same city since they will live with their friends.

The store manager then brought the dog out and told them that his name was: Courage.

**[Courage the Cowardly Dog.]**

"Love that name!" Brandy said as she hugged the dog who even tho was scared at first, smiled and closed his eyes, feeling safe with Brandy.

"Courage, the bravest dog in the world!" Bubbles exclaimed making Brandy giggle, Blossom chuckled and took a deep breath.

Stepping out of the store, Brandy felt really excited about her new pet Courage, and she kept speaking loudly all the things she and Courage could do, not minding to see where she was walking.

Outside there was a truck that was putting down some heavy stuff, while some string broke, the large box of Wood fell down to the floor where Brandy was walking.

Watching the whole scene, Courage kinda barked and screamed as he saw the box dangerously about to crush his new friend and throwed himself to save the little girl who gasped and felt the cold sweat run down her cheek, the Powerpuff quickly came out of the store and went to check on Brandy who giggled.

"Courage saved me!"

The dog sighed and thought to himself. 'The things I do for love.'

"Nice going Courage!" Bubbles said.

"Please be more careful Brandy, gladly Courage was around." Blossom said, she felt scared of losing her sister, Buttercup nodded and told.

"Next time don't run so fast and be sure you're holding one of our hands."

"I'm fine!" Brandy stuck her tongue out playfully making her sisters laugh softly.

"Geez, you scared me!" Miss Keane said hugging Brandy and she hugged back.

The men from the truck apologized from the incident and they began to walk back home.

When they arrived, Blossom began to think, she had destroyed the paper since Professor Utonium felt scared from telling her the truth, but at least she now know that something is going on.

'_Glad that the terrorism of Black White came to an end, we faced several dangerous villians on this city.'_

'_When we arrived, I never thought that we would live through this.'_

'_But gladly, it came all good at the end.'_

'_We've made our lives in this place, and we're going to stay and live.'_

'_Tho, we don't care that are still villians out there that want to challenge us.'_

Back on Le Quack's hideout, Phoebe and Fionna left, about to do a trip to the place where they will find 'The Triangle Guy' as Bubblegum calls the guy, jumping into the truck with Le Quack and a bunch of other thugs, Phoebe sighed.

"Let's go." Phoebe said and the truck moved.

"Are we going to pick up Petrikov, Princess?" Fionna asked.

"It's in our way, don't worry." Le Quack said.

'_Super Heros' work never ends, it's a never ending battle against crime.'_

'_This won't ever end.'_

'_Feeling guilty since sometimes I simply want to leave away from all this chaos.'_

'_But then keep thinking that if we don't do something then who else would protect this city?'_

'_To be honest, they're heroes everywhere, but people don't think about it, it only takes a ordinary citizen to step up in the middle chaos.'_

'_With that in mind, everyone could be a hero, even for a small thing like hugging you for a big scare.'_

'_Still, it's our duty to help these ordinary citizens to face against powers beyond their comprehension.'_

During a training match, Barbara taught Mina, the Green haired girl with glasses.

While wearing the iconic jacket with the Red Hood, Mina used all her martial arts and physical skills that Barbara taught her and brought her down to win the match.

"Good…you learn fast." Barbara chuckled while she rested on the floor.

Helping Barbara up, Mina panted softly and said.

"Thanks…"

"You alright?"

Taking a deep breath then Mina said. "Fine, just fine."

'_Like I said, the work of a super hero never ends.'_

The phone on the Powerpuff Girls' house began to ring.

Answering, Blossom heard Mayor Jones calling them because there was trouble in Aron City District.

Another attempt at robbery by some group calling themselves 'The Hive'.

Calling Bubbles and Buttercup then Blossom flew away with them, about to fight this new threat.

In the scene, somebody else had already arrived, it was Mandy wearing her Red Hood and her scythe as she fought against a pink haired girl called Jynx, part of the group.

This group was leaded by a small guy with a great amount of technological gizmos.

**[The Hive are characters from the cartoon series Teen Titans.]**

There was a big guy that resembled a Big Foot.

Last but not least another man with just an eye, that throwed lasers through it.

The fact that Black White didn't runned the streets anymore, more villians have to try and take over the city's criminal world.

'_Colors won't be bleached again, even if it sounds kinda silly, that's what I think we represent in this place.'_

'_Red, blue, Green.'_

'_Recall a quote by the Philosopher that says.'_

'_Good actions are the color of our society, the bad ones however are absent of color.'_

'_Kinda happy that in the end we're able to help.'_

"Need a hand?" Blossom asked Mandy as she turned around to see them, hiding her face in the red Hood she said.

"About time you arrive."

"Sorry, we were kinda busy." Bubbles apologized.

"So, who are you?" Buttercup asked.

"The name is Gizmo! And me and my group want to challenge you to a fight!" The little man said.

"Alright, you've heard the man." Blossom chuckled, from behind some more heroes appeared, the heroes of Megaville.

"You ready?" Blossom asked.

Nervous, the villians smirked to each other and ran to attack the heros.

Then Blossom and the rest also did the same, about to clash against the villians.

'_Well what can we say? The City Without Heroes, no more.'_

**The End: the story will continue in the next fic. The Eye of Providence.**


	51. Easter Egg and Credits

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**THE CITY WITHOUT HEROES.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch. EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Easter Egg: He Who Goes by the Name of Bill.**

"Thanks for coming." Agent Nigel said towards the blue skinned man named Moville, who was Velma's replacement.

Since Velma's murder, Nigel was going to show the only evidence found at the scene.

"So was does this audio tape contains?" Moville asked.

"It's a poem, a creepy one, ready to listen?"

Sighing softly, Moville then stepped forward.

"Please, put it, is it useful?"

"You be the judge."

Turning the audio tape on, then they listened.

There was an odd silence, yet they could hear someone in the back.

'_Once upon a time, there was a place.'_

'_A place divided by three.'_

'_Those three kept the monster in it's place.'_

'_Two eyes, one eye, no eyes.'_

'_The monster gently asked: Would you kindly loosen these shackles a bit?'_

'_The three simply laughed.'_

'_So the monster patiently stayed in the place.'_

'_Until another three came into the place.'_

'_Grey, Blue and Green.'_

'_And the monster asked again: Would you kindly loosen these shackles a bit?'_

'_These new three were kind enough to let the monster go.'_

'_And the monster said: Thank you three.'_

'_Now I can get rid of my hunger.'_

'_The three fought.'_

'_By the hand of man made.'_

'_Colors bleached as the monster walked.'_

'_Semper Vigilantum.'_

'_The observing eye spoke.'_

'_Watching the pieces fall together.'_

'_Like gravity.'_

'_The ultimate understanding of man frustated.'_

'_By the pollution of death and the rivers of blood.'_

'_For a mediocre knowledge.'_

'_Black ink running down the monster's eye and mouth.'_

"_From where the colorful city stood.'_

'_The monster ate it's way through.'_

'_The new three tried to stop the monster.'_

'_While the old three simply laughed.'_

'_The place was gone.'_

'_The three, regreting what they had done.'_

'_The fear tearing the place apart.'_

'_And the colorful city, bled.'_

The tape stopped and what was left was silence.

**The End.**

**Author's comment: Well that's all, decided to add a easter egg like in the Marvel Comics films, just for shits and giggles.**

**Well after writing the whole fic, had some reviews and I thank the ones that raised their voice, however as a writer I would like some more opinions and I think deserve them as I really made a huge effort to finish this.**

**Anyway, the next bit are credits, have to thank all the people who actually read this.**

**But first I'm going to thank the people that were helping me with my personal issues, my dear Friends online and college. Thank you, Toño, Alma, Miguel, Heather, Laura, Paco, MusicNotesinMyHead, Nabby, Lovely-Smiles, sach216, you guys rock, thank you so much for listening to me and bring me back from the dark place I was.**

**Other special thanks would have to be anonymous, I would like to add her name in the future but now, well, would have to just thank you, lovely stranger, who brought back that special emotion back to this broken man. Thank you.**

**Well, the next credits are for all the people who inspired this work.**

**Heroes concept inspired by the heroes in the Blazblue game created by Toshimichi Mori.**

**Additional quotes inspired by events on the comic Batman: The Killing Joke by Alan Moore.**

**Crediting also The Dark Knight Trilogy by Christopher Nolan.**

**The Powerpuff Girls, Frankie Foster, Mac and Bloo are based on their respective characters in the Powerpuff Girls and Foster Home for Imaginary Friends created by Craig McCracken.**

**Dexter, Dee Dee and Mandark are based on the characters from the show Dexter's Laboratory, and the character Samurai Jack from the series of the same name created by Genndy Tartakovsky.**

**Mandy based on the character from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy created by Maxwell Atoms.**

**Zim and Dib and Gaz based on characters from the show Invader Zim created by Jhonen Vazquez.**

**Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess and Fionna the Human are based on characters from the show Adventure Time created by Pendleton Ward.**

**Dipper, Mabel, Gruncle Stan, Gideon, Soos and Wendy and Bill Cipher are based on characters from the show Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch.**

**Phineas and Ferb and Isabella and Gretchen, Agent P and Heinz Doofenshmirtz are based on characters from the show Phineas and Ferb created by Dave Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh.**

**Johnny Bravo is based on the character Johnny Bravo created by Van Partible.**

**Courage, Le Quack and Katz are based on characters from the show Courage the Cowardly Dog created by John R. Dilworth.**

**Nigel Uno is based on the character from the show KND: Kids Next Door created by Tom Warburton.**

**Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and Pops and Capicola are based on characters from the show Regular Show created by J. G. Quintel.**

**The Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are based on characters from the show Steven Universe created by Rebbeca Sugar.**

**The Elmore District and the Kruger Mansion is based on the places from the show The Amazing World of Gumball created by Ben Bocquelet.**

**Isaac Roberts is loosely based on the character I. R. Baboon from the show Cow and Chicken created by David Feiss.**

**The Eds are loosely based on characters from the show Ed, Edd n' Eddy created by Danny Antonucci.**

**Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin are based on characters from the show Ben 10 created by Man of Action.**

**The Conglom-O corporation is based on the same company from the show Rocko's Modern Life created by Joe Murray.**

**Norbert and Daggett Beaver are based on characters from the show The Angry Beavers created by Mitch Schauer.**

**Jenny Wakeman is based on the character from the show My Life as a Teenage Robot created by Rob Renzetti.**

**Aang the Avatar and Korra are based on characters from the shows Avatar the Last Air Bender and The Legend of Korra created by Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Oblina, Ickis The Red Hare and Ginger are based on characters from the shows Aaahh! Real Monsters and As Told by Ginger created by Klasky Csupo.**

**El Tigre Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez are based on characters from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera created by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

**Danny Phantom and Denzel Crocker are based on characters from the shows Danny Phantom and The Fairy Odd Parents created by Butch Hartman.**

**Kim Possible and Shego based on characters from the show Kim Possible created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.**

**Jake Long is based on the character from the show The American Dragon Jake Long created by Jeff Goode.**

**Maggie Pesky is based on the character from the show The Buzz on Maggie created by Dave Polsky.**

**Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Trina Riffin and Mina Beff based on characters from the show Grojband created by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton.**

**Heloise is based on the character from the show Jimmy-Two Shoes created by Edward Kay and Sean Scott.**

**Kick Buttowski is based on the character from the show with the same name created by Sandro Corsaro.**

**Jack Spicer is based on the character from the show Xiaolin Shodown created by Christy Hui.**

**Max Montana based on the character from the show Tiny Toon Adventures created by Tom Ruegger.**

**Robert Goren is based on the character from the show Law and Order: Criminal Intent created by Dick Wolf.**

**Professor Layton is based on the character from the video game Professor Layton created by Akihiro Hino.**

**Gru and Lucy Wilde are based on characters from the movie Despicable Me created by Sergio Pablos.**

**Moville is based on the character from the show Moville Mysteries.**

**Star Butterfly is based on a character from the series Star Vs. The Forces of Evil created by Daron Nefcy.**

**Randy Cunningham is based on the character of the same name from the series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

**Shnitzel is a character from the show Chowder show created by C. H. Greenblatt.**

**Batman, The Joker, Scarecrow and The Riddler are characters from the DC Universe created by Bob Kane.**

**Black White, Brandy, Scarlett and Pyramid are characters created by Ozwald Riddle Glitch.**

**Bell and Professor X created by bleedman.**

The phone ringed and Buttercup glared at the cartoonish phone with the clown face.

"Remind me why haven't we thrown that thing to the trash can?"

"Huh?! But I love it!" Brandy said.

They were watching television on the couch, Bubbles caressed Courage's head while laughing softly.

"That's why." Blossom said.

"Could you respond?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah, there's enough heroes in town, they can make themselves useful." Buttercup said changing the channel.

"You know, when you grow you'll hate that phone as much as I do now."

Listening to Buttercup, Brandy blinked.

"But I really love it!"

Sighing, Buttercup patted the little girl's head.

"You're so lucky you're cute."

Then Bubbles and Blossom chuckled softly.

**Thanks for Reading.**


	52. Chapter 52

**UPDATES.**

**Chapter 1: Edition, additional content, edited out Blossom x Dexter.**

**The fic is going through some revisions. Thank you all if you're reading.**


	53. Chapter 53

**UPDATES.**

**Well now this fic is fully edited for everyone to enjoy. I'm happy with this, I might do a second revisión but not in a while. Took out the Blossom x Dexter stuff that was bugging some people, to be honest I didn't know how to continue that part. I found Brick more interesting as I wrote them together. Sorry that I didn't put more content about that pairing, so I'm going to write a one-shot focusing a bit more in that relationship. Here are ideas I will write down while I edit and continue the next fic which is The Eye of Providence.**

** s/10386712/1/The-Eye-of-Providence**

**If you haven't read it, please do, if you're interested.**

**So now to the one-shots idea. Here are a few ideas I might post one of these days during summer, so stay tuned.**

**CHROMOTOPIA.**

**This will be a fic focusing on The Powerpuff Girls alone, I will keep guest appearences to a mínimum, this fic will tell the story of the Powerpuffs between The City Without Heroes and The Eye of Providence in which Blossom is paying visits to Jake Reddington and Heloise to find out about Velma's killer. At the same time, a powerful man had begun to put the Powerpuffs under a test by orders of the secret society known as The Blind Eyes. But that's not all, there's a group of people who try to live up to Black White's philosophy, the Dark Colors as they call themselves are killing people around Megaville to mess with the Powerpuff's minds. This fic will be mostly Blossom x Brick and Boomer x Bubbles.**

**THERE IS A FLOWER.**

**Taking place at the same time as the other one-shot, this one focuses on Randy Cunningham aka The Ninja as he encounters more Stanked victims who Viceroy forced to transform into monsters. This will be a Randy x Theresa fic.**

**There are more in the X-Over Chronicles, but those are the ones I can mention now since I'm working on them. If you're interested in Reading more side stories just tell me which characters from the fic you would like to read about in a story where they're the main characters.**

**Thank you again for Reading this, please do review I love them.**


End file.
